My Heart Will Go On: Reloaded
by RIAADVD
Summary: Una historia de amor entre nuestros queridos personajes, nuevas aventuras comienzan para nuestros heroes en un viaje despues de navidad, nuevos amigos y enemigos, aparte de muchas otras sorpresas que les deparara el destino.
1. La Fiesta y El inicio

N/A: Este fic es ficticio, al igual que todos sus hechos y personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo uno

Seiya caminaba un poco apresurado por los jardines de la mansión, esperando poder librarse de la presión que suponía tener que permanecer en la fiesta que se daba un segundo más, ya que, a pesar de que el ruido que provenía de aquella casa era estruendoso y alegre, para el caballero era todo menos eso.

Al llegar hasta una banca escondida entre unos setos del jardín que lo doblaban en altura se sentó exhalando un hondo y profundo suspiro que hubiera sido mal visto por varias personas de la mansión.

¡Pero no lo podía evitar! Luego de su cumpleaños, Saori lo había invitado a él y a sus compañeros a una fiesta de negocios, la cual se era para celebrar el aniversario de la Fundación; cosa que él hubiera rechazado olímpicamente de primera mano, pero la mirada con que la chica se lo pidió lo desarmó por completo y terminó aceptando.

Él imaginaba con una sonrisa cómo debían estar pasándola sus amigos en estos momentos, pues sabía que Ikki, con su actitud de "malo", no soportaba las reuniones sociales de ese tipo, ¡Y menos usar traje! Y aunque Hyoga y Shiryu no se comportaban igual que el fénix, no se podía negar que odiaban aquel tipo de eventos tan formales; por suerte Shun siempre era el más útil en esos casos para convencer a sus amigos.

Otra cosa que le molestaba también era el hecho de tener que soportar la mirada inquisidora de Jabu cuando se acercaba a Saori, pues desde que todo el rollo de Cronos y Zeus había terminado, Saori y él estaban más unidos que nunca, cosa que ponía al caballero de unicornio de muy malas pulgas.

Respirando profundamente, el caballero de Pegaso miró las estrellas con tal de des-estresarse un poco, por lo que admiró con calma y tranquilidad el pabellón celeste que se extendía sobre su cabeza; aún sin poder imaginar que todo lo que observaba era el resultado de todas sus luchas por la justicia, y aunque no se quejaba, sí lamentaba el hecho de no poder haber estado con Seika y sus compañeros en una situación más tranquila en el pasado, puesto que así tal vez hubiera podido expresar sus sentimientos de forma más tranquila a la mujer que le robaba el corazón.

Seiya se sacudió la cabeza en señal de auto reproche con tal de reprimir de alguna manera esos sentimientos inapropiados para muchos, sobre todo para Tatsumi y Jabu, quienes de seguro pegarían el grito en el cielo antes de aceptar algo entre él y Saori.

Un ruido entre los matorrales hizo que tomara conciencia del presente, por lo que se colocó en posición de guardia, atento ante la procedencia de ese sonido y maldiciendo en voz baja a aquél que interrumpía su tranquilidad.

Después de un rato de sonidos incoherentes, vio que los matorrales se abrían para dar paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras y hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con el vestido de color crema que llevaba puesto. Esta se abría paso de manera brusca por entre las crujientes ramas del seto, lo cual consiguió segundos después; pero en un acto gracioso del destino, su tacón se enredó en una rama traicionera y salió de su pie, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio poco después.

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó en voz alta la chica mientras que al caer se rasgaba lo que quedaba de su vestido.

Seiya abrió mucho los ojos al notar de quién se trataba, e inmediatamente se apresuró a correr en su ayuda y levantarla rápidamente, mientras que, por su parte, la chica se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la aprisionaba con fuerza, por lo que se sonrojo con intensidad y exclamó sin levantar la mirada:

— ¡Genial! ¿Por qué alguien tenía que verme así? —se lamentó Saori con el rostro sonrojado y sin percatarse de que era Seiya quien la ayudaba.

—Saori, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el caballero de Pegaso captando la atención de la sorprendida diosa, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Seiya! —exclamó muy nerviosa de repente y tratando de recobrar la compostura— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso te iba a preguntar yo —respondió él con una sonrisa que hizo que ella apartara la vista apenada.

— Pues es una larga historia —respondió ella sin muchas ganas de hablar, mientras él la levantaba aún más por su cintura, cosa que sólo sirvió para sorprenderla más.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, ven siéntate conmigo y relájate un rato —le indicó él con una sonrisa mientras la conducía al banco en el que estaba sentado hace unos minutos—. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué apareciste así? —inquirió luego de acomodarla a su lado.

—Pues… me sentía muy cómoda en la fiesta hace un rato, pero, luego de un tiempo todos empezaron a acosarme con preguntas acerca de la fundación y otras cosas sin sentido. Mi cabeza no podía más, por lo que me escabullí y me dirigí hasta aquí con tal de despejar la mente, pero cerca de los setos de ahí —Señaló con su mano con tal de que él colocara su mirada en el lugar—. Mi pie se hundió en la hierba, por lo que me tropecé y caí sobre los setos con fuerza; traté de librarme de las ramas, pero mientras más intentaba zafarme, más me enredaba, entonces decidí cruzar al otro lado y llegar hasta aquí —terminó ella con una extraña mirada en el rostro, entre divertida y apenada.

—Ah, con que fue por eso —comentó él con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, luego de procesar la información y tratando de no reírse.

—No es gracioso —apuntó ella con molestia al notar su expresión.

—Lo siento, pero es que nunca me imaginé verte en ese tipo de situaciones… tan poco peculiares —comentó él con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella también hiciera lo mismo, logrando ambos se rieron después de esto.

—Supongo que ni yo misma lo imaginé. Por cierto… ya te lo había preguntado pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —comentó ella con curiosidad mientras limpiaba un poco su vestido con ligeras sacudidas.

Seiya se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pues hacía un minuto había estado pensando en ella con gran intensidad, tratando a su vez de olvidar los sentimientos que sentía con más fuerza en ese preciso momento, aunque obviamente no le iba a decir eso.

—Estaba igual que tú. Supongo que hoy tuvimos la misma idea, pues las chicas de la fiesta no paraban de lanzarnos miradas coquetas a mí y los chicos, aparte de que me sentía asfixiado ante todo ese alboroto, por lo que me harté y decidí salir a un rato, como ya te conté—explicó Seiya sonriendo y mirando el cielo, invitando a ella a hacer lo mismo.

—La luna esta preciosa esta noche —dijo Saori al notar ese hermoso detalle, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Seiya sonrió con calidez ante el comentario, pues sintió que comenzaba a crecer de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan bello que había pensado hacía unos momentos y que lo mantenía unido desde hacía mucho a Saori.

—Sí, sobre todo porque la estoy viendo con… —comentó él callándose antes de terminar la oración con: "contigo" y volteando el rostro tan sonrojado como el propio tomate.

Saori oyó cuando Seiya se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verlo con curiosidad, pues ella esperó en lo más profundo de su ser que él hubiera terminado esa oración con un _contigo_.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella extrañada y esperanzada.

—Nada, es solo que… tú… ¡No tienes tu zapato todavía! —Soltó él con tal de librarse del apuro y señalando el pie desnudo de su diosa—._ "Que estupideces estoy diciendo"_ —pensó con vergüenza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo? —le pidió ésta con mirada suplicante y avergonzada.

—Claro —aceptó aliviado de no tener que dar más explicaciones de su forma de actuar al ver que ella ignoró su mentira.

Al iniciar la búsqueda del zapato, Seiya se preguntaba por qué todavía no podía dejar de pensar en Saori. Comenzó a recordar los momentos que tuvieron en el pasado, de cómo siempre existió en su corazón aquel sentimiento de protección, de seguridad que tuvo hacia ella, y que con el tiempo fue evolucionando hasta el amor. Seiya desechó esos pensamientos, pues todavía trataba de convencerse de que era incorrecta la manera en que pensaba hacia su diosa, y se dedicó a seguir buscando al dichoso zapato con más ahínco, con la esperanza de olvidar de lo que pasaba por su mente con más facilidad.

— ¡Aquí está!

— ¡Qué bueno! —dijo ella mientras él lo traía de regreso a su dueña, la cual se levantó la falda para recibirlo.

Cuando empezó a colocarle el zapato, Seiya pudo ver la hermosura del pie de Saori; pequeño, moldeado y hermoso, lo cual hacía imaginar a su mente unas largas y esbeltas piernas que terminaban en una bella y perfecta cintura.

El joven Pegaso se apresuró a terminar con su tarea, pues comenzó a notar que la chica empezaba a respirar nerviosamente ante su mirada exploradora, y él por su parte comenzaba a estremecerse al tocar su piel con sus dedos. Luego de terminar, se levantó con la cara ardiendo debido a la situación, cosa que también ella notó, pero con bastante disimulo fingió no darse cuenta.

El moreno le ofreció el brazo a Saori, quien muy gustosamente aceptó con una sonrisa en silencio, pues las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Ella no imaginaba estar en otro sitio que no fuera al lado de Seiya, ya que en esos momentos sentía que su lado humano la dominaba completamente y que ella preferiría ignorar todos sus deberes con tal de pasar la noche a su lado y olvidarse de aquella fiesta donde la gente paseaba de manera banal y pedante frente a uno, con tal de demostrar que eran superiores a los demás en todo sentido.

_**En ese momento en otra parte del Salón**_**…**

Shunrei admiraba el espléndido salón de baile muy impresionada, pues ella pocas veces había estado en un sitio como este, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones, había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar toda la majestuosidad de la estancia.

Cuando se sirvió un poco de ponche, pensó un poco en el vestido que llevaba puesto, debido a que fue un regalo de Saori, ella no quería ensuciarlo con nada, pues era tan hermoso que ella sintió que iba a romper en lagrimas cuando lo recibió por primera vez.

A decir verdad, cuando Shiryu la invitó a la fiesta en la mansión, su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa que esto le suponía, nunca había ido a ninguno de esos eventos formales, pero como Shiryu le dijo que Saori les permitió invitar a quienes ellos quisieran y que iba a hacerse cargo de todos los gastos, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

—Te ves muy hermosa —dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

Shunrei soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era aquel mismo hombre que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos, he invadía todos sus sentidos.

—Shiryu —comentó ella sorprendida y sonrojada mientras se volteaba y veía como el caballero de Dragón le besaba la mano con una sonrisa galante.

De repente, sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, pues el caballero de Dragón la miraba con total y absoluta adoración, detallando cada una de las curvas que aquel vestido acentuaba.

—Tardaste mucho en bajar, pero creo que tanto esperar valió la pena —reprochó él con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que ella se pusiera aún más roja.

—No me digas esas cosas.

—Es la verdad —aseguró mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la llevaba a bailar—. Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto, por cierto, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte así.

—Supuse que te gustaría —agradeció ésta con más seguridad en su voz y viéndolo a los ojos.

A la vez que la música sonaba, Shunrei se sentía a sí misma volar entre los brazos de Shiryu, ya que sentía que el más oscuro o molesto de los lugares podía ser el más hermoso y bello estando con él.

— ¿Sabes? Unos cuantos años atrás esto no estaría pasando —comentó Shiryu mientras se mecía al compás del vals.

Shunrei vio la nostalgia en los ojos de su amado, por lo que se apresuró a desviar el tema hacia algo más alegre.

—Eso ya no importa —lo tranquilizó ésta mientras le daba un beso en los labios que se volvió un poco más apasionado poco segundos después.

— ¿Cómo está el lugar del maestro? —preguntó Shiryu al separarse de ella con un poco de resistencia.

—Le dejé flores antes de irme de los picos, pero sé que está cuidándonos desde muy lejos —admitió Shunrei con mirada triste al recordar al que fue prácticamente su padre—. Lo extraño.

—Yo también lo extraño —admitió Shiryu abrazándola con fuerza.

—Igual yo, pero tengo fe en que él siempre va a estar feliz por nosotros —explicó ésta con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, que fueron secadas por su amado antes de darle otro beso.

* * *

Shun y Hyoga conversaban tranquilamente y, a su vez, varias miradas de chicas enamoradas los rodeaban, sin atreverse ninguna de éstas a acercarse a los guapos caballeros, como siempre, Ikki permanecía aparte de todo ese ajetreo en silencio, mientras tomaba con tranquilidad una botella de cerveza de la mesa de bebidas.

— ¿Desde cuándo tu hermano toma? —preguntó Hyoga al notar al Fénix y su cerveza.

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado todavía; pero le comenté que no estaba bien para su salud tomar alcohol, y me dijo que él nunca se sobrepasaba con ese tipo de bebidas —explicó Shun encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Le creíste? —preguntó el Cisne incrédulo.

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es él —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al saber exactamente a lo que se refería el chico.

—Supongo. Oye… y ¿A quién invitaste? —preguntó Hyoga interesado.

—Pues… invité a June, pero me dijo que tal vez no podría venir ya que estaba entrenando muy duro en el santuario con Shaina cuando tenía tiempo libre, aparte de que tenía que trabajar —comentó éste sin mucha importancia y con un poco de decepción en su voz.

—Es una lástima. Yo no supe a quién invitar, pues Natasha me dijo que tenía que organizar una excursión con Miho para los niños (ya sabes, por su trabajo) y Yakoff tenía que cuidar a su abuelo que tenía gripe —contó el caballero de Cisne algo desilusionado por no tener a su novia allí.

—Qué mal; pero al final están bien todos en la villa, ¿No? —preguntó Shun sonriendo.

—Bueno… sí, pude visitar a mi madre un rato cuando pasé por allá y conversé también con el hermano de Natasha un rato para… eh… ¿Shun? —soltó Hyoga con los ojos abiertos de par en par y algo sonrojado.

— ¿Sí? —terció éste, extrañado por la actitud del cisne.

— ¿No dijiste que June tal vez no vendría? —recordó el cisne mirando fijamente atrás del caballero de Andrómeda.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —comentó extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Pues porque acaba de llegar —admitió el rubio señalando atrás del joven con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Shun antes de voltearse y abrir los ojos y boca como un idiota.

Y es que no era para menos, la chica tenía un porte impresionante para alguien que no era adepto a esas reuniones, ya que ella vestía un vestido de cóctel negro que marcaba sus piernas, por encima de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón negros, labios rojos y el cabello arreglado; todo esto sumado a un escote algo pronunciado que dejaba ver su piel bronceada y algo más de la cuenta.

Y aunque nuestro amigo estaba embobado totalmente, lo que no notó fue que todos los hombres se voltearon a verla en cuanto entró y pusieron la misma cara que él.

— ¡Cierra la boca, que se te cae la baba! —bromeó Hyoga al ver la expresión de su amigo, quien estaba con una cara propia de una persona que no había comido en días y ahora miraba un manjar.

Shun se apresuró a hacer lo que decía, pues lo que menos quería hacer, era el ridículo.

—Gracias —dijo recobrando la compostura al ver que June se dirigía hacia él.

— Hola, Shun —saludó su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Shun sintió como si sus cuerdas vocales le hubieran jugado una mala pasada en ese momento, ya que no podía hablar apropiadamente a su amiga por más que quisiera.

—Ah… ah… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca del peli verde, quien balbuceó como todo un idiota.

— Hola, Hyoga, ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó ésta al dirigirse al Cisne y sin notar el estado de estupidez de Shun.

— Hola, June, tiempo sin verte. Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? —respondió el cisne al darle un apretón de manos y recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.

—Muy bien, casi no llego aquí, pero Shaina me dijo que aprovechara para salir un rato pues hoy terminamos el entrenamiento temprano y, aparte de eso, mi jefe me dijo que ya era obsesión lo que tenía con el trabajo, por lo que ya imaginas el resto… —admitió ella con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… te dejo para que hables con Shun a solas; nos vemos luego —dijo Hyoga ante la mirada desesperada de Shun que le pedía que no lo dejara solo con esa hermosa diosa.

—Adiós. Bueno, dime ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó June con tranquilidad y viéndolo a los ojos, pero él mismo no salía de su trance.

"—_Ay, Dios, ¿Por qué te vestiste así? Tan arrebatadoramente bella, ¿Qué me pasa que no puedo hablarte y decirte lo bien que te ves?"_ pensó el caballero de Andrómeda con la cara sumamente roja.

June suspiró con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¿Es el traje, no? Le dije a Shaina que no te gustaría, pero ella me insistió que…

— ¡Te ves muy bien! —exclamó de golpe el joven sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿En serio? —dijo muy ilusionada y llena de alegría.

— ¡Sí! —admitió Shun como un estúpido, y sonrojado al máximo.

"— _¿Bien? ¿BIEN? ¿Qué quise decir con eso? Se ve más hermosa que nunca. ¿Por qué no me percaté de eso antes?" _—Gritó en su interior con fuerza.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos por allá? —propuso June luego de un rato y señalando las afueras de la mansión.

—De acuerdo —tartamudeó éste después de un momento, mientras que June lo agarraba del brazo para su total agrado y desesperación, todo esto ante la vista de un ceñudo Ikki quien no quitaba su mirada de ese par.

_**Poco después, en la Habitación de Saori...**_

—Fue un bonito paseo —dijo Saori en la puerta de su habitación y sonriendo con gratitud—. Aún no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que entrar a escondidas a la mansión, aunque debo admitir que fue algo divertido —comentó ella con una sonrisa agradable.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —bromeó él de la misma manera—. Pero no iba a permitir que nadie te viera en ese estado y se burlara de ti.

La chica se conmovió por su preocupación, pues ella amaba ver ese brillo de amor cada vez que se preocupaba por ella.

—Gracias—comentó conmovida.

—No hay por qué —sentenció Seiya muy feliz de haber pasado toda la noche con ella.

—Pero es que también le mentiste a Tatsumi para que no me molestara en mi habitación cuando te encontraste con él —añadió ella riéndose de nuevo al recordar este hecho.

Seiya también rió ante lo fácil que el mayordomo se creyó su mentira.

—Sólo le dije que tenías dolor de cabeza y que te fuiste a dormir; nunca pensé que se lo creería de verdad —admitió con humor y riendo de nuevo al recordar la cara de desesperación del mayordomo ante la noticia de que su "señora" estaba enferma.

—Tatsumi siempre ha sido así (siempre se preocupa por mí), pero en realidad no lo hace con malas intenciones, aparte de que esa mentira no está muy lejos de la realidad, la sola idea de regresar a la fiesta, con o sin vestido, hace que me palpiten las sienes —señaló con una mueca en el rostro.

—Pero aun así fue divertido estar juntos un rato —dijo Seiya, muy contento, pero triste al saber que tenía que despedirse de su amor.

—Fue un paseo muy divertido —afirmó Saori algo cabizbaja al tener que separarse de él, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

— Para mí también lo fue —admitió Pegaso con una sonrisa triste y tratando de alargar un poco más el momento.

—Bueno, entonces yo creo que… me retiro. Adiós —se despidió Saori con tristeza al tener que dejarlo.

—Adiós —se despidió Seiya con la misma renuencia que ella.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Dijo una vocecita al lado de su oreja en forma de diablo al ver como Saori desaparecía al cerrar la puerta.

—Nada —respondió Seiya extrañado ante la aparición de su conciencia mala "no interna".

"_Estás dejando ir la oportunidad de tu vida con la mujer que amas, eso haces."_Le recriminó el otro Seiya en sus pensamientos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó éste incrédulo y sin poder creerse lo que decía su conciencia.

"_No digas esas cosas. Saori es nuestra diosa y no debemos verla así _"Explicó su conciencia "buena" en forma de ángel.

"_Pero ésta es una oportunidad que hemos desperdiciado durante mucho tiempo, ¿lo harás otra vez?"_—Preguntó el otro Seiya.

"_Pero…" _Comenzó a protestar el "buen Seiya", pero fue interrumpido por el "otro" antes de que terminara.

"_Además, no, no hay veces en las que hay que decir…"_

— ¡Pero qué…! —comenzó a decir Seiya muy seguro, hasta que se vio interrumpido por Saori.

—Seiya, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó ella al abrir la puerta, pues sentía que él no se había ido ante las incesantes conversaciones con sus "yo" interiores.

—No, no pasa nada —respondió él acercándose y tomando su rostro con una mano decidido luego de tener ese "episodio".

—Seiya… —exclamó Saori, sonrojada al ver el fondo de sus ojos y la manera en cómo se comportaba.

El moreno tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decir lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía mucho.

—Saori… ¿sabes? Yo siempre te he amado y este tiempo de paz que hemos tenido, me ha ayudado ver que llevo mucho negándome a lo que siento; mi corazón no puede vivir sin ti un día más, sobre todo ocultando algo que desde hace tiempo me carcome como un ácido, por eso es que te pido que me digas una sola cosa, ¿De acuerdo? Sólo dime si me amas tanto como yo a ti, y yo haré lo que tú quieras, incluso aunque signifique apartarme de tu lado —le pidió él con sus ojos penetrantes sobre los de ella, a la espera de una última respuesta, que podía ser la más decisiva en su vida hasta el momento.

Saori se quedó petrificada ante su declaración, la cual había soñado en sus noches más locas, pero que nunca esperó que fuera de la manera más tierna e improvisada posible, aunque debía de haberlo sabido desde un principio, pues se trataba de Seiya. Aun así, sólo atinó a sonrojarse como una niña tonta y decir la respuesta que él ansiaba:

—Seiya…, yo… yo… te amo —admitió Saori, dejando con los ojos abiertos al caballero de Pegaso—. Siempre lo he hecho, pero mi condición de diosa, junto con los ideales que me impusieron desde pequeña, me obligaron a retraer mis sentimientos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, por eso te pido perdón —se disculpó ésta bajando la mirada, apenada.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —respondió él después de un momento, haciendo que ella levantara su cara y mirara la suya, la cual reflejaba pura felicidad, dejándola dejo momentáneamente en shock.

—Para mí lo más importante tu felicidad, pero ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo, puedo dormir sabiendo que mis sueños se han vuelto realidad —recalcó Seiya con una sonrisa y acercándose aún más a la chica.

—Seiya… —gimió Saori mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de su amado.

—Saori…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de fundirse con ella en un beso apasionado que los llevo a ambos al interior de la habitación de ésta, a la vez que cerraban la puerta.

Lejos de terminar, Saori comenzó a sentir una desesperación interna por tener y sentir a Seiya cerca de ella, por lo que pronto sus ropas se hicieron innecesarias. Con un poco de nerviosismo comenzó a retirarle el saco, mientras que él desabotonaba su camisa, presuroso. Después de eso, comenzó a despojarla de su vestido sucio para pasar sus manos por su espalda, causando que ésta soltara un gemido en señal de respuesta.

—Te amo —dijo él mientras la recostaba en la cama, después de darle otro beso.

—Igual yo —respondió ella con el mismo tono enamorado antes de fundir sus cuerpos en unos solo.

N/A: ¿Y qué opinan?, espero sus criticas, quejas o comentarios ya que con ellos tal vez pueda ampliar la historia, eso si ustedes apoyan la propuesta claro, les agradezco que hayan leído y nos vemos después, ya que creo que esto recién empieza.


	2. Sorpresas

Capítulo dos

Un nuevo día se esparcía sobre el cielo de la Mansión Kido, el cielo con su color gris pálido, junto con la temperatura baja, daban a entender que Diciembre estaba presente y que Noviembre llegó a su fin hacía mucho. Si se miraba por la puerta del balcón de una de las habitaciones de la mansión, se podían apreciar varias prendas regadas por el piso que daban una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido esa noche entre la pareja que ahora reposaba en la cama de aquel bello cuarto.

Una chica de cabellos morados comenzaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud, dando primero un estirón antes de comenzar a despertarse completamente. Con mucho cuidado, la chica se levantó, apoyó sus manos con el fin de levantar sólo su torso y observar la figura que había a su lado; la de su amado Seiya.

Él todavía no había despertado y se encontraba con los labios entreabiertos, dándole una impresión muy sexy a la chica de ojos azules, quien sonrió con picardía al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, los cuales fueron los más hermosos de su vida y los llevaron a ambos hasta esa bella situación. Después de alisarse el pelo con su mano derecha, se acercó un poco más a Seiya sólo para notar que él seguía profundamente dormido, lo que la hizo sonreír al pensar en la manera en que se unieron horas atrás.

—Buenos días, dormilón —dijo Saori pegándose a Seiya y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

—Mmm… —gimió él mientras abría los ojos con lentitud y sonreía.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa que delataba los feliz que se sentía en ese momento.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír seductoramente al apretar con más fuerza a la chica a su torso, haciéndole ver lo excitado que se había puesto con solo mirarla y, al mismo tiempo, logrando que ella soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

—Mmm… Bien, pero podría mejorar —añadió Seiya de forma pícara y abrazándola por la espalda con más fuerza mientras besaba su cuello.

— ¿No es muy temprano? —preguntó ella antes de que empezara a dejarse llevar por sus cálidos besos.

— ¿A quién le importa eso? —respondió él como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, cosa a la que ella no pudo responder.

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pues nada en el mundo podía separarlos de esa aura amorosa que tenían. Por lo menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta los alertó a ambos.

— ¡Señorita Saori! —exclamó Tatsumi, ansiosa como siempre, al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Tatsumi! —dijeron los dos sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el shock de oír la voz del mayordomo.

— ¿Señorita, está ahí? —preguntó confundido el mayordomo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

A los jóvenes les dio un bajón de tensión tan fuerte que pareció que sus corazones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y su cerebro dejó de pensar momentáneamente, hasta que el golpe de Tatsumi llamando a la puerta hizo que volvieran a la cruda realidad y saltaran a la par para buscar sus ropas.

— ¿Qué le digo? —le preguntó Saori a Seiya con mirada angustiada mientras recogían sus ropas.

—No sé; pero mejor le contestas rápido, se ve que está impaciente —le advirtió Seiya colocándose la ropa con rapidez.

Saori aclaró su garganta, pues debía pretender tener un tono serio si quería dirigirse a su mayordomo y no levantar sospechas de cualquier tipo.

— ¿Sí, Tatsumi? —respondió Saori en tono serio.

— ¿Está sola, señorita? —.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Es que… Me pareció… Olvídelo —dijo él desistiendo de lo que iba a decir—. Sólo le avisaba que hoy es el día de inicio de vacaciones navideñas en la fundación, y que por favor fuera hasta al orfanato y se encargara de los retoques finales que tiene pendientes.

—Sí, claro. Muchas gracias —respondió Saori soltando un suspiro de alivio junto con Seiya, quien ya estaba totalmente vestido.

—De acuerdo. La dejo tranquila mientras le informa a los demás muchachos; con su permiso —dijo el mayordomo.

Saori, con alivio, oyó los pasos de Tatsumi alejándose de la puerta, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con su amado, el cual la esperaba impaciente.

— ¡Bien hecho! —lo felicitó Seiya con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a él.

—Gracias. Supongo que todo salió bien al final; por cierto… ¿piensas ponerte eso de pantalón? —preguntó Saori sonriendo divertida al ver la imagen que Seiya le estaba dando.

Pronto se percató de que había metido una pierna en la manga de su saco y que usaba en esos instantes los pantalones de camisa. Después de asegurarse de que cada una de sus prendas estaba en su lugar mientras oía las risas de Saori, prosiguió a acercarse al balcón de la habitación.

—Bueno, yo me voy —se despidió Pegaso abrazando a Saori por la cintura y dándole un beso apasionado de despedida.

Pero antes de que pudiera separarse de ella, la chica sostuvo con fuerza su camisa, haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido a los ojos para luego sufrir el impactó de aquellos tristes ojos azules que siempre lo desarmaban.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos al separarse de él y con los brazos aún en su cuello.

Él sabía que se refería a que ahora que eran pareja; tarde o temprano la gente notaria su unión por lo que también comenzó a preocuparse acerca de la reacción que pudieran tener sus amigos al respecto.

— ¿Hoy irás al orfanato? —le preguntó devolviéndole la mirada profunda que ella le dirigía, pero con tono conciliador.

—Sí.

—Pues nos encontramos allá y prometo que solucionaremos algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué les digo a los demás si me preguntan dónde te metiste anoche? —preguntó ella con tal de alargar un poco más el tiempo antes de verlo de nuevo.

—Si preguntan, diles que anoche tuve que irme, pues tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Seika. De todas formas avísales que nos encontraremos en el orfanato en la noche si quieren hablar conmigo, y que no se preocupen, ¿De acuerdo? —contestó él con tranquilidad y apretándola contra su pecho con fuerza antes de acercarse al borde del balcón con ella todavía en sus brazos.

—Te amo —dijo ella aspirando su aroma con fuerza, como si intentara no olvidarlo nunca.

Seiya sintió que su corazón comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo con fuerza al ver los ojos tristes de Saori. La sola idea de irse también le molestaba abiertamente, pero debido a que las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas para revelar que él y Saori pasaron la noche juntos de manera tan abrupta (sobre todo con Tatsumi rondando por ahí), pensó que era mejor si hablaba con sus amigos con más calma más tarde; entonces tal vez ellos aceptarían el hecho de verlos a ambos como una pareja con más facilidad, y Tatsumi (ante el apoyo de ellos) no podría objetar nada.

—Yo también, pero no te pongas así, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto—añadió él al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es que desearía poder estar contigo sin tener que ocultarme de los demás el resto de mi vida —comentó Saori calmándose un poco pero bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso cambiará muy pronto; confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo? —le pidió él con un brillo en su mirada que la conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser, logrando que se estremecería de pies a cabeza.

—Sí.—Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de recibir un dulce beso de nuevo, para después verlo salir saltando por el balcón sin ser percatado por nadie.

Saori se llevó las manos a sus labios, aún incrédula de lo que Seiya le había preguntado antes de irse, no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación tan hermosa en su corazón desde que él le pidió lo mismo hace varios años atrás, durante la lucha de Shaina y Damián, la cual en sí, fue el inicio de su relación sentimental pues ella sabía que, desde ese momento, Seiya y ella serían incapaces de estar con alguien más que no fuera el uno con el otro, ya que algo acababa de surgir en ellos dos, algo que nunca podrían ignorar.

Amor.

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la joven diosa, antes de que su cuerpo se percatase del frío que hacía en su balcón, a causa de que solo llevaba un simple pijama que se había puesto durante la visita inesperada de Tatsumi, olvidó que ya era invierno en Japón, por lo que entró con una sonrisa en su rostro a la estancia en donde él y ella habían consolidado todos sus sentimientos la noche anterior.

* * *

Hermosas bajillas de porcelana china, bellos instrumentos de cocina de la más alta calidad, paredes y pisos pintados de un reluciente color blanco, todo esto sumado a una gran mesa-comedor en medio de la estancia hacía que la cocina de la mansión fuera uno de los lugares más agradables de todo el edificio.

Hyoga estaba sentado en la mesa tomando un jugo de naranja con tranquilidad, y pensando en reunirse con Natasha esta noche. Mientras que, por su parte, Shiryu comía y conversaba animadamente con Shunrei acerca de la partida de los invitados anoche, ya que ambos se habían levantado al mismo tiempo, temprano, para pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro luego de disfrutar una espléndida noche juntos.

Sentado en una silla y perdido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba cierto joven enamorado, comiendo sin ganas y con la mirada perdida, mientras que al mismo tiempo apoyaba la barbilla en su mano, reviviendo los eventos de la última noche con mucha felicidad, desconcierto y un poco de pena al recordar cómo había pasado unos momentos maravillosos con cierta bella rubia bajo la luz de las estrellas (a pesar de que todo lo que hizo fue responder y actuar como un tonto, según él).

Y por último, Ikki, el cual miraba a su hermano apoyado en el fregadero de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y tratando, a su vez, de imaginar qué pensamientos pudiera tener el joven de Andrómeda en ese momento, pues luego de recordar su reacción con "la chica" (tal y como llamaba éste a June en su cabeza o cada vez que Shun la mencionaba, dando a entender su fastidio por la relación entre la chica y su hermano), él se ponía muy nervioso al pensar que su pequeño hermano pudiera tener una novia a una edad tan corta, demostrando así su falta de madurez respecto al tema.

—Buenos días —saludó Saori con una sonrisa en él rostro que, a diferencia de otras veces, inspiraba total felicidad y alegría a todos los presentes.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por el buen ánimo de su diosa, pues no era común verla en ese estado, aunque este pensamiento desapareció rápidamente de sus cabezas cuando notaron lo relajada que se encontraba en ese momento, excluyendo con su sonrisa cualquier posibilidad de que se encontrara mal.

—Buenos días —dijeron todos los chicos (a excepción de Ikki, claro, quien se limitó a hacerlo un gesto de saludo).

La chica no le dio mucha importancia a esto, pues conocía a la perfección el carácter de su amigo, por lo que se acercó a la mesa para charlar un rato con Shunrei.

— ¿Cómo estás, Saori? —preguntó Shunrei con una sonrisa al notar el buen humor de la muchacha cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Muy bien, Shunrei, gracias por preguntar —respondió Saori sonriendo aún más y tomando un vaso de agua.

—Estás muy feliz esta mañana, ¿Alguna razón en especial? —preguntó Hyoga extrañado por la actitud tan positiva de Saori.

Saori se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pues no sabía qué tenía de diferente esa mañana, por lo que pensó un poco y sonrió al darse cuenta del efecto que Seiya ejercía sobre ella, incluso no estando presente, ahora que ya estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

—Pues… por muchas cosas, Hyoga—contestó ella algo nerviosa, mientras se apuraba en llenar su vaso de agua.

— ¿Como cuáles? —siguió él con su interrogatorio y con una ceja levantada de incredulidad.

—Pues… que ya viene navidad… ¡Sí, eso! Ya viene navidad, y me gustaría hacer una celebración para nosotros aquí en la mansión, si ustedes quieren o no tienen nada mejor que hacer, claro está —propuso ella rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho.

—Oh, conque era eso —dijo el rubio sonriendo ante la invitación y el gesto de su diosa y amiga.

Aunque Shun aún seguía distraído, al escuchar la palabra reunión pensó rápidamente en invitar a June, pues esto significaba que pasaría más tiempo con la chica en aquellas fechas tan hermosas para él.

—Cuenta conmigo —aseguró Shun sonriente y feliz ante la propuesta.

—A mí me encantaría, aunque en lo particular nunca he celebrado la navidad. ¿Tú qué opinas, Shiryu? —preguntó Shunrei muy contenta y sonriente mientras miraba al pelinegro.

—Suena interesante —dijo él sonriendo—. Está bien, cuenta conmigo —aceptó luego de pensarlo un rato.

— ¿Y tú, hermano? —preguntó Shun con tono esperanzado, pero ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Ikki se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pues él nunca había celebrado la navidad; siempre pensó que cualquier fiesta que no fuera el cumpleaños de su hermano era una pérdida de tiempo, luego de ver cómo los ojos de sus amigos se llenaban de felicidad al recibir la noticia de una fiesta de navidad, nuestro amigo estuvo a punto de decir que sí, aunque lamentablemente su orgullo pudo más que él en esta ocasión.

—Lo siento, Shun, pero no puedo ir, tengo cosas qué hacer—argumentó el fénix saliendo de la cocina con su típica pose de "No me importa".

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Shunrei algo extrañada y molesta por la actitud del fénix, pues era el que menos conocía de todos los caballeros y prácticamente nunca lo veía hablar con nadie.

—Todos nos preguntamos eso; de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que tú lo dices, pero en realidad Ikki siempre ha sido así —aseguró Shiryu con los ojos cerrados y pose pensativa.

—Mi hermano ha pasado por muchas cosas, Shunrei, creo que es mejor que sigamos sin saber;pero te aseguro que él es el mejor cuando se lo propone —afirmó Shun con la mirada algo cabizbaja pero llena de orgullo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shunrei algo apenada por haber iniciado esa conversación al ver el rostro de Shun.

Nuestro amigo rápidamente trató de cambiar su estado de ánimo, pues no quería que nadie se preocupara por él en ese momento de felicidad, por lo que rápidamente despejó su mente y canalizó sus pensamientos hacia lo que iba hacer a continuación con cierto chico de cabellos azules.

—Descuida, voy a hablar con él un rato, ¿De acuerdo? Así que, con su permiso, me retiro —anunció Shun con educación e inclinando la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina.

—Veo que no cambia —susurró Hyoga a Saori refiriéndose al fénix.

—Mejor lo dejamos así, sabes que Ikki es nuestro amigo, por mucho que lo quiera negar. Volviendo al tema… —dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz—, lo mejor es empezar a preparar los adornos y todo lo demás, si quieren llamaré a alguien que…

Saori iba a decir "alguien que decore la mansión", pero Hyoga levanto su mano con tranquilidad, interrumpiendo su discurso con voz educada.

—No seas tonta, Saori, ¿Crees que permitiremos que contrates a alguien para que haga nuestro trabajo? —le reprochó Hyoga sonriendo y fingiendo indignación.

—Nosotros ayudaremos a decorar la mansión; somos tus amigos y para eso estamos, ¿No? —preguntó Shiryu contento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella muy feliz ante esa afirmación y sintiendo como el corazón crecía de felicidad.

—Claro que sí—aseguró Shunrei muy feliz de ver a su amiga de emoción.

—Bueno, si es así, supongo que sólo resta invitar a quienes ustedes quieran; no quiero grades reuniones como la de la noche pasado, sólo algo personal y privado para nosotros —aseguró ella muy seria respecto al tema al recordar lo fastidioso que fue estar en la reunión anterior.

—Te entiendo perfectamente… Ah, por cierto, eso me recuerda… ¿Sabes a donde se fue Seiya anoche? —preguntó Hyoga.

— ¿Sei-Seiya? —tartamudeó incrédula.

—Sí, Tatsumi nos dijo que te dolía la cabeza anoche y que por eso te retiraste, pero que fue Seiya quien le dijo aquello, acerca de hacia dónde se fue, no comentó nada, pues en su habitación no estaba y pensé que tú sabrías dónde estaba ya que fuiste la última persona en hablar con él —contó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Por supuesto que Saori sabía dónde había estado esa noche, pues nunca en su vida olvidaría lo maravilloso que fue esa ocasión pero era claro que no podía decirle esto a sus amigos por lo que rápidamente recordó lo que dijo Seiya en caso de que alguno de ellos preguntara por su paradero:

"—_Si preguntan, diles que anoche tuve que irme, pues tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Seika. De todas formas, avísales que nos encontraremos en el orfanato de noche si quieren hablar conmigo, y que no se preocupen, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó él con tranquilidad y apretándola contra su pecho con fuerza antes de acercarse al borde del balcón con ella todavía en sus brazos."_

—Ah… pues… Seiya me dijo que… después de hablar con Tatsumi iría a su casa, y que después se encontraría con su hermana Seika en el orfanato por la noche y que si lo necesitaban estaría allí hoy—dijo Saori recordando las palabras de su amado.

¿Desde cuándo sabía actuar tan bien? Saori se sorprendió a sí misma cuando terminó de hablar, pues aparentemente sus amigos desistieron en seguir preguntando.

— Mmm… Pues es muy raro de su parte desaparecer así, ¿crees que podamos ir a hablar con él hoy en la noche? —preguntó Shiryu algo extrañado.

—Claro —aseguró ella alegre de salir de ese interrogatorio tan inoportuno.

— Tengo que ir hacer algunas cosas. Con su permiso —se disculpó Shunrei levantándose para sorpresa de Shiryu.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Es un secreto —informó Shunrei guiñando el ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

— Yo también me retiro, tengo unos detalles que arreglar. Adiós —se despidió Saori dejando a Hyoga con los ojos muy abiertos y extrañados por la actitud de ambas.

* * *

Ikki recogía algunas prendas de ropa de su closet, así como un par de sus zapatos negros para después colocarlos en un pequeño bolso que Shun le había dado para sus viajes, el cual resultó ser muy útil ya que el fénix siempre andaba caminando de un lado al otro sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose esporádicamente para visitar a su hermano, así como a su protegida Elene.

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de su labor, pero al darse cuenta de que era su hermano quien abría la puerta poco después, bajó la guardia. Aunque él mismo ya lo sabía en parte, pues Shun era la única persona en el mundo que se atrevería entrar en su habitación.

—Hola —dijo Shun al entrar con la mirada algo triste y observando como Ikki cerraba su bolso de viaje.

— Hola —respondió Ikki con tranquilidad y provocando después un tenso silencio.

Él sintió la mirada de Shun como un taladro punzante en su corazón, pues esta expresaba una tristeza que el fénix no había viste desde hace mucho.

— Veo que ya tienes todo listo, ¿eh? —comentó él rompiendo aquel silencio reinante entre ambos.

—Sí.

—Significa que te volverás a ir —aseveró él volteando el rostro con tristeza.

Otra punzada a su corazón. ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil para él expresar que quería quedarse a su lado? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía seguir adelante como una persona normal ahora que tenía una vida más tranquila? ¿Por qué siempre huía de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con una reunión familiar? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó el fénix en su cerebro.

—Shun… —exclamó Ikki muy triste por tener que dejar a su hermano y colocando sus manos en el hombro del joven.

— Supongo que no está demás que me digas dónde vas esta vez, ¿no? —preguntó él, viéndolo de nuevo con un poco de melancolía en el rostro.

Ikki lo pensó un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que Shun se merecía al menos eso por tener que dejarlo solo en una ocasión tan especial.

— Voy a visitar a Elene; tú sabes que ella está muy sola desde que me fui la última vez y no puedo dejarla por su cuenta por mucho tiempo —indicó el fénix algo acongojado por la actitud de su hermano.

— Pero a mí sí me puedes dejar solo, ¿No? —protestó él con tristeza en su mirada y haciendo que al fénix se le encogiera su estómago de nuevo.

— No es igual. Yo… —se intentó excusar el fénix, pero Shun se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien, hermano. Ojalá que no tardes mucho en volver como la otra vez; sólo me gustaría que vinieras a echar a un ojo a nuestra reunión de navidad, si puedes —dijo Shun con un extraño tono de voz y sin voltearse.

— No me gustan los grupos, Shun, ya lo sabes —le recordó él colocando sus manos en sus hombros otra vez y dándole un pequeño beso en sus cabellos.

— Lo sé, entonces creo que no tiene caso intentar continuar una conversación sabiendo lo que vas a decir a continuación —anunció mientras se retiraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin voltear el rostro a su hermano, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza por tener que dejarlo debido a su maldita costumbre de soledad.

Ikki apretó el marco de la puerta, haciendo que varias astillas y grietas salieran de ésta antes de empezar regresar a recoger su bolsa con la mirada baja y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.


	3. Conversaciones especiales

— ¡¿Una qué?! —exclamó Seiya en voz alta haciendo que todos en el orfanato voltearan a verlo con expresión de sorpresa.

Debido a esto, Saori le dio un fuerte pisotón a Seiya por su falta de discreción, logrando que el caballero de Pegaso abriera los ojos como platos ante el dolor, los cuales se les llenaron de lágrimas debido a las ganas de gritar, cosa que no pudo debido a la mirada asesina de su "novia".

— ¡No hables tan fuerte!, ¿no ves que nos pueden escuchar? —le reprochó ella moviendo apenas los labios y una voz casi imperceptible que delataba molestia.

Seiya estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reprocharle el haberle pegado, pero en esos instantes se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban estos dos.

— ¿Pasa algo**,** chicos? —preguntó una extrañada Miho Seiya luego de acercarse a ellos.

—No, nada, ¿verdad, Seiya? —dijo Saori con los ojos llameantes y una ceja levantada.

—Claro —replicó él en voz baja y con poco de miedo, haciendo que Miho se dirigiera, después de escuchar esto, hacia donde estaban los demás chicos con tranquilidad—.No me pises la próxima vez —le reprochó al fin él con tono molesto.

—Lo siento, pero entiende que no quiero que la gente se entere de lo que dije fue una mentira —argumentó con una mirada de culpa.

Seiya lo pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que Saori no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, por lo que supuso que no fue fácil para ella hallar una buena excusa para justificar su estado de ánimo en frente de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —preguntó un poco más calmado al ver su expresión.

¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, aunque supuso que de vez en cuando los nervios siempre le juegan una mala pasada a uno, incluso a ella misma.

—No sé; creo que no se me ocurrió otra cosa al sentirme presionada por Hyoga —indicó Saori algo apenada, pero luego su expresión cambió a una deasombro al sentir que Seiya la sostenía de las manos fuertemente.

—Tranquila, entiendo que estabas nerviosa; yo mismo lo hubiera estado en esa situación, y creo que después de todo no será una mala idea pasar un rato juntos en estas fechas tan especiales —le consoló Seiya sonriendo con calidez y mirándola a los ojos.

Saori sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la mirada de Seiya, y es que el poder de atracción entre ambos era tan fuerte que con solo un roce de ambos o una simple mirada, bastaba para encender aquella llama de deseo y pasión que existía entre ambos.

—Seiya… los demás… —susurró Saori apartando la vista y sonrojándose al sentir aquella mirada castaña devorarla por completo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él soltándola y sonriendo con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

Un poco más relajada, Saori continuó hablando con Seiya mientras se sentaban en unas sillas que había cerca de donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Le contaste a tu hermana de "nosotros"? —preguntó ella bajando la voz en la última silaba mientras comenzaba a sentarse.

— Sí; descuida, lo tomó muy bien —respondió él sonriendo como siempre y una voz poco convincente.

— ¿En serio? —dijo ella algo insegura al notar el tono de su voz.

—Claro —aclaró él volviendo a sonreír y recordando la reacción de su hermana hace una hora más o menos, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco.

_Ese fue el sonido de un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de Seika a su hermano Seiya, luego de recibir la noticia por parte de este de que tenía una nueva "cuñada", ante las caras sorprendidas de Miho y Natasha*, quienes estaban varios metros atrás con los niños durante la hora de desayuno de ese día._

— _¡Ay, Seika! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó él sobándose el chichón que le acababa de salir en la cabeza ante el golpe de su hermana._

_Seika lo miró con una furia inmensa en sus ojos, una que Seiya no veía desde que era pequeño y ella solía regañarlo algunas veces por sus travesuras más graves._

— _¡Porque eres un tonto! ¡Por eso! —Respondió ella jalando su oreja y acercando su cabeza a sus labios—. ¿Desde hace cuánto…? —preguntó la pelirroja con un susurro._

—_Ay, ay, ay, ¿qué? Ay, ay —se quejaba Seiya mientras su hermana aumentaba la presión en su oreja._

— _¿Desde hace cuánto que estás enamorado de ella y no me dijiste? —preguntó de nuevo ella aumentando su tono de voz y soltándolo con furia._

—_Pues… desde que nos conocimos… creo… no sé… es un poco complicado —respondió él algo temeroso al ver la reacción de su hermana a su respuesta._

_Al ver que Seika se quedaba en silencio durante un largo rato y sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, él sintió que sus días estaban contados cuando su hermana abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo:_

—_Bueno, debo admitir que tenía miedo de que me dijeras que te enamoraste la semana pasada de ella, y que por el hecho de que hayan dormido juntos, hubiera sido una excusa para tapar eso; ahí sí que te hubiera matado —bromeó ella, sonriendo con malicia al ver como su hermano se caía de espaldas._

— _¡Muy graciosa! —Dijo él molesto mientras se incorporaba rápidamente del suelo—. ¿Por qué me pegaste?_

—_Simplemente se me antojó—contó ella sin escrúpulos y haciendo que Seiya se cayera de nuevo de espaldas._

_Luego de un rato, Seiya y Seika se dirigieron al patio del orfanato para retomar la conversación con más calma, pues sus gestos anteriores estaban comenzando a despertar la curiosidad de las personas que estaban mirándolos hace rato._

—_Bien…, entonces… ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó él luego de recuperar la compostura de nuevo, mientras caminaban por el patio._

—_Tres cosas; primero que nada: ¿por qué no le has dicho a nadie nada? —inquirió__ella con seriedad en su voz._

—_Porque es complicado, ya te lo dije… no es fácil de explicar, ¿me entiendes? —cuestionó__él con la cara roja al recordar todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a su relación con Saori._

—_ segundo es: ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tus amigos? ¿Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, no? —comentó ella con una ceja levantada y expresión de intriga en el rosto._

_Claro que tenían derecho, pero ese no era un tema de quién tenía derecho de saber o no, ¡aquello era algo gordo!_

—_No ahora, pero prometo que lo haré muy pronto y que cuando lo haga, tú estarás presente también —dijo igual de sonrojado o incluso más por ser regañado como un niño por su hermana mayor, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía tiempo._

—_Y tercero… —anunció ella como si fuera a decir un mal ancestral, logrando que Seiya se pusiera azul de miedo— ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti! —gritó Seika con alegría, logrando que Seiya se cayera otra vez de espaldas._

—_Si serás… Yo creí que Saori y tú no eran amigas —argumentó él con una ceja levantada de incredulidad luego de levantarse._

—_La gente madura__**,**__ hermanito__**. **__No pensaste que iba a estar molesta con Saori el resto de mi vidapor el hecho de que su abuelo nos hubiera separado a ti y a mí, ¿verdad? Aparte de que tú ya me explicaste eso cuando nos reencontramos, ¿recuerdas? Por eso creí que es mejor olvidar y seguir adelante —recalcó ella sonriendo con alegría._

— _Pero no hablabas mucho con ella cuando la veías, ¿verdad? —dijo Seiya con el ceño fruncido por la duda de sus palabras. _

—_Eso no quiere decir que la odiaba, sólo__que todos (los chicos, tú y yo) necesitábamos tiempo para olvidar todas las cosas que han pasado en nuestras vidas que, como entenderás, son demasiadas como para enumerarlas —explicó Seika con tranquilidad y un dejo de nostalgia en su voz._

— _Entiendo, pero… ¿Me prometes que de ahora en adelante tú y ella se llevaran bien y que no le dirás a nadie nada de esto?_

—_Claro que sí; sabes perfectamente que lo más importante para mí es que seas feliz y que nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte —le indicó su hermana con una sonrisa y colocando su mano en la mejilla._

—_Gracias —dijo él sonriendo y suspirando de alivio__ante esta afirmación._

— Hola, Saori —saludó Seika acercándose a su futura "cuñada" e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

— Hola, Seika, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Saori con algo de extrañeza al ver la actitud tan amistosa de Seika hacia ella.

— ¡Hermana! —exclamó Seiya con sorpresa al ver a su hermana al lado suyo y apresurándose a recuperar la compostura.

—Muy bien, gracias. Sólo pasaba para saludarlos y conversar un rato… Por cierto**,** Seiya ya me contó toda la historia Saori, así que ya pueden dejar esas caras de espanto —aclaró Seika con una sonrisa amable y logrando subirle los colores a Saori.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella algo apenada al recordar el hecho de que Seika sabía de su relación.

— Sí ymás te vale que cuides a mi hermanito, o si no… —advirtió Seika con una ceja levantada y un tono que hizo que Seiya se cayera de espaldas (otra vez), mientras queSaori se puso azul del miedo.

— ¡Seika! —exclamó Seiya molesto y provocando que su hermana se riera de él.

—Lo siento, pero supongo que no está demás preocuparse por su hermano, ¿verdad, Saori? —preguntó la pelirroja con sarcasmo mientras sonreía, calmandolos ánimos de ambos, mientras que los demás se preguntaban qué les pasaba a ellos al ver sus extrañas reacciones.

—Tienes razón, me alegra que hayamos logrado olvidar el pasado y poder ser por fin amigas—agradeció Saori contenta y más calmada.

— Sí, yo también me alegro… Por cierto, Saori, ¿te parece si hablamos un rato tú y yo? Creo que sería una buena forma de conocernos mejor y así de paso me explicas eso de una reunión de Navidad —propuso Seika tomando su mano.

—Me encantaría —aceptó Saori feliz y lanzándole a Seiya un beso discreto con su mano.

—Adiós —respondió Seiya, feliz al notar cómo su hermana y Saori hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban y pensando que tal vez dentro de poco podría hablar con sus amigos acerca de su relación con ella algún día.

* * *

Natasha no se explicaba a su comportamiento ¿por qué no podía mantenerle la vista fija durante mucho rato sin sonrojarse? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía se comportaba todavía como una idiota enamorada? ¿Por qué cada vez que él la veía no podía dejar de besar sus cabellos o sus labios?

Esas y muchas más eran las cosas que rondaban por la cabeza de la pequeña rusa, quien en esos momentos se encontraba ocupada terminando de lavar los platos luego de que los niños del orfanato terminaran de cenar, o al menos eso dijo ella cuando se retiró de la conversación que estaban manteniendo los amigos de Hyoga acerca de una reunión de navidad en la Mansión Kido.

Pues lo que realmente ella quería era ocultar su rostro sonrojado de la mirada de sus visitantes, evitando a toda costa que cierto rubio dejara de observarla con fuego en los ojos que prácticamente no mostraba con nadie más que no fuera ella.

La situación era que Hyoga llevaba bastante rato tratando entablar conversación con Natasha desde que llegaron al orfanato, algo muy normal considerando que ella y el rubio llevaban saliendo más de seis meses o, para ser más específicos, desde que Natasha se mudó de su país para trabajar en el orfanato de la fundación, pues, según ella, así podría tener una vida diferente a la del paraíso congelado que siempre tuvo a su alrededor en su hogar.

Claro que esto era solo una excusa para ocultar el hecho de quería estar más tiempo con su Hyoga y sus amigos (cosa que, evidentemente, se descubrió con el tiempo).

El único problema que había en todo eso, era que Natasha odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera inesperada ante la actitud de Hyoga, y la hiciera quedarse plantada como una idiota sin decir nada como siempre que estaba con él.

— _¡Pero es que Hyoga era…! ¡Fogoso! ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo!_—pensó Natasha mientras se secaba las manos.

Por extraño que pareciera, a Hyoga le encantaba mirar a Natasha con una pasión y una devoción en sus ojos que daban a entender que todo su ser le rendía culto a cada parte de su cuerpo, y que preferiría estar constantemente abrazándolay decirle lo hermosa que era en su oído cuando los demás no miraban que hablar con cualquier otra persona.

Aunque esto nunca la molestaba realmente, debido a su personalidad le daba mucha vergüenza ser tratada de una manera tan pasional; pero él, lejos de reducir sus mimos ante sus insistentes regaños, la callaba con besos en privado, hasta que ella cedía a sus insistentes caricias.

Con suerte, su hermano nunca vio en esas mañas, pues estaba segura de que Alexer lo descuartizaría si se enteraba de las cosas que Hyoga hacía o decía a su hermanita.

Al recordar a su hermano, Natasha recordó el tiempo que llevaba en Tokio, aun no pudiendo creer que estuviera en esa ciudad como si nada;aunque debió admitir que Hyoga le hizo su estadía muy placentera de la misma forma que lo hicieron el resto de sus amigos. Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió que le escribiría de nuevo para saber cómo estaba, informarle de su bienestar y decirle lo maravilloso que era estar con Hyoga.

— Pareces a punto de un ataque de resfriado de lo roja que estas —indicó una voz que la tomó por sorpresa a sus espaldas, la cual notó con alivio que era Miho, quien miraba a su amiga con una ceja levantada de incredulidad.

— Eso quisiera yo —respondió ella sentándose y respirando un poco para bajar el color de sus mejillas.

— ¿Tan difícil es hablar con él? Yo creía que te gustaba mucho conversar con él, después de todo tu y Hyoga llevan saliendo bastante tiempo —comentó con duda e incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí**,** pero cuando la persona que más amas en este mundo no deja de decirte cosas embarazosas al oído y de tocarte todo el tiempo que estás a su lado ¿qué haces? —preguntó Natasha molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

—Le correspondes aún mejor —respondió

— ¡Miho! —gruñó Natasha molesta y muy sonrojada al ver como se burlaba de ella.

— Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó ella, feliz y tratando de no reírse—. Pero por lo menos intenta hablar unos cinco minutos con él acerca de lo que piensas; no te morderá, y si dejasque todo fluya con naturalidad, verás que todo saldrá bien ¿En realidad te quiere?, ¿verdad? —señaló Miho con tranquilidad a la rubia.

—Demasiado, diría yo —confesó la rubia sonrojándose.

—Entonces no habrá ningún problema —comentó ella empezando a retirarse.

—Miho**…** —dijo Natasha con voz tímida.

— ¿Sí? —dijo la aludida deteniéndose y viendo a su amiga a los ojos.

—Gracias, eres una gran amiga —confesó la ojiazul con sinceridad.

—De nada —susurró ésta, contenta y retomando el paso hacia el salón donde se encontraban los chicos.

* * *

Los jóvenes guerreros ultimaban, en un pequeño salón de invitados, los detalles para la fiesta de navidad que pensaban dar en la mansión dentro de unos días; cosa que tenía muy contentos a todos, a excepción de un joven de cabellos verdes que estaba pensando todavía en el encuentro que tuvo con su hermano ese mismo día.

— ¿Shun? ¡Shun! —exclamó Seiya al susodicho, el cual se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos y despertó bruscamente ante el llamado de su amigo.

— ¿Hm? —dijo el aludido sin mucha emoción en su voz.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Seika al ver a su amigo con más detalle.

—Nada —contestó él, poniendo los pies de nuevo en la tierra y aclarándose un poco la voz.

— ¿Seguro? Pues pareciera que no estuvieras aquí —dijo Shiryu recibiendo al instante un codazo de Shunrei por su imprudencia.

—No seas maleducado —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada de molestia.

— Perdón, Shun, no quise meterme en tus asuntos —se disculpó Shiryu apenado por su actitud.

Shun simplemente sonrió para calmar los ánimos entre la pareja.

— Descuida, es sólo que estoy pensando en cómo y dónde estará mi hermano —reveló Shun suspirando hondo.

— Estoy segura de que Ikki está bien, Shun; ya conoces cómo es y sabes perfectamente que no tendrá ningún problema —explicó Saori luego de escuchar la conversación y acercarse con Seika.

— Gracias, Saori, creo que tienes razón, debo calmarme un rato, perdón por aguarles el rato —respondió Shun sonriendo como disculpa y cambiando un poco su expresión.

Luego de un rato en el cual Natasha y Miho entraron al salón para enterarse de los últimos detalles, los jóvenes empezaron a notar que ya se hacía muy tarde, pues ya pasaban más de las nueve cuando observaron el reloj.

— Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir a hacer la última guardia a los dormitorios de los niños antes de irme a acostar. Natasha, si quieres hablar un rato con los chicos, pormí está bien, igual que tu Seika. Espero que vengan pronto, buenas noches —dijo Miho despidiéndose con la mano al igual que sus amigos.

— Buenas noches —dijeron todos con una sonrisa.

— Creo que Miho tiene razón, ya es muy tarde para que nosotros nos quedemos aquí y mañana todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —señaló Shunrei levantándose con una sonrisa.

Shiryu, quien no se esperaba eso de su novia, quedó anonado por un minuto, hasta que por fin recobró la compostura para hablar.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Shiryu esperando sacarle algún dato a su novia de todo ese secretismo que ocultaba desde que hablaron de la reunión de navidad en la mansión.

La pequeña pelinegra simplemente se limitó a reírse y hacerle una señal a un impresionado Shiryu para que la siguiera a la salida.

— Es un secreto —comentó Shunrei guiñando un ojo y dejando aún más frustrado a Shiryu mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta—. Voy a esperarlos afuera. Nos vemos —dijo ella antes de salir, seguida por Shiryu.

— Mejor nos vamos, ¿no creen, chicos? —propuso Saori con una sonrisa amable que fue correspondida por todos los presentes.

— Sí**,** tienes razón. Adiós,hermana, espero que nos vengas a visitar durante la fiesta de navidad de la mansión —comentó Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana acompañado de un fuerte abrazo.

—Claro que sí, hermanito, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo —aseguró ella guiñando un ojo de manera pícara a Saori y a él de manera rápida y logrando que éstos dos se sonrojaran ante su mirada—. ¿Me acompañas a mi casa, Shun? —preguntó la pelirroja con amabilidad al caballero de Andrómeda antes de irse.

— Por supuesto —accedió éste antes de retirarse con ella.

— Adiós —se despidieron Saori y Seiya, todavía apenados ante la insinuación de Seika y retirándose poco después de que salieran ella y Shun.

— ¿Vienes, Hyoga? —preguntó el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta y haciendo que a Natasha le diera un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaba sola con Hyoga.

—Enseguida te alcanzo —respondió el rubio con tranquilidad mientras observaba como la temperatura de la habitación subía de golpe en cuanto Shiryu salió.

No pasaron ni dos segundos en cuanto Shiryu cerró la puerta para que Hyoga corriera a la velocidad de la luz a los brazos de su amada.

— ¿Qu… qué haces? —inquirió la chica al sentir que Hyoga la abrazabacon fuerza, comenzando a sentir que su rostro ardía.

— No has hablado conmigo en años; ¿por qué eres tan mala? —preguntó Hyoga con una sonrisa de tristeza y mirada de perrito abandonado mientras le daba besos en sus cabellos dorados.

— No… seas tonto, ayer viniste y pasaste todo el día conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó ella sonriendo con molestia fingida y mirándolo a los ojos con la cara aún sonrojada.

— Hm… tienes razón; mi error. Entonces… ¿por qué no me saludaste en cuanto llegué? —reprochó él sonriendo con picardía ante su expresión apenada.

— Hyoga… —susurró ella, volteando el rostro apenada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con inocencia y una sonrisa picara.

— Cualquiera que entre nos va a ver —dijo ella mientras el rubio la besaba en las mejillas y en el cabello.

— ¿Y? —respondió él sin importancia y haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¡Hyoga! —exclamó y soltándose por fin de su agarre (aunque no quería) para mirarlo con falsa molestia—. Sabes que no me gusta que te comportes así, sobre todo cuando tus amigos andan cerca y nos pueden ver en cualquier momento.

— Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, mi amor; cada vez que te veo siento que tengo que tenerte en mis brazos y besarte tantas veces que sea necesario —explicó el rubio sonriendo—. Aparte de que ellos ya saben de nuestra relación, por lo que no tiene que importarte…

**PAF**

— ¡Natasha! —se quejó él tratando de parecer molesto y sobándose el coscorrón que le había dado su amada.

— ¡No me trates como una niña! Ahora vete, antes de que me moleste —dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una falsa mueca de enfado.

—Pero creí que querías estar conmigo; después de todo ¿no somos novios? —preguntó él arrimándose a su lado hasta que fue empujado por el brazo de ella.

—A veces me pregunto si cometí un error cuando acepté a eso —dijo para sí misma y negando con la cabeza sonriente mientras lo empujaba a la salida.

— Está bien, me voy. ¿Me visitarás en la fiesta de navidad, no? —preguntó él más calmado y mirándola con esperanza.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella sin poder encontrar manera de negarse.

— Natasha… —dijo el ruso deteniéndose en la puerta.

— ¿Sí**,** patito? —preguntó ella con ganas de molestarlo por lo ocurrido anteriormente y riéndose después al ver su expresión de rabioso.

— Primero, no me digas patito —aclaró él de manera amenazante pero divertida al ver su risa—; y segundo…: Te amo, pequeña —dijo desde el fondo de su alma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Yo también, tonto, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta, fogoso —bromeó ella lanzándole un beso de despedida.

— Adiós —se despidió atrapando su beso y retirándose.

— Adiós, mi vida —diciendo ella esto último después de que cerrara la puerta y se fuera.


	4. La verdad sale al exterior

_Cementerio del Santuario, Atenas._

Marín se encontraba frente a las tumbas de los dorados que murieron en la guerra santa de 1990, más específicamente frente a la de Aioria, el caballero que con su muerte se había robado su corazón.

El lugar en sí daba la sensación de una gran tranquilidad, pues se encontraba recién remodelado y muchas tumbas estaban cubiertas de flores; aunque casi todas eran idénticas, catorce estatuas de mármol estaban alineadas en círculo, dejando una pequeña fuente en el centro, delatando la importancia que cada una de ellas poseía, debido a la belleza y magnitud con que cada uno de los cuerpos de aquellos hombres de piedra estaba tallado.

Luego de haberse reencontrado de nuevo con su hermano Touma, Marín había pasado gran parte de su tiempo pensando en qué hacer con su vida, pues ahora que había paz en aquel mundo que ella había luchado por proteger en el pasado, en cierto modo se sentía incompleta al no tener que hacer lo que siempre hizo desde pequeña: entrenar para ser una mejor guerrera.

— Han pasado tantas cosas, Aioria. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, ya que así podría contarte lo feliz que somos todos gracias a ti, Seiya y los chicos —comentó Marín a la estatua del león con una voz melancólica y triste.

De pronto, un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara, encontrándose con la mirada de Shaina, la cual la observaba con una media sonrisa y un ramo de flores blancas en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shaina? —preguntó la pelirroja con un tono de fastidio y volviendo a mirar hacia la tumba de su caballero, con calma.

— Vengo en son de paz, tranquila —comentó Shaina sonriendo y colocando las flores en la tumba de Aioria. Luego se arrodilló al lado de Marín, en silencio.

— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó Marín rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre las dos, mientras seguía mirando la estatua.

—Sí y parece que fue tan solo ayer que peleábamos para salvar al mundo de las garras de los dioses, ¿verdad? —comentó la joven de ojos oliva con tranquilidad, mientras respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Cómo está June? —dijo la pelirroja, tratando de evitar cierto tema que inevitablemente estaba por surgir entre ambas guerreras.

— Muy bien, creo que desde hace tiempo es mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque desde un principio me imaginé que pasaría, su dedicación al entrenar es muy grande, más de lo que muchos se imaginan —explicó Shaina con serenidad, al recordar los esfuerzos de su compañera al querer superarse a sí misma.

— Qué bueno, ¿y los demás qué están haciendo ahora? —preguntó Marín al recordar a Jabu y sus compañeros.

— En estos momentos, Jabu está entrenando en el coliseo, Ichi está en viaje para entrenarse a sí mismo alrededor del mundo, Geki regresó a su pueblo de origen para vivir en paz y olvidarse de las batallas y el entrenamiento durante un tiempo, Ban se encuentra en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, ya que según él quiere encontrar a esa persona "especial" y por último Nachi está en Rodorio comprando algunas provisiones para su estadía en el santuario, recuerda que él, Jabu y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidarlo cuando acabó la restauración —terminó de decir la joven cobra con una mirada de nostalgia en su rostro al recordar a sus compañeros.

Marín supo que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí, pues estaba segura de que Shaina preguntaría en dónde había estado últimamente y ella no quería hablar de eso, pues inevitablemente saldría a la luz cierto tema que ella no quería compartir con nadie.

— Interesante, gracias por decírmelo. Veo que estuve mucho tiempo fuera del santuario, ¿no es así? —indicó Marín, suspirando profundamente.

— Sí, demasiado diría yo —comentó la joven de pelo verde con una nota de intriga en su voz que Marín detectó.

— Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, tengo que…

Pero aparentemente su amiga Shaina no iba dejar que ella partiera tan rápido.

— ¿Y tú qué has hecho? No te he visto desde hace meses, Marín así que cuéntame, ¿por qué no nos visitaste o mandaste una carta durante todo este tiempo? —preguntó su amiga con un tono de regaño en su voz, pero que a la vez la hizo parecer preocupada por su amiga. Marín se sorprendió por esto, ya que Shaina no dejaba salir sus emociones con tanta facilidad. Ella lo dudó un segundo, pero luego de ver que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, decidió que lo menos que podía darle eran las respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas.

— Pasé algún tiempo viajando por Europa. Ahora que estamos en paz, estoy aprovechando ciertas cosas que me han servido para reencontrarme y recuperar el tiempo perdido durante todos estos años —contó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista del rostro de Aioria—. También he estado viajando para encontrar un lugar en donde comenzar una nueva vida, tal y como lo han hecho los chicos y tú, solo que ya no tengo a alguien con quien compartir esa vida —indicó la amazona de águila acariciando la estatua de Aioria, con una lágrima que corría por su mejilla y que Shaina observó con tristeza.

— ¿Lo extrañas mucho, no? —preguntó Shaina sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del águila.

— ¿Es tan evidente? —dijo la pelirroja, bajando la vista para que su amiga no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor.

— Se nota a leguas —bromeó la joven cobra con una sonrisa que pronto cambió a una expresión seria al notar que la expresión de ella permanecía igual—. ¿Marín? ¿Estás bien?

— Yo lo amaba, ¿sabes? Él también me amaba, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar con él el tiempo que hubiera querido, supongo que esa fue la desventaja de ser una amazona —comentó la triste águila limpiándose los ojos con fuerza.

— Marín, mira yo… —comenzó a decir Shaina con tono indeciso en su voz—. Lamento si alguna vez fui grosera contigo, sé que nunca hemos tenido una relación muy cercana que digamos, pero yo te considero como si fueras mi hermana, ¿entiendes? Por eso no te preocupes en hablar conmigo cuando quieras —explicó Shaina, colocando un brazo en el hombro de la pelirroja y mirándola fijamente.

— Shaina… —susurró la pelirroja sorprendida ante esa revelación para nada peculiar en la amazona de cobra, aunque en el fondo de su corazón agradeció bastante aquel gesto de camaradería.

— Déjame terminar —indicó Shaina con una ceja levantada en señal de advertencia, pero con tono jocoso en su voz—. Aioria no querría que vivieras así eternamente, estoy segura que en donde sea que esté, él querría que fueras feliz con alguien más, ya es hora de que entiendas que no estás sola —dijo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Marín para verla a los ojos con tal de que ella entendiera sus palabras.

— Shaina… yo, lamento haberte preocupado… creo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para reflexionar, ¿me perdonas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa culpable al darse cuenta del impacto de su ausencia.

— Descuida, no hay nada que perdonar —comentó la chica, abrazándola—.Lo dije porque Seiya me comentó que la última vez que te vio estabas algo deprimida y creo que yo también noto a lo que se refería… Pero al menos estás mejor ahora, ¿no? —preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes sonriendo con esperanza.

— Sí y lamento todo esto, no suelo ponerme así —admitió Marín, nuevamente bajando la mirada.

— No importa, pero Marín… prométeme una cosa —pidió la chica de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Que cuando te vayas, por lo menos escríbenos esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me voy a ir? —preguntó la chica de ojos azules extrañada y sorprendida por lo acertada afirmación de Shaina.

— Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que lo primero que vas a hacer en estos momentos es ir a hablar con alguien muy especial —afirmó la amazona de cobra muy segura.

— Creo que me conoces mejor que yo —bromeó Marín con el ánimo mejorado.

— Eso me da miedo —dijo la cobra divertida y riéndose con Marín.

— Has cambiado —aseguró la pelirroja después de dejar de reír.

— A veces la gente cambia por el bienestar de los demás, ¿no crees? —comentó Shaina, guiñándole el ojo.

— Supongo que sí, muchas gracias por todo Shaina, pero creo que me quedaré un tiempo más antes de partir —dijo Marín sonriendo y dándole la mano, para después abrazarla con confianza.

— Estupendo —afirmó la joven, con una sonrisa, a su amiga—. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de ganas de tomarme un café, ¿quieres ir a compra uno? —propuso la chica con calma.

— Suena genial —advirtió Marín despidiéndose con el mismo estado de ánimo.

Mientras ambas se alejaban de aquel refugio de santos que dieron su vida por la verdad y la justicia, en algún lugar de su corazón podía sentir como todos aquellos caballeros —sobre todo Aioria— cuidaban el santuario desde un lugar muy lejano, pero a la vez presente en los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros. Todo esto pasaba por lo mente de nuestras amigas, quienes antes de irse le dieron un último vistazo al cementerio, para después retirarse con tranquilidad, puesto que ya comenzaba a hacer frió en aquel lugar.

* * *

En una habitación del hospital de la fundación Graude, el doctor Akira quitaba los vendajes de su paciente con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que al fin —y a pesar de las negativas que su paciente tenía a veces— por fin podía ver el resultado de sus arduos esfuerzos en frente de sus ojos, ya que por fin luego de años de terapia, medicina y una complicada cirugía láser, al fin podía decir que su pequeño paciente estaba curado del mal que lo aquejaba.

— Bueno, creo que esos es todo, dime Tamy ¿qué tal estas? —preguntó el doctor con calma.

El pequeño Tamy llevaba ya dos años en el orfanato y desde que había llegado, había tenido graves problemas de visión, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de la fundación, el chico había superado muchas etapas hasta llegar a ese gran día.

Aunque el pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos, le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, se sorprendió por completo de lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

— Yo… yo… ¡Puedo ver! ¡Puedo ver! —gritó el niño completamente extasiado y corriendo a abrazar al doctor con una sonrisa y lágrimas en el rostro.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Miho? —preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa y el corazón conmovido por el gesto.

La chica de pelo azul no tenía palabras para expresar lo maravilloso que se sentía su cuerpo en ese momento. Desde que había entrado al hospital había rezado en su interior para que Tamy superarse aquel mal que lo aquejaba, pero ahora que su deseo se había vuelto realidad… simplemente se puede decir que las lágrimas salieron solas cuando el pequeñín habló.

— ¡Es maravilloso, doctor! —exclamó la joven sonriendo con mientras lloraba.

Luego de que el pequeño Tamy dejara de llorar y agradecer al doctor por haberlo ayudado, este fue con Miho, quien no perdió un segundo para abrazarlo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a un muy contento Tamy, sin poder dejar de llorar.

— Me alegro que los resultados hayan sido los esperados —alegó la enfermera con una sonrisa y secándose una lágrima del ojo luego de presenciar aquel momento.

— ¿No te parece un gran regalo de navidad, Tamy? —preguntó Miho, mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, hermana, ¿Podemos ir al orfanato y decirles a los demás? —preguntó Tamy feliz y completamente extasiado ante la idea de volver a poder jugar con sus compañeros.

Miho pensó que no era mala idea, pero aun así le preguntó al doctor por si acaso Tamy necesitaba algo más.

— ¿Usted qué opina, doctor? ¿Puede salir ahora?

— No hay ningún problema, Tamy se encuentra en perfecto estado debo decir y me complace oficialmente darle de alta del hospital —explicó el doctor sonriendo y recibiendo otra vez un abrazo del pequeño de ocho años.

Luego de recibir abrazos y besos de felicitación por parte del personal del hospital, Miho y Tamy por fin se dirigieron hacia el orfanato de la fundación, no antes de comprar un helado y de que Tamy se pasara leyendo cada uno de los anuncios navideños de la ciudad ante la mirada feliz y maternal de Miho.

— ¡Miho! ¡Buenos días! —gritó Natasha corriendo hacia su amiga, con un suéter de color azul, en cuanto los vio llegar.

— ¡Buenos días, Natasha! —exclamó Tamy muy feliz y pestañeando varias veces para la rubia.

— ¡Tamy! ¡Te quitaron las vendas! ¿Quiere decir que ya puedes ver? —preguntó la rubia, muy feliz.

— ¡Sí! —respondió el niño extasiado de felicidad para después ser abrazado y besado por una Natasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a tus amigos la buena noticia? —propuso la joven de cabellos azules dándole un beso en su frente luego de que Natasha terminara con él.

—De acuerdo —contestó Tamy antes de ir corriendo muy rápido al orfanato dando saltos de felicidad.

— ¿No es increíble? —preguntó Natasha sonriéndole conmovida a Miho luego de un rato.

— No, es mucho mejor, es un milagro de Navidad —aclaró la chica de cabellos azules sonriendo.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentó de la misma manera al escuchar los gritos de los niños adentro del orfanato.

— Por cierto, ¿tú me estas ocultando algo? —preguntó Miho después de un rato de silencio y sonriendo con una mirada inquisitiva a Natasha. Ella se sorprendió bastante por la pregunta, pues la tomó en el momento en que estaba pensando en la reunión con Hyoga y los demás (aunque más específicamente en Hyoga).

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —argumentó la rubia mirando a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te hagas la inocente, ¿tiene que ver contigo y cierto rubio? ¿No es así? —inquirió Miho con una ceja levantada.

—Pues, yo… él… —tartamudeó Natasha muy roja por el comentario acertado de su compañera.

—Mejor me lo dices adentro, antes de que nos empecemos a congelar por la nieve —propuso Miho sonriendo, y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de una sonrojada Natasha, al ver que comenzaba a nevar.

* * *

Luego de terminar de ayudar a Shunrei con el ponche navideño, Saori se encontraba sola en la sala de la mansión, mientras que Hyoga y Shun habían salido hacía rato a comprar algunas cosas por encargo Shunrei. Ella se encontraba preparando en ese momento, con Shiryu, una serie de recetas navideñas nuevas que quería intentar, lo cual le dejaba tiempo libre a ella para tocar el piano un rato y relajarse luego de un día ajetreado.

Saori se acomodó en su asiento y pensó en qué canción sería la indicada para expresar sus emociones, por lo que pronto le vino la mente una que surgió según la ocasión y que no pudo evitar cantar con su propia voz mientras empezaba a tocar.

—Cantas muy bien —dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que se diera la vuelta rápidamente, dejando caer la tapa del piano en el proceso.

— ¡Seiya! —exclamó Saori sorprendida ante la aparición del santo de Pegaso y reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

— Es una muy linda canción, ¿para quién es? —preguntó él, sentándose a su lado y besando su mano con ternura.

— Ya lo sabes —dijo la joven diosa mirándolo de frente con una sonrisa y recibiendo después un beso de su amado.

— Muchas gracias por el regalo —agradeció el moreno abrazándola y aspirando el aroma de su cabello con fuerza.

— Feliz Navidad, Seiya —dijo Saori sonriendo muy contenta después de separarse de su abrazo.

— Feliz Navidad —respondió él volviendo acercarse para darle un beso, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la entrada llamó la atención de los dos.

— ¡No! ¡Bájame!

Los gritos se escuchaban del recibidor principal y la magnitud de estos, hicieron que Saori y Seiya se separaran sorprendidos, y corrieran a ver qué sucedía. Al principio, ambos temieron lo peor, pero al llegar al recibidor Saori tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, mientras que Seiya por su parte comenzó a hacerlo de buena gana. Frente a ellos observaron que Tatsumi se encontraba levitando de manera muy graciosa sobre sus cabezas, mientras que un no muy pequeño Kiki se reía contento debajo de él.

— ¡Bájame! ¡Por favor! —gritaba el mayordomo muy mareado y con el rostro verde de las náuseas que sentía.

— Lo estoy pensando —confesó Kiki mientras sonreía.

— ¡Kiki! —exclamó Shiryu quien había entrado molesto al recinto y se había encontrado con las risas de Seiya, quien no hacía nada por detener al pequeño lemuriano, quien no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.

— Hola, Shiryu —saludó con tranquilidad el muchacho como si no hubiera escuchado su regaño.

— Ya es suficiente, bájalo —dijo irritado al ver que Shunrei también se unía a las carcajadas de Seiya.

— Eres un aguafiestas —se quejó el muchacho soltándolo sin ningún cuidado por el piso (tal y como había ocurrido varios años atrás).

— ¿No te trae recuerdos? —preguntó Seiya luego de dejar de reírse.

— Sí, supongo que Tatsumi no quería llamar la atención ese entonces, ¿no? —contestó Saori guiñándole un ojo a Seiya, quien no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse otra vez.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro extrañado al ver el bolso de viaje que cargaba el pequeño, mientras que Tatsumi por su parte se quejaba por la caída causada por Kiki.

— Ella te lo puede contar, Shiryu —contestó el chico señalando a Shunrei, quien se acercó poco después al pelirrojo para darle un abrazo maternal.

— ¿Shunrei? —preguntó el pelinegro mirándola con extrañeza, al igual que Saori y Seiya.

—Te dije que era una sorpresa —comentó ella guiñándole un ojo a su amado.

—… por eso espero que disfruten sus vacaciones y tengan felices fiestas —anunció Carlo, un hombre de rasgos italianos y de mediana edad, arrancando una ola de aplausos de todos los agentes al tener estos por fin sus vacaciones luego de un año agitado.

El panorama festivo que demostraba la estación en ese momento no delataba para nada las delicadas operaciones que se llevaban a cabo día a día en esta. Por otro lado, mientras que algunos agentes recogían sus cosas, otros se preparaban para ocupar el espacio dejado por sus colegas durante las vacaciones.

Carlo por su parte se dirigía al escritorio pulcro y organizado de una de sus agentes más especiales, reconocida por su habilidad, inteligencia, fuerza y dedicación. Pero también muy reconocida por su belleza arrebatadora y juventud, que impresionaba incluso a aquel hombre casado de cuarenta y tres años y tres hijos.

— Muy ocupada, ¿eh? —preguntó el italiano de forma coqueta a la chica rubia que estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias de la oficina antes de irse.

— Algo… pero sabes que puedo manejar todo muy bien —explicó la aludida cerrando la última de sus gavetas en el escritorio, para luego recoger su bolso de color negro.

— ¿No estás feliz por tus vacaciones, June? —preguntó Carlo algo extrañado por la actitud tan poco peculiar de su agente favorita.

—El trabajo es la única excusa que tengo para no estresarme y estar sola en mi casa, aparte me conoces muy bien para saber que no hubiera tomado vacaciones, a menos que me hubieran amenazado —habló June con ironía.

—Sabes que tengo las manos sujetas y que si no fuera por el miembro del sindicato que vio que no te tomabas vacaciones desde que ingresaste, no te dejaría ir a ningún lado nunca —aclaró su jefe sonriendo con picardía.

—Eso es mucho viniendo de alguien que fue amonestado dos veces por tomarse muchas, ¿no? —bromeó June con una sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar a Carlo que se quedó sin palabras—. Feliz Navidad jefe, adiós —dijo la rubia despidiéndose y yendo al vestidor de mujeres para cambiarse su uniforme.

— ¿Piensas irte a alguna parte? —preguntó con indiferencia la agente Oliveira cuando vio entrar a June, mientras terminaba de recoger su casillero.

—No sé, ahora que estoy reorganizando mis ideas creo que un descanso me vendría bien después de todo —pensó June mientras se quitaba su camisa.

— ¿No vas a visitar a cierto chico, de pelo verde, especial en estas fechas? —dijo la agente latina con algo de ironía en su voz.

—No lo sé, quizás sí —comentó June con algo de nostalgia al recordar a Shun.

—No hablaste con él "del asunto" cuando fuiste a Japón la semana pasada, ¿verdad? —inquirió su compañera sentándose en la banca que estaba atrás de June

.

—No, no he tenido el valor suficiente de decírselo —explicó ella algo molesta por aquel tema de conversación que ya conocía de antemano y la agobiaba continuamente.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir que tienes miedo de algo —argumentó Oliveira mientras miraba a June con detalle.

—No compares, ambas cosas son muy diferentes y lo sabes muy bien —inquirió la rubia molesta ante el comentario de la chica.

—Tranquila mujer, vaya. ¿Ni en época de Navidad eres feliz? —preguntó la aludida riendo al notar el enojo de la rubia.

—Mejor cállate —exclamó June entre fastidiada y divertida, mientras se abotonaba sus jeans y lo que quedaba de su blusa blanca, provocando así otra risa más de su compañera.

—Al menos lo intenté, por lo menos visítalo de nuevo, estoy segura de que la próxima vez le dirás que lo amas —dijo Oliveira guiñándole un ojo, mientras veía como June recogía su abrigo negro del perchero.

—Lo pensaré. Tú mejor vete a casa, Rosa, tienes a un esposo y dos hijos que atender —indicó la joven mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica a la joven latina.

—Lo sé, ¿no te parece que llevo una vida genial? —preguntó de la misma manera Rosa mientras veía salir a June del vestidor hacia el resplandor de la mañana.


	5. Lo hecho esta hecho

**Capitulo 5 **

Luego del inesperado encuentro de nuestros amigos con el pequeño Kiki, nuestros amigos se encontraban en ese momento en la cocina, en donde conversaban acerca de la aparición del lemuriano, mientras que Shunrei y Shiryu por su parte, terminaban de cocinar el almuerzo.

— Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, explícanos porque invitaste a Kiki a la mansión Shunrei —Preguntó Shiryu removiendo una cacerola en la estufa, mientras los demás estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

— De acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas que siempre dejamos a Kiki a cargo de la casa en los cinco picos cuando nos vamos de viaje o algo por el estilo, verdad? —explicó Shunrei picando unos vegetales mientras Saori le daba un manotazo a Seiya por tratar de robar la comida.

— Si.

— Pues veras, cuando Saori nos dijo acerca de la reunión de navidad, pensé en Kiki, e inmediatamente le pedí a Tatsumi que le entregara una carta que escribí para él, en donde lo invitaba a pasar esta época con nosotros —explicó Shunrei señalando a callado Tatsumi, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras se ponía hielo en su cabeza

— Y por supuesto hiciste todo eso sin avisarme antes ¿No? —suspiro el caballero de dragón con tono resignado y apagando la cocina.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Shunrei frunciendo la boca de manera triste y haciendo que él cayera rendido, pues Shiryu nunca se negaba a esa mirada.

— No, pero la próxima vez no me dejes en tanto suspenso y dime lo que vas a hacer ¿De acuerdo? —pidió él sonriendo.

— No te prometo nada —comentó ella sacando la lengua, y logrando que él cayera al suelo, provocando así la risa de todos.

— Bueno, aún así me alegra de que estés aquí con nosotros en esta época tan especial, Kiki —dijo Shiryu luego de levantarse y comenzar a servir la mesa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, pues él también estaba muy feliz de no estar solo y poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

— Yo también, debo admitir que los extrañaba mucho chicos —confesó muy contento el adolescente mientras abrazaba a Saori con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo? No te he visto desde hace varios meses enano —bromeó Seiya con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión molesta de Kiki.

— Cállate —soltó el chico rabioso.

— No le hagas caso, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos —comentó Shiryu revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo, para luego volver servir el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó Saori con una sonrisa mientras Shunrei servía el su comida.

— Pues he entrenado mucho últimamente, también he estado practicando mi técnica de reparación de armaduras (la cual he mejorado bastante si se puede decir) y también he pasado por el santuario para ver a los demás de vez en cuando—contó Kiki contento.

— Que bueno —admitió Saori contenta y dándole un beso en la mejilla después de su relato.

— ¿Qué quieres de navidad Kiki? —preguntó Shunrei con una sonrisa maternal luego de terminar de servir y sentarse a comer.

— ¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? —dijo el no tan pequeño Kiki, con los ojos brillantes, pues era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba si quería un regalo de navidad.

— Claro —contestaron todos con una sonrisa e igual de felices al ver la reacción de felicidad del chico.

— Entonces voy a hacer una lista después de comer ¿Puedo señorita Saori? —Preguntó Kiki contento y mirando a la diosa como si fuera su tía.

— Por supuesto, de hecho… lo mejor será que descanses un rato después de la comida, así podrás pensarlo mejor ¿No crees? —propuso la diosa con amabilidad.

— De acuerdo —aceptó el chico con alegría en su mirada y comenzando a comer.

— Chicos… ¿Le enseñarían a Kiki su habitación cuando terminen? —pidió Saori con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a comer.

— Por supuesto Saori —aceptó Seiya mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

— Ve tu, tu ya vas a terminar y yo apenas estoy empezando —susurró Shunrei a Shiryu por lo bajo, sorprendiendo así al pelinegro.

— ¿Estás segura? Aún falta por terminar el postre de navidad —comentó Shiryu con tono preocupado en su voz.

— Descuida —dijo ella con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla— Estoy segura que Kiki quiere estar contigo, así que acompáñalo un rato cuando termines, que yo me encargo de lo demás —aseguró la pelinegra contenta y provocando una sonrisa en su amado.

— Esta bien.

Luego del almuerzo, Seiya y Shiryu llevaron a Kiki a la habitación de huéspedes, dejando así a nuestras compañeras solas para recoger los platos.

Por cierto, si se preguntan por qué no lo hacia el servicio, es simplemente porque Saori le dio vacaciones a todos ellos (a excepción de Tatsumi, quien se rehusó) para que pudieran disfrutar de la navidad con sus familias, mientras ella la pasaba tranquilamente con sus amigos.

— Que bueno que invitaste a Kiki, estoy segura de que esta es una buena oportunidad para que conozca mejor al resto de nosotros y disfrute un poco más en estas fechas ¿No crees Shunrei? —preguntó Saori sonriendo a la chica, pero su expresión cambio a de sorpresa al ver la cara de seriedad que esta cargaba en su rostro.

— Saori, tenemos que hablar —dijo ella mientras recogía los platos sucios, en un tono que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó ella extrañada mientras la ayudaba.

— De la fiesta de navidad —prosiguió Shunrei mientras colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo con la fiesta? —susurró la diosa con algo de nerviosismo en su voz al notar la seriedad de la chica.

— No y es justamente por eso. En realidad me pareció raro en principio que decidieras dar una fiesta tan repentinamente y sin avisar a nadie más que nosotros, en todo el tiempo que hemos convivido juntas, tu nunca haces nada con precipitación, y supe por tu expresión que estabas muy presionada en ese momento, sobre todo cuando le respondiste a Hyoga, pues lo hiciste de manera nerviosa e insegura; por lo que me extrañó esa actitud en ti, entonces… te preguntó yo… ¿Qué paso la noche de la fiesta Saori? —dijo Shunrei con total certeza en sus palabras y provocando que a Saori casi le diera a un infarto ante la pregunta de la pelinegra.

— A… A que… ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Saori tartamudeando y con tono nervioso.

Ella ignoró la pregunta y continúo mirándola a los ojos con una suspicacia e intuición capaces de penetrar a cualquiera.

— Ayer no dije nada pues no quería meterme en donde no me llaman, pero luego de que amaneciera ese día, me dirigí al baño —contó Shunrei—. Entonces vi en ese momento por la ventana, una figura que salió rápidamente disparada del lado de tu habitación que me resultó muy familiar, y luego de escuchar lo que dijo Hyoga y los demás, supuse que era Seiya ¿Estoy en lo cierto Saori? —preguntó Shunrei sentándose en frente de la peli morada sin apartar la vista de esta.

La ojiazul regañó a si misma por haber sido tan descuidada, y no percatarse desde un principio hacia donde se dirigía la conversación que empezó Shunrei, ya que de haber sido así, tal vez se hubiera inventado una buena excusa y disipado sus sospechas, en vez de quedarse como un total idiota sin hablar.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Saori decidió contarle con detalle lo ocurrido con su amado, así como un resumen de lo ocurrido en el pasado y algunas historias que le llegaron al corazón a nuestra pequeña Shunrei, pues ella paso igual cantidad de problemas con tal de estar con su Shiryu.

—…luego de eso, se me ocurrió la idea de crear una reunión navideña, para así distraer a los demás del interrogatorio —comentó Saori suspirando profundo y algo sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo apenada—. Supongo que eso no funcionó contigo ¿No?

— Supongo que no, pero aun así, es maravilloso —admitió Shunrei conmovida luego de escuchar a la chica—. Pero… ¿Que tiene de malo decirle a los demás el amor que sientes por Seiya? Estoy segura de que los chicos te apoyarían mucho si lo supieran —comentó Shunrei sabiamente.

— Ya lo sé, pero no es por eso que no lo he dicho —comentó ella sonrojada y con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó Shunrei mientras la miraba con calma.

Buena pregunta, solo que ella tenía miedo de decir la respuesta en voz alta.

— Es porque tengo miedo… miedo de que los chicos puedan criticar nuestro romance, miedo de que alguien quiera interferir con nosotros, miedo de algo nos separe, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos sufrido por culpa de la codicia de alguien más? ¿Qué me garantiza que alguien o algo no querrá separarnos por de nuestro amor? —se preguntó Saori mirando hacia arriba y dejando caer una lagrima de su mejilla.

Shunrei se conmovió por la preocupación de Saori, pues ella entendía perfectamente lo que era preocuparse de perder al amor de tu vida, aunque eso solamente solo sirvió para reafirmar su deseo de ayudar a Saori.

— Saori… Primero que nada, los muchachos, yo, y nadie que te conociera a ti y a Seiya, querría separarlos —aseguró Shunrei con tono decidido y mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la chica—. Segundo, la vida es demasiado corta para andar preocupándose por lo que paso o puede pasar, lo importante es el ahora, Tercero, tú tienes la última palabra al momento de decir quién amar y quien no, y Cuarto, que es la primera vez desde que estamos todos juntos, que realizamos una reunión de este tipo, por lo que no deberías desperdiciar ningún momento como este, preocupando por tantas cosas ¿Si? —preguntó Shunrei guiñando un ojo de manera complaciente.

— Shunrei…

— Es por eso que no dije nada, yo quiero aprovechar estos momentos contigo y los chicos, ustedes son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia, y por eso los necesito a mi lado, ¿Entiendes Saori? —dijo Shunrei con una mirada conmovedora que hizo que a Saori se le humedecieran los ojos.

— Gracias Shunrei y claro que te entiendo —admitió Saori desde el fondo de su alma y abrazando a Shunrei como si fuera su hermana— ¿Significa que guardaras el secreto por ahora? —preguntó Saori secándose los ojos, después de un rato y sonriendo dudosa a la morena.

— No diré nada que tu no quieras, como ya te dije, es tu decisión, y no quiero meterme en donde no me llaman, sobre todo si trata de una amiga —explicó Shunrei sonriendo muy contenta y feliz luego del abrazo de Saori.

— Tienes razón, debo tranquilizarme y aprovechar este momento —aseguró Saori a su amiga—. Aunque nunca pensé que realizar una fiesta de navidad fuera tan complicado, debo admitir que luego de pensarlo un poco, la idea me absorbió por completo —exclamó Saori sonriendo y suspirando de felicidad.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! —dijo Shunrei comenzando a reír junto con Saori por los buenos momentos que iban a pasar juntos en navidad por primera vez, por lo que no permitirían que nadie se los arruinara, nadie.

_**Aeropuerto de Atenas, 6 A.M del 22 de Diciembre (Tres semanas después)**_

— _Atención señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Tokio está llegando a la pista de aterrizaje 2, por favor todos los pasajeros alisten su equipaje y documentos, y diríjanse a la puerta 4, por favor_ —explicó la voz de una mujer por los altavoces del aeropuerto internacional de Atenas.

La atmosfera del aeropuerto delataba ajetreo, pero aun así, eso no evitaba que ciertas personas se tomaran su tiempo en esa movida atmosfera, para reparar en ciertos detalles importantes.

Sentada en un banco de metal, June veía una viaja foto en blanco y negro, que por el aspecto que daba el papel, decía que esta había sido tomada hace varios años. En ella se apreciaba una mujer de color con el cabello negro, la cual sostenía en sus brazos, una bebe de pelo rubio y piel bronceada en una mano; mientras que en la otra estaba una bebe igual a la anterior, pero de color más oscuro y cabello negro, por otra parte, a su lado se encontraba un hombre sosteniendo una última niña, la cual parecía tener el cabello pelirrojo y verse muy feliz. La foto entera habría pasado como una imagen normal, excepto por la cara del hombre, la cual daba a entender que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio que ese.

"_No molestes mas ¿entiendes?"_

Esto era lo que decía la nota que sostenía June en su otra mano, la cual arrugó poco después de leerla de nuevo, para después tirarla al bote de basura más cercano. Secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, June guardó la foto en su bolsillo y comenzó a sacar sus papeles de viaje, pues el vuelo ya estaba comenzando a salir y no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Shun luego de que la invitara a ella para pasar la navidad con él y sus amigos.

— Idiota —susurró June antes de levantarse de su asiento en la sala de espera y dirigirse a tomar el vuelo.

_**En ese momento en un Centro Comercial de Tokio…**_

"_Me encantó la idea de pasar la navidad contigo y los demás, así que regresare para pasar las fiestas contigo, tengo que arreglar mi equipaje y algunas cosas antes de partir, pero prometo irme temprano pasado mañana, así que creo que debo llegar en la noche del 22; espero que puedas recogerme, y de nuevo te agradezco la invitación, ya que creo que necesito distraerme un poco, de mi entrenamiento y trabajo (según Shaina y mi jefe), espero tu respuesta pronto._

_Un beso de June"_

Shun leía por enésima vez la carta de June en silencio, mientras bebía un café todavía caliente con una gran en sus labios. El peli verde sentía que su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que leía aquella carta tan simple, pues la primera vez que lo hizo, le produjo un impacto muy profundo en su corazón.

Aquello ocurrió cuando llegó hace unos días de la tienda, luego comprar algunas cosas con Hyoga para la cena de noche buena, luego de que ambos entraran, lo primero que encontraron fue a Kiki y a Seiya comiendo como locos, a Saori y Shunrei muy animadas y conversando animadamente entre ambas (incluso más de lo usual), y por último a un Shiryu mirando algo apenado y asqueado la escena de los primeros dos.

Luego de comer y reírse un rato con las historias que el par anterior contaba, Shun recibió una carta de June por parte de Tatsumi; la cual abrió rápidamente en privado.

Como respuesta a su carta, Shun le envió una invitación a June esperando que asistiera a la próxima reunión de Navidad.

Después de recibir la contestación de June, Shun se la había pasado desde entonces, pensando en cómo buscar y recibir a June en la mansión, luego de que él le contestara que efectivamente lo haría.

Cuando informó a Saori de la visita de su "amiga" a la cena de navidad, Shun vio sorprendido como después de eso, Saori sonría con felicidad y le ofrecía un auto convertible para que buscara a su amiga, así como una suma de dinero para regalos, a lo que Shun se opuso algo apenado al principio, pero después terminó aceptando al escuchar que ese era su regalo adelantado de navidad por parte de su amiga.

Un rato después de salir de sus pensamientos, Shun miró su reloj y observó que eran las una de la tarde, por lo que June debería de estar llegando Japón dentro de unas horas, luego de pagar la cuenta de la cafetería, Shun se dirigió a comprar un poco de ropa nueva para él y para June, pues quería sorpréndela en grande en cuanto llegara.

_**Casa de Elene, Isla de Canon (Poco después de la partida de June)**_

— ¿Quiere un poco mas de comida señor caballero? —preguntó una sonriente Elene a un sereno Ikki.

— Descuida princesa, si como mas reviento —bromeó el peli azul con una sonrisa que solo ella y su hermano podían sacarle.

— ¿Seguro? Entonces voy a guárdalo, aunque sigo creyendo que debería comer más —exclamó la pequeña mientras recogía los platos, con la ayuda de su semi-padre Ikki.

— Eres una preocupona —le regañó fingidamente Ikki con una sonrisa y haciéndola reír—. Descuida, que no me afecto tanto el viaje como para que dejara de comer, ya me conoces los suficiente para saberlo ¿Verdad? —preguntó el fénix riendo con una media sonrisa.

— Nunca está de más decirlo —dijo ella divertida mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos—. Señor caballero ¿Cómo están sus amigos? —Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña— ¿Dije algo malo? —comentó asustada la pequeña al ver la expresión de tristeza del aludido.

— No, descuida… ellos… están bien —admitió Ikki cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

— Que bueno, tengo mucho tiempo que no los veo; al menos no desde aquella fiesta que hizo la señorita Saori, luego de que ustedes ganaran esa batalla —admitió ella pensativa y sacando una sonrisa de Ikki por recordar ese bello detalle— ¿Y su hermano? —Continuó Elene con tranquilidad, provocando así que Ikki quebrara un plato que estaba lavando, así como un gran silencio poco después de esto.

— Señor caballero…

— Shun esta… está celebrando una reunión de navidad con los demás en Tokio —admitió Ikki en voz baja y lúgubre, provocando un silencio aún mayor, debido al tono que el fénix empleó al decir esto.

Desde que partió a la isla, nuestro amigo solo podía recordar la cara de tristeza de Shun antes de irse de la mansión, cosa que le partía el alma cada vez que lo hacía. Ikki muy buenamente se abría retractado de lo que dijo y hubiera pasado todo el tiempo posible con Shun y sus compañeros en aquella reunión de navidad, pero su estúpido orgullo se lo impedía como siempre.

Nunca supo pedir perdón o retractarse de lo que decía; incluso con Shun le era difícil en algunas ocasiones, aún sabiendo que eso le partía el alma al menor.

Cuando llegó a la isla, Elene lo recibió con una sonrisa de alegría y felicidad, que hizo que el peli azul recordara aquel calor que sentía cuando estaba con sus amigos. No sabía con claridad que era ese calor que se encendía en su interior cada vez que estaba con ellos, pues nunca supo reconocer muchas de sus emociones cuando estaba con ellos. Aunque la verdad se podía decir que Ikki tenía más que todo miedo… si, miedo de sentir algo diferente a lo que había sentido toda su vida (soledad, independencia, etc.)

Aunque se podría decir que Ikki había cambiado su actitud luego de la gran batalla, el hecho de querer acercarse y pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus amigos (O medios hermanos si nos ponemos técnicos), fue uno de los muchos primeros pasos que tuvo que dar nuestro amigo en su transformación.

* * *

**N/a:** un saludo Mary Martín por unirse a este fic y a todos mis amigos y compañeros, esta historial está recibiendo mucha atención en tan poco tiempo por parte de ustedes, en esta tierna época, y aunque al principio debo admitir que pensé en hacer un fic de solo diez capítulos, su apoyo me ha inspirado a escribir mucho, mucho más, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo con el paso del tiempo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Mary Martín: te dedico este capi por todo tu apoyo compañera, muchas gracias por todo y tus palabras incondicionales, tú eres una gran persona, por lo que no cambies nunca, espero tener esa habilidad que tú tienes para llegar al corazón de los demás como tu algún día, adiós.**


	6. Todo lo bueno tiene un final

**Capitulo 6 **

— AHHHHHHH.

El grito de Elene hizo que a Ikki casi le diera un infarto, devolviéndolo a la realidad con los ojos súper abiertos, pensando este por un minuto, que había un enemigo cerca, el cual no llegaría, pues solo recibió el abrazo de la pequeña niña que estaba en frente de él, la cual muy emociona y contenta, comenzó a chillar de emoción sin soltar al caballero.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa Elene? —Preguntó Ikki nervioso y agachándose para ver la cara de la pequeña, la cual se encontraba iluminada por una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, que extrañó y tranquilizó al fénix al notarla.

La pequeña morena sentía que su corazón latía de felicidad ante lo que dijo Ikki hace unos minutos, pues su cuerpo todavía no dejaba de temblar debido a la felicidad que experimentaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¡Yo quiero ir señor caballero! ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca he celebrado la navidad! ¿Me puede llevar a su casa para poder celebrarla? —pidió Elene con ojos de perrito emocionado y abrazando a Ikki con más fuerza.

El fénix tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse y de caerse de espaldas, al oír la inocente petición de la pequeña, aunque nunca en su vida lo hubiera admitido, el mismo se emocionó un poco ante la petición de Elene, pues de esa manera, tenía la oportunidad de corregir la estupidez que cometió al dejar a solo Shun, sin que pareciera que hubiera sido idea de suya (aunque el fondo lo deseara así), dejando así de hacerle caso por una vez en su vida, a su estúpido orgullo, quien apoyaba mas la idea de querer estar solo en ese momento que otra cosa.

Si, tal vez ese era el inicio de algo nuevo, o al menos lo hubiera sido fácilmente, si Ikki no hubiera abierto la boca para hablar.

— Elene… pero, ¿Por qué quieres ir a la fiesta? —maldita sea esa costumbre suya de alargar lo que el mas ansiaba.

La niña lo miró como si esa fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo (lo cual era cierto).

— Porque quiero salir de aquí, quiero conocer el mundo, ¡Quiero vivir! —Contestó Elene un poco molesta por la pregunta—. Señor caballero no tiene idea de lo que se siente estar separada del mundo exterior, de usted, de todo —exclamó la pequeña adolescente soltando al fénix y dándole la espalda—. Siempre estoy con usted cuando regresa a la isla y nunca me he quejado, pero quiero salir de este encierro y compartir con el resto del mundo lo que usted me ha enseñado, así como lo que yo he aprendido —le encaró Elene aún sin darle la cara al fénix.

— Elene… —dijo Ikki atónito ante la confesión de la pequeña.

— Nunca dejo de pensar en lo que sucede afuera, de lo que pueda suceder o de lo que sucederá, pero no puedo saberlo estando aquí —comentó Elene volteándose y mirando a los ojos al fénix—. Usted es mi padre y mi hermano, por eso estoy feliz de estar cada minuto que pueda con usted; pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de compartir con alguien más… es por eso que yo… yo no quiero perderla, nunca he sabido lo que es la navidad, pero puedo suponer que es algo maravilloso, por lo que quiero ir y compartir con sus amigos, por favor… es todo lo que pido ¿Si? —suplicó Elene sosteniendo las manos de Ikki y mirando a este con tristeza, el cual se lanzó poco después a abrazar a la pequeña ante su total sorpresa.

— Elene, lo siento tanto —se disculpó Ikki con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras apretaba a la chica contra su pecho con fuerza— primero Shun y Ahora tu, no sé por qué continuo haciéndole daño a los que más quiero.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla señor Ikki? —preguntó algo confundida la chica.

— No, nada —le tranquilizo él dándole un beso en la frente—. En realidad me abriste tu corazón pequeña, y es justo que por eso, que yo te abra el mío.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Y no me diga que nada! ¡Yo se que esta ocultándome algo! —exclamó ella de nuevo extrañada y mirándolo como si estuviera desvariando.

— Shun y yo… nos peleamos un poco, Elene —admitió el caballero algo avergonzado y bajando su rostro para mirar el piso.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso está muy mal, los hermanos no deben pelearse! —le regañó Elene algo molesta y haciendo que el fénix sonriera algo apenado ante su regaño.

— En realidad no peleamos, más bien fue una discusión leve, en realidad vine aquí por que tenia… tenia… miedo… —dijo el fénix como si sintiera la opresión más grande del mundo en su pecho al decir eso, pues nadie lo había escuchado soltar esa palabra en su vida.

— ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —comentó algo confundida e incrédula ante esa revelación, pues nunca había escuchado al peli azul decir o admitir tener miedo de algo.

— Miedo al calor… es decir… veras… —soltó un dubitativo Ikki ante una extrañada Elene, quien no entendía por que el joven balbuceaba—. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que terminaron nuestras batallas ¿Verdad Elene? —explicó el fénix con algo de duda en su rostro ante la mirada confusa de la pequeña.

— Si ¿Y? —dijo ella sin entender todavía a que se refería él.

— Pues aunque todo haya acabado, una parte de mi se niega a olvidar el pasado que llevo en mi interior desde hace tiempo, y creo que esa parte tiene miedo de sentir el calor que la genta pueda ofrecerle, porque nunca lo recibió de nadie — contó Ikki volteando la mirada.

— Pero… ¿Usted se siente así conmigo? —preguntó la niña algo triste y un poco dolida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo Ikki con un tono de voz algo alto que sorprendió a la pequeña—. Lo siento, pero es que nunca me he sentido solo o molesto contigo, jamás lo estaría, ya que tú también eres mi familia, lo que pasa es que tu eres una sola persona, y a mí… nunca me han gustado los grupos —susurró el peli azul con tristeza y con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Pero eso puede cambiar, no tiene por qué ser así señor caballero, lo único que tiene que hacer es dar lo mejor de usted ¿No cree? —recalcó ella al mirarlo y logrando que el levantara su mirada.

— Si, supongo, creo que debí de aprender eso el día que te conocí pequeña, solo que no me tome el tiempo para hacerlo —admitió desde el fondo de su corazón y con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

Elene se sorprendió ante la mirada de Ikki, pues esta tenía un nuevo fulgor de vida que no había visto en él nunca, el cual le llego hasta lo más profundo de su ser, conmoviéndola hasta las lagrimas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir…? —Tartamudeó la pequeña, sintiendo como las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos a causa de la emoción.

— Si, significa que iremos a la reunión de Navidad —afirmó Ikki feliz al ver la mirada de felicidad de Elene.

Lo último que Ikki vio, antes de cerrar los ojos, fue la cara radiante de felicidad de Elene, quien no podía dejar de chillar de emoción en su oreja. Mientras gritaba súper emocionada y feliz, Ikki sintió que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su alma y corazón.

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio, Once y media de la noche.**_

Shun esperaba tan impaciente como un niño ansioso la llegada de June. A su vez, nuestro amigo se preguntaba ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar?, se dio la vuelta para verificar la pantalla del aeropuerto, la cual según esta, decía que el avión ya había llegado hace unos minutos, por lo que suspiro con fastidio al pensar que tal vez June tuviera problemas para recoger su equipaje.

Ese y muchos más, eran los pensamientos del joven peli verde, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que lo llamó a sus espaldas.

— Lamento la tardanza —dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de él, que hizo que sonriera mientras se daba la vuelta.

— Descuida, no pasa… —Shun no pudo terminar esa frase con un "nada", pues en cuanto miro a June, sintió como su corazón hubiera saltado de su pecho, a la vez que sus ojos se salían de orbita ante la imagen que estaba observando.

June se veía sumamente preciosa, o al menos esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría al peli verde mientras veía la manera en que iba vestida la amazona. La rubia cargaba puesta una chaqueta jean de color blanco ajustada, unos pantalones de cuero azules que resaltaban su bien pronunciada retaguardia y unas botas de color blanco, que hacían lucir a la chica como una modelo.

— ¿Shun? ¡Shun! —exclamó algo extrañada June al notar la repentina ausencia del peli verde mientras la miraba.

Nuestro amigo estaba completamente en la luna, mientras que June sonaba sus dedos en su rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, consiguiéndolo al tercer intento, aunque no recuperando la conciencia de este por completo.

— Eh… yo… este… —fue todo lo que salió de la boca del peli verde mientras comenzaba a reaccionar, a la vez que sentía que el color se le subía a las mejillas.

— ¿No escogí el atuendo adecuado? ¿O es que tengo algo en la cara? —Le preguntó ella a él mientras daba una vuelta con tal de que el la examinara (según ella).

Con ese gesto June maravillo aun mas a Shun, pero sorprendentemente también logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Te queda muy bien! —admitió Shun, pronunciando al fin algo coherente, pero con algo de dificultad y las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la aludida ilusionada y muy contenta al ver la mirada sincera del peli verde.

— ¡Claro! —dijo sin dudarlo y aún mas rojo que antes.

— Gracias —terminó por decir ella con mucha alegría ante el comentario del hombre que amaba.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento cuando estaba al lado de ella, eso o era simplemente que pasaba mucho rato mirándola, pues no recordaba muy bien, en qué momento subió al auto con el equipaje de June y salió del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Luego de entrar en la autopista Shun por fin comenzó a hablar coherentemente (Sin dejar de estar nervioso claro), y June comenzó a contar como estaban las cosas en Grecia, las cuales el peli verde comenzó a escuchar atentamente, mencionando de vez en cuando detalles de su trabajo, y del santuario.

— Oye, Shun —dijo June luego de terminar de hablar y de permanecer un rato en silencio.

— Dime —respondió él en un tono suave.

— Se que sonara raro pero, ¿Soy yo o es que nunca en Tokio había hecho tanto frió? —se quejó un poco ella mientras se frotaba los brazos.

— Bueno… no sé, normalmente no hace tanto frió, pero supongo que últimamente hizo más que años anteriores —explicó Shun con tranquilidad mientras subía la calefacción del auto.

— Menos mal que este auto tiene calefacción, por cierto… ¿Dónde lo compraste? —preguntó June algo extrañada al no haber notado ese hecho antes.

— Saori me lo ofreció para recogerte —comentó él con tranquilidad mientras sonreía como siempre.

— Que bueno, muy amable de su parte, por cierto, ya que mencionas a Saori ¿Están todos bien en la mansión? —replicó algo curiosa al querer saber un poco mas de los medio hermanos de Shun y sus amigos.

— Si, están bien, mañana los veras cuando te levantes, pues estoy seguro de que necesitas descansar ¿No? —inquirió Shun mirándola a los ojos.

— Si, la verdad es que lo necesito —comentó ella moviendo un poco el cuello.

— Aparte de eso, quiero que veas a unos amigos nuevos, ellos compartirán con nosotros la navidad, te aviso porque a la mayoría no los conoces bien —indicó Shun mientras doblaba hacia la salida que daba hacia la mansión.

— Que interesante y ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó ella curiosa y sonriendo ante la noticia de conocer nuevas personas mientras la mansión Kido aparecía en el horizonte.

— La hermana de Seiya, Seika; Shunrei, la novia de Shiryu; Natasha la novia de Hyoga y no sé si lo conoces del santuario… ¿Kiki? —comentó algo dubitativo y entrando por las rejas de la mansión mientras la miraba.

— Pues creo haber oído hablar de él en algunas ocasiones, por lo que me decían Jabu y Marín, es muy travieso; pero del resto no se mucho, solo que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el Tíbet entrenando o en la casa de Shiryu —comentó ella recordando lo que sabía del pequeño.

— Supongo que no lo conoces mucho, pero te prometo que se llevaran muy bien, él siempre se lleva buen con todo el mundo —aseguró Shun con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje de la mansión, para comenzar luego a bajarse al mismo tiempo que June.

— Bueno si te soy sincera no lo conozco mucho en realidad, cuando hago mis entrenamientos creo que lo he visto, pero debido a que durante ellos no pienso en nada mas, que no sea superarme a mí misma, por lo que olvido todo lo que me rodea hasta que logro mi meta, lo mismo es en mi trabajo, ya me conoces je je —dijo ella sonriendo algo apenada y colocándose la mano en la cabeza con gesto apenado mientras entraban a la cocina.

— Ya… —fue todo lo que dijo Shun, divertido ante la expresión de la chica, mientras llevaban las maletas de esta hacia las escaleras de la mansión.

— La mansión ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que vine —señaló June mientras caminaba y notaba varios adornos colocados por todo el lugar.

— Hemos decorado casi toda la mansión, pero todavía nos falta arreglar algunos detalles en la sala —agregó Shun subiendo las escaleras y mostrándole las guirnaldas que adornaban los pasamanos de estas.

— Todo se ve muy hermoso, todavía me sorprende que Saori organizara una reunión de navidad, pues a decir verdad nunca me habría esperado esto de su parte; no es que dude de ella —se apresuró a decir June al notar la cara de incredulidad de Shun ante sus palabras—. Es solo que nunca antes se habían celebrado este tipo de reuniones en la mansión ¿O sí? —Preguntó ella un poco apenada por su comentario anterior.

— Bueno, yo en realidad pensé lo mismo en un principio, pero la verdad es que me alegro de que tengamos la oportunidad de reunirnos como una familia en esta época tan especial —dijo él cerrando los ojos y suspirando de felicidad.

— Tienes razón —aceptó ella cogiendo su mano y haciendo que se sorprendiera ante tal acto—. Es un gran momento… para estar… juntos —dijo June algo nerviosa y apartando la mirada de sus ojos verdes mientras caminaban.

— Si… esto… esta es tu habitación… —indicó Shun con una mano temblorosa y también muy sonrojado ante el contacto de la cálida y tersa piel de la rubia.

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación? —Comentó ella con curiosidad, y alargando más el contacto entre ellos.

Shun sintió como el mundo se le venía encima mientras señalaba la puerta de su cuarto, pues June se estaba acercando peligrosamente, y nuestro amigo no sabía si desmayarse, o gritar de alegría ante ese hecho.

— Si, si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿De acuerdo? —pidió él con una sonrisa dulce pero muy nerviosa.

— Claro, no hay problema, buenas noches —se despidió June con aparente felicidad, pero su cabeza decía otras cosas.

— "_Necesito que estés conmigo toda la noche, que me beses o me abrases, pero no te vayas, no dejes que me vaya" _—era lo que gritaba su cerebro, mas no su boca, pues ella solo se limitó a quedarse callada mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¡June! —exclamó Shun de repente y haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco.

— ¿Si? —preguntó ansiosa al notar el nerviosismo de Shun y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Este… yo… bueno… —era lo que salía de nuevo de la boca del chico, el cual actuaba como un estúpido por segunda vez en ese día, debido a la increíble capacidad que tenía la rubia sobre él—. Pues… me preguntaba… esto… si… te gustaría… ¿Ayudarnos a cocinar a mí y a los chicos mañana?

…

"— _¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!"_ —gritaron los cerebros de June y Shun luego de un LARGO minuto de silencio.

— Ah… claro… —respondió ella algo decepcionada ante la pregunta—. Será todo un placer, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches —anunció ella algo triste y yendo a acostarse.

— Idiota —se llamó a si mismo Shun, momentos después de que June cerrara su puerta, para después irse a su habitación muy molesto consigo mismo.

Shun entró en su habitación de malas pulgas y se tumbó en su cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, repitiéndose en su cabeza, lo tonto que había sido al desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir con June, que desde hace tiempo ya venía desperdiciado.

No sabía cómo explicar el cambio de sentimientos tan repentinos hacia June, pues de un día para otro, todo cambiado tanto. Solo había le había bastado ver el cuerpo que la rubia ostentaba ese día, y cayo rendido a sus pies.

No es que él nunca se hubiera percatado de lo hermosa que era, pero a decir verdad, Shun nunca se había visto a June de otra manera que no fuera "su mejor amiga", por lo que supuso que con el tiempo muchas cosas cambian, y entre ellas estaba la forma en que se interpretan los sentimientos y la manera en que se desarrollaba el cuerpo de una persona.

Él dejo de ser niño desde hace tiempo y ahora era un hombre joven que comenzaba a experimentar nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, las cuales afloraban con más rapidez que nunca cuando estaba con la rubia.

Shun se revolvió el cabello con tal de disipar un poco sus emociones y poder descansar un poco, por lo que fue a ducharse antes de descansar un poco, luego de un largo día.

_**En ese momento, en algún callejón de Nueva York a las Diez de la mañana*...**_

— AHHH —era el grito de una muchacha negra, que salía de detrás de un edificio muy apresurada y corriendo rápidamente hacia la calle a través del callejón.

— ¡Tras ella, no dejen que escape! —exclamó un matón de dos metros muy molesto a un grupo de personas, los cuales se apresuraron a correr tras la chica.

— ¡Gina! —gritó la chica a un micrófono que estaba en su oreja.

— ¡¿Que sucede hermanita?! —preguntó muy exaltada la aludido por la radio inalámbrica.

— ¡Esto es más gordo de lo que pensábamos, necesito que vengas a buscarme ya! —dijo ella muy nerviosa y tirando cuanto cubo de basura que estaba por su camino, así como cualquier cosa con tal de dilatar a sus perseguidores en sus capturan.

— ¿No nos atraparan si te busco, verdad? —comentó él algo extrañada Gina ante la petición de su hermana.

— ¡HAZLO! —Gritó ella antes de apagar el audífono y ver una luz al final del callejón, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, una ráfaga pasó a su lado y se interpuso en su paso.

— Detente —fue todo lo que dijo aquel sujeto de mirada diabólica.

Pero ella lejos de hacerle caso, hizo una pirueta increíble en el aire; para después caer dos metros más delante del sujeto y seguir corriendo, no sin antes lanzar un cable retráctil a una valla oxidada del techo del callejón y jalarla, logrando así que varios kilos de madera podrida cayeran del techo al piso, retrasando así aun más el paso de sus captores.

Al llegar al final del callejón, su hermana tenia la puerta de atrás de la camioneta abierta, la cual tenía el motor listo para arrancar, por lo que salto sin más dilación adentro de ella, y observo como algunas de las pocas figuras que quedaron, se detuvieron antes de llegar a la luz, por lo que estas se limitaron a maldecirla en voz alta mientras huía.

— Ahora que tenemos este tiempo de tranquilidad Dafne… dime… ¿QUE DIABLOS PASO? —preguntó Gina muy molesta y conduciendo muy rápido por la calle, sin parar por los exaltados peatones.

— Te lo contare durante el viaje —explicó ella mientras cerraba la puerta trasera de la camioneta, para después comenzar a buscar algunas cosas entre el montón de aparatos electrónicos situados en la parte trasera de esta.

— ¿Qué viaje? —preguntó la joven con una cara incrédula en su rostro.

— Vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestra hermana —argumentó Dafne encendiendo una pantalla que mostraba un mapa mundial y que señalaba a Japón.

— ¿A June? —Dijo ella algo temerosa por la sugerencia—. Pero… tenemos muchos años sin vernos, de seguro papa nos mataría si… —afirmó ella algo apenada, para después callarse abruptamente al mirar la expresión de su hermana por el espejo retrovisor, la cual solo se quedo en silencio durante unos largos minutos.

— Lo sé, pero él acaba de morir Richard; por lo que no tenemos que someternos a sus reglas nunca más —comentó ella con una mueca en su rostro que delataba tristeza.

— ¿Murió? ¡¿Cuándo?! —preguntó algo extrañada ante esa repentina sorpresa, tanto que casi choca con un auto convertible en frente de él.

— ¡Por Cristo, ten cuidado! —le reprochó Dafne con un zape en la cabeza a su hermana.

— Perdón… pero… ¿Qué paso?

— Es una historia larga de contar —argumentó ella fastidiada y sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su padre muriera.

— Tenemos horas y horas antes de irnos creo que tengo tiempo —argumentó sarcástica Gina, logrando que su hermana soltara una amarga carcajada.

_**Mientras que, de vuelta al callejón…**_

— Lo siento señor, las dos se fueron al cruzar la luz —contó una de las figuras ante un hombre viejo y entrado en años.

— Maldita sea —agregó este como si acabara de tragar veneno y haciendo después que aquel hombre fuera repelido hasta la pared.

El temor se hizo evidente en todos los presentes, pero aún con eso, nadie se movió, esperando a que el sujeto hablara o hiciera cualquier movimiento que les permitiera desplazarse libremente.

— Bueno… ¿Qué esperan? ¡Rastréenlos! —Ordenó el hombre muy molesto y con voz muy potente, haciendo que todos corrieran para cumplir su cometido, sin ayudar a su compañero, que se encontraba mal herido.

— Señor… —susurró una figura alta al lado del aquel viejo— ¿Qué haremos si la chica le dice a alguien más lo que escuchó? —preguntó el hombre algo temeroso ante la reacción de su jefe.

— Los eliminaremos también a ellos —aseguró el hombre con aparente tranquilidad—. No tienen muchos lugares a donde ir antes de que cortemos todos sus contactos, nadie detendrá el avance de los titanes, mis hijos cayeron, pero aún falta el resto mucho antes de rendirnos, será así o dejo de llamarme Urano* el verdadero rey de los dioses —afirmó el hombre con una mirada encendida en fuego y rabia que asustó a su ayudante hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

**N/a:** lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero estaba celebrando estas bellas fechas con la familia, volviendo al tema, gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios de apoyo, me han servido de mucha inspiración de verdad, espero que me comenten cualquier error que esté cometiendo así como alguna sugerencia, ya que les prometo tomarla en cuenta; gracias por leer y aquí están algunas explicaciones.

* La diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Tokio es de diez horas.

* Urano es según la mitología griega, el dios primordial del cielo. En la mitología griega era personificado como hijo y esposo de Gea, la Madre Tierra. Ambos fueron ancestros de la mayoría de los dioses griegos.


	7. Lo que siempre quise

**Capitulo 7 **

**Espacio aéreo de Tokio, Once de la mañana.**

Dentro de avión de pasajeros, una chica de doce años temblaba de emoción, debido a que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, el cual se observaba a lo lejos por la ventana del aeroplano.

— "_Señores pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo Atenas-Tokio ya casi esta aterrizando, por favor abróchense los cinturones antes de aterrizar"_ —comentó una voz por los altavoces del avión.

Elene estaba sumamente emocionada mientras el avión comenzaba a aterrizar en el aeropuerto, y en más de una ocasión durante el vuelo, Ikki le tuvo que pedir que bajara la voz, pues los pasajeros lo miraban algo raro ante sus gestos hiperactivos.

¡Pero es que ella no lo podía evitar!, nunca había salido de su casa (A excepción de algunas ocasiones), y ahora que volaba en un avión por primera vez, no quería perderse ningún momento de la experiencia.

— Elene, ya casi aterrizamos en el aeropuerto, colócate el cinturón por favor —pidió Ikki con una sonrisa paternal y tratando de no mirar a la gente que los observaba con extrañeza.

— Claro —respondió ella muy ansiosa, mientras hacia lo que le mandaban—. Señor caballero ¿Por qué cuando me visitó a la isla, llegó en barco, en vez de montarse en este avión? —preguntó ella con curiosidad después de abrocharse el cinturón.

Buena pregunta, menos mal que el fénix estaba en sus buenas, porque de lo contrario hubiera dicho algo de manera sarcástica como: _"No quiero hablar de eso"_.

— Siempre me ha gustado más el mar, siento que tiene ese encanto mágico que me atrae todo el tiempo, por eso siempre tomo el barco que me lleva al puerto de la isla, pero como estabas taaan "emocionada" de ir a la reunión de Navidad lo más rápido posible, decidí que el avión seria lo indicado, aunque si hubiera sabido que te comportarías así durante todo el vuelo, hubiera escogido ir caminando —dijo con ironía y haciendo reír a Elene.

— Hmm… entiendo ¿Comeremos cuando lleguemos, verdad? —preguntó ella con algo de hambre, mientras el avión aterrizaba el aeropuerto de Tokio.

— Claro Elene —contestó Ikki con tranquilidad, mientras miraba por la ventana como el avión aterrizaba y pensaba en la cara que tendrían sus amigos al verlo llegar.

Ikki cerró los ojos y pensó que de seguro sus amigos (O medios hermanos siendo técnicos), estarían concentrados en las decoraciones de la mansión, o lo más probable disfrutando de las fechas con la gente invitada.

Cualquiera de esas cosas, él se las hubiera perdido, de no ser por la inocente intervención de la pequeña a su lado.

El caballero de fénix agarro la mano de la que consideraba casi su hija, la cual le sonrió dulcemente a él cuando lo hizo. Mientras bajaban por la escalera del avión, Ikki comenzó a pensar que ya estaba iniciando con buen pie las fiestas de este año y que de seguro sus compañeros estaban muy felices entre ellos, sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

_**Mientras tanto, en esos momentos en la Mansión Kido…**_

— Pero June, ¿No sabes hacer un envoltorio de regalo? Dame ese papel, yo te enseño como se hace —contestó Seika sonriendo con picardía y arrebatándole después de decir esto, el envoltorio que tenia la rubia.

— ¡No, yo lo hago! —respondió ella molesta y quitándole el papel ante la vista de un incrédulo Seiya.

— ¡Limítate a observar pequeña! —Exclamó Seika cortante y haciendo uso de su edad para quitarle el papel, para después terminar de hacer un lindo envoltorio—. ¿Qué opinan chicos? —preguntó Seika con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su obra a los espectadores.

— Te quedo bien hermana —dijo Seiya algo asustado al notar la mirada de su hermana, que decía básicamente que: "Si no te gusta te mato".

— Muy bien decorado —contesto el ruso con una gota de sudor al notar la tensión existente entre las chicas.

— ¿Qué opinas Shun? —preguntó la pelirrojo al peli verde con una sonrisa cálida y sin notar la mirada asesina de June detrás de ella.

— Quedo muy bien, eres muy buena con las manualidades —contestó Shun con una dulce sonrisa y haciendo que Seika sonriera aun más ante el comentario.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable con ella?! Es la última vez que te ayudo a envolver regalos, Shun —exclamó June cruzándose de brazos molesta y mirando a otro lado celosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! June ¡June! ¿Pero qué pasa? —exclamaba un lloroso Shun al notar la molestia de la mujer que amaba y haciendo con esto, que Seiya y Hyoga tuvieran que aguantarse la risa.

Pues como podrán ver, la cosa no era precisamente paz y amor en la mansión. Seika y Natasha habían llegado juntas en la mañana, traídas por Seiya y Hyoga respectivamente de sus casas, y lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue disfrutar del delicioso desayuno preparado por todos los chicos.

Ni que decir que las chicas y Kiki se llevaron muy bien con June en cuanto la conocieron en la mañana, pero como sucede de vez en cuando, entre toda buena amistad hay tropiezos, y eso se aplicó para nuestras amigas Seika y June, quienes desarrollaron una rivalidad entre ambas con solo mirarse, pues luego de terminar de desayunar, la chicas propusieron al mismo tiempo cocinar algunos bocadillos, la primera (Seika), para celebrar un poco y la segunda (June), con tal de impresionar un poco a Shun. Al final ambas terminaron de cocinar al mismo tiempo (acrecentando la rivalidad), por lo que ahora se podía ver dos bandejas casi vacías de bocadillos en la mesa de envoltorio de regalos, una de dulces japoneses y otra de pasteles fresa.

— Hola chicos ¿Cuál es el alboroto? —preguntó Kiki llegando con tranquilidad hacia donde estaban los chicos, luego de terminar de ayudar a preparar los adornos que faltaban por colocar en la mansión.

— Nada Kiki, cosas de chicas —susurró Hyoga al pelirrojo mientras Shun seguía tratando de averiguar que le pasaba June.

— Ah… oye un minuto… —comentó Kiki de repente y notando las bandejas casi vacías de bocadillos, al igual que una jarra de ponche navideño—. ¿Ustedes se comieron todos… los bocadillos… mientras estaba con las demás decorando?… ¡ESO DUELE! —. Gritó molesto y con los ojos llameantes de furia el niño, luego de un minuto de silencio por parte de los demás.

— Lo que pasa es que nosotros "Si trabajamos duro para decorar la mansión" —le fastidió Hyoga mientras carcajeaba para sí mismo.

Mala idea, este comentario hizo que Kiki se cabreara aun más por no haberlo tomado en cuenta para comer los bocadillos, mientras estaba ocupado ayudando a Shunrei, Shiryu, Natasha y Saori o al menos eso pensaba él, pues debido al desastre que hizo en la cocina, fue expulsado de esto por los cuatro anteriores.

— Tarado —dijo Kiki mosqueado y sacándose un moco de la nariz, para después echárselo al vaso de ponche, del rubio.

Al ver esto, los chicos no pudieron más que aguantar las ganas de reír, por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos, esperaron en silencio a que Hyoga se tomara su ponche, mientras todavía veían el "amigo" en el ponche de este.

— Bueno esos bocadillos estuvieron muy ricos, supongo que lo siento por ti —comentó Hyoga con tranquilidad y levantando su vaso hacia su boca lentamente y logrando que a los chicos casi les diera un infarto por las ganas de reír que tenían… hasta que…

— TOMATELO TÚ, IDIOTA —gritó Hyoga muy molesto y con una vena en la sien, a un desprevenido Kiki, el cual agarro por el cuello de la camisa y haciendo que este se tomara todo el ponche de manera violenta y muy cómica, desatando así la risa de los chicos.

— ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? —Decía Kiki mientras se revolcaba dando vueltas, como pez fuera del agua luego de que Hyoga lo soltara en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué planeabas hacer tu de todas formas?! —preguntó Hyoga molesto en respuesta, mientras los chicos continuaban desternillándose de la risa ante la escena.

— ¡Ay, mi estomago! —se quejaba Kiki mientras se seguía revolcando.

La cosa hubiera seguido así, si no hubiera sido porque Saori entró a la habitación a ver qué sucedía, pues le pareció extraño desde un principio todo ese alboroto, pero aun más, el hecho de notar que las risas todavía no paraban.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí chicos? —dijo Saori extrañada ante tanto escándalo por parte de los presentes, quien todavía no dejaban de reír.

— Es que… es… que… Kiki… Hyoga… Jajaja —farfullaba June hipando con fuerza mientras se sostenía el estomago ante el esfuerzo de reír, mientras que por su parte Shun y Seika apenas podía contener las lagrimas de risa que salía de sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —comentó Saori con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza ante la explicación tan "detallada" de la rubia.

—…lo que pasa… es que Kiki… le quiso jugar una broma a Hyoga, pero al final le salió el tiro por la culata —resumió Seiya con dificultad y respirando agitadamente.

— Oh, era por eso —respondió Saori con una sonrisa divertida e impresionada con la facilidad de divertirse de sus amigos ante ese tipo de situaciones—. Veo que les fue muy bien con la envoltura de regalos, menos mal que ya van terminando—agregó la diosa al ver los regalos apilados en una esquina y observando los bellos colores que su papel de envoltorio resplandecía.

— Gracias —dijo Seika por el elogio y envolviendo uno de los últimos regalos que tenían en la mesa.

— ¿Ya terminaron de cocinar Shiryu y los demás? —Preguntó Hyoga luego de que Kiki dejara de revolcarse en el suelo.

— Si, de hecho creo que fue más que suficiente lo que hicimos —admitió Saori sentándose en la mesa y guiñándole un ojo a Seiya con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin que nadie se percatara, logrando que este se sonrojara ante el gesto.

— Entonces yo voy a descansar, ya tuve suficiente por hoy —argumentó Kiki un poco mosqueado por lo ocurrido anteriormente y bostezando con fuerza.

— ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte jovencito! ¡Vas a ayudarme a recoger el desastre que tú dejaste en la cocina antes de marcharte! ¿Entendiste? —comentó una molesta Shunrei salida de la nada y jalando a Kiki de la oreja hacia fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Está bien! ¡Eso duele! ¡Ay! —exclamaba el pequeño muy adolorido mientras era jalado.

Luego de que saliera aquel par, la habitación se quedo un minuto en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por una curiosa June.

— ¿Siempre se comportan así cuando están juntos? —preguntó June a Shun con una gota en la cabeza y olvidando completamente el episodio anterior.

— Deberías ver cuando Saori se molesta con Seiya o Ikki, entonces sabrías que esto es nada —susurró él al oído de ella y logrando que esta soltara una pequeña risita ante el comentario.

— Creo que no me gustaría ver eso —contestó June sonriendo dulcemente al peli verde—. Debo admitir que a pesar de todo, me alegra que nos estemos divirtiendo tanto —agregó la rubia con picardía al recordar el suceso de hace poco con el pelirrojo.

— Si —afirmó Shun sorprendido ante la paz que invadía su cuerpo en ese momento y contento de que June le hablara de nuevo.

Para los chicos era difícil creer que ahora había una hermosa calma entre ellos, y que gracias a sus esfuerzos, ahora poseían una paz en sus corazones muy especial para todos en la tierra.

Lamentablemente, la imagen de su hermano hizo que se entristeciera un poco. Shun sabía que Ikki había cambiado mucho durante los últimos años, pero a pesar de todo, le dolía aceptar que aun faltaba mucho antes de que el fénix pudiera compartir esos momentos hermosos como una persona normal, pues su orgullo aun estaba presente en él y lo dominaba en gran medida, por lo que suspiró lentamente con tal de relajarse y librarse un poco de aquellas preocupaciones, pero aun así esto no fue ignorado por June.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes una mirada preocupada —preguntó June al notar algo raro en los ojos Shun.

— Si, descuida —respondió él con una dulce sonrisa y relajándose un poco para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

_**Mientras en la cocina de la mansión…**_

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la cocina, hubiera notado un delicioso aroma que lograría abrirle el apetito a cualquiera. Aparte de eso, también habría notado a un pequeño chico pelirrojo limpiando un montón de platos sucios, mientras era vigilado por una chica de aspecto oriental y mirada severa, a la vez que una chica rubia y un chico de cabello conversaban sentados en la mesa.

— ¡Vaya Natasha! No sabía que te gustaba el diseño —comentó Shiryu sorprendido al ver el libro que había traído consigo la rubia junto con todas sus pertenencias y que ahora leía tranquilamente.

— Pues en realidad me gusta mucho, yo soy la encargada de ayudar a diseñar la mayoría de los diseños, cuando se hace una obra en el orfanato, por lo que tengo que entender mucho de eso, aparte de que también me gustaría mucho estudiar algún día de manera profesional el diseño de modas—explicó ella contenta ante el interés del pelinegro.

— Estoy segura de que serás muy buena —aseguró Shunrei con una sonrisa, mientras seguía observando a Kiki con su trabajo—. ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar Kiki? —preguntó ella mirando el trabajo del pelirrojo.

— Si, ya termine —dijo un cansado Kiki luego de secarse las manos—. ¿Puedo ir a leer un rato Shunrei? Quiero probar y leer el nuevo libro que me regalo la señorita Saori —preguntó el pelirrojo como un hijo a su madre.

— Claro, pero con cuidado ¿Eh? No quiero más travesuras —le advirtió ella con mirada expectante y recibiendo un "si" de un contento Kiki.

— Pareciera que Kiki fuera su hijo ¿No chicos? —Afirmó Natasha luego de que el pequeño se retirara a hacer de las suyas.

— Es como si lo fuera —afirmó el dragón con una paternal mirada en sus ojos y sonriendo muy contento.

— Pero descuida… tu y Hyoga tendrán sus propios hijos pronto —comentó Shunrei con picardía y logrando que Shiryu se riera ante la mirada apenada y de sorpresa por parte de Natasha.

— ¡Shunrei! —exclamó la rubia apenada y con todos los colores en el rostro.

— Jajaja, solo era una broma —dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo y sentándose al lado de su amado.

— No es gracioso —aseguró Natasha con una mirada asesina a Shiryu para que dejara de reírse.

— Perdona, pero a decir verdad… estoy muy feliz de que estés con mi amigo, creo que desde que está contigo es más feliz que nunca y ha encontrado una razón para sonreír —aseveró Shiryu muy contento.

— A decir verdad yo también pienso lo mismo —reafirmó Natasha muy contenta y algo sonrojada—. Pero debo admitir que aun me da pena sus demostraciones de afecto, desearía que solamente se reservara un poco —admitió ella muy apenada y bajando un poco la vista.

— Hyoga es así —aseguró Shiryu con una sonrisa de complacencia y tranquilidad.

— Para mi será igual de loco que siempre, así que ni te molestes en cambiarlo —argumentó Shunrei con algo de ironía pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

— ¡Oye, es mi novio del que estás hablando! ¡No hables mal de él! —advirtió Natasha con mirada molesta y sorprendiendo a Shunrei y Shiryu—. Solo yo puede hablar así de él ¿Eh? —terminó de decir Natasha sacando la lengua y haciendo reír a los aludidos.

_**En ese momento en la sala de la Mansión…**_

— ¡ACHU! —estornudó Hyoga con fuerza mientras colocaba los regalos en árbol de navidad.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Seika extrañada por el rubio, mientras platicaba con Saori.

— Nada, de seguro me entro polvo en la nariz mientras estaba decorando —dijo el rubio siguiendo con lo suyo y sacudiéndose la nariz.

— Dicen que si estornudas, es porque alguien está diciendo tu nombre en algún sitio o está hablando de ti —comentó Kiki de paso mientras jugaba con Seiya.

— ¿No creerás en esas tontas supersticiones? ¿Verdad Kiki? —preguntó Hyoga mientras levantaba una ceja incrédulo.

— Solo decía —dijo Kiki luego de ganarle de nuevo a Seiya en su juego de piedra papel o tijera—. De seguro son cosas mías, no me hagas caso —admitió el lemuriano comenzando de nuevo con el juego con el castaño.

— Seguro —confirmo el cisne mientras volvía a su trabajo y se rascaba la nariz.

_**Mientras tanto a unas calles cerca de la Mansión…**_

— ¡Que rica estuvo la comida! ¿Verdad señor caballero? —afirmaba una Elene muy contenta mientras se frotaba la panza.

— Eres muy comilona Elene, todavía no me creo que un cuerpo como el tuyo pueda tener tanta comida —comentó el fénix con una sonrisa luego de haber terminado de almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano.

Elene miró con malos ojos al peli azul ante el comentario.

— Usted comió más que yo señor caballero ¿Me está llamando gorda? —se quejo Elene molesta y dándole un codazo a Ikki, haciendo que este comenzara a reírse.

— Jajaja claro pequeña, solo bromeo, tranquila —aseguró el peli azul revolviéndole sus castaños cabellos con cariño.

— Eso espero —dijo con falsa molestia y sonriendo un poco.

Luego de estar caminando por unos minutos, Elene comenzó a notar algo no muy lejos de ellos que llamo su atención pues parecía una especie de criatura enredada en papel periódico muy sucio.

— ¿Qué es eso señor caballero? —preguntó Elene extrañada y acercándose al notar el pequeño bulto cerca de un bote de basura.

— ¿Qué cosa Elene? —comentó el fénix acercándose hacia donde estaba la pequeña ahora.

— Mire señor caballero, un perrito, ¿Cree que está bien? —dijo con curiosidad la pequeña y haciendo señas para que se acercara más al animal.

— Hmm, pareciera que estuviera muerto, aunque puedo ver que esta respirando —replicó el fénix examinando con detalle la piel del animal y viendo con cuidado si tenía algún síntoma de enfermedad o algún collar que lo identificara.

— No está muerto ¿Verdad? —exclamó preocupada y algo triste la pequeña ante el comentario de Ikki.

Ante el comentario de la pequeña, el perro se abalanzó sobre Ikki y comenzó a lamerlo ante la mirada de una divertida y sorprendida Elene, quien comenzó a reírse ante la cara de asco del fénix.

— ¡Parece que si está vivo! ¡Quítate chucho! —decía el peli azul tratando de quitarse el animal de encima.

— ¡Qué lindo! Creo que quiere venir con nosotros ¿Lo dejamos señor caballero? —preguntó la niña inocentemente al ver al fiero Ikki ser domado por un simple perro callejero.

— ¡Estás loca Elene, no vamos a cargar con un perro! —inquirió Ikki molesto y levantándose.

Pero aparentemente nuestro amigo tenía otros planes, pues este se agarro fuertemente de la pierna derecha de Ikki, el cual comenzó a arrastrar los pies con dificultad, mientras el perro seguía sujeto a sus pies como una lapa.

— ¡Suéltame animal del demonio!

— Veo que le agrada mucho señor caballero, parece que quiere quedarse con nosotros de cualquier manera y ser nuestro amigo, es una buena idea ¿No creo? —comentó Elene siguiéndole el paso a los dos, mientras Ikki trataba de quitarse al perro del pie.

— ¡Elene! ¡El no es mi amigo, ni tuyo! ¿Entendiste? —le advirtió el fénix molesto, logrando así hacer reír a la niña por su expresión de hastió—. ¡Y tu perro! —Exclamó el fénix dirigiéndose al animal que seguía firmemente sujeto a Ikki y sin ánimos de soltarse—. ¡De ninguna manera vendrás con nosotros! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y es mi última palabra! —le espetó Ikki muy cabreado y con mirada amenazante al animal quien solo atinó a devolverle una mirada de cachorro triste.

* * *

**N/a:** Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo!, al igual que un saludo a todos los lectores de este fic, a los cuales les agradezco sus palabras de apoyo y consejos para hacerlo más participativo. Quiero dedicar este capi a Kisame Hoshigaki, pues su comentario me ayudo mucho a seguir investigando y no cometer errores en la trama, ojala sigas ayudándome y gran un saludo, como parte final quiero que me ayuden a decidir un buen nombre y raza para el perro, pues como se imaginan, la cosa no quedar tan fácil para Ikki jeje, saludos y cuídense.

**Darkacuario**: Pues dentro de poco veras que nuestros amigos se involucraran por "accidente", en todo el rollo de que las hermanas de June están envueltas, pero no puedo decir más por ahora.

**Lunática misa y Kate Godness: **Muchas gracia por sus comentarios, por cierto lunática, no creo que Elene y Ikki se enamoren (ella tiene casi la misma edad de Kiki O_O), por lo otro tengo que trabajar en mis otros fics un poco más, pero les aseguro que en menos de dos semanas está listo el otro capi, nos vemos.


	8. Reunion familiar

**Capitulo 8**

**Mansión Kido, Comedor.**

— ¡Hora de comer chicos! —anunció Shunrei mientras comenzaba a servir el almuerzo a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras esto ocurría, nuestras amigas Natasha y June estaban enfrascadas en una amplia conversación acerca del trabajo de la ultima, cosa que tenía muy contento a Shun, pues ya veía que la distancia entre el resto de sus amigos se iba acortando poco a poco con la mujer que amaba.

—…y después de todo eso, es que logre llegar hasta donde estoy en mi trabajo, aunque para serte sincera estoy buscando estudiar un poco más —terminó de explicar June ante una curiosa Natasha, quien estaba muy impresionada ante lo dicho por la rubia hace unos minutos.

— ¡Vaya! no sabía que eras medico June ¿Los policías pueden ser médicos también? —Preguntó extrañada Natasha y con una mueca de confusión, mientras que Saori y el resto de los demás alababan la comida que Shunrei servía.

— Veras… no soy un medico realmente, soy Criminalista, yo analizó las causas del porque murieron las personas, al igual que investigo los hechos de la muerte de estas, pero para hacer este tipo de trabajo, necesitas tener un poco de conocimiento de medicina, pues al momento de hacer una autopsia, tienes que especificar ciertos detalles médicos —aclaró June con tranquilidad y una sonrisa a la rubia.

— ¡Genial!... pero… espera un momento… ¡Eso quiere decir entonces que eres criminalista de la INTERPOL! ¡¿Qué edad tienes?! —Preguntó la rubia con los ojos como platos al percatarse de la magnitud de ese descubrimiento—. ¡Pero si te ves muy joven para trabajar allí! ¿No puedo creerte que tengas menos de 22 años entonces? —dijo Natasha sorprendida y muy extrañada.

June casi que se desmaya ante el comentario de la rubia, veintidós, ¡veintidós! ¡VEINTIDOS!... sin comentarios.

— Tengo 18 —contó la amazona con una ceja levantada y un poco ofendida.

— Lo siento si me pase… —se disculpó la rubia con cara de pena—. ¡Pero es que eres muy joven! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar tan rápido hasta donde estas a tu edad?! —comentó la rusa muy impresionada ante ese hecho.

— Saori me ayudo mucho ¿Verdad Saori? —dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comer con tranquilidad al igual que Natasha y procurando olvidar el asunto de la edad.

— Si, siempre me ha gustado a ayudar en lo que pueda a mis amigos, después de que Shun dejara a June al cuidado de la fundación, ella regresó a Grecia en busca de trabajo mientras entrenaba en el santuario, luego de reencontrarse con Shun, el me preguntó si podía ayudarla, por lo que le conseguí una plaza en la universidad de Atenas para que estudiara, y de paso un trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un estacionamiento, a partir de allí todo fue merito de June —contó Saori mientras bebía un poco de ponche navideño con alegría en el rostro.

— Que interesante, veo que eres muy amable con las personas que lo necesitan —indicó Natasha con una sonrisa y metiéndose un bocado de pavo en la boca después de decir esto.

— Gracias —agradeció Saori algo apenada ante el comentario.

— Saori siempre nos ha ayudado cuando puede, incluso ayudó a las personas que sufrieron percances luego de todas las batallas que tuvimos —indicó Shiryu con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Kiki a comerse la dura carne de cerdo que estaba cortando.

— Gracias —dijo el pequeñín lemuriano mientras devoraba los trozos cortados por el dragón.

Por su parte la diosa se sentía sumamente contenta, tanto que tuvo que esforzarse en sobremanera para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Muchas gracias chicos —agradeció Saori de corazón y muy feliz al estar con sus compañeros en ese preciso momento.

Al ver la hermosa atmosfera que reinaba en la mesa, Seika decidió darle más alegría a la velada.

— Bueno, yo por mi parte quisiera proponer un brindis por Saori, por ser una buena amiga y por ocurrírsele tan brillante idea de tenernos aquí este día —anunció Seika levantando la copa al mismo tiempo que todos (A excepción de Kiki, quien no podía tomar alcohol por ser menor), y logrando que la susodicha enrojeciera de pena ante el comentario.

— Por Saori —dijeron todos muy contentos incluso Kiki (Con un vaso de agua claro está).

Ese era su límite, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

— Seiya… —susurró Saori en voz baja a su amado, el cual estaba sentado al lado suyo sonriendo al presenciar aquel momento.

— ¿Si? —preguntó él acercándose ante las señas de Saori mientras los demás comenzaban a conversar entre sí.

— No puedo seguir ocultándolo Seiya, no puedo seguir ocultándoselos, no después de esto —admitió Saori en voz baja y logrando que el caballero abriera los ojos, muy sorprendido al captar la indirecta.

— Pero… Saori… ¿Estás segura? —comentó él muy preocupado y algo extrañado ante las palabras de su amada.

— Si, no quiero seguir alargando esto por más tiempo y vivir bajo una mentira —admitió con pesar y una mirada de tristeza—. Ante toda esta felicidad… yo… no se qué hacer… siento que no está bien engañar a los chicos respecto a nosotros, siento que esto no está bien, celebrar la navidad sin que ellos sepan el motivo de porque se creó esta reunión, no está bien —explicó con detalle la chica mientras le temblaban las manos y se le aguaban los ojos.

— Ya veo, tienes razón… está bien, contémosles —argumento Seiya decidido mientras apretaba su mano, para luego levantarse de su silla al igual que la diosa.

— Chicos tengo un anuncio que hacer —dijo Saori con voz clara a todos, por lo cual se hizo un silencio inmediato en el comedor.

— ¿Qué ocurre Saori? —preguntó Natasha algo extrañada por la intervención.

— Chicos… yo estoy muy contenta por tenerlos aquí, de verdad, pero verán… la razón por la que inicie esta fiesta es muy diferente a la que muchos piensan —explicó la chica ante la mirada confusa de todos, a excepción de Shunrei quien miraba con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendida a la pareja al entender a donde iba todo aquello—…la verdadera razón es que… Seiya y yo… —tartamudeaba Saori con las mejillas sonrojadas—. … Seiya y yo… estamos…

**DIN DON, DIN DON, DIN DON.**

El sonido insistente del timbre, hizo que los chicos se distrajeran, por lo que Saori tuvo que interrumpir su discurso para dirigirse a atenderlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos fue detenida por Seiya.

Yo voy, descuida.

Después de decir esto, Seiya se dirigió a la entrada, mientras los demás se levantaban algo curiosos de sus asientos para ver quién era, pues no era normal que recibieran visitas ese día.

Al abrir la puerta, Seiya y los chicos se sorprendieron mucho ante lo que vieron, pues Ikki estaba en frente de ellos (con una expresión de repulsión en la cara), cargando a un perro muy grande, mientras una chica muy sonriente estaba al lado suyo, la cual muchos reconocieron como Elene, pero mucho más madura claro está, pues ya tenía doce años.

— ¡Hermano! —dijo Shun algo extrañado e impresionado ante la aparición de su hermano en la fiesta.

Ikki no cambió su expresión de hastió ante el saludo de su hermano, pero aun así eso no evitó que le contestara a su hermano.

— Hola Shun, feliz navidad… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ikki con algo de trabajo y haciendo que a todos le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ikki? ¿Creí que estabas viajando? —Preguntó algo extrañada Shunrei mientras miraba al fénix algo incrédula, por la posición en la que se encontraba al sostener al perro.

— Hablemos de eso después, te traigo un paciente medio muerto especialmente para ti June, ¿Crees que lo puedas revisar? —comentó Ikki algo cansado de tener que cargar al perrucho ese y cerrando la puerta de la entrada con el pie al pasar.

— ¡¿Eh?! —dijo la aludida con signos de interrogación en la cabeza ante la bizarra escena que le presentaba el peli azul a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es eso Ikki? —preguntó Seika con extrañeza y tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando pues ella estaba igual de confundida que el resto de los presentes.

Ikki miró con malos ojos a la pelirroja, pues era bastante obvio que no quería hablar en ese momento y mucho menos ser sometido a un interrogatorio, cuando tenía más veinte kilos en la espalda.

— ¿Un perro? ¿Qué no es obvio? —preguntó irónicamente el fénix, haciendo molestar a Seika, quien no estaba acostumbrada a la actitud del fénix en lo absoluto, pues apenas habían cruzado más de dos palabras con él en sus vidas.

— ¿Qué raro que tu traigas un perro aquí? ¿No sabía que te cayeran bien?... ah por cierto… Hola Elene —saludó Saori a la pequeña con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo, antes de poner su atención de nuevo en el fénix.

— ¡No me caen bien los perros! —Exclamó molesto el fénix mientras todos se impresionaban por su agresividad—. Es solo que lo encontré de paso y Elene me convenció de traerlo conmigo —se excusó el fénix ante la mirada de Elene que decía: ¿Yo verdad?

Aunque por supuesto, la verdad era que Ikki se había dejado convencer por la tierna mirada de nuestro amiguito, pero por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó June en voz alta y haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos—. Espera un segundo Ikki… déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿Tu honestamente, esperas que examine a este perro? —preguntó con una calma que daba miedo y un tono de voz que le erizó los pelos a todos, a excepción de Ikki claro está.

— ¡Tal vez no seas tan buena como dice Shun, pero creo que puedes examinar a un perro! ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ikki algo molesto e irritado, pues el perro ya estaba comenzando a babearle el hombro.

Uy, grave error.

— Tienes que ser muy valiente para decir eso, pollo de pacotilla —susurró June en voz baja, acompañado de una mirada asesina y con un tic en el ojo que espantaría hasta a el propio hades.

Por alguna extraña (e inteligente) razón Elene se movió hacia donde estaban el resto de los chicos, quienes se encontraban agazapados de miedo a tres metros de aquel par, pues la energía que despedía June, era capaz de bajar la temperatura que el fénix tenía en su mirada de una manera increíble, tanto, que cualquiera que los hubiera visto, diría que estallaría una guerra santa en cualquier momento.

— Tengo miedo señorita —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña Elene y la cara azul de miedo.

— Tranquila mi amor… Shun… June es… especial… ¿No es así? —preguntó la chica nerviosa al peli verde.

— Claro… este… vamos June… no te pongas así por favor, tratemos al nuevo amigo de mi hermano y volvamos a nuestra reunión ¿Si? —comentó Shun sudando frio a la rubia, pues esta e Ikki estaban a solo unos segundos de matarse.

— ¡No es mi amigo Shun! —exclamó Ikki molesto ante el comentario de su hermano.

— Oh bueno, ya que tú me lo pediste Shun lo haré, después de todo Ikki no es tipo de hombre que se ocuparía adecuadamente de un perro —dijo June dulcemente al peli verde el cual se sonrojo un poco por el gesto.

— No estoy haciendo esto por que quiera ¿Te enteras? —inquirió molestó el fénix mientras todos comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor después de esto.

—…así fue entonces como lo encontré —explicó el fénix con tranquilidad mientras veía como June cubría con una manta al perro, la cual consiguió en el estudio de la mansión.

— Ya veo, entonces este perro no está acostumbrado a la gente, ya que no veo ninguna señal de que haya sido domesticado, pero aun eso no explica su comportamiento tan extraño —analizó Saori mientras comía un poco del pastel que Seika trajo unos minutos antes.

— Creo que por su apariencia, este debe ser un perro cruzado, en el orfanato han pasado muchos de esos, y este parece ser uno —explicó Natasha mientras veía el animal con June a su lado, en el piso.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestro paciente June? —preguntó Shunrei con amabilidad al ver que Kiki y Elene se llevaban muy bien con el perro, (Pues le estaban haciendo cariños mientras June lo veía).

— Pues aparentemente está muy bien, solo necesita descanso y algo de calor, a juzgar por el frió en su nariz, ya llevaba mucho tiempo afuera, así que al final, creo que le salvaste la vida al traerlo aquí —explicó June mientras miraba al fénix con una ceja levantada, el cual estaba por comer un poco del dulce de chocolate.

— Hmm… bueno supongo que no está mal del todo, al fin de cuentas, no me cae tan mal el animal y este postre que hiciste no se ve nada mal tan poco para un principiante —argumentó de manera irónica el fénix y elogiando a June a su manera particular mientras cortaba el pastel con los tenedores.

De más está decir que Elene y Kiki se cayeron bien con solo verse, aparentemente estos dos tenían personalidades muy semejantes cuando se trataba de los animales y de jugar.

Luego de que June terminara de examinar al perro, Kiki y Elene intentaron jugar con él, pero al parecer este no quería jugar con ellos, pues luego de notar lo que Ikki estaba comiendo, se metió inmediatamente entre sus piernas para saborearlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate! —dijo el peli azul muy molesto mientras trataba de empujar al perro fuera de su regazo.

— ¡Ay, eso es muy lindo! ¿No creen? —exclamó Elene divertida y con una sonrisa al ver la escena.

— ¡Que buen perro tienes, Ikki! —Bromeó Seiya mientras reía al igual que todos los presentes, al ver al "Gran fénix", ser dominado por un simple perro.

— Ves, por eso es que tu eres su amigo, le encanta estar contigo todo el tiempo ¿No es genial la amistad Ikki? —preguntó June de manera sarcástica y con algo de malicia ante la escena.

— ¡Perro tonto, ese es mi postre! ¡Por favor no te lo comas! —Suplicó Ikki al notar que el perro se acercaba peligrosamente a su comida—. ¡Deja de babearme las manos, tarado! ¡Es suficiente, quítate! ¡Dije que no, ahora quítate! —gritaba Ikki muy molesto mientras forcejeaba con tal quitar al perro ante la vista incrédula de Shun y Saori, pues los demás se divertían de lo lindo y reían con fuerza mientras la escena se desarrollaba.

Al final Ikki no pudo con el perro, el cual comenzó a devorar el pastel con rapidez, luego de ver que el perro comenzó a devorar su pastel, Ikki se cabreó de verdad.

— Grrr… ¡Para ser un perro tienes agallas! ¡Kiki, Ayúdame aquí! —inquirió molesto el fénix al tratar de mover al perro, quien no se movía con nada de su puesto.

— Claro —dijo el pequeño mientras se colocaba detrás de Ikki y comenzaba a jalar con fuerza al perro, pero solo lograron caer de espaldas ambos cuando este se levantó.

— Vaya —exclamó Shiryu impresionado al ver la facilidad con que el perro dominó a los dos chicos.

— Se lo comió todo —comentó en voz baja Seika con los ojos abiertos como platos al notar que no quedó nada en el plato.

— ¡Te comiste toda mi comida perrucho! —Gimoteó el fénix con ojos llorosos (aunque no lo crean), mientras que Kiki todavía estaba inconsciente ante la caída—. ¡Vas a pagar muy…! ¿Eh? —comentó extrañado el fénix al notar la mirada tierna y bella del perro, el cual parecía estar suplicando por algo—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Será que acaso…? —comenzó Shun sin creerse todavía la manera en que el perro había dominado a su hermano.

— ¿…quiere más pastel? —termino de decir Saori en la misma condición que el peli verde.

— Es justo como pensé, su impulsividad y falta de cortesía prueban que es tu amigo Ikki —comentó June de manera maliciosa y divertida, mientras trataba de no estallar en carcajadas al igual que los demás.

— ¡Ya dije que no lo es! —Exclamó el fénix ya cabreado con la situación—. ¡Oye tú! ¡Si quieres mas pastel pídeselo a June, ella de seguro puede hacerte más! —gritó molesto y señalando a una incrédula June.

— ¿Eh? —dijo extrañada la rubia al notar la mirada del perro posarse en ella ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Ikki.

— Muy bien, ahora pídele que te de mas, pero con buenos modales ¿Quieres? —ordenó él al perro, ante la mirada sorpresiva y algo divertida de todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pedir más? —Se extrañó ella al notar que el perro se acercaba a ella—. KYAAAAAAAA —gritó ella al sentir como el perro se subía a sus hombros (pues aun estaba arrodillada en el piso luego de examinarlo) y comenzaba a lamerle la cara sin ningún pudor, a la vez que también metía la nariz entre su escote en búsqueda de cualquier cosa comestible.

— Muy bien… nada mal pequeñín —decía un muy sonriente Ikki ante la mirada de todos, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver como June seguía gritando, pues el perro seguía lamiéndola y oliéndola en "sus chicas"—. Sigue así, solo necesitas un poco de práctica y quizás…

**PAM**

— ¡MALDITO PERRO! —gritó June con los ojos en blanco, una vena en la cabeza y el puño con humo, pues esta lanzó de un solo puñetazo al animal, directo a la cara de Ikki.

— ¿Quién? —fue todo lo que dijo un inconsciente Ikki con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza y con los ojos en espirales, igual que el pobre animal a su lado.

— Considerando la forma de su cabeza… parece que este perro desciende de un pastor alemán —comentó Shiryu con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo ante la escena.

— Creo que tiene la sangre de un perro grande, pues es enorme—indicó Seika un poco nerviosa ante la manera "sutil" en que el perro pidió a June más pastel y como esta le respondió después.

— De seguro que la madre dio a luz en las calles, luego de haberse mesclado con un perro de raza —indicó Seiya mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba (todavía) el inconsciente animal.

— Creo que podríamos quedárnoslo, al final se lleva muy bien con la gente, pero siento que lo más recomendable seria buscarle un hogar diferente —indicó Saori sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— ¡Qué bueno! —gritaron Kiki y Elene emocionados al tener la posibilidad de tener una mascota por el momento.

— ¡¿QUE?! —gritó June incrédula y con ganas de matar a la diosa ante su comentario, la cual se apresuro a añadir ante su cara:

— ¡Pero descuida June! ¡Lo entrenaremos antes de buscarle un hogar! ¿Verdad chicos? —dijo muy nerviosa la peli morada temiendo terminar igual que el fénix.

— ¡Claro! —dijeron todos con algo de miedo ante la mirada asesina de la rubia.

— Hmph, supongo que no es tan mala idea, pero si ese perro se me acerca otra vez, voy a matarlo —comentó en voz baja la rubia mientras se abrochaba y limpiaba su blusa.

— ¿Por cierto señor caballero? —preguntó Elene acercándose al fénix el cual se sobaba la cabeza luego de recuperarse del golpe de June.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó el fénix algo molesto mientras se sentaba en el piso con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a este grandote? —pidió saber algo curiosa la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Buena pregunta. Ikki lo pensó un poco, pero al final llegó a una conclusión rápidamente.

— Bueno… como es tan metiche y pervertido, como para rebuscar en la blusa de June, creo que deberíamos llamarlo… Ero* —respondió el fénix con una media sonrisa, luego de recordar lo que hizo el perro a la rubia.

— ¿Ero? —Preguntó Kiki extrañado ante tan "sutil" nombre—. ¿Eso no es algo grosero? —preguntó el lemuriano mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado confundido y sonreía nerviosamente.

— Bueno… creo que Ero es el perfecto nombre para él, incluso podemos llamarlos a los dos, Ero-Ikki para variar —respondió mientras se sacudía el cabello.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Ero ¡Ataca! —exclamó el fénix de manera vengativa al perro, el cual se lanzo a cumplir su cometido.

— ¡GRRR! —gruñó June sumamente cabreada y sonrojada al sentir como el animal comenzaba a oler en su "Monte Venus".

— Jajaja —reía Seiya ante la cara de la rubia—. Veo que tienes un nuevo admirador June, ahora tienes competencia Shun —comentó el caballero de Pegaso mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Shun.

— ¡Seiya! —Gritó el peli verde muy rojo, cosa que desato la risa de todos.

— ¡Espero que sean muy felices! Jajaja—exclamó Seika mientras se reía con lagrimas en los ojos ante la cara de June.

— ¡Vamos Seika! ¡No está bien burlarse de los demás! Jajaja —recalcó Hyoga mientras se sostenía el estomago con fuerza a causa de su risa.

— ¿Cómo dices eso si te estás riendo? —le regañó Natasha mientras se tapaba la cara con sus dos manos para no chillar tan fuerte de la risa que le daba la escena.

— ¡Ero ya se unió a la familia! ¿No creen chicos? —Bromeó Shunrei a Shiryu y a los niños, quienes carcajearon con más fuerza ante el comentario.

— ¡YA FUE SUFICENTE DE ESTA ESTUPIDES! ¡TE VOY A…! —amenazó June con los ojos en llamas y apuntó de matar al animal con sus propias manos, pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo de repente, al igual que la risa de todos en la habitación.

— ¿Quién será ahora? —preguntó algo extrañada la diosa.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Seiya se levantó de nuevo para abrir la puerta, mientras que sus demás compañeros lo seguían hasta allá, junto con un sonriente Ero (Que iba al lado de Kiki y Elene) al final de la comitiva.

— Por cierto… no nos presentamos formalmente… mi nombre es Kiki, aspirante a la armadura de Aries —dijo el lemuriano con una sonrisa.

— Yo soy Elene, amiga del señor Ikki, mucho gusto Kiki —saludó cordialmente la pequeña con un apretón de manos al pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Al momento de tocar sus manos ambos sintieron una especie de sensación de hermandad, que les llegó en sus corazones profundamente, pero al notar que todavía estaban unidos de las manos, luego de más de diez segundos, se separaron rápidamente, y con algo de pena en sus rostros. Los pequeños adolescentes se sacudieron la cabeza y se apresuraron a ver quién era la persona que había tocado la puerta, pues ya casi todos estaban en la entrada (Incluyendo a Ero), mirando la puerta.

Luego de llegar hasta donde estaban todos mirando, los jóvenes se sorprendieron, al encontrar a dos mujeres prácticamente idénticas a June, solo que su piel y cabellos eran de color negro en una, y blanco mármol y cabellos rojos en la otra.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? —Preguntó Hyoga extrañado ante la aparición de aquellas chicas, pero la respuesta vino antes de lo que esperaba por parte de una sorprendida June—:

— Dafne, Gina, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —exclamó June luego de recuperarse de la impresión y yendo a abrazar a las chicas con fuerza.

— Hola hermana —dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba con fuerza a June.

Ok, si lo de antes había sido un shock para todos, esta revelación lo era aun mas para la mayoría, pues nadie se imaginó nunca que la rubia tuviera familiares vivos.

— ¡¿Hermana?! —dijeron todos sorprendidos ante el comentario de la chica, a excepción de Shun, quien solo miraba con extrañeza a June y sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estaban tú y Dafne bajo el mando de papa? —Preguntó algo extrañada y un poco molesta June al darse cuenta de la situación.

— Después hablaremos de eso June, tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte, y no puedo esperar mucho tiempo —exclamó la morena mientras cerraba la puerta (no sin antes mirar afuera).

— Señorita Kido, disculpe que interrumpamos… pero necesitamos conversar con nuestra hermana… en privado… ya que…—pidió la pelirroja ante la mirada algo contrariada de Seiya, pero June no le dejo terminar su petición.

— Pero Dafne, Gina… ¿Qué paso?... —preguntó June a su hermana pero esta le hizo una seña que indicaba: "Aquí no".

— Pues no se… June, son tu familia ¿Tu qué dices? —preguntó Saori a la rubia con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, ante tan precipitada proposición de la chica.

Luego de un minuto de silencio abrumador, en el cual la rubia cerró los ojos para concentrarse y llegar a una conclusión, June suspiró con pesadez y frunció el ceño, abriendo al final sus ojos y dirigiendo una mirada seria a sus hermanas.

— Si quieren hablar conmigo, tendrán que hacerlo frente a mis amigos ¿Entendido? —respondió decidida la amazona ante la sorpresa de sus hermanas gemelas.

— ¡Pero June! ¡Esto es muy urgente! ¡No puedo… no podemos! —exclamó algo contrariada su hermana ante la petición de ella, pero fue interrumpida por un serio Ikki.

— Si June lo dijo, mejor le haces caso, aparte de que ustedes fueron las que entraron aquí sin invitación alguna —inquirió el fénix con seriedad a la morena y frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno… ese sí que era un día extraño, pues muchos de los presentes se quedaron mirando a Ikki luego de ver la manera en que apoyó a June, pues era prácticamente imposible que el fénix y la amazona congeniaran en cualquier sentido.

— Es verdad, aparte de que nosotros no las conocemos, por lo que no podemos tener la misma confianza que su hermana tiene con ustedes —inquirió Seiya molestó ante la discusión y saliendo de su impresión anterior.

— De acuerdo —suspiró Dafne a regañadientes, luego ver la determinación en los ojos de todos los presentes—. Pero no me vengan con reclamos después —inquirió su hermana molesta en forma de advertencia.

— Vamos la sala ¿Les parece? —propuso Shunrei con algo de temor, ante la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

— Es una gran idea, vamos chicos —concordó Saori, haciendo que todos los presentes se movieran al comedor.

Lo que nuestros amigos no sabían, era que no repararon en las sombras que se desplazaban afuera de la mansión, ni en el peligro que les depararía la conversación que sostendrían a continuación.

**

* * *

**

N/a:

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado en esta historia, quisiera agradecer su apoyo y comprensión así como algunas cosas:

**Natasha:** Proviene de la ciudad Siningrado en Siberia, del capítulo "Hyoga en el país de los hielos", esta tiene relación con el manga y es la única chica que me parece adecuada como pareja para Hyoga, pues el manga vino primero que el anime y de esta historia fue que surgió la saga de Asgard.

**Ero:** sinónimo Japonés, que significa: pervertido o fisgón.


	9. Una cena reveladora

**Capitulo 9 **

**Comedor de la Mansión Kido**

En el ambiente se denotaba una tensión evidente, tanto, que incluso un cuchillo habría sido insuficiente para cortarla. Luego de que las recién llegadas se sentaran en las sillas del comedor, los demás le siguieron en el acto, pero a pesar de eso, la tensión todavía seguía latente, no atreviéndose ninguno de los presentes a interrumpirla.

Al final, esta fue rota repentinamente por June, quien estaba algo preocupada y enojada, ante tanto misterio, por lo que cuando habló, hizo la pregunta que muchos no se atrevían a decir en voz alta:

— Bueno… ¿Qué es tan urgente que no pueden comunicármelo a mí en una carta, eh? —preguntó June con tono confuso y algo extrañada por ese hecho.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta de June, pero rápidamente se repusieron al notar que las hermanas de estas se removían en sus asientos con algo de incomodidad.

— ¿Están seguros que están bien? —dijo Saori mirando mejor a las chica y notando ciertos rasguños en su piel.

Ante esta nueva pregunta, fue Dafne quien contesto, mirando con ojos un poco escépticos a la peli morada.

— Si, si lo estamos, tanto… que nosotras vinimos aquí arriesgando nuestras vidas, para contarle June una noticia tan importante, que incluso te incluye a ti Saori Kido, o debería decir… Athena —comentó Dafne con un tono irónico e impresionando a todos en la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los presentes (A excepción de June) con sorpresa y mirando a June, Dafne y Saori de manera intercalada y con ojos desorbitados.

¡¿Qué ellas sabían de la identidad de Saori?! Aquello no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Es decir tú… ustedes…? —preguntaba Saori con dificultad y algo incrédula ante la extraña revelación.

— Pues desde que June fue reclutada a la orden (Más o menos cuando tenía unos 7 años), nosotras tenemos conocimiento de la mayor parte de todo lo que rodeaba a esta. En ese entonces, unos caballeros nos explicaron lo que le pasaría, a donde la llevarían y como seria su entrenamiento, por lo que sabemos más o menos cual es el entorno que rodea a nuestra hermana —explicó Gina con tranquilidad y mostrando una extraña expresión en su rostro al decir eso.

— Aunque al principió a mi padre no le hizo ninguna gracia que su hija se uniera a la orden, al final él tuvo que terminar aceptando por su propio bienestar, ya que los soldados en ese entonces no aceptaban un no por respuesta —agregó June algo molesta y con el resentimiento cargado en su voz, cosa que provoco que todos la miraran con extrañeza.

Shun estaba muy perplejo ante esa revelación, pues aunque June le había mencionado a sus hermanas pocas veces, jamás había mencionado a su padre (Salvo en contadas ocasiones) desde que se conocían, denotando con lo anteriormente dicho, que ella esta estaba sumamente resentida con su padre por algún motivo desconocido para el peli verde.

— June… —susurró Shun en voz baja, al notar la mirada de su amada.

— La orden tiene como obligación reclutar a cualquiera que este destinado a ser aprendiz, incluso si la familia no está de acuerdo con esto, aunque debo admitir que los métodos de ahora son mejores que en el pasado —aclaró Saori haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

Luego de este comentario, se hizo un nuevo silencio en el comedor, el cual fue interrumpido por Elene, la cual dejo acariciar las orejas de Ero por un momento, para hablar:

— Disculpe… este… ¿Señorita Dafne? —Musitó Elene con un poco de duda y alzando la mano, logrando así que todos se voltearan a verla.

Dafne por su parte se sorprendió un poco al oír a la chica, casi como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se dirigiera hacia ella de esa manera tan educada.

— Dime Dafne cariño —comentó ella con una sonrisa dulce y recuperándose de la impresión.

— Vera… no quiero ser grosera… pero… ¿Qué relación tiene eso con su llegada? —preguntó la pequeña un poco ruborizada y encogiéndose al sentir la mirada de todos en el comedor sobre ella.

— En realidad… ahora que lo preguntas, casi nada, pero si es relevante mencionar lo que paso después —contestó Dafne con tranquilidad y sonriendo ante la inocencia de la chica.

— ¿Qué paso después? —Replicó Seiya con curiosidad y arrimándose un poco más a la mesa para escuchar mejor.

— Para ese entonces mi mama ya había muerto hace unos años atrás, ella solía ser una misionera de paz que venía desde México para los necesitados en Etiopia, allí fue donde conoció a nuestro padre —explicó Gina con tranquilidad y mostrando algo de nostalgia en su rostro al recordar esos momentos.

— Mi padre era un arqueólogo principiante, él se encontró con mi madre cerca de uno de los campamentos de necesitados, los cuales estaban cerca de un yacimiento arqueológico cercano —prosiguió Dafne en el mismo estado que su hermana gemela.

June soltó un bufido que hizo que todos se voltearan a verla, pues aparentemente la rubia quería dar también su punto de vista en la historia.

— Claro que luego de que mi padre supiera que embarazó a mi mama, trató de irse, pero aparentemente su familia lo obligó a hacerse cargo de nosotras, por supuesto que después de eso nada fue fácil para nosotros, pues luego de que me reclutaran, a mi padre no le gustó el hecho de que me fuera por una extraña razón como "Salvar al mundo", por lo que me tildó de fenómeno, cortó prácticamente toda comunicación conmigo y mis hermanas y me desheredó —soltó su June fastidiada y molesta de tal manera, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente agrio para ella.

El discurso de June hizo que más de uno se quedara boquiabierto, pues la rubia poca veces demostraba la ira en su rostro como en ese momento, haciendo que al principio sus hermanas y muchos de sus amigos, se cohibieran del miedo, aunque esto no duró mucho claro está, ya que Dafne se apresuró a tomar la palabra de nuevo:

— El caso es que… poco después de la partida de June, mi padre se fue a América con nostras, en donde él prosiguió sus investigaciones, con su propia agencia privada —prosiguió Dafne todavía un poco cohibida ante el enojo de su hermana.

— Nuestro padre fue un excelente investigador, pero puesto que sus conocimientos y atención iban dirigidos en direcciones contrarias a lo usual, la comunidad histórica y científica lo hizo a un lado por sus ideas extrañas —explicó Gina con una mirada algo inusual y reprobatoria al mencionar esto.

Harta de escuchar lo que parecía un discurso para alabar a su padre, June decidió volver a tomar la palabra para aclarar las cosas:

— Mi padre es Joseph Cari —contó la rubia en respuesta ante la mirada de los presentes.

Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? —argumentaron Shiryu y Saori al mismo tiempo, mostrando sorpresa en sus rostro y abriendo los ojos como platos.

Shunrei se sorprendió un poco al notar la impresión tan grande de nuestros amigos, pues nunca había visto algún libro en su casa que nombrara a ese sujeto, o al menos no de uno del que ella supiera, mientras que por su parte Seiya no recordaba haber oído o visto a Saori discutiendo ese tema en ningún momento.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron Shunrei y Seiya a un tiempo a sus parejas correspondientes.

— En realidad solo he leído unos cuantos libros respecto a sus investigaciones unas veces en mi tiempo libre en la mansión —admitió Shiryu encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo también, por lo que leí de él, Joseph investigó acerca de ciudades perdidas y antiguas reliquias de sus civilizaciones, el cual era su tema principal en todos sus libros —recalcó la diosa con tranquilidad y tratando de recordar algo más acerca de ese hombre.

— Eso es quedarse corto, mi padre investigó los últimos vestigios de las civilizaciones perdidas de varios países antiguos, él hizo increíbles a avances en la arqueología y muchas cosas más que lo que sus libros dicen —terció Dafne como si le doliera algo en pecho, que alguien menospreciara el trabajo de su padre.

— ¡Oye, un minuto! —interrumpió June al darse cuenta de un detalle—. ¡Todo este tiempo han hablado de papa en pasado! ¡¿Por qué?! —comentó la rubia de repente muy nerviosa.

— Ya llegamos a eso, no nos desviemos del tema —recalcó Gina con el entrecejo fruncido—. Recientemente, en un viaje de investigación que hizo, nuestro padre realizo, un descubrimiento sumamente impresionante, que desde hace tiempo venia buscando en sus investigaciones, fue gracias a este descubrimiento que nuestro padre murió —afirmó la chica con pesadez y captando la atención de June, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella algo incrédula ante esa confesión y mirando a su hermana con sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo paso eso Dafne? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —dijo ella comenzando a molestarse y sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de rabia.

Las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, de no ser por Shun, quien decidió intervenir para evitar que June cometiera una estupidez.

— Tranquila June —susurró Shun con calma mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la de ella con tal de calmarla, cosa que funciono muy bien.

La chica simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con un gran cariño y sorpresa en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que el peli verde se sonrojara al sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

— Lo siento —se disculpó ella sonriendo con sinceridad.

— En realidad esa es una de las principales razones por las que vinimos —argumentó su hermana algo extrañada al ver la manera en que ella miraba al chico peli verde.

— ¿Quiere decir que el de que hayan matado a su padre tiene que ver con nosotros? —preguntó Hyoga extrañado y recibiendo un buen pellizco por parte de Natasha.

— ¡Chissst! —le cayó ella con un dedo en sus labios mientras él se aguantaba las ganas de soltar un: "Ay" con todas sus fuerzas.

— Pues ya que mi hermana sirve a su diosa, y que las investigaciones de mi padre tienen que ver en gran medida con la mitología Griega y los dioses antiguos, creo que es evidente porque venimos aquí —explicó la morena de manera sarcástica y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —intervino Ikki luego de un gran rato sin decir nada.

— Veras… —dijo Gina mientras se alisaba el pelo—. Mi padre creía que las civilizaciones de muchos de nuestros ancestros, no desaparecieron simplemente así como así de la tierra, pues él no creía en muchas teorías que decían que simplemente decayeron por el descuido de sus habitantes —explicó ella mientras tomaba un gran trago de agua.

— Tal es el caso, de los mayas, aztecas, los atlantes, los antiguos egipcios, los anteriores romanos, los griegos clásicos y el continente perdido de Mu —agregó Dafne enumerando las civilizaciones con sus dedos.

— ¿Mu? —Susurró Kiki de repente muy interesado ante esa información.

— ¿Conoces la leyenda del continente Mu? —preguntó la morena muy interesada al oír aquel niño y reparando por primera vez en los puntos cara de Kiki.

— Pues mi maestro me dijo una vez, que Mu, fue un antiguo continente, del cual surgieron las armaduras sagradas de Athena y que aparte de eso, fue ahí que surgieron las raíces de todas las civilizaciones humanas hace miles de años, pero que una extraña calamidad desapareció todo rastro de su existencia durante su apogeo, y que aparentemente él, yo y su maestro, éramos los últimos descendientes conocidos de esa antigua civilización—respondió el pelirrojo algo extrañado ante la reacción de la chica, quien solo atino a abrir los ojos de sorpresa luego de escucharlo.

— ¡Eso quiere decir… que eres descendiente de los lemurianos! —exclamó Dafne sorprendida y todavía sin poder creérselo.

— Este… si… —admitió el lemuriano algo apenado ante la mirada escrutadora de ella.

— ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer…! —comenzó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Ikki.

— Disculpa que interrumpa TAN fascinante descubrimiento —replicó Ikki de manera sarcástica y captando la atención de todos—. Pero podrías seguir con lo que no estaban diciendo por favor —dijo con poca paciencia el fénix.

— Hermano —soltó Shun algo molesto por la forma grosera de hablar de su hermano mayor.

— Bueno… —refunfuñó Gina algo molesta por los modales del fénix—. Pues iba a decir que estas civilizaciones, tuvieron repentinos puntos en su historia en los que su gente desaparece o se pierde el rastro, incluso mi padre, formuló la teoría de que Atlantis fue destruida por los dioses y que en realidad, esta y sus habitantes, si existieron en el mundo.

— Hace no mucho, mi padre encontró una serie de tablas antiguas en la selva de Guatemala, cerca de Tikal, las cuales contenían una escritura extrañamente semejante, a los que tenían unos objetos encontrados cerca de un yacimiento arqueológico en Europa, los cuales relataban el destino de una civilización que flotaba en el mar y sufrió la ira de los dioses, hace mucho tiempo, papa supo en ese momento, que hablaban de la Atlántida —indicó Dafne.

— Lo más raro, es que después de ese descubrimiento, unos hombres fueron en busca de nuestro padre, mientras Dafne y yo estábamos en un viaje de investigación con los indios de América del Norte —manifestó Gina.

— Esos sujetos se lo llevaron a Nueva York para hacerle un montón de preguntas, lo golpearon y torturaron para sacarle toda la información que había conseguido en sus descubrimientos —dijo la pelinegra en voz baja y causando un gran silencio en el comedor.

— Nosotras sospechamos algo luego de que no nos contestara su teléfono, por lo que Dafne y yo lo localizamos por su dispositivo GPS, el cual tiene un rastreador, luego de eso, Dafne se infiltró, sin que llegaran a darse cuenta, en el edificio donde lo retenían, en donde logró ver y escuchar lo que estaban diciendo —admitió la pelirroja.

— Si, fue más o menos así —comentó Dafne recordando—:

"_En un gran almacén mohoso, y con las vigas medio descompuestas a causa del moho, nuestra amiga Dafne se encontraba a pocos metros de una muerte segura, pues esta se hallaba en una de las vigas más resistentes, con un amplificador de voces en su oreja, el cual le permitía escuchar la conversación que se postraba a sus pies. _

_Dafne trató de contener la respiración, mientras escuchaba con atención lo que unos hombres decían en el nivel inferior. Si otra persona hubiera visto a través de sus ojos, habría visto a un hombre amarrado en una silla y con aspecto de haber sido golpeado durante horas. Al recordar la tortura que le aplicaron a su padre, Dafne tuvo que aguantar de nuevo las ganas de querer dispararles a todos esos tipos, ya que en el fondo sabía que terminaría igual que él, si se enfrentaba a esa multitud de mal nacidos ella sola._

— _Por última vez, ¡¿Dónde está la entrada?! , ¡Pedazo de mierda! —preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado frente a su padre y tapado por una capucha negra._

— _¡Ya he dicho todo lo que se! ¡La entrada esta en las ciudades antiguas que destruyeron ustedes los dioses, la única manera posible de encontrarla, es que buscaras de nuevo en las ciudades perdidas, pero hace siglos que nadie sabe de sus civilizaciones! —gritó Joseph con el miedo y la sangre impregnado en sus ojos._

— _Eso es lo que tú crees pequeño humano inferior —objetó el sujeto con molestia mientras se tronaba los dedos con fuerza—. Pero yo nunca acepto un no por respuesta, y estoy seguro de que no me has dicho todo lo que sabes solo para proteger a tus hijas, lo veo en tus ojos._

_Joseph permaneció callado, aunque su silencio solo confirmo las sospechas del viejo dios._

— _Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh? Pues conozco métodos para hacerte hablar, chicos… —recalcó el jefe mientras tronaba los dedos a dos matones, los cuales comenzaron a golpear de nuevo a aquel pobre hombre, hasta que…_

_¡CRACK!_

— _¡Oye córtala! ¿Oíste eso? ¡Es su cuello tarado, lo has matado! —Exclamó cansinamente el tipo con una mueca en el rostro de frustración—. Ni modo, supongo que al final era su destino de todas maneras, pero aun así me hubiera gustado que ese imbécil nos hubiera dado más información antes de morirse —se dijo para sí mismo el viejo mientras se masajeaba las sienes._

_Por su parte, en la rampa, Dafne se limpiaba los ojos con fuerza ante lo que acababa de ver, lamentablemente en ese momento, no podía quedarse a rezar por su padre, pues tenía que irse y hablar con su hermana de lo que había escuchado. _

_Se levantó y con mucho cuidado comenzó a deslizarse con agilidad y destreza, hasta llegar a la ventana rota por la cual había entrado. Este hubiera sido un escape perfecto, hasta que escucho como un cubo oxidado caía al suelo estrepitosamente luego de tropezar con él y descubría su posición._

—… _¡ME CAGO EN LA…!_

_Mierda, ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Dafne antes de…_

— _¿Qué fue eso? —Gritó una voz desde el fondo—. Ese cosmos… ¡MADITA SEA NO ME DI CUENTA! ¡ATRAPEN AL INTRUSO! —bramó el titán con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Dafne maldecía por lo bajo al salir al callejón."_

Luego de que Dafne terminara de relatar su aventura, se hizo un gran silencio en el comedor, que solo era interrumpido por las respiraciones nerviosas de nuestros compañeros, aunque luego de un rato, Seika decidió intervenir.

— Disculpa… pero… aunque no tiene mucho que ver… ¿Qué investigación estaban haciendo tú y tu hermana? —preguntó la pelirroja algo cohibida, pero sumamente interesada luego de escuchar el relato de Dafne.

— Pues… Gina y yo hemos buscado desde hace tiempo, algunos objetos con los indios de Norteamérica, anteriormente hemos trabajado juntas en la obtención de varias reliquias históricas durante varios años, así como también, en la restauración y preservación de algunos tesoros antiguos que hemos recuperado para ciertos bancos —explicó la chica mientras se alisaba el cabello.

— Aunque al mismo tiempo… —añadió la pelirroja—. Seguíamos la investigación de nuestro padre sin que el supiera nada, por supuesto, buscando de vez en cuando, uno que otro indicio arqueológico, pero al final, sin ningún resultado —indicó Gina.

— ¡Vaya!, eso es muy impresionante, sobre todo por que pudieron huir de esos locos sin que los persiguieran hasta aquí —intervino Natasha sonriente y con mucha inocencia.

Wow, esa sí que fue una sorpresa para los chicos, pues antes del comentario de la rubia, ninguno de ellos se había parado a pensar en semejante detalle.

— Si… demasiado impresionante ¿No crees Shiryu? —preguntó Hyoga de manera desconfiada al caballero de dragón, ante el comentario de su novia.

— Eso estaba por decir yo —concordó Shiryu mientras comenzaba a concentrase en cualquier presencia extraña en la mansión, junto con el rubio.

— ¿Y que mas descubrieron? —musitó Shunrei en voz baja y con tono preocupado, luego de unos segundos.

— Luego de investigar un poco, descubrimos que esos sujetos tienen un par de años investigando los archivos de mi padre, ya que estos tenían claras señas de haber sido revisados recientemente —dijo la pelirroja en voz alta—. Solo sabemos que ellos quieren buscar alguna de las antiguas ciudades de la mitología, para tratar de abrir alguna especie de puerta o algo por el estilo y conquistar al mundo de alguna manera que no sabría explicarles —comentó ella sin mucho convencimiento.

— Eso sí que es raro —argumentó Seika con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

— Pues creo que yo leí una vez, que había varias ciudades que fueron destruidas por los dioses debido a la insolencia de sus habitantes a los dioses en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo muy bien cuales eran estas —argumentó Shun meditativo y tratando de recordar algo más.

— ¿Entonces por eso vinieron verdad?, a prevenir a Saori y a June de ese peligro —preguntó Natasha algo extrañada pero a la vez preocupada al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

— Básicamente —admitió Dafne encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su hermana June, quien seguía sin hacer un solo movimiento.

— Lo que pasa es que mis hermanas y yo, nos hemos comunicado a escondidas de mi padre durante los últimos años, y ella me han contado, todas las asombrosas hazañas que han realizado en sus vidas, así como las que yo he hecho con las mías —indicó June en voz baja y algo apenada.

— Supongo que no tenían muchos a donde ir cuando vinieron aquí ¿Verdad? —terció Saori con una sonrisa cómplice, a la cual Dafne asintió.

Luego de eso, se hizo otro silencio muy tenso, en el cual todos comenzaron a analizar la información que acababan de recibir de la boca de sus huéspedes.

Saori en ese momento, pensaba si podía descubrir o recordar la existencia de esas extrañas ciudades mencionadas anteriormente, pero lamentablemente, no lograba conectar ninguna de sus ideas con la rapidez que ella hubiera querido.

El resto de los chicos por su parte, también meditaba la situación recientemente expuesta, sin muchos resultados, pues más de uno hacia muecas de enfado en sus asientos, al intentar recordar algo útil que los pudiera ayudar, pero al final, sin poder recordar nada aparente.

Por su parte, el resto de las chicas no lograban entender mucho las expresiones de sus chicos, (a excepción de June, pues ella estaba igual que ellos), por lo que se limitaron a esperar alguna reacción por parte de ellos.

Los únicos que no parecían realmente preocupados por todo el asunto, eran Elene y Kiki, los cuales acariciaban a Ero en cada una de sus orejas, el cual por su parte, permaneció quieto durante toda la velada, al lado de sus amiguitos.

— Ejem —tosió un pequeño Kiki luego de unos cinco minutos más de silencio y logrando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiki? —preguntó Shunrei algo aturdida después de salir de su letargo momentáneo.

— Pues… que… ¿Señorita Dafne? —preguntó Kiki algo inseguro a la chica.

— Dime —comentó la chica con curiosidad.

— Pues… que no nos han dicho quien es el que está detrás de todo esto —puntualizó el pequeñín tratando de recordar si se había perdido ese detalle.

Buen punto.

— Oye… ¡Es cierto!, durante tu relato no mencionaste ningún nombre que yo recuerde —comentó Elene apoyando a su amigo.

Aunque era obvio que nuestra amiga Dafne había escuchado el nombre del captor de su padre mientras lo estaban golpeando, esta no había dicho nada con tal de poner aun más en peligro a nuestros amigos.

— Pero… es que… ¡No puedo decirles! —Exclamó de repente muy preocupada y nerviosa ante el comentario.

Esto olía bien raro, o al menos eso pensaban nuestros amigos.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya no dijiste todo esto ¿No? ¿Qué importa que nos digas su nombre? —preguntó el fénix algo extrañado ante su actitud reciproca.

— ¡No pregunten, no puedo decirles! ¡Si lo hago entonces definitivamente los mataran! —decía ella moviendo los brazos como una histérica.

— Pues igualmente nos mataran al saber esto ¿No? Aparte que no nos subestimes tanto, nosotros podremos enfrentar lo que sea —agregó Seiya como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Jajaja, pues eso de morir no lo queremos —replicó Seika con varias gotitas de sudor en el rostro y con tono muy nervioso.

— Pues si es lo bastante fuerte como para apoderarse del mundo, entonces no será mucho para él saber que conocemos su secreto de dominarlo ¿Verdad? —indicó Seiya con tranquilidad.

¡Vaya!, y decían que nuestro amigo no decía comentarios inteligentes.

— Pues en realidad no, pero aun así, él es una de los pocos seres que podrían hacerle frente a Zeus, ya que hasta él mismo estableció la tierra antes de que el Olimpo surgiera como tal, él es uno de los primeros dioses que hubo en la tierra… él es… ¡Urano! —exclamó Dafne muy alterada y sin pensar lo último que dijo.

Oh, oh.

Aparentemente pareció que alguien hubiera cortado el tiempo de manera sincrónica luego de las palabras de la chica, pues lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, era el sonido de las respiraciones, de nuestros inmóviles amigos (Así como uno que otro grillo por ahí).

En cuanto a sus caras, los chicos y las chicas estaban con una expresión neutra que delataba una ligera impresión momentánea, en especial Seika, quien tenía un color de piel parecido a la leche agria y miraba a una horrorizada Dafne de manera escandalizada, es decir todos estaban en profundo Shock.

**10 minutos después.**

Aparentemente pareció que alguien hubiera cortado el tiempo de manera sincrónica luego de las palabras de la chica, pues lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, era el sonido de las respiraciones, de nuestros inmóviles amigos (Así como uno que otro grillo por ahí).

En cuanto a sus caras, los chicos y las chicas estaban con una expresión neutra que delataba una ligera impresión momentánea, en especial Seika, quien tenía un color de piel parecido a la leche agria y miraba a una horrorizada Dafne de manera escandalizada, es decir todos estaban en profundo Shock.

**Mejor démosles 20 minutos más...**

Aparentemente pareció que alguien hubiera cortado el tiempo de manera sincrónica luego de las palabras de la chica, pues lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, era el sonido de las respiraciones, de nuestros inmóviles amigos (Así como uno que otro grillo por ahí).

En cuanto a sus caras, los chicos y las chicas estaban con una expresión neutra que delataba una ligera impresión momentánea, en especial Seika, quien tenía un color de piel parecido a la leche agria y miraba a una horrorizada Dafne de manera escandalizada, es decir todos estaban en profundo Shock.

Con tal de romper aquel ambiente, Gina se secó el sudor de su cara con una servilleta, y después le habló con voz ronca e incrédula a su hermana:

— Dafne… eh… lo dijiste cariño —dijo ella de manera incrédula y rompiendo AL FIN el silencio.

— ¡! —aquella fue la única reacción de su hermana, quien atinó poco después de eso, a taparse la boca como una niña que acababa de decir una blasfemia en público.

— Este… ¿Seika? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su hermano de manera nerviosa, a la pelirroja, la cual tenía los ojos más abiertos que un plato.

— ¿Creo que Dafne la regó, no? —dijo Natasha a Hyoga con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Bingo.

— ¡ESPERA!, ¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO IBAS A DECIR DESGRACIADA! ¡AHORA ESTAMOS CONDENADOS DE A UNA MUERTE SEGURA A MANOS DE UN MOUNSTRO, MALDITA! —Gritó totalmente fuera de si la hermana de Seiya, mientras estrangulaba a Dafne con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Lloraba la morena en tono de disculpa.

— ¡Oíste eso Kiki, un titán! —comentó inocentemente y emocionada la pequeña Elene mientras acariciaba a Ero.

— No se oye mal —respondió Kiki sonriendo de la misma manera y muy emocionado, mientras las chicas seguían peleando.

— ¡Lo siento… se me salió! —repetía Dafne mientras seguía siendo estrangulada por Seika.

— ¡NO TIENE CASO DISCULPARSE CUANDO YA LA HAS REGADO TARADA! —bramó la pelirroja molesta y sin ánimos de detenerse.

— Seika, ya fue suficiente —le reprocho su hermano preocupado, pues Dafne se estaba poniendo azul.

— ¡Tu cállate! ¡Diablos, recién empezamos la navidad y ahora tenemos a un tipo persiguiéndonos! —decía ella con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y una nube negra en su cabeza.

— De cualquier modo, con o sin saber el nombre nos hubieran matado ¿No? —puntualizó Shunrei con una sonrisa conciliadora y tratando de calmar los ánimos.

— Pues a decir verdad a mí ya me parecía raro que no se percataran de que los estaban siguiendo —comentó Shiryu con gran tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Gina incrédula ante el comentario del dragón.

— Ustedes no tienen la habilidad de sentir el cosmos, es decir la energía interna en nosotros, pero la realidad es que había dos personas que lo seguían cuando ustedes llegaron a aquí y acaban de salir corriendo hace unos minutos—argumentó Shun con tranquilidad, mientras veía como Dafne se recuperaba rápidamente al escuchar eso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó ella contrariada y con la cara un poco roja luego de ser agitada por Seika.

—... pero… entonces… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? —indicó Gina un poco contrariada y sudando frió.

— Porque entonces no hubiéramos sabido el por qué de su visita, aparte de que acabamos de darnos cuenta hace unos minutos nada más —señaló Hyoga con soltura y logrando que las dos cayeran de espaldas.

— Bueno… ahora somos perseguidos por uno de los primeros titanes del mundo, creo que esto será realmente interesante —comentó Seiya como si estuviera dando el clima y con una sonrisa.

— Ustedes son un caso —replicó Shunrei con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Seika trataba de no asesinar a Dafne de nuevo.

— ¿Saori, tu qué opinas? —Preguntó Shun a la diosa, luego de que se hiciera silencio en la habitación de nuevo.

Saori permaneció un momento callada luego del comentario del joven, mientras trataba de recapacitar todo lo que acababa de ver y oír.

Urano, ciudades antiguas, antiguas reliquias… en fin, un montón de cosas por las cuales preocuparse y temer. Aunque no era la primera vez que ella se enfrentaba a una amenaza así, Saori sabía por experiencia, que debía actuar de forma inteligente y rápida, con tal de evitar cualquier desastre para ella y sus amigos, por lo que suspiró hondamente antes de hablar de nuevo:

— Creo que no tiene caso buscar pelea ahora, lo mejor será que comencemos a prepararnos para lo que se nos acerca, por lo que maña nos informaremos mejor acerca de la situación, por lo que creo que es conveniente que se queden con nosotros si quieren sobrevivir chicos —manifestó Saori mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

A lo cual todos los demás asintieron con algo pesadez y se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, pues la charla había tomado un largo rato, pues ya eran las cinco de la tarde y nuestros amigos estaban un poco cansados luego de tanto ajetreo.

— Pero… ¡Señorita Saori, nosotros…! —exclamó algo alterada Dafne por la decisión de la chica, pero fue callada por su hermana antes de seguir diciendo algo.

— No tiene caso seguir discutiendo tonterías, la señorita Saori tiene razón, lo mejor será descansar y esperar un poco hasta mañana, pues yo apenas puedo tenerme en pie —indicó su hermana mientras se levantaba con todos lo demás de la mesa.

— Es cierto, nada ganamos con alterarnos señorita, creo que lo mejor será dormir un rato, a mí ya me duele la cabeza luego de escuchar todo esto, y eso que ni hemos cenado —comentó Hyoga masajeándose las sienes y con algo de sueño.

— Dios —se quejó la pelinegra.

— Ya escuchaste ¿No? Mejor descansemos antes de que me arrepienta y vuelva a estrangularte —dijo la pelirroja ya recompuesta de lo sucedido anteriormente, y haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada antes de seguirla.

Así todos se retiraron de la habitación, a excepción de de cierto par.

— Shun ¿No vienes? —Preguntó su hermano al percatarse que Shun no se movía al igual que June de su puesto.

— Enseguida voy —replicó Shun mientras sonreía a su hermano con tal de calmarlo, cosa que aparentemente funciono, pues él siguió su camino poco después.

Luego de la partida del fénix y de todos los demás, June se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada baja ante la mirada de un preocupado Shun, y luego de un rato, al ver que ella no hacia ningún movimiento, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto:

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el peli verde a la rubia quien solo levantó su mirada y mostró sus ojos vidriosos ante su total desconcierto.

June no hizo movimiento alguno mientras miraba a Shun, pero después un minuto y sin previo aviso, esta se lanzó a los brazos del chico, quien la abrazó con fuerza, pues esta poco después de esto comenzó a llorar con ganas, como pocas veces lo hacía.

— Se murió Shun, mi padre murió —comentó June sonriendo con ironía en la clavícula de Shun mientras lloraba—. El muy bastardo se murió antes de que pudiera reprocharle en cara todo lo que me hizo a mí y a mi familia, ¿No es irónico? —sollozó ella mientras abrazaba a Shun con más fuerza.

Shun no dijo nada, ya que solamente se limitó a abrazar con más fuerza y cariño a una delicada June, mientras esta continuaba con su amargo llanto, sin importarle nada más que estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba en ese momento de dolor.

* * *

**N/a:** Ufff, por fin termine este capi, el cual me quedo sumamente largo como pudieron leer, ojala les haya gustado.

Por otra parte, quiero dedicárselo a **Darkacuario**y **Kate Godness**, espero algunos comentarios positivos de su parte eh ¬¬… XP ¿Se la creyeron? XD.

Espero que le este gustando esta historia, pues he dejado de escribir en los demás fanfics con tal de seguir con esta, aparte de que la pagina me ha borrado algunas (Aunque supongo que no soy el único ¬¬), adiós y gracias por los reviews chicos.


	10. Algo esta cambiando

**Capitulo 10 **

Luego de estar más de diez minutos consolando, Shun se sentía inmensamente desgraciado, el hecho de ver a la mujer que más amaba en este mundo, llorando en su hombro, le hacía querer llorar también.

Shun dejo de reprimir sus impulso un poco, por lo que comenzó a pasar su mano por toda la tersa espalda de June de manera cariñosa, hasta que después de varios minutos (que parecieron horas), ella se calmo lo suficiente como para mirarlo de nuevo.

— Lo siento…—se disculpó ella con los ojos hinchados luego de respirar hondo—. Es que yo… es que… me sorprendió el hecho de que se fuera tan rápido, no dije nada en frente de los demás porque no quería preocupar a nadie, pero la verdad es que… es algo impactante —admitió ella mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

— Te entiendo, pero no tienes por qué disculparte, June —indicó Shun con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras tomaba su temblorosa mano—. Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos mal por nuestros seres queridos, incluso aquellos que no nos agraden mucho, al final ellos son nuestra familia.

Familia, que linda palabra, pero no la adecuada para usar en ese momento, ya que esta despertaba muchas emociones dolorosas en la rubia.

— ¡Es que no entiendes Shun! —exclamó June de forma brusca y sorprendiendo a Shun (pero sin soltarlo de la mano) —. Mi padre… él nunca me dirigió la palabra cuando supo que sería un caballero de Athena ¡Incluso intentó que no me comunicara nunca más con mis hermanas! —chilló ella muy exaltada—. Aunque los caballeros que vinieron a reclutarme a mi hogar en Etiopia hablaron con él lo mas educadamente posible (Cosa muy rara)… él… —June tomó aire con tal de calmarse—. Él creyó que todo era un cuento barato y que en realidad yo estaba poseída o algo así —explicó ella ante la vista horrorizada de Shun—. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente… —agregó ella perdiéndose en sus memorias:

"— _¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡NO SE LA VAN A LLEVAR! —gritó el padre de June a unos guerreros del santuario._

— _¡Pero señor entienda! —Exclamaba el más alto de ellos con voz potente—. ¡Su hija esta predestinada a proteger la humanidad en nombre de Athena! ¡Nadie puede renunciar a su destino! ¡Ya van más de diez veces que le repito lo mismo!_

— _¡ESA ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA EXCUSA PARA LLEVARSELA CON USTEDES, CUERDA DE LOCOS! ¡DE SEGURO ELLA TAMBIEN ESTA LOCA! —Bramó el señor Joseph mientras respiraba agitadamente no sin pensaba lo que decía—. ¡SI SE LA LLEVAN, NO LA VUELVAN A TRAER! —advirtió el papa de June con los ojos desorbitados._

— _¡No somos locos! —terció el otro caballero ofendido—. ¡Tenemos que llevarnos a su hija para que cumpla con su deber! ¡No queremos hacerle nada malo! Solo..._

_Lamentablemente el caballero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que este tuvo que esquivar un adorno de la cocina que venía a toda velocidad a su rostro, cortesía del papa de June. Poco después de eso, comenzó una serie de insultos y forcejeos por parte del trío, mientras que una pequeña June de seis años observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta, al lado de sus temerosas hermanas" _

Durante varios minutos, Shun y June se miraron por un largo rato luego de que la rubia terminara su relato. Shun en ese momento, no podía creer, que luego de varios años de conocer a June, ella nunca le había dicho acerca de ese acontecimiento en su vida hasta ese momento.

— June… —comenzó a decir él luego de un rato—. Él en realidad estaba preocupado por ti, lo sé, sino no, él se hubiera enfrentado como lo hizo con aquellos hombres para evitar que te llevaran.

— ¿Y por qué evitó contactarme o verme luego de que paso todo? —preguntó ella exasperada y algo molesta ante la respuesta del chico.

— A veces los padres dicen cosas sin sentido cuando están enojados, pero estoy seguro que en el fondo él te amaba demasiado, reconozco que estuvo mal de su parte el haberte quitado el habla durante este tiempo, pero no estuvo mucho mejor, que tu no fueras a encararlo —indicó el con tono suave.

June gruñó por lo bajo, y analizó lo que acababa de decir Shun acerca de su padre. Muy para su pesar, debía admitir que lo que su amado decía, era verdad, ella nunca se había molestado en regresarle las respuestas que le enviaba su padre cuando le mandaba una carta, ni siquiera se molestó en visitarlo ni una sola vez, temiendo que el rechazara su compañía… tal vez si ella hubiera puesto un poco de su parte, las cosas hubieras sido…

— No es tu culpa —señaló Shun rápidamente al ver las expresiones de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender bien.

— Se lo que estas pensando —indicó Shun mientras acariciaba su rostro con gentileza—. Y no es tu culpa, nadie puede cambiar el pasado, y sé que donde sea que él te este mirando, te querrá por siempre sin importa que.

La chica sonrió de felicidad al ver la preocupación de Shun por ella, pues a con el comentario anterior, pudo notar la calidez del corazón del chico, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a animarse.

Poco después de esto, June se percató de lo cerca que estaban, por lo que comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, aunque por lo visto no era la única, ya que él también notó su cercanía, por lo que comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sudar frió.

— Muchas gracias Shun, eres una persona excelente —añadió ella abochornada mientras se separaba un poco de él—. No sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad.

— Yo tampoco —dijo él más rojo que un tomate y tratando de respirar.

Luego de caminar un rato, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras, June se detuvo en este antes de salir de la habitación y tomó la mano de Shun con fuerza, el cual sintió como si su corazón fuera a salírsele por la garganta, y aunque quería salir corriendo de allí, al mismo tiempo deseaba sostener la mano de ella para siempre.

— Mira, muérdago —señaló June con una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas mientras señalaba el pequeño adorno con algo de pena.

Mierda, justo lo que le faltaba.

— Si —afirmó Shun, quien tenía la cara morada ahora—. Debió colocarlo Shunrei cuando decoramos —añadió él con la voz ronca.

June no dijo nada, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos (al igual que Shun) le agradecía intensamente a Shunrei o quien quiera que haya sido, por ese gesto.

Shun sentía como si su estomago estuviera en una montaña rusa en ese momento, pues con algo de horror, observó como la rubia, se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

— Te amo Shun —dijo ella con un hilo de voz y cerrando sus ojos azules.

El peli verde en ese instante perdió cualquier percepción de la realidad, pero en algún punto de su cerebro sacó fuerzas para hablar, pero dijo:

— Yo también —murmuró él con la lengua seca y acercándose aun más hacia su rostro.

Lo último de lo que Shun fue consciente, es que sintió fue un cosquilleo en la oreja, ya que poco después, June y él unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, que al principio inicio inocentemente, pero que luego se convirtió en una batalla, en donde sus labios se mezclaban furiosamente, mientras cada uno por su parte, se abrazaba al otro con fuerza, casi como si temieran que ese momento terminara.

_**Mientras tanto, no mucho después, en la habitación de Kiki y Elene…**_

—…así es como termina la historia —comentó Shunrei arropando a Elene, quien luego de una hermosa historia contado por nuestra amiga, estaba profundamente dormida.

La pequeña se acurrucó con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de que Shunrei la arropara, provocando que Shunrei también lo hiciera al notar aquel aire de inocencia en ella, a pesar de que ella ya llegaba a los trece años.

Ella observó a Shiryu luego de un rato, y notó como terminaba de acostar a Kiki, (Quien a pesar de la hora, durmió al instante) y supo inmediatamente que él sentía lo mismo cuando observó sus ojos.

— Buenas noches Kiki —dijo Shiryu al pelirrojo antes de levantarse.

Shiryu se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia su amada con paso lento.

— Ha sido una reunión agitada ¿No crees? —repuso ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Shiryu.

— Demasiado —se quejó el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba por el hombro y se encaminaban a su habitación.

Al momento de llegar al pasillo, ambos caminaron en silencio, pero Shiryu sabía que, mientras caminaban, lo que Shunrei estaba pensando, pues podía ver en sus bellos ojos, una gran tristeza que la invadía. Afortunadamente para él, ella se encargó de aclarar sus preocupaciones:

— No puedo creer que tengas que volver a luchar de nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez —admitió ella en voz baja mientras entraba a su habitación con él.

Por su parte, Shiryu no dijo nada por el momento, pero en el fondo de su alma, deseaba gritar al ver a la persona más importante de su vida, en ese estado tan deplorable por una situación que estaba fuera de su control. En silencio él comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que al mismo tiempo, escuchaba como Shunrei tomaba aire para seguir hablando:

— Es irónico ¿Verdad? —terció ella a su espalda mientras comenzaba a cambiarse también—. Cada vez que tenemos un momento de paz, este desaparece a causa de los dioses o de alguien más, la verdad que resulta un poco tonto —admitió ella con voz amarga y un tono burlón.

Shiryu en cambio, continuó sin decir nada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y seguía observando la espalda de Shunrei mientras esta hablaba.

— Se que sería egoísta de mi parte culpar a alguien de lo que nos sucede, pero aun así me gustaría que todo fuera diferente, siempre he deseado que todo pudiera ser diferente —comentó ella mientras terminaba de ponerse el camisón de dormir.

— Shunrei… yo… —intentó decir Shiryu con la voz ronca mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Shunrei se soltó de su agarre rápidamente, para después tomar el rostro de Shiryu con sus suaves manos, para después hacer que él lo mirara a sus ojos, los cuales demostraban una paz increíble que conmovió al caballero de dragón profundamente.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo ella con una linda sonrisa—. A pesar de que siempre me preocupe, en el fondo yo se que todo saldrá bien, y siempre tengo la seguridad, de que pase lo que pase, siempre regresaras conmigo.

Luego de este comentario, Shiryu abrazó a Shunrei y apretó los labios con fuerza mientras ella seguía hablando:

— Pero aun así, no puedo sentirme inmensamente triste —agregó ella con la voz quebrada y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—. Y a la vez sentir un gran deseo de llorar.

Shiryu sintió como el débil sollozo de Shunrei llenaba su pecho, quebrando por completo l voluntad del Dragón, quien no pudo evitar consolar a su amada lo mejor posible.

— Shunrei, no llores —pidió Shiryu con voz baja y levantando su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia sus ojos.

— Lo siento —se disculpó ella con voz temblorosa—. Sé que debo parecer una tonta al llorar por esto, cuando en realidad se, que vas a regresar sano y salvo.

— Se que lo sabes —aseguró él muy consciente de lo que decía—. Pero esta vez no tienes por qué preocuparte, ni tienes por qué llorar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos —.

— Porque… esta vez te vienes conmigo —dijo el pelinegro con voz de queda y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Shunrei rompió en llanto al oír lo que dijo el caballero de dragón, y solo atino a abrazarlo con más fuerza mientras hacía esto, hasta que después de un rato, ella se quedo dormida en sus brazos y fue llevada por él hasta la cama, en donde reposó a su lado, y pensó durante un largo rato lo que acababa de decir hace poco.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun…**_

Shun no sabía cuando, ni cómo llegó a su habitación, con June aferrada a su torso mientras se besaban furiosamente, otra cosa que tampoco pensó, fue que sus amigos no estaban muy lejos, y tal vez podrían escucharlos podían escuchar los gemidos de amos si se acercaban lo suficiente a la puerta.

Aparentemente, una parte Shun solo pensaba en ese momento, en pasar el resto de la noche sin importar lo que sucediera con la mujer de sus sueños, pero otra (Muy, muy pequeña), quería detener esto antes de que llegara demasiado lejos.

Justo en el momento en el que su consciencia "buena" comenzaba a ganar terreno en su cerebro, June se despego de él para recuperar el aliento, pero en cuanto tuvo el aire suficiente para respira, comenzó a besar a Shun desesperadamente de nuevo, como si tuviera miedo de que él se alejara de ella de nuevo, rompiendo así cualquier tipo de concentración por parte del peli verde.

Shun intentó en vano tener la cabeza fría de nuevo, ¡Pero santísimo dios! ¡June le estaba besando! ¡Y vaya que sabia besar!

Con algo de timidez de su parte, Shun introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella con delicadez, para luego sentir como su corazón saltó, al sentir como ella correspondía el gesto con salvajismo y un gemido de su parte. No supo después, en qué momento cayó con ella en la cama, pues antes de que se diera cuenta o fuera consciente de cualquier cosa, June ya estaba besando su cuello con pasión, mientras que a la vez le desabrochaba su camisa desesperadamente, entre beso y beso.

— June… —gimió Shun con dificultad mientras ella se quitaba se desabrochaba su blusa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella impaciente mientras dejaba su blusa a un lado de la cama.

— ¿No crees que… que deberíamos… hablar primero? —preguntó él con dificultad mientras ella desabrochaba sus pantalones.

June solo le miró como si estuviera loco al preguntar eso, logrando que Shun tragara saliva ante su mirada, pues era obvio que ella no quería, ni iba a esperar, ya que la rubia no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de lo ocurrido hace poco.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella mientras retiraba con algo de rudeza sus pantalones y sorprendiéndolo ante el gesto.

Ella trato de reírse del rostro que puso luego de que ella hiciera eso, pues al mismo tiempo vio que aquel niño inocente y el hombre; tenían una lucha interna para ver quien ganaba aquella batalla mental.

— Es que… no me parece correcto que estemos haciendo esto… considerando que apenas acabamos de besarnos por primera vez y…

Afortunadamente en ese momento para Shun, quien estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo con sus estúpidos comentarios moralistas, fue callado por June con un suave beso en los labios, para después retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Shun, contéstame una cosa por favor —pidió ella mientras colocaba las manos de él en sus muslos y sacudía sus rubios cabellos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él con un hilo de voz y embelesado ante el gesto de su amada.

— ¿Era verdad lo que me dijiste cuando nos besamos? —preguntó con algo de duda en su rostro.

— Por supuesto —afirmó él sin dudarlo y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la rapidez de su respuesta.

— Entonces solo piensa en el ahora cariño —afirmó ella con sensualidad, para después quitarse su sostén.

Shun se quedo sin habla al notar el torso desnudo de nuestra amiga, sintiendo como si de repente, lo hubieran llenado de agua hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo, y haciendo al mismo tiempo, que su corazón golpeara con más fuerza de la debida.

—…Yo… Yo… —dijo él con voz apenas audible y la lengua seca.

— Porque tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar del pasado después de hoy mi amor, así que déjame ser yo misma solo por esta vez ¿Si? —comentó June mientras le daba un último beso apasionado.

_**Cocina de la mansión (3 horas después).**_

A pesar de las altas horas, Seika se encontraba en la cocina con una cara de cansancio, mientras tomaba una taza de té para tratar de calmar sus nervios un poco, pues luego de la escenita que montó en el comedor con la hermana de June, lo que menos tenía en ese momento era ganas de dormir, a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía un merecido descanso para recuperar fuerzas.

Seika se recostó en el fregadero de la cocina luego de terminarse su tasa de té, (Y después de masajearse la sienes, un poco) cerró los ojos completamente fastidiada, mientras que a la vez, se colocaba sus dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz, tratando con esto, hacer frente a la idea de ser perseguida por un tintan.

Lamentablemente, este tipo de situaciones siempre le traían malos recuerdos en especial todos aquellos relacionados con el haber perdido a su hermano, perder la memoria y casi morir a manos de un dios del inframundo hace unos años, haciendo que ella se sintiera a punto de estallar ante tantas emociones juntas.

El ruido de alguien entrando a la cocina la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta, notó que era solo el fénix, lo cual hizo que ella comenzara a ponerse un poco nerviosa, al sentirse observada por el fénix.

Ikki miró a Seika en silencio durante unos segundos antes de continuar su camino hacia el refrigerador, ignorando completamente en el proceso a la pelirroja, la cual solo se limito a ver al fénix con un poco de fastidio, (Casi como si fuera un programa de televisión poco interesante), mientras sacaba un vaso de agua de la nevera y comenzaba a tomárselo poco después.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —Preguntó por fin Ikki rompiendo ese insoportable silencio para ella.

— No hay nada que ver —contestó ella desafiante y molesta por la forma en que se estaba comportando.

— Lo mismo digo —contestó él altaneramente y logrando que ella se molestara aun más.

Seika al no poder aguantar más el trato del fénix hacia ella, se dirigió fuera de la cocina, esperando no tener que encontrárselo más.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó el fénix con tono algo apenado.

¡Bonita forma de empezar a cambiar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seika algo irritada por la actitud mientras se volteaba.

— Escucha… Seika… —dijo él con dificultad—. Perdón por… ajem… la forma en que te trate al llegar ¿De acuerdo? —refutó el apartando la vista un poco sonrojado.

Por supuesto que a Seika casi le da un infarto al escuchar lo que salió de la boca del fénix, ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca por poco no toca el suelo de la impresión, Ikki… ¿Ikki? ¡Ikki! ¡SE DISCULPÓ! Seika tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras trataba de no desmayarse de la impresión antes de por fin responderle:

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó ella como si de verdad no hubiera escuchado bien.

— Lo siento ¿Está bien? No me hagas repetirlo ¿Te quedo claro? —apuntó él sonrojado y con una mirada de advertencia.

— Meridiano —bromeó ella un poco más relajada y sonriendo ante su sorpresiva disculpa—. Es solo que me sorprendiste un poco, por lo que se de ti, no eres muy amable con todo el mundo que digamos, sin ofender claro está —se apresuró a decir ella ante su mirada.

Ikki suspiró y pensó que al final no había sido tan difícil para él decir "lo siento", aunque también fue un gran paso en su largo camino a la redención de sí mismo.

— Voy a acostarme un rato ¿No vas a hacer lo mismo tu? —preguntó ella con los ánimos levantados y sonriendo a Ikki.

— Iré más tarde, nos vemos después —se despidió el fénix con una media sonrisa mientras Seika se retiraba.

Mientras la pellirroja subía a su habitación, ella se preguntaba a si misma que podría haber provocado aquel cambio tan rustico fénix, pero en ese instante sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que pensara Ikki?, total él y ella no se conocían lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera por qué preocuparse por él, aun cuando él fuese un buen amigo de su hermano, luego de esto Seika llegó a su habitación, en donde se recostó en su cama y rezo por que al día siguiente todo saliera bien para todos los habitantes de la mansión.

_**Mientras en Hong Kong… **_

En lo más profundo de la ciudad, Urano miraba la ciudad desde la cúspide de un edificio de oficinas, esperando algo que cambiaría su destino seguramente si se realizaba.

Estaba algo ansioso, pues todavía no había recibido ninguna noticia de sus informantes acerca de lo que quería, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos, confiaban en que recibiría algo muy bueno por parte de estos cuando regresaran.

Poco después, el titán tomó un espejo de su escritorio y se observó con detención el rostro, las arrugas de su este habían desaparecido con lentitud, y su cabello se había vuelto más vivo, dándole un aspecto más vivaracho y joven, a pesar tener tantos años como la tierra que pisaba.

Aun así, Urano sabia que esto se debía al poder que comenzaba a ganar, desde que la invocación a sus discípulos del tártaro, había iniciado.

Poco después del incidente de Nueva York, él había invocado los poderes de sus fallidos hijos e hijas, prometiendo reclamar el trono con la ayuda de estos y bajo la promesa de vengarse también, de aquellos que los destruyeron en el proceso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, borró todo pensamiento de su cabeza, para captar después su atención en hombre muy alto y de aspecto fornido, el cual entró por la puerta con aspecto muy serio, Urano hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se sentara en la silla en frente de su escritorio, lo cual este se apresuró a hacer.

— Buenas noches mi señor —saludó el desconocido fortachón inclinando la cabeza antes de sentarse.

— Deja los formalismos y ve al grano ¿Quieres Ponce? —pidió el titán con malas pulgas mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

— Mi señor, ya hemos descubierto el lugar en donde se abrirá la puerta hacia el tártaro —indicó Ponce—. Aparentemente, la ciudad será la Atlántida, señor.

Urano sonrió complacido al escuchar esto, y junto las palmas de sus manos mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de llegar hasta la Atlántida, pues considerando el hecho de que sus poderes no habían regresado completamente, también debía pensar en cómo evitar que Athena no lo molestara mientras intentaba abrir la puerta hacia el tártaro y liberar a sus hijos.

Inmediatamente después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió la solución, mandaría a batallar a sus guerreros contra los caballeros de Athena, con tal de evitar cualquier interrupción, mientras que él por su parte se encargaba de la apertura de la puerta.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era una batalla perdida, esperar que las chicas que se habían escapado no le dijera a nadie, Urano se había llevado un tremendo chasco cuando se enteró de que se lo había dicho precisamente a Athena, su furia había sido tal, que mato de un solo golpe a los mensajeros y amenazo con hacer lo mismo a todos en la habitación sino se retiraban, lo más lamentable de todo esto para él, es que de haber ocurrido unas horas más tarde, él tal vez podría haberse hecho cargo con sus nuevos poderes renovados, pero lamentablemente la invocación de estos tardó más de los esperado para el titán.

— Puedes retirarte —indicó Urano con una voz fría y libre de sentimiento.

Ponce se retiró lo más rápido que pudo cuando escucho a su maestro, pues lo sentimientos de su amo estaban últimamente muy a flor de piel luego de la malas noticias recibidas anteriormente, y él no quería ser el próximo en la lista de muertos.

Urano meditó en silencio que haría para evitar la interrupción de cualquiera de sus familiares olímpicos, puesto que él no quería ninguna molestia por parte de nadie durante su ascenso a la cúspide olímpica pues ya tenía más que suficiente con la hija de su nieto Zeus.

De nuevo se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea, por lo que se dirigió al centro de la habitación y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo con fuerza, mientras respiraba de manera silenciosa y comenzaba a pronunciar una extraña lengua.

Poco a poco, un círculo brillante comenzó a aparecer en el suelo de la habitación, iluminando todo el lugar. Cuando Urano terminó de decir la última de las frases en esa lengua extraña, observó el circulo e inmediatamente se introdujo en el.

_**En alguna parte del Tártaro***_

Urano aterrizó pisando fuerte en un elegante salón de color azul eléctrico, con hermosas y bellas columnas que daba a entender a uno, que estaba en el interior de un gran palacio. Lejos de impresionarse con las altas paredes hechas de diamantes, el piso de nácar y el resto de los tesoros que estaban allí, él se dirigió al centro de la estancia, en donde se encontraba una mujer muy alta y bella, cuyos rizos negros caían por sus hombros como una lluvia en el atardecer, mientras que sus manos se movían con tranquilidad por una lira que tenía en su regazo.

— Tardaste más de lo que yo creía Urano, demasiados siglos diría yo —susurró melodiosamente la mujer mientras seguía con su triste melodía.

— Tuve que arreglar algunas cosas —respondió Urano sin sorprenderse al notar que ella sabía de su llegada.

— Lo sé, pero eso está de más en esta conversación ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por qué viniste? —preguntó ella dejando de tocar.

— ¿No lo sabes? —comentó él de manera irónica y con una ceja levantada a la mujer.

— Claro, pero me encanta oírlo de tus labios, sabes que disfruto oír a los idiotas —respondió ella de manera irónica.

Urano respiró profundo ante el insulto de ella, ¡Definitivamente era la misma!

— Veo que no has cambiado… ¿Eh? Nix* —dijo su hermano con fastidio al notar la sonrisa de ella.

— Lo mismo digo querido, lo mismo digo —respondió ella sin inmutarse y sonriendo de manera aun mas irónica.

* * *

**N/a: **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus sugerencias, aportes, comentarios, criticas, ya que estos me han ayudado a superarme a mí mismo cada día y a reinventarme como persona.

Gracias a pegaso., Darkacuario, y a kategoddess por todo su apoyo y comentarios positivos. Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones del capi, pues creo que me pase con Shun y June ^//^, ojala les haya gustado.

**CuttingEdge19:** Me alegra que te unieras al grupo de comentaristas y que te gustara el fanfic. En realidad precisamente porque no existían fanfics de Shun y June, comencé a escribir fanfics de Saint Seiya, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Alyshaluz****:** Es un placer ver caras nuevas por aquí, nos estamos viendo.

**Saint fan: **Veras Saint… es complicado, pero cuando te pones a ver un poco la historia, te das cuenta de que Urano quería conocer un poco más acerca de las antiguas ciudades, aunque él ya lo sabía en realidad, buscó a un experto en la materia para aclarar algunas cosas. En sí, no tiene mucho que ver con el santuario, sino que el padre de June nunca apoyo que ella fuera caballero de Athena, espero que este capi te haya aclarado un poco las dudas, adiós y gracias por comentar.

***Tártaro: **es un lugar de tormento y sufrimiento eternos, parecido al Infierno del Cristianismo y al Inframundo de las religiones paganas.

***Nix: **era la diosa primordial de la noche. También es llamada **Nicte**, y en los textos romanos que tratan este tema griego, su nombre se traduce como **Nox**.[


	11. Bien o Mal

**Capitulo 11 **

En un bello balcón de la mansión, (El cual se encontraba decorado con bellos adornos), nuestra amiga Saori trataba de contener las ganas de llorar, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno con una mirada de melancolía en sus ojos.

Si era verdad que ella sabía en el fondo que era demasiado para ser cierto, sabía que esa felicidad que sintió al estar por primera vez con Seiya no duraría demasiado, pero lo que no sabía, (Y la hacía llorar por dentro y por fuera más que nunca), es que por su culpa, había metido a todos sus amigos en ese problema.

En esos momentos, Saori sentía que una parte de su ser quería gritar a toda potencia, y salir corriendo como una loca, con tal de enfrentar esa batalla eminente ella sola y no inmiscuir a sus amigos, mientras que su otra parte, la hacía quedarse a ella donde estaba por una sola razón, Seiya.

Saori podía sentir como su corazón volvía a dolerle, al recordar como la gente que quería, podía sufrir de nuevo. Se secó los ojos con fuerza para no llorar desconsoladamente otra vez, y respiró con profundidad, antes de darse cuenta que la estaban mirando a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo Seiya, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de felicidad y correr como una tonta hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Al sentir el contacto de sus brazos en su espalda, no pudo sino soltarse a llorar y llorar, pues las lagrimas que había estado tratando de guardar, afloraron como las flores en primavera.

Saori no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando (Ni le importó), pero agradeció de verdad que Seiya no la soltara en ningún momento durante ese tiempo, pues este se limitó a permanecer en silencio y dejo que desahogara todo lo que ella quiso.

Cuando por fin sintió que se había desahogado lo suficiente, Saori levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la suave mirada de su amado de nuevo, la cual terminaba reconfortándola como siempre lo hacía.

— Gracias —dijo al fin ella con voz ronca luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Seiya observó a Saori con algo de extrañeza en su rostro, pues no era muy común verla en ese estado, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más suave, para después acariciar su cabello con delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

— Por estar siempre conmigo —admitió Saori abrazándolo de nuevo—. No puedo creer que desperdicie tanto tiempo sin estar a tu lado.

— Sabes que no fue culpa tuya —aclaró él sonriendo con calidez.

— Lo sé, pero aun así te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Seiya.

Momento de silencio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Comentó él luego de un rato al notar que ella seguía sin emitir sonido alguno.

Buena pregunta, fácil respuesta, o al menos eso pensaba nuestro amigo.

— No, aun no puedo creer que ahora estemos en este tipo de situación otra vez —dijo ella con resentimiento en su voz—. Y lo peor de todo… es que todos están metidos en esto por mi culpa.

— ¿De qué hablas Saori? Eso no es cierto —interrumpió Seiya algo exaltado y molesto por el tono auto acusatorio de su novia.

— ¿Es que no entiendes Seiya? —preguntó ella algo exaltada y separándose de él.

— ¿Entender qué? —dijo sin comprender y manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

— Si no fuera por mí condición de diosa, las chicas, los chicos… nosotros, no estaríamos metidos en estos problemas —soltó ella muy nerviosa—. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Eh? Luego de pensar que tendríamos un futuro tranquilo tú y yo, y de repente todo se echa a perder por culpa de otro dios egoísta, que quiere que ahora tengamos que sacrificarnos de nuevo —agregó ella bajando la vista —. ¡No tienes idea de cómo detesto esto! ¿Tienes idea de cómo sufrí cuando estuviste en esa silla de ruedas y no pude hablar contigo luego de la batalla de Hades? ¿De cómo lloré cuándo te vi ser herido por Hades y su espada invisible casi te mata? ¿O como sufrías durante todo ese tiempo solo para protegerme y yo sin poder hacer nada? ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente?! —exclamó alterada y mirándolo de repente a los ojos.

Seiya se quedó mudo al notar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia de su princesa, aunque poco después su cuerpo salió de shock, para después entrar en un estado una gran tristeza, al verla en ese estado de suma tristeza y dolor.

— Pero… Saori.

— No hables —dijo ella acercándose a él.

Seiya estaba anonadado, nunca había visto a Saori tan alterada como ahora y se sintió aun más sorprendido con lo que vino después, ya que ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y se acerco con una mirada extraña en sus ojos que nunca había visto.

— Y lo peor de todo es… —comenzó a decir ella sosteniendo su rostro—. …es que desperdicie mucho tiempo fijándome en otras cosas, y no llegue a notar lo mucho que te importaba —respondió ella con tristeza.

— Saori... eso ya lo habíamos hablado antes, tú eras una pequeña niña y yo un joven inmaduro, no sabíamos manejar nuestras emociones correctamente ¿Recuerdas? —contestó él sosteniendo la mano de ella y mirándola con melancolía.

— Pero eso no evitó que te viera sufrir ante mis propios ojos —recalcó ella con obstinación.

Nuestro amigo se mordió el labio al no poder responderle a su amada, pues en realidad era cierto, Saori siempre había defendido al planeta, pero Seiya nunca imaginó en el pasado, que le dolería tanto, sacrificar su amor por él para salvar a este en varias ocasiones.

— Y verte sufrir Seiya... continuó ella mientras se acercaba más a él—. Es lo peor que hay en mi vida… y ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Saori por fin termino de cerrar el espacio que los separaba a ella y Seiya, para después besar sus labios con pasión, mientras que al mismo tiempo, pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello su cuello. Él por su parte se limitó a dejarse hacer durante unos segundos, reaccionando de manera un poco tímida ante su asalto, pero después de un rato, profundizó más el beso, al abrazarla por la cintura y apretarla contra su torso.

— Saori escúchame una cosa —indicó Seiya al separarse de ella un poco—: Nunca y te repito, nunca vuelvas a decir que tú tienes la culpa de algo como esto, desde que fuimos elegidos para protegerte, hicimos un juramento con las estrellas que nos eligieron, si bien es difícil para nosotros luchar y superar todas las adversidades que nos ponen los dioses, nosotros como caballeros, jamás dejaremos de protegerte, y yo jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño de alguna manera ¿Entendiste? Yo no peleo por obligación a los dioses, sino para protegerte ¿Te quedo claro?

Saori volteo la vista sonrojada al notar la mirada de él, pues esas eran las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento para recuperarse, ya que el hecho de que él dijera, que la amaba demasiado, no por obligación, ni por voluntad de otros, hacían que su corazón latiera más deprisa y sus pensamientos volaran rápidamente.

— Lo siento, supongo que he debido parecer una tonta al comportarme así y decir cosas sin sentido —dijo ella más calmada y sonriendo un poco.

— Shhh —le cayó él con un dedo en sus labios—. Todos tenemos que desahogarnos alguna vez, y tú no eres la excepción, solo dime una cosa: ¿Me prometes que lucharemos juntos en esta ocasión?

— Si —respondió ella muy feliz ahora y volviendo a besarlo con pasión.

Luego de un rato, las caricias entre ambos se volvieran mas apasionadas entre ambos, Seiya cargó a Saori en sus brazos, y la llevó a su habitación, en donde continuarían de manera más profunda sus asuntos.

Mientras era cargada, Saori pensaba que todo saldría bien mientras, Seiya estuviera con ella, ya que no tendría por qué preocuparse por nada, si estaba junto a él.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Tártaro, (más específicamente, en el Palacio de Nix)…**_

El constante silencio que reinaba en los aposentos de Nix, hacían que Urano comenzara a perder la paciencia, pues ya eran varias las veces que se había levantado de su asiento, al no poder soportar la visión de su hermana tomando tranquilamente el té, y sin contestar lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Luego de que Urano hablara con Nix, acerca de su plan para abrir la puerta de Atlantis hacia el tártaro, usando para ello las fuerzas del Tártaro, para evitar cualquier interrupción mientras el odio hacia el conjuro antiguo, la diosa simplemente lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, sin hablar o decir gesto alguno.

Al ver esto, Urano se quedo de piedra, pero debido a que la diosa era su aliado mas importante en esta luchar, el titán entonces no tenía más opción que seguirla, pero aun así, su frustración fue aun mayor, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no hizo más que servir el susodicho té, sin hablarle.

Luego de que pasara media hora más, el titán ya estaba en sus límites, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y se sirvió un poco mas de té de Valeriana, para ver si calmaba sus nervios, antes de que cometiera una barbaridad.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la diosa calmada al notar como su hermano bebía mas te, mientras ella terminaba de tomarse el suyo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que existo? —dijo él de forma sarcástica y tratando de no romper la taza.

Al notar la molestia de su hermano, Nix hizo una mueca con su boca.

— No, pero pareciera que estuvieras a punto de asesinarme en cualquier momento —contestó ella sin alterarse.

Bien, al menos la diosa no era tonta.

— Tal vez sea porque no me has contestado lo que te propuse hace casi una hora —le espetó él con voz baja pero firme.

— Creí que era evidente mi respuesta —dijo tranquila mientras dejaba su tasa en una mesa al lado suyo.

El titán al oír esto, trato de contar hasta diez, pero por alguna extraña razón no pasaba del cuatro.

— ¡Pues no! —exclamó el titán enojado y a punto de perder los papeles.

Nix dejo su tasa (Ya vacía) a un lado, y tranquilamente sonrió a su hermano, respirando profundamente antes de hablarle.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, Urano? —preguntó la diosa de la noche con calma.

— Para liberar a mis hijos —respondió él de mala gana y absteniéndose de decir: ¡Ya lo dije!

— Ambos sabemos que tus verdaderas intenciones son apoderarte del trono de los dioses, y castigar a tu nieto para que no interfiera en tus planes de dominar al mundo, pero para eso necesitas del poder de todos de tus hijos antes de ir al Olimpo, ¿Me equivoco? —indicó Nix con una ceja levantada y tono irónico.

Al escuchar esto, Urano apretó sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran a sus palmas y lo hicieran sangrar.

Al parecer era cierto que ella y sus hijas, controlaba todo el destino del Olimpo con tan solo un dedo de sus manos, pues de no ser así no la hubiera escogido como su aliada.

— Todo lo que me explicaste hace rato, yo ya lo sabía gracias a mis hijas, las cuales me proporcionan toda la información de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que reencarnaras, pero más me sorprendió fue tu plan de que decidieras liberar a tus hijos —comentó la diosa con el ceño fruncido—. Pero déjame advertirte una cosa, aunque yo me una a ti, no será fácil completar la meta, pues Atenea no permitirá que te apoderes de la tierra tan fácilmente, como ya sabes, ella tiene ese extraño amor por los humanos que la ha llevado a pelearse con los más fuertes, por lo tanto no debes subestimarla a ella, ni a sus caballeros —explicó Nix con tranquilidad.

— ¡No son más que basura! —espetó él por lo bajo y molesto ante el comentario.

— Basura que ha logrado encerrar a Poseidón, matar a Hades… ¿Sigo? —preguntó ella sarcástica.

Urano respiró con fuerza al tratar de calmarse, mientras que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

— Urano… Yo no soy quien para juzgar las acciones del mundo exterior, pues sabes que soy una diosa neutral al momento de las guerras —explicó ella sin hacer caso a su enojo—. Pero no pienso poner en riesgo a todo el Olimpo o el Tártaro, si tu plan llega a salir mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Viste mi destino? —preguntó exaltado y un poco emocionado.

— Eso no te importa, pero si, lo hice.

— ¿Que decía Nix? —quiso saber molesto.

— No puedo darte esa información, pero lo que sí puedo decirte, es que todavía no hay nada asegurado en el telar del destino —admitió su hermana sin perder la calma ante su tono.

El titán parpadeó un poco confundido ante esa declaración, pero aun así, trató de tomarse las cosas con calma, antes de proseguir con la conversación.

— ¿Eso quieres decir que no me ayudaras, verdad? —argumentó él algo decepcionado al notar la posible negativa de ella.

— Al contrario, cuentas con todo mi apoyo —aseveró ella sonriente.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó él totalmente en shock.

— Claro que si ¿Acaso dudaste de que no prestaría mis servicios a ti querido? Sigue caminando cuando salgas al pasillo y cuando te encuentres con mis demonios, les explicaras que están bajo tus órdenes, cuéntales lo que me has dicho y diles después, que yo les he dado permiso para pelear contigo ¿De acuerdo? —dijo ella con calma.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que no lo lamentaras! —respondió él con una sonrisa e inclinándose ante ella muy entusiasmado, para luego irse rápidamente.

— Eso ya lo sé —añadió ella con tranquilidad antes de que se fuera

Urano se detuvo antes de poner un pie en umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo, al escuchar eso.

"_¿Qué quiso decir ella con eso?, Hay algo que no cuadra bien en esto"_ pensó el titán.

El titán se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, y se acerco de cuatro zancadas, a donde estaba sentada Nix, y luego inclinándose lo suficiente para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con: Ya lo sé? —le imitó él algo agitado.

— Déjame responderte eso de otra manera ¿Sabes por qué acepte tu propuesta? —contestó ella de manera desafiante.

Urano se quedo callado al no poder contestar esto, haciendo que su hermana sonriera maliciosamente ante su reacción.

— Me lo suponía. Como sabrás, soy una de las primeras diosas que existieron en los inicios del tiempo terrestre, e incluso el mismo Zeus me tiene miedo, ya que con un solo movimiento, puedo alterar el destino de todos y cada uno de los dioses, por lo tanto yo no tengo nada que perder si tú fracasas, pero aun así, el destino es algo que debo proteger, y puesto que yo soy una de las pocos seres que puede influir en él, (Ya que mis hijas las Morías obedecen cada uno de mis mandatos), es mi deber eliminar cualquier cosa que pueda dañarlo —relató ella como si nada.

Urano tuvo miedo al pensar que su destino pendía de las manos de esa diosa tan poderosa, ya que si con un solo dedo ella podía hacerlo desaparecer, no quería ni imaginarse, que más podría hacer aparte de eso.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —quiso saber muy preocupado por la respuesta.

— Solo una cosa —respondió ella levantándose y haciéndole frente—: Te prestaré mis fuerzas para que abras la primera puerta hacia el tártaro, pero si llegas a fallar una sola vez, o veo que estas a punto de traicionarme de alguna manera, o simplemente, notó que en el futuro me llegases a perjudicar de alguna manera… solo digamos, que no tendrás que preocuparte por Atenea o sus caballeros, porque yo misma cortare tu hilo de la vida antes de que lo notes* ¿Entiendes? —terminó de decir ella con voz grave.

El silencio que dejo la declaración de Nix, en la mente del titán, fue tan grande, que Urano hubiera jurado oír los latidos de su corazón rejuvenecido dentro de su cabeza.

_**Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Julián Solo…**_

— ¿Señor Julián se encuentra bien? —preguntó Sorrento algo preocupado al notar la cara de su amigo.

Al no tener respuesta por parte de él, Sorrento se acerco un poco más y notó que su amigo estaba estático, y con los ojos en blanco, dando muestra de estado ausente, poco después de que ambos terminaran de cenar un poco de pescado.

— "_¿Qué le ocurrirá? ¿Por qué se abra puesto así tan de repente?" _—pensó Sorrento algo extrañado al notar el aspecto del peli azul.

— Sorrento —exclamó Julián con una voz completamente distinta a la de él y que era muy familiar para el austriaco.

Al escuchar aquel tono, Sorrento se quedo de piedra, ya que notó, como poco después, el cosmo que emanaba de Julián cambiaba drásticamente, transformándose sin lugar a dudas en el del mismo Poseidón, quien aparentemente había tomado posesión del cuerpo de él, tal y como lo había hecho una vez durante la batalla de Hades.

— Mi señor… —susurró el aludido con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué necesita? —agregó haciendo una profunda reverencia.

— Me temía que este momento llegara… Sorrento, necesito que le lleves esta información a Atenea lo más rápido posible —indicó Poseidón con voz ronca y trémula.

Después de esto, Sorrento observó como el señor de los mares, escribía con una pluma y en un papel, que salieron de la nada con un agite de su mano, cosa que supuso era, por obra de su cosmo; luego de lo que a él le parecieron horas, Poseidón terminó de escribir susodicha información, para después proceder a enrollarlo y sellarlo con una especie de cosmo extraño.

— Ten Sorrento —indicó el dios con tranquilidad y dándole el pergamino con cuidado.

A Sorrento le tembló un poco el pulso al tomarlo, pero después se calmó un poco cuando sintió el cosmo cálido que emanaba del papel al momento en que su piel entró en contacto con esto.

— ¿Qué tiene este papel señor? —se atrevió preguntar Sorrento muy nervioso al dirigirse a su maestro.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas Sorrento, al menos no por ahora —indicó el aludido con voz grave—. Tampoco te sugiero que lo abras, solo te diré que se acerca una gran batalla que decidirá el destino de la tierra, y en la cual los caballeros de Atenea, deberán superarse a sí mismos, o si no será, demasiado tarde para todos nosotros.

Al terminar esa frase, los ojos de Julián volvieron a tomar color, demostrando que Poseidón ya se había ido de su cuerpo.

Momentos después de esto, el joven Solo, cayó dormido en su silla, a lo cual Sorrento, lo llevó a su habitación, para dejarlo descansar en su cama, dejando después, una nota en la cual le explicaba que tenía que enviar un paquete muy importante a la señorita Saori, y que se iba en tardar en volver.

Luego de dirigirse a su habitación, en donde preparó para partir hacia la Mansión Kido, un pensamiento vino a su cabeza:

— "_Espero que todo salga bien y que no ocurra nada malo"_ —pensaba él mientras miraba el pergamino que estaba sobre su cama.

_**Mansión Kido, Madrugada.**_

A pesar de que faltaba poco para que saliera el sol, Ikki se encontraba en la cocina con el equipaje que había traído para él ayer, en su hombro.

Luego de pasar lo quedaba de noche en vela, pensando en lo que debía hacer, llegó a la conclusión de que debía buscar cómo ayudar a sus amigos por su cuenta, y para eso decidió ir en busca de la primera puerta él solo, con tal de adelantarse a sus enemigos un poco.

— Lo siento chicos, pero cambiar me costara más de lo que yo creía —dijo en silencio para sí mismo el joven de piel morena.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Ikki pensó en Elene un momento, haciendo que le doliera aun más a su corazón, la cara de felicidad de ella cuando llegaron a la mansión, esperando que la carta que le había dejado en su habitación, la reconfortara un poco al notar su ausencia.

Ikki también recordó, como había conocido a aquella niña hace varios atrás cuando fue a la isla de Kanon, haciendo que el fénix suspirara quedadamente, al recordar su pasado, dándose cuenta con esto, que a pesar de su actitud, aun no había superado varias barreras en su camino a la redención, a pesar de contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de sus hermanos*.

Inevitablemente, al recordar este detalle; pensó en Esmeralda, y de como ella había sido vendida como esclava hace tiempo, cuando él estuvo entrenando. Al pensar en esto, Ikki se estremeció al imaginar que ese podría haber sido el destino de Elene, si él no la hubiera comprado (Por así decirlo), aunque la realidad era, que él simplemente golpeó a todos los que querían adueñarse de ella, hasta la inconsciencia, para después llevarla a una casa abandonada en buenas condiciones que el consiguió en la isla.

"— _Este es tu hogar de ahora en adelante, espero que estés bien, porque yo ya tengo que irme —dijo el fénix secamente a la pequeña._

— _Gracias —respondió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y contenta de estar viva._

— _Bien, vendré de vez en cuando a darte un poco de comida y a ver que necesitas; si cualquiera de esos sujetos te vuelve a molestar, me avisas cuando llegué ¿De acuerdo? —indicó Ikki sin expresión en su rostro._

— _Si._

_Ikki ya se retiraba hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a esta, una mano cogió la suya, e hizo que se detuviera abruptamente._

— _Disculpe, pero es que… —la niña vacilo en su tono al notar la mirada de él—. No me ha dicho su nombre… Vera el mío es Elene, señor._

_Ikki dudó un poco ante la mirada bondadosa de la niña, pero después de reflexionarlo un poco, dijo:_

— _Ikki, Ikki de Fénix o Ikki Kido, como mejor te suene—respondió él con voz profunda._

— _Gracias… gracias señor caballero —dijo la niña antes de abrazarlo y estallar en lagrimas en su pecho.*"_

Y desde ese entonces, entre ambos surgió el tan tierno apodo que ella le había dado.

Con el tiempo, inevitablemente Ikki sintió como la niña despertaba los mejores sentimientos de su parte, y lo ayudaba poco a poco, a ser una mejor persona.

Aunque a pesar de esto, él no tuvo el valor de presentársela a sus hermanos o amigos, sino hasta que ella se lo pidió y con sorpresa, descubrió que les cayó bien a todos inmediatamente después de que superaran el shock de conocerla.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su destino, Ikki no sabía que estaba dejando atrás mucho más de lo que decían sus pensamientos, mucho más, mucho, mucho más.

***Hilo de vida:** Es un trozo de cuerda, que según dice la leyenda, es el que determina el destino de todos los seres vivos de la tierra.

*****Según el manga, los santos de bronce son hijos de Mitsumasa Kido (Los hombres).

*****En esta historia Elene es un nuevo personaje, aunque sé que es del anime, decidí que como no aparecía en el manga, esta era la mejor manera de integrarle.

* * *

**N/a:** Perdón por la Tardanza del capítulo, pero es que tenía que arreglar un par de cosas antes de publicarlo.

Chicos… de una vez les aviso, que cambié el nombre de Eri a Natasha, (La chica que encontró Hyoga en el país del hielo, una historia propia del manga).

Sé que es un poco brusco el cambio, pero lo pensé muy detenidamente y llegué a la conclusión, de que quiero hacer este fic, basándome principalmente en el manga, ya que así caigo menos en el OC y otro errores, espero su apoyo con esta decisión, y descuiden que, en el siguiente capi comprenderán a lo que me refiero si no entendieron lo que quise decir.


	12. Que Me Quedes Tu

**Capitulo 12 **

— ¿Entonces no has encontrado nada mas Tatsumi? —preguntó Saori algo decepcionada luego de escuchar al mayordomo.

— Lo siento mucho señorita —se disculpó el mayordomo con pesadez al notar la mirada de su señora.

— Descuida, gracias de todas maneras —agradeció la diosa con tranquilidad y haciendo una seña para que se fuera.

En ambiente del estudio era tenso, pues a todos los presentes que se encontraban en este, les preocupaba la situación que estaban viviendo, de sobremanera, haciendo que más de uno tuviera que controlar sus nervios, para no tirarse a llorar.

Dafne, Richard y Seiya, se encontraban leyendo entre todos, toda la información que pudiera encontrar sobre la ubicación de la Atlántida, en libros, textos antiguos y viejas investigaciones que las hermanas tenían guardadas, en su coche, cuando llegaron a la mansión, pues a decir verdad, ambas habían sido las primeras en levantarse, para investigar el asunto con más profundidad, y así encontrar una pista de donde poder encontrar la Atlántida.

— ¿Encontraste algo Seiya? —preguntó Saori al ver que el susodicho tiraba otro libro al piso.

El castaño resopló molesto, dando a entender a su amada, que todavía resentía el hecho de haber sido sacado de su lado en la cama, por las chicas, para buscar información en aquellos libros viejos que no le interesaban,

— Nada, solo referencias de donde podría estar, pero ningún lugar en específico —contestó él molesto mientras reciba un libro llamado "Mitología Atlante" por parte de Dafne.

— Lamento que las investigaciones de mi padre no fueran de más ayuda señorita Saori—se disculpó Dafne con cara de pena.

— No importa Dafne, más bien debería agradecerte el hecho de que trajeras tantos libros e información, cuando viniste aquí mientras te perseguían —dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

— Si, sobre todo porque sin ti no sabríamos donde buscar en primer lugar —añadió Seiya sonriente y menos enojado.

— Gracias —murmuró ella complacida ante los halagos.

— Aun no logro entender ¿Cómo es que no nos mataron esos sujetos? —preguntó Gina al indagar en sus memorias algo extrañada, mientras apartaba otro mapa antiguo.

— ¿No lo intentaron cuando estaban en el callejón? —indicó Seiya algo sorprendido.

— Si, pero según el poder que profesa la antigüedad que el necesita para abrir una puerta al Tártaro, parece injustificable que no lo hicieran en ese momento —respondió pensativa la chica.

— Eso solo puede significar una cosa —comentó Saori percatándose de un detalle.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos en la habitación.

— Que Urano acababa no tenía mucho de reencarnar cuando estaba interrogando a tu padre, y que en ese momento no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerle cara a ninguno de nosotros, ya que apenas estaba ganando fuerzas —señaló Saori con seriedad en su rostro.

— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamaron todos con sorpresa total en sus miradas.

— Si y creo que para estos momentos debe de estar recuperándolos poco a poco, tal y como sucedió con Poseidón en el pasado —susurró ella con pesadez mientras exhalaba profundamente.

— ¡Pero Saori, Poseidón no despertó inmediatamente! —aclaró Seiya exaltado ante el comentario de su amada.

— Pero aun así, Poseidón era un dios Seiya, en cambio Urano es un titán, recuerda que ambos tienen una diferencia de poder muy grande, por lo que a uno le puede llevar más tiempo que a otro recuperar la fuerza completa.

Seiya cayó en cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decir, al recordar las batallas pasadas, en donde se puso en evidencia lo que decía la diosa acerca del poder de un ser divino.

— ¿Crees que ya se ha recuperado totalmente? —preguntó Dafne temerosa de la respuesta.

— No lo sé, pero espero que él sea el único con el que debamos tratar, pues creo que él no se enfrentaría solo a cualquiera que se le opusiera —indicó Saori con algo de miedo en su voz.

— ¿Quieres decir que puede haber más dioses involucrados? —dijo Gina sudando frió y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

— Creo que s, pues si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia, es que ningún dios actúa solo sin enviar primero a su peones.

Luego de esa afirmación se formo un tenso silencio, el cual fue interrumpido momentos después por el sonido de paginas moviéndose, el cual era producido por nuestros amigos, quienes buscaban apresuradamente la solución de sus problemas, que por la pinta que tenían, parecían ser mucho más grandes.

_**Poco después de esto, en la Habitación de Shun…**_

El desorden de ropa que había en el piso de la habitación, delataba la cantidad de pasión que la pareja que dormía compartió anoche, dando entender a cualquiera que hubiera entrado, que interrumpían un momento íntimo entre los dos.

Nuestro amigo Shun comenzaba a despertar lentamente, sintiendo como sus parpados comenzaban a abrirse con pesadez, sintiendo como el resto de su cuerpo, poco a poco, comenzaba a sentir las ganas de despertar, lo cual, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía en ese momento, no quería hacerlo de ninguna manera.

Shun, sentía como si el cielo le hubiera abierto las puertas de repente en cuando respiró suavemente, poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, cuando él intentó respirar con un poco mas de profundidad, sintió un peso en su pecho, por lo que abrió los ojos aun más, y sintió que el alma se le venía al suelo en cuanto noto que, (O más bien quién), era lo que estaba sobre él.

June estaba sobre él… abrazada y… des… des… DESNUDA. De repente Shun sintió como so la sangre se fuera directamente a la cabeza, haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentara varios grados en el proceso.

Con mucho cuidado, el peli verde intentó levantarse para poner sus ideas en orden y a la vez dejar a la rubia durmiendo, pero al sentir ella, que su caliente almohada se estaba retirando, se aferro aun más a él, enredando sus piernas con las de Shun, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Shun sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero el hecho de que la chica se uniera aun mas a él, intimando el contacto entre ambos, aun mas, hizo que su rostro se pusiera aun más rojo, ya que sus pensamientos se llenaron con cada recuerdo de las cosas que se hicieron la noche anterior.

Nuestro amigo trató de controlar sus pensamientos un poco, pero en su cerebro sentía como si el solo intento de hacerlo doliera, de hecho no sabía si podría alguna palabra alguna vez o estar para siempre en esa posición.

Al final Shun sintió que necesitaban hablar con ella, así que empujó levemente el hombro de June para que se despertara.

— Hmm —se quejó la rubia mientras abrazaba más a Shun.

— June… Despierta mi… —Shun dudo un poco antes de decir la siguiente frase pero finalmente dijo—: …mi amor…

Ante ese dulce llamado, June no pudo hacer otra cosa que despertarse con algo de pesadez. Mientras estiraba sus piernas, sintió un dolor punzante en la entrepierna, que le recordó como perdió su inocencia anoche con el hombre que amaba, por lo cual abrió sus ojos con fuerza y se encontró inmediatamente con la mirada de Shun, con lo cual ella también se sonrojo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos poco después, haciendo que pudieran apreciar, que los dos tenían los mismos pensamientos en la cabeza en esos momentos, o más o menos eran los mismos según ellos.

— "_Mierda, pase la noche con Shun y no llevamos ni un día de novios ¡Malditas hormonas!"_ —pensaba June apenada y algo molesta consigo misma, pero para nada arrepentida.

— "_¿Y ahora como le hablo? ¡Diablos! No pensé que esto fuera a resultar tan difícil"_ —decía Shun en su interior.

— Buenos días —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —volvieron a repetirse los dos a un tiempo.

— Bien ¿Y tú? —repitieron juntos otra vez, solo que esta vez se echaron a reír después de hacerlo.

— Mejor empecemos por el principio ¿No crees? —Sugirió él atrayéndola a su rostro con más confianza.

— De acuerdo —dijo ella besándolo en los labios dulcemente.

— June… yo… ¿Desde hace cuanto que te gusto? —preguntó él apenado ante la pregunta.

— Desde siempre, solo que fue tan tonta que nunca te lo dije y lo suficientemente estúpida como para ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo —respondió ella con una media sonrisa—. ¿Y yo a ti desde hace cuanto que te gusto?

— Pues no sé, supongo que igual que tu, solo que fui lo suficientemente imbécil para no darme cuenta de ello —contestó el peli verde con la mejillas sonrojadas.

— Shun… ¿Eso significa… que… somos… pareja? —preguntó ella algo nerviosa ante la respuesta de su amado.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que él tenía miedo de formular, pero no de contestar.

— Solo si tú quieres —dijo él sonriendo con algo de timidez en su rostro.

Como respuesta a eso, June besó de nuevo con felicidad en su rostro a Shun, sellando con esto lo que se venía dando entre ambos desde hace tiempo, y sintiéndose libre por primera vez de cualquier miedo de ser rechazada por su amado.

— Supongo que fui muy rápida anoche ¿No? —musitó ella algo apenada y sonrojada al recordar su apasionamiento.

Shun rió ante el comentario, pues cualquiera que hubiera visto lo que June le hizo a él anoche podría haberlo fácilmente llamado perversión sexual o violación.

— Algo —susurró él igual de apenado que ella pero sonriendo con un poco de picardía— Pero no me quejo para nada.

— Tonto —dijo ella mientras le daba otro beso acompañado de un codazo.

— Te amo —soltó él comenzando a levantarse con ella de la cama mientras se besaban.

— Y yo a ti —murmuró ella terminando de pararse.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen los demás? —preguntó él inocentemente mientras la abrazaba por detrás con fuerza.

— No sé, pero no me importa —susurró ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

— A mi tampoco —confirmó él muy feliz.

Luego de separarse en contra de sus voluntades, Shun comenzó a recoger su ropa y la de June, mientras que a su vez, esta arreglaba la cama lo mejor posible, ya que luego de su encuentro de anoche estaba hecha un desastre, por lo que para que nadie se enterara de cualquier tipo de detalle de lo que paso en la habitación aquella noche, era mejor borrar cualquier evidencia.

Al terminar de recoger sus ropas, Shun anunció que quería darse un baño, pero casi le un infarto, al escuchar a June querer dárselo con él como si nada.

— Pero… este… —tartamudeó el inocente caballero o mejor dicho, ya no inocente.

— Bueno… es que pensé… que ya que somos pareja… podríamos hacerlo ¿Qué opinas? —pregunto ella apenada al ver su resistencia.

De no haber estado desnudo Shun, ella tampoco lo habría considerado, pero justo en ese momento, en el cual todos sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad, le parecía algo muy posible de realizar.

¡Ay! ¡Si sus hermanas se enteraran! De seguro pegarían el grito en el cielo antes de acosarla a preguntas.

Shun por su parte se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al mantener aquella conversación con June desnudo, pero al notar la esbeltez y belleza del cuerpo de la rubia, se estremeció un poco al pensar verla mojada, por lo que una fuerza mucho mayor a él lo impulso a decir:

— Si —dijo él ahora avergonzado caballero en un tono que sonó sumamente sexy a los oídos de la rubia.

June al escuchar decir esto a su amado, abrió los ojos como platos, pues obviamente no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él (Sobre todo en ese tono), pero luego de recuperarse del shock, cambió su expresión a una más coqueta, para después tomar su mano co sensualidad y dirigirse al baño con él.

— ¿Cómo sueles bañarte? —preguntó June con algo de curiosidad mientras entraban al baño de la habitación del chico.

— Pues… no se… normalmente con la ducha… aunque algunas veces lo hago en la tina —dijo el algo incomodo ante la pregunta y sintiendo su cuerpo arder ante el contacto de la piel de la rubia con la suya.

— Pues será la ducha entonces —comentó ella sonriendo de manera lujuriosa.

A pesar de los nervios de Shun al comienzo, las caricias de June hicieron que se rindiera rápidamente a sus impulsos, haciendo que ambos se divirtieran mucho mientras se bañaban.

Shun no sabía porque, pero esa era y seria una de las mejores duchas de su vida, pues algo en su interior le decía que todavía faltaban muchas.

June por su parte se divertía de lo lindo peleando con Shun por quien le lavaba la espalda al otro, ganando este ultimo para desgracia de esta, ya que ella era muy sensible en esa zona.

— ¡No me hagas cosquillas! —se quejo ella riéndose al sentir sus manos enjabonadas en su retaguardia.

— No lo hago a propósito —comentó con diversión en su voz.

Mientras el agua corría libremente por la carne de nuestros amigos, Shun sentía a su vez, como sus sentidos comenzaba a desinhibirse poco a poco, haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera con cada toque que le daba a June, esa timidez que lo oprimía constantemente, por lo que después de un rato de estar bajo el agua, Shun subió sus manos a los costados de la rubia, para moverla rápidamente y hacerla gemir de placer.

— ¡Shun! —gimió June al sentir los dedos de Shun haciéndole cosquillas.

— Jajaja, tranquila June —dijo él sonriendo al notar su tono molesto.

— ¡Ahora veras! —soltó ella luego de zafarse de su agarre.

Luego una pequeña pelea de cosquillas en la ducha, ambos salieron muy sonrientes de esta a la habitación de Shun, en donde se percataron que ya era un poco tarde para estar ahí sin despertar sospechas por parte de los demás si los veían, por lo que empezaron a vestirse rápidamente.

June se vistió con la misma ropa que usó esa noche, ya que no tenía más aparte de esa, a excepción de la que estaba en su habitación, pero lamentablemente ella no podía cogerla desnuda sin ser pillada por alguien.

Luego de que Shun se cambiase por uno de sus atuendos, este se despidió de June con un beso rápido. Mientras esta se retiraba, Shun pudo notar cuando abrió la puerta, que todavía no había nadie en los pasillos, por lo que agradeció internamente a ese hecho, ya que así evitaría dar explicaciones embarazosas.

Luego de ver como June salió de su cuarto, nuestro amigo se tiró en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, agradeciendo internamente al mundo tal cual enamorado que era.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shiryu y Shunrei, momentos después de que Shun y June entraran a la ducha…**_

Al sentir los rayos solares en su rostro, Shiryu se levantó con algo de pesadez de sus parpados, pero luego de tantear a su lado, y no encontrar a su amada, luego de una bella noche con ella, se apresuró a terminar de despertarse.

Al buscar a Shunrei por la habitación, nuestro amigo se pregunto en donde podría estar, encontrándola poco después, sentada en la baranda del balcón de la habitación, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, lo que lo invitó a levantarse e ir abrazarla por detrás con fuerza, dándole un susto de muerte a la chica.

— ¡Shiryu! —Se quejó ella dándole un sutil empujón con su codo—. ¡No me asustes así!

— Lo siento —se disculpó él con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en su cabellera.

Luego de reír un rato, ambos enamorados se quedaron observando el paisaje que se desplegaba a lo lejos, que gracias a la hermosa brisa mañanera de ese día, se veía sumamente hermosa, y que excluyendo el hecho de estar en invierno, se sentía igual de aun mas especial para ambos, ese hermoso momento. Lamentablemente para ambos, Shunrei recordó lo que quería decirle a Shiryu desde que se levanto, pues la idea le venía rodando la cabeza luego de que él y ella hablaran anoche, por lo que suavemente apretó un poco la mano de él para llamar la atención.

— Shiryu —dijo Shunrei en un tono melancólico por tener que romper ese momento.

— Dime.

— Quería hablarte sobre lo que me dijiste anoche —murmuró ella algo apenada al notar su mirada.

Shiryu al escuchar esto, se puso muy nervioso. Ahora sí que la había armado, anoche estaba tan desesperado por lograr que Shunrei dejara de llorar que incluso dijo, que esta vendría con él en aquel peligroso viaje.

En ese momento, nuestro amigo no pensó muy bien las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza más descansada, se arrepentía de haber dicho semejante barbaridad y darle esperanzas falsas a la persona que más amaba.

Es decir ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo Shunrei sobreviviría ni un minuto a su lado, con la cantidad de peligros y enemigos que enfrentarían? Eso sin mencionar que ni siquiera había hablado con Saori, pero antes de que comenzara a bajársele la tensión, Shiryu se tranquilizó un poco, y decidió seguir con la conversación, ya que ella comenzaba a mirarlo raro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él algo nervioso.

— Estuve pensando un poco, y me di cuenta, de que lo que dijiste anoche lo hiciste para dejar de hacerme llorar, y sin pensar lo peligroso que yo sería que fuera contigo ¿Me equivoco? —añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa.

Shiryu casi se cae de la impresión al escuchar la acertada observación de su amada ¡Quien dijo que las mujeres tenían un sentido agudo de perspicacia, no bromeaba!

Luego de que pasaron unos minutos, Shiryu continuaba callado y con algo de pena en su rostro. A pesar de su reacción, el silencio fue mas que fue suficiente para Shunrei como respuesta.

— Escúchame, sé que me amas con todo tu corazón, y también se que no quieres dejarme sola más de lo que yo quiero dejarte a ti ir —dijo ella tomando sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos—. Pero aun así debes saber, que desde hace tiempo he comenzado a entender tu lealtad hacia Atenea y el mundo, es algo que inevitablemente vino desde tu nacimiento, y también es algo que lamentablemente no puedo cambiar — susurró ella algo triste—. No te miento al decirte que a veces siento que me gustaría que nunca tuvieras que partir y dejarme sola, admito que odio el hecho de pensar que puedes morir en cualquier momento durante una batalla mientras yo estoy aquí angustiada por ti —susurró ella con dificultad—. Pero aun así, se que de todas formas regresaras pase lo que pase; pues siempre lo haces y sé que esta vez lo harás también, tal y como ya te dije anoche —terminó de decir ella con una dulce mirada en su rostro.

Shiryu se sintió completamente sobrecogido, y completamente enamorado ante las palabras de su novia, ya que estas fueron dichas con una sinceridad tan grande, que le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Shunrei con sus manos, lentamente se acercó a ella, para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Shunrei pudo sentir ese beso, totalmente diferente a cualquier otro, tanto que sintió deseos de llorar, pues con ese beso él transmitía todo sus pensamientos, a la vez que daba a saber, que Shiryu la apoyaba en sus decisiones.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor? —dijo Shiryu al separarse para tomar aire.

— Si, pero me gusta que lo digas todo el tiempo —bromeó ella sonriendo.

Luego de eso ambos amantes se abrazaron con fuerza, y en su abrazo, ambos se consolaron mutuamente, con tal de evitar la tristeza que amenazaba con invadir sus corazones.

Al final de todo, Shiryu pensó en lo que dijo la chica hace rato, y llegó a la conclusión de que Shunrei tenía razón en el hecho de que él nunca se daría por vencido pase lo que pase, siempre y cuando pudiera regresar a su lado.

Por su parte, Shunrei se sentía muy feliz al saber que Shiryu no puso muchos pretextos al hecho de que ella notara que lo de anoche no era verdad, pues antes de hablar con él, estuvo pensando mucho en la situación, así como en el discurso que pretendía darle al caballero, pues sabía que necesitaba ser completamente sincera con él si quería que captara el mensaje, pero justo cuando estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó un grito a sus pies, por lo que se bajo la vista con él para mirar que sucedía.

Al fijarse bien ambos, notaron que a pesar de la distancia de la entrada de la mansión, una señora que había pasado por ahí, señalaba horrorizada a la pareja, casi como si hubieran salido de una película de terror, provocando así con sus expresiones, que varias personas mañaneras que estaban alrededor de ella, también se fijaran y luego comenzaran a lanzar miradas indecorosas al par.

Shunrei se preguntó por un momento qué era lo que tenían esa gente, pero al mirar debajo de sus piernas y de las de Shiryu…

— ¡SHIRYU! —gritó Shunrei muy molesta y roja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido con temor y sorpresa en su voz.

— ¡SALISTE DESNUDO IDIOTA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —exclamó ella señalando la entrepierna de Shiryu con la cara muy roja.

Y es que nuestro amigo, ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse los pantalones cuando salió a abrazar a Shunrei, lamentablemente esta no se dio cuenta a tiempo de esto, y bueno…

_**No mucho después, en la habitación de Natasha y Hyoga…**_

— ¿Estás segura cariño? —preguntó Hyoga viéndola a los ojos directamente.

— Si —respondió ella con un tono no muy convincente y lágrimas en los ojos.

Hyoga abrazó a su amada con fuerza y la tranquilizo un poco con unas palmadas en la espalda, con tal de que dejara de llorar por su anterior conversación.

Ellos se habían levantado hace media hora, en la cual discutieron a fondo, lo que iban a hacer ambos, cuando Hyoga partiera hacia la batalla con el titán Urano. Natasha por su parte, había decidido regresar con su hermano en Siningrado, y esperar a que todo esto terminara con Shunrei y Elene, ya que no quería dejarlas a ellas solas en un momento como este, pues Seika probablemente desearía regresar al santuario con June y muy posiblemente, Kiki y sus hermanos. Hyoga aceptó con algo de resistencia, pues sabía que el hermano de Natasha era un buen guerrero y la protegería de cualquier peligro, pero aun así todavía dudaba en dejarla solo en esta situación.

— Tranquila, tranquila —le calmó Hyoga— Ya verás que al final, encontraremos una solución para esto.

— Lo siento… es que… snif… tengo miedo de perderte —susurró Natasha muy triste mientras se restregaba la nariz con la mano.

Hyoga se conmovió profundamente, al notar la sinceridad en las palabras de su amada, por lo que aumenta la fuerza de su abrazo, a la vez que le dio un suave beso en los labios, que como siempre conseguía en el pasado, logró calmarla un poco.

— Descuida, ten fe en mí cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien Natasha —dijo el rubio separándose de su abrazo y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Al ver la calidez de su mirada, Natasha se secó sus lágrimas con fuerza, y trató de recobrar la compostura un poco, por el bien de ambos.

— Tienes razón, es solo que me siento un poco frustrada con todo lo que está pasando, ya conoces mi carácter —comentó ella triste y un poco decaída.

Al ver el decaimiento de la chica, Hyoga pensó en alguna otra una manera de confortarla, pero en cuanto se le ocurrió una, enseguida se sonrojó como un tomate al solo pensarlo, lamentablemente para él, la mirada de Natasha pudo más que su vergüenza, por lo que se aclaro la voz antes de hablar con ella, vaya esto iba a ser difícil.

— Este… Natasha… —dijo Hyoga con voz aguda.

— ¿Qué pasa Hyoga? —preguntó ella levantando la mirada un poco decaída.

— Veras… todo este asunto de pelear de nuevo… no se… solo me hace apreciar cada momento que he tenido contigo, a la vez que me hace querer estar más junto a ti —indicó Hyoga sonriendo con pena.

— ¿Hyoga? —dijo la rubia extrañada al ver a su amado hablando tan raro.

Natasha miró de nuevo a su amado, notando por fin que estaba apenado… apenado… Hyoga… ¡¿Qué?! … !Hyoga! … ¡APENADO! … ¡Este era SU Hyoga! ¿Verdad? ¿O había sido abducido? Natasha se tranquilizó poco al notar que movía los labios para volver a hablar.

— No tienes idea de cómo me duele el pensar que tal vez no pueda volver a verte nunca más después, y aunque debería estar acostumbrado, me es imposible —dijo con dolor y haciendo que ella volteara la mirada debido a la incomodidad que sintió—. No me gusta sentir lo que siento Natasha, ambos luchamos para llegar hasta dónde estamos, y no pienso irme sabiendo que sufrirás por mi partida ¡No me mires así! —exclamó Hyoga molesta al notar los ojos de ella—. ¡Sabes que es cierto!

Natasha bajo la mirada al notar como él la miraba, pues era cierto, ya que aunque en la conversación que tuvieron anteriormente, nunca salió ese tema, Hyoga podía leerle sus pensamientos con solo mirarla, y era tal el poder que él influía en ella, que tuvo que decir la verdad al final.

— Lo siento —se disculpó ella apenada.

— No lo sientas —aclaró él sosteniendo su mano—. Yo te amo Natasha ¿Lo sabes no? —preguntó Hyoga con tono conciliador.

— Si —dijo ella sonrojada.

— Y quería saber… —tragó saliva—. Si ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos más que novios?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella extrañada pero con un leve presentimiento.

— Pues que si tú quieres… podríamos ser… "Algo mas"… —susurró el rubio mas rojo que un tomate y con tono tembloroso.

— Pero si somos pareja… ¿Cómo podremos…? ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¿Te refieres a marido y mujer? —Soltó ella ansiosa por una respuesta y con el corazón en la garganta de lo roja que se puso.

— SI —dijo Hyoga muy colorado y con voz ronca ante la actitud de su novia.

Increíble, primero una inesperada reunión navideña, luego la noticia de que un titán raro quiere pelear con los chicos y ahora, ¿Una proposición de matrimonio? Definitivamente estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella.

— ¡Hyoga! —Exclamó Natasha emocionada— ¡Te amo tanto!

— ¿Eso es un si? —preguntó él viendo sus ojos con mucha excitación.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Natasha le dio un largo beso apasionado, que dejo sin aire a los dos enamorados, y hubiera continuado así, hasta que tuvieron que romperlo lamentablemente, por necesidad de este.

— ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? —dijo ella picadamente (cosa muy rara en ella).

— Supongo —contestó él con un tono ronco en su voz.

— Tonto —comentó ella riendo y empujándolo—. ¿Pero por qué me propones esto? ¿No me vas a decir que nos vamos a casar ya, verdad? —Preguntó ella de manera sarcástica.

— Solo si tú quieres —dijo él como siempre y cambiando su tono de manera fogosa.

— ¡Hyoga! —lo empujó ella sonrojada.

— Jajaja solo bromeaba, en realidad pensaba si te gustaría que esperáramos a que todo esto termine para tomaras una decisión tan grande —repuso el seriamente.

— ¿Y para que me lo preguntaste? —preguntó ella un poco molesta ante su comentario contradictorio.

— Porque me gustaría que todo esto terminara para pensar ambos con más claridad, ya que esta no es una decisión muy sencilla para ninguno de los dos, aparte de que quiero de que le cuentes a tu hermano de mis intenciones antes que nada —dijo él sonriendo.

Natasha se conmovió al ver la honradez con la que Hyoga la trataba a ella y así familia, ya que el hecho de que él quisiera casarse con ella le daba más esperanzas de que iban a triunfar en esta próxima batalla.

_**Poco después, en la habitación de Kiki y Elene… **_

En una de las mullidas camas de la habitación, Kiki comenzaba a estirarse luego de haber dormido de maravilla, por lo que se restregó los ojos y observó a su alrededor para ver si Elene estaba despierta.

Por supuesto que la encontró, pero la niña no solo estaba ya despierta y de espaldas a él, sino que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera leyendo algo, y se encontraba en un extraño e inquietante silencio.

— ¿Elene? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él pequeño adolescente con extrañeza luego de acercarse un poco a la cama.

Elene por alguna razón, mantenía la vista baja y fija, en un papel que sostenía en su mano con fuerza, el cual estaba mojado luego de que aparentemente, la chica hubiera llorado sobre él al leerlo.

— ¿Elene? —dijo Kiki con mas extrañeza y sentándose a su lado —. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso al no recibir respuesta de la chica.

— No es nada —replicó ella levantando la mirada y mostrando sus ojos llorosos y rojos—. Kiki… tenemos que hablar inmediatamente con la señorita Saori —dijo ella levantándose y hablando con un tono estropajoso.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó él sorprendido ante su reacción.

— ¡No hay tiempo vamos! —exclamó ella corriendo hacia el estudio de la diosa mientras pensaba:

— "_Señor caballero… No sé porque ha ido solo hasta ese lugar, pero espero que no cometa una tontería o insensatez, y que ojala que los dioses lo protejan pase lo que pase"_ —pensó ella mientras se dirigían hacia el despacho de Saori y apretando fuertemente la carta que Ikki dejo antes de partir.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Uf!, este capi sí que me costó bastante escribirlo ya que quería que fuera lo más completo posible para ustedes, ojala que les guste, pues estoy tratando de basarme en el manga por completo y tratar de incorporar elementos de otros mangas de Saint Seiya a esta historia, les aviso que el siguiente capi me tomara más tiempo pues quiero publicar en los otros fics; pero les prometo que valdrá la pena.

Como detalle final, me gustaría saber tres cosas por parte de ustedes chicos:

¿Cuál de los de bronce debería estar en una situación cómica y que los demás se rían de él?

¿June debería ir con los chicos en el viaje?

¿Cómo debe ser el género, nombre o apariencia de un nuevo personaje?

Un saludo muy grande para todos los visitantes de este fic, y ojala que tengan un feliz mes, por cierto, se que es un poco tarde pero un feliz día de la mujer (En mi país, no sé si en el de ustedes lo fue) para mis familia y todas mis amigas, ojala sigan adelante chicas, que aquí su compañero las apoyara pase lo que pase y también para todas las mujeres que visiten el fic.


	13. El hombre de la isla

**Capitulo 13 **

Luego de que Saori y el resto de los que estaban acompañándola, se dieran por vencidos en su búsqueda de la Atlántida, todos se sorprendieron inmensamente al notar unos ruidos fuera de la puerta que parecían golpes, los cuales a su vez, se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes, pero la mayor sorpresa llego después, la cual fue ver a Elene abrir la misma puerta de golpe, y con los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado.

— ¡Señorita Saori! —exclamó Elene al abrir la puerta exaltada.

Saori se sorprendió mucho al ver la impetuosidad de la chica, ya que normalmente, Elene eran de las que morirían antes de entrar en una habitación sin tocar antes, aparte de que la manera que entró exaltadamente a la habitación hizo que se preocupara mucho, por su parte Tatsumi se molestó por la falta de respeto de la niña ante su señora (Pues él había regresado en la habitación desde hace unos minutos).

— ¡Pero qué modales! ¡Mira jovencita deberías…! —comenzó a decir el mayordomo exaltado y yendo directamente a regañar la joven.

— Cállate Tatsumi —dijo Seiya molesto e interponiéndose en el camino al notar el estado de la chica.

— ¡Cállate tú! —replicó el mayordomo rojo de furia al notar que Seiya se interponía en su camino.

Seiya frunció el seño con molestia.

— ¿Oh si no que tonto? —soltó Seiya de manera grosera y acercándose aun mas para hacerle cara.

— Chicos… —trato de interrumpir Saori al notar la inminente pelea y abrazando a una asustada Elene—. Ya basta.

Al parecer, Seiya estaba muy entretenido peleando con Tatsumi, como para notar que June y Shun llegaron con el resto de los demás, luego de escuchar el lio que ambos venían armando, a la vez que Elene temblaba fuertemente, mientras que Kiki trataba de controlar los gruñidos de un molesto Ero.

— Oh si no, te las veras conmigo —bufó Tatsumi dándole la cara a Seiya.

— ¿En serio? Ya quiero ver eso.

— Eh… chicos, por favor… —trato de detenerlos de nuevo en vano Saori.

Por su parte los chicos ya estaban sentándose y hablando con las hermanas de June para informarse mejor de la situación, mientras que las chicas por otra lado, simplemente se limitaron a escuchar en silencio (bien lejos), y ver qué pasaba en la habitación con más tranquilidad.

En cuanto había entrado, Shun sintió una sensación extraña al no ver a su hermano allí, por lo que se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo (Que era hablar con Dafne) paro no imaginarse lo peor y derrumbarse ahí mismo ante la inmensa desesperación que podría (Y empezaba) sentir.

Regresando con Tatsumi y Seiya, bueno… estos dos estaban a punto de caerse a los golpes (Incluso Tatsumi ya había sacado su espada de madera de quien sabe dónde), de no ser por la amable intervención de June, quien ya estaba realmente fastidiada de la discusión.

— ¡YA CORTENLA! —Gritó la rubia dándoles un coscorrón a ambos, el cual los dejo fuera de servicio a ambos por los momentos, y con sendos chichones en la cabeza—. ¡Ustedes son unos inconscientes e imbéciles de primera! ¡No ven que Elene está llorando, par de idiotas!

Al momento de que June terminó esa frase todos en la habitación (Incluyendo el par de tontos), voltearon a ver a la chica, la cual estaba llorando en los hombros de Saori con gran amargura, la cual por su parte en esos momentos, veía muy molesta a ambos hombres, los cuales tenían en sus rostros expresiones de culpable.

— Lo siento Elene —replicó Seiya muy apenado y levantándose del suelo.

— Discúlpeme Señorita —dijo Tatsumi inclinándose ante Saori.

— No importa —alegó Saori algo molesta y mirando a Elene—. Tranquila cariño, no llores —le consoló la joven diosa a la chica con una suave voz.

Después de hablar, Saori le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizar a la pequeña adolescente, lamentablemente no fue sino hasta unos cinco minutos después de eso, que Elene pudo encontrar voz suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

— ¡El señor… el señor caballero se ha ido! —exclamó Elene de golpe y con la voz ronca, enseñándole al mismo tiempo que decía esto, la carta que le dejo el fénix, a Saori.

La habitación se quedo en un tenso silencio al escuchar la revelación de la chica, el cual solamente era roto por el llanto de la pequeña, y la agitada respiración de cierto caballero de bronce.

June inmediatamente al escuchar aquel sonido, puso su mirada en Shun, quien tenía los ojos en blanco y la mirada completamente perdida, al saber que su hermano se había ido sin decirle de nuevo.

Shun sintió de repente un gran vació en el estomago, ya que en lo más profundo de su alma, había creído que al ver a su hermano en la puerta de la mansión con Elene, creyó de verdad que él se quedaría a su lado durante esas hermosas fechas, incluso pensó que después de lo vivido en el comedor, él y su hermano pelearían juntos para proteger al mundo, pero al parecer eso era una gran mentira.

Por mucho que estuviera acostumbrado a la actitud de su hermano, por alguna razón no podía lidiar con el hecho de que Ikki no estuviera con él en ese momento.

Las ganas de gritar comenzaron a surgir rápidamente en él, pero su cerebro le prohibió hacerlo, pero a pesar de eso, su corazón comenzaba a dolerle con cada latido, poco a poco sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para evitar que estas salieran en un principio.

Justo antes de que comenzara a llorar, Shun sintió una cálida presión en su mano derecha, que hizo que volteara su rostro sorprendido. June lo miraba y no solo eso, Shun podía sentir que sus ojos lo tranquilizaban, ya que le proporcionaban un bienestar y calidez que hizo que evitara que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, logrando demostrar con esto, la gran influencia de la rubia sobre él.

Luego de calmarse un poco, Shun le sonrió dulcemente a ella para agradecer su apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, pues no sabía qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera estado allí para consolarlo.

— Gracias June —dijo con la voz ronca y un poco nervioso.

La chica simplemente se limitó a sonreírle, ya que ella en el fondo sabía que Shun había hecho exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior cuando estuvieron hablando acerca de su padre.

— De nada —comentó ella con un guiño de su ojo.

Mientras nuestros amigos tuvieron su intercambio de gestos, en el resto del grupo surgió de nuevo el silencio, el cual no duro mucho, ya que fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Seiya.

— ¡Ikki es un tonto! —exclamó el moreno muy molesto y sorprendiendo a todos ante su reacción explosiva.

— ¡Seiya! —reprochó Saori molesta ante el comentario y levantándose.

— Lo siento Saori, pero es la verdad, no entiendo… ¿Por qué tiene que irse cuando mas necesitamos estar juntos? ¡No es justo para nosotros, ni para nadie! —reprochó el moreno molesto y mirando hacia el piso con los puños apretados.

— Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que le gusta compartir con mucha gente (Eso me lo dijo él), pero sé que si se ha ido lo ha hecho por una razón en particular, y que en el fondo en realidad lo que quiere es ayudarnos —dijo Shun en defensa de Ikki y con algo de tristeza al recordar la partida de su hermano.

— ¡Aun así me molesta su actitud Shun! —replicó el caballero de Pegaso molesto.

— Oigan, chicos —interrumpió Seika levantando la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre Seika? —preguntó Saori con tranquilidad y tratando de despejar un poco su mente.

— Yo vi a Ikki anoche, creo que fue antes de que él se fuera de aquí —señaló Seika con tranquilidad.

Oh si, últimamente se hacían muchos silencios entre nuestros compañeros.

— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Shun impresionado y saliendo del shock que provoco el comentario de Seika.

— Bueno… si —admitió ella algo extrañada por la reacción del peli verde —. En realidad tuvimos una pequeña discusión (O más bien pelea) y luego él sorprendentemente se disculpó conmigo por su actitud, y después de eso me fui a acostar a mi cama mientras que yo creí que él iba a hacer lo mismo —recordó la pelirroja con calma.

— Entonces fue una decisión de último minuto —aseguró June con seguridad en su voz al analizar bien las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hyoga algo extrañado ante el comentario.

June sonrió un poco ante la curiosidad de Hyoga, por lo que respiró profundo para comenzar a explicar lo que su cerebro estaba maquinando, pues aparentemente todos tenían la misma expresión que el rubio en el rostro luego de que ella hablara.

— Veras Hyoga, cuando un criminal (Suponiendo en esta caso Ikki) comete un delito o una acción culpable, siempre se tiene en consideración el hecho de que si el delito fue planeado con anticipación o fue espontáneo —comentó June tranquilamente.

— Pero eso no tiene… —comenzó a decir Hyoga algo extrañado, pero fue callado rápidamente por un pisotón de Natasha.

— Shhh

— Verán, el hecho de que Ikki se quedara anoche despierto, indica que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pues luego de la noticia que recibió era normal que pasara —comentó ella un poco resentida—. Por lo que analizando los factores que lo influenciaron, como la noticia de la batalla, el hecho de que esta es decisiva y que él siempre actúa por su cuenta con tal de proteger de alguna manera a sus seres queridos… pues entonces al final terminó por irse para encontrar al enemigo con sus propios métodos —terminó de explicar June como una profesional y con total seguridad en sus palabras.

Todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos e impresionados ante aquella explicación tan inteligente y reveladora por parte de la rubia, sobre todo Elene, quien por alguna extraña razón había dejado de sentirse triste al saber las razones que impulsaron a Ikki irse de la mansión.

— ¡Guau June! ¡Eres muy inteligente! —indicó Shun con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa y sintiéndose (extrañamente) mejor después de escuchar a su amada.

— Puedes apostarlo —comentó ella con otro guiño a su amado, quien se sonrojo intensamente por ello.

Y es que el hecho de que June expusiera los pensamientos que anduvieron por la cabeza del caballero con tal precisión y lucidez, hizo que todos se quedaran con una idea más clara y tranquila del porque de su partida, pero a pesar de esto, alguien en particular no estaba prestando atención a ese detalle en especial.

— ¿No notas algo extraño en esos dos Hyoga? —dijo Natasha al oído de su amado.

— No ¿Por qué? —preguntó él extrañado.

— Por cierto Shun, ¿Por qué pareciera que acabaras de descubrir América? ¿Estabas pensando que no era inteligente antes? —bromeó ella con una sonrisa de molesta.

— ¡No! … no es eso… es solo que… lo dices de una manera tan sofisticada, que yo… pues… —trató de excusarse él de manera inocente y nerviosa.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Siempre he sido sofisticada tonto! —le regañó ella con una mueca falsa de enfado y haciendo que Shun se sonrojara de pena.

— Bueno… perdón —dijo algo apenado al notar las risas cómplices de sus compañeros.

— Descuida —apuntó ella con un tono divertido en su voz y haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

— Si creo que ya se dé que hablas —comentó Hyoga a Natasha luego de Shun y June.

Mientras veía como June se reía con sus compañeros de él, Shun pensó: "Vaya, que sexy se ve June cuando está enojada y… momento… ¿YO PENSÉ ESO?… No… debo apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza… June es mi novia y yo no quiero verla de esa manera" se dijo a si mismo muy sonrojado.

— Ejem —interrumpió la hermana de June, Dafne.

Todos voltearon a verla algo confundido ante la interrupción de la chica, notando poco después, que la chica tenía una expresión incrédula en el rostro y al mismo tiempo molesta.

— Disculpen… lamento mucho la partida de su amigo, y sé que este es un momento impactante, pero no deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que estábamos haciendo antes de todo esto, ¿Eh, señorita Saori? —preguntó Dafne a la diosa con tono reprobatorio.

— Oh, lo siento —se disculpó ella algo apenada al darse cuenta de su error.

Todos miraron a Saori fijamente y se olvidaron de todo lo demás al ver como ella tomaba aliento para hablar.

— Bueno, apartando todo esto, antes de que ustedes llegara, nosotros estábamos investigando en que sitio podría encontrarse la Atlántida escondida, ya que ese sería el principal lugar para atacar por parte de Urano —señaló Saori a todos.

— ¿No han encontrado ningún sitio posible? —preguntó Shunrei algo intrigada.

— Pues… solo hemos hecho una serie de aproximaciones, según lo que hemos investigado en los libros de papa —explicó Gina con tranquilidad.

— Tatsumi ¿Nos harías el favor de traerla? —pidió Saori amablemente al mayordomo la peli morada.

Al escuchar el mandato de su señora, Tatsumi se incorporó como un resorte para buscar dentro de un armario de la habitación, una cámara, para después caminar y colocarla en una mesa en frente del escritorio de Saori, luego, accionó un control remoto para apagar las luces, para después señalar con su mano, a una pantalla en blanco que apareció al final de la habitación.

Saori se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad, y tomo el control remoto que Tatsumi tenía, y presiono después, un botón rojo en la punta de este, haciendo que apareciera ante la vista de todos, un mapa-mundi a escala completa en la pantalla.

— Como verán en este mapa… —dijo ella apuntando con una especie de láser que tenía el control integrado—. Creemos que Atlántida se encuentra aquí —comentó Saori señalando un punto especifico.

Todos vieron como el láser señalaba un punto en el océano Atlántico, más específicamente, cerca de las Azores, y que se ubicaba casi en medio de América y Europa por completo.

— Pero… eso es imposible, eso está en medio del mar —respondió Natasha asombrada ante la visión que mostraba el mapa.

— Pero recuerda Natasha… —aclaró Dafne—. Que la Atlántida fue destruida y enterrada en las profundidades de los océanos por los dioses hace varios siglos atrás.

— Eso quiere decir que tendríamos que ir hacia el fondo del mar ¿No? —preguntó Hyoga rascándose la barbilla un poco extrañado.

— No creo que sea necesario eso Hyoga —interrumpió Saori con tranquilidad—. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Poseidón? Tal vez la entrada a la Atlántida se encuentra en un lugar legendario o poco conocido para la humanidad, ya quizás podríamos acceder a él si lo encontramos.

— También es posible que se encuentre cerca de las costas Griegas, al fin de cuentas la Atlántida fue uno de los pilares de las civilizaciones antiguas según los mitos de Roma, los Minoicos y Grecia —puntualizó Shiryu con seriedad.

— O tal vez se encuentre cerca de alguna otra parte de Europa ¿Has pensado en Grecia también, Saori? —Preguntó Hyoga tratando de indagar un poco más en la conversación.

— Si lo he pensado, pero según los registros históricos que recogimos y basándonos en las investigaciones del padre de June, no logramos encontrar nada más que yacimientos posteriores a cuando surgió al mito de la Atlántida, justo aquí.

Saori señaló un mapa del mar mediterráneo y las provincias colindantes a este, pero según su apariencia, daba a entender que este debía de ser uno muy antiguo, casi de hace trescientos siglos, ya que tenia nombres de ciudades que no existían hoy en día y con fechas en números romanos inscritas en este.

— Te refieres a Creta ¿Verdad? —preguntó June observando un punto en la isla griega.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Kiki interesado ante esa afirmación por parte de la rubia.

— Pues veras, yo creo que June lo dice porque en Creta existió una civilización completamente moderna y muy asociada al mar (Los minoicos), por lo que es posible que se encuentre allí… pero… —dijo Saori acercando la vista del mapa a la isla.

— Pero no están seguros de ello ¿Verdad? —completó Shunrei con amabilidad.

— No —afirmó ella algo molesta por ese hecho.

— Creemos que debemos estar seguros de cualquier hecho antes de partir sin saber a que nos enfrentamos —indicó Seiya con tono conciliador.

— ¿No hay alguna forma de comprobarlo? —preguntó Seika curiosa.

— Aparentemente no —respondió Gina de manera derrotada.

— Tiene que haber alguna pista ¿Su padre no dejo ningún consejo en alguna de sus investigaciones o libros? —Insistió la pelirroja de nuevo muy preocupada.

— Papa nunca menciono un lugar en específico, mas si nos dijo que podría encontrarse cerca del mar mediterráneo, el problema es que aparte de que son pocos los detalles que él nos da, mi padre usaba nombres de ciudades antiguas en sus escritos, que hoy en día no tienen el mismo significado, además de que solo un dios podría conocer la ubicación exacta de la entrada a Atlantis en cualquier caso —aclaró Dafne con tranquilidad.

— Urano —soltó Seiya por lo bajo muy molesto y apretando los puños.

— Es una lástima que el señor Joseph no dejara una información clara y concisa de donde podría estar Atlantis —suspiró Hyoga derrotado y suspirando con fastidio.

— Trajimos todo lo que pudimos, pero a pesar de eso, lo hicimos apresuradamente y pudimos habernos dejado algo en nuestro hogar —comentó Dafne derrotada.

— Es una lástima ¿No June? ¿June? ¡June! —exclamó Shun al ver que su amada no respondía.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba la rubia, la cual estaba leyendo un libro unos pocos metros lejos de Shun y los demás.

Aparentemente nadie había notado la ausencia de la amazona durante el resto de la charla, por lo que Shun se acercó un poco más para llamar su atención.

— ¿June? —preguntó de nuevo él con tranquilidad y posándose en frente de ella.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre Shun? —Dijo ella como si nada hubiera pasado e inconsciente de que todos la estaban mirando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su hermana extrañada al verla con el diario de su padre.

June se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban como si fuera una figura extravagante, pero se calmó un polco ya que no quería asustar a Shun, y tomó aire para explicar el motivo de su ausencia repentina en la conversación.

— Pues vera… disculpen, pero es que estaba leyendo unos pasajes que mi padre escribió en su diario hace unos años en una de sus investigaciones relacionadas con la Atlántida, y creo que conseguí algo muy relevante respecto al tema —explicó June con calma.

— ¡¿En serio?! —dijeron todos perplejos ante esa declaración.

— Si.

— ¿Dónde? Yo no vi nada en ese libro cuando lo leí—preguntó Seiya yendo o mejor dicho, corriendo hacia June.

— ¡Yo tampoco! —comentó Dafne exaltada.

— Oigan chicos tranquilícense —dijo Saori al ver la cara de June.

Y es que todos estaban asfixiando a la chica de lo cerca que estaban de ella, estando todos a punto de arrancarle el libro como un grupo de niños que quieren saber cómo nacen los bebes.

Afortunadamente todos al escuchar a Saori se retiraron separaron bastante apenados y dejaron que la rubia comenzara a leer la página que estaba viendo hace poco:

_5 de Julio de 1982, Thera*_

— _Mis colegas creen que estoy loco al creer que alguna parte de esta isla pudo existir alguna civilización mítica, y que debería volver con mi familia a Etiopia y quedarme divagando allí. _

_¡Pero yo se que aquí ay algo más! Spyridon_ *_no se equivoco cuando en el sesenta y siete encontró el hecho de que aquí, se encontraba una civilización rica y única, y yo se que tampoco lo haré. _

_Pase la noche en vela en la posada del pueblo tratando de hallar algún significado al hecho de que esa civilización estuviera aquí, pero ninguna de mis investigaciones me proporciona algún conocimiento exacto; lo cual me inclina a pensar unas preguntas: _

_¿Será posible que no haya sido solo una civilización? _

_¿Será posible que hubiera alguna razón para que esta desapareciera? _

_¿Quizás haya algo más que solo un desastre tras el hecho de su desaparición? _

_Revisando los registros Vulcanológicos y las fechas históricas que dan fin a la civilización Minoica, me doy cuenta que el estallido del volcán provocó casi la inmediata destrucción de esta, lo cual me lleva a pensar que no fue coincidencia que eso sucediera._

— _Quizás aquí haya habido algo realmente importante como para destruir a toda la civilización minoica ¿Y si la gente hizo enojar a sus dioses? Esto me lleva a pensar también que es posible que esta gente hubiera estado cuidando algo importante, pero al final se obsesionaron con la idea y eso los llevo a la ruina. Aunque no sé si es posible en realidad, pero sueño con el hecho de que estas ruinas me lleven a Atlantis algún día._

Cuando June terminó de leer el pasaje del diario de su padre, todos tenían una expresión incrédula en rostro y nadie podía creer que el hecho de que el padre de June hiciera tal investigación con tan pocos recursos, al final, Saori fue la que rompió el silencio con la voz ronca de la emoción:

— June… ¿Por qué leíste ese pasaje? —preguntó la chica interesada ante ese hecho tan revelador.

— Pues veras Saori, cuando encendiste la pantalla… —dijo ella señalando la misma—. Me di cuenta de que el mapa era de la antigüedad, pero luego pude notar que esta isla… —dijo señalando un punto con el nombre THERA grabado—. Tenia el nombre de uno de los lugares que mi padre me contó que había visitado para explorar cuando era niña, él me dijo que él no había descubierto algo que lo llevara a Atlantis, pero que si que existía algo en lo más profundo de las aguas de la isla y que cuando encontrara el apoyo económico suficiente para explorarla, hallaría algo grande en ella.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando la rubia terminó de hablar, aunque sin lugar a dudas, la más sorprendida era Dafne, Ella no podía creer que su padre hubiera escrito eso, es mas ni siquiera recordaba haber visto eso en su diario ¿O quizás lo paso por alto? Dafne gruñó por lo bajo por ser tan despistada, pero aun así se acerco a su hermana un poco más.

— June ¿Por qué papa no nos menciono que había descubierto algo como eso? Gina y yo podríamos haber encontrado ese pasaje y haber adelantado algo si él lo hubiera hecho —afirmó la chica extrañada y un poco molesta.

— Lo que pasa es que él me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie ya que él no estaba seguro de nada y quería mantenerlo en secreto —masculló ella con algo de pena—. Pero con el tiempo se me terminó olvidando, ya que era solo una niña en aquel entonces, y que aparte, que al año siguiente me enviaron a la Isla de Andrómeda… y ahora supongo que… salió a flote ese recuerdo en cuanto vi el mapa —admitió ella algo avergonzada por su falta de atención.

— Que conveniente —dijo su hermana de manera sarcástica.

— Dafne —advirtió su hermana con una ceja levantada.

— Lo siento.

— Pero… ¿Por qué crees que ese pasaje nos ayudaría June? —preguntó Seiya curioso.

— ¡No lo ves Seiya! —dijo June exasperada y señalando el mapa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el sin entender todavía.

— "THERA" es decir Santorini en la actualidad —argumentó la rubia con entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —comenzó a decir Saori pero June termino la frase por ella.

— Que mi padre no descubrió Atlantis, sino que creo que descubrió la entrada a la mismísima ciudad —dijo June completamente segura de sus palabras —. Creo que Santorini es un buen sitio para empezar, y aunque no puedo garantizar que allí se encuentre la entrada al cien por ciento, sé que es un buen lugar para buscarla.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración por parte de la chica, y esperaron un poco a que Saori diera su punto de vista acerca del asunto, pero Tatsumi se adelanto a ella, y exclamó muy exaltado y molesto a June lo que él pensaba:

— ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Señorita Saori! ¿No me diga que va escuchar los delirios de esta mujer? —exclamó Tatsumi en voz alta.

June sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la sien, al vez que sentía como su mirada brillaba como si fuera una asesina en serie preparada lista para matar a su presa, por suerte Shun (Quien conocía esa mirada), fue inmediatamente y tomo su mano con suavidad con tal de calmarla, lo cual funcionó (Momentáneamente).

— Basta Tatsumi —dijo Saori cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse ante lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo—. Iremos allá.

— ¡Pero…! —intentó protestar el mayordomo pero Saori no lo dejo.

— Tatsumi —Advirtió la chica en señal de advertencia—. Confió en las palabras de June completamente, y sé que si ella cree que debemos ir hacia Santorini, entonces iremos hasta allá.

— Saori —dijeron todos impresionados ante su declaración.

— Gracias señorita —agradeció June muy agradecida a Saori ante su apoyo.

— De nada, bueno chicos creo que llego la hora de prepararnos para la partida —terció Saori levantándose de su asiento—. Tatsumi, quiero que prepares el avión de la fundación lo más rápido posible hacia Santorini ¿De acuerdo? —.

— ¡Si señorita! —soltó el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

— June, Kiki —llamó Saori con voz seria al susodicho par.

Los susodichos se pusieron inmediatamente en posición recta para escuchar las órdenes de su diosa en cuanto esta terminó de hablar.

— Necesito que lleves a las chicas y a los hermanos de June a donde puedan estar seguros Kiki, así que la tele transportaras con bastante rapidez, June, tu por tu parte lo acompañaras para ayudarlo si hay problemas donde vayan, espero que no sea muy difícil para ti tele transportarte tantas veces Kiki ¿Verdad? —dijo Saori preocupada ante ese hecho y volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

— Por supuesto que no —aseguró el pequeño inflando el pecho de orgullo.

— Que bueno —dijo ella muy feliz.

— Disculpa Saori —interrumpió Natasha con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

— ¿Qué sucede Natasha? —preguntó la chica extrañada.

— ¿Te molestaría si lo acompañamos a ustedes al aeropuerto para despedirnos de los chicos? —pidió ella con la cara roja como tomate.

Los chicos se sonrojaron también al tomar en cuenta de la petición de la rubia, pero después de unos segundos sonrieron al notar que ellos en el fondo, también querían darles una despedida final.

— Me parece que no hay ningún problema —dijo ella sonriendo—. Pero lo importante es movernos rápido, Urano está recobrando sus poderes mientras esperamos y no creo que contemos con la misma suerte que las hermanas de June al irnos de aquí ¡Andando chicos! —exclamó Saori a todos con prisa.

— ¡Sí!

Mientras todos salían de la habitación para prepararse rápidamente y hacer sus preparativos, para el viaje, Elene, quien se había quedado sola con sus pensamientos en la habitación, contempló de nuevo la carta de Ikki y la doblo con mucho cuidado, para después guardarla en un bolsillo de su vestido.

— Yo se que ganaran señor caballero —se dijo para sí misma—. Y también se que la justicia vencerá como siempre —agregó ella para sí misma antes de salir de la habitación.

_**Isla Santorini, Grecia**_

— ¡Oye Ed! ¡Mira lo que está pasando en la bahía! —decía uno de los pescadores.

— Rayos ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó extrañado el sujeto de apariencia rechoncha.

Para sorpresa de todo el que miraba en la bahía, se podía observar una extraña cantidad de colores que surgían del centro de esta misma, pero lo más extraño no era eso, sino que ni siquiera aquellos colores parecían de este mundo.

— ¿Qué crees que sea Ed?

— No lo sé, pero de seguro tiene algo que ver con el volcán del fondo —contestó su amigo en un fuerte acento griego isleño—. Lo mejor será que vayamos y le informemos a la policía local —dijo preparando el bote para partir.

Lo que aquellos hombres no sabían, era que ese fenómeno tenía mucho más que ver que solo el volcán, sino algo que podría cambiar el destino de la humanidad en sí.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Hombre! Este capi sí que me quedo bien largo, pero he de admitir que disfruté mucho en escribirlo, y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten, ya que falta el tan e

sperado viaje.

Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a mi compañera **Eriha**, quien fue la primera persona en postear en el fórum que cree y por eso se lo agradezco, también les mando un saludo al resto de los cementantes por su apoyo.

Siguiendo con las preguntas:

* Si los caballeros ganan ¿Deberán tener una vida sin poderes y normal como cualquiera? O tal vez ¿Deben sacrificarse por la humanidad?

* ¿Urano debe aparecer en casi todo el capitulo siguiente o debe dejarse para más tarde?

*** Thera**: es la isla de Santorini en Grecia, en donde se encontraron restos de una civilización muy rica y avanzada que termino cuando exploto el volcán de la misma.

* **Spyridon Marinatos:** En 1967 se emprendieron excavaciones sistemáticas, bajo la dirección del este polémico arqueólogo en la susodicha isla.


	14. El ultimo adios

**Capitulo 14 **

A las afueras de mansión, más específicamente en la pista de aterrizaje cercana a esta, se encontraban con sus armaduras en su espalda los caballeros de bronce con sus parejas, mientras que su diosa por su parte, estaba utilizando un vestido blanco como en anteriores ocasiones.

En aquellos momentos, Saori observaba como Shunrei y Natasha eran consoladas por Shiryu y Hyoga respectivamente, pues debido a la emotividad del momento estas no pudieron controlar las ganas que tenían de llorar antes de ver partir a sus seres queridos a la violenta lucha.

Por su parte, la misma Saori también estaba tratando de no llorar, ya que el hecho de ver a sus amigos de esa manera tan melancólica, era lo que más la destrozaba por dentro, y hacia que deseara desde el fondo de su alma, que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes en algún sentido.

— "_Pero al final era solamente eso: un deseo" _—pensó ella desanimada internamente.

De repente, la mano de Seiya sostuvo la de Saori con mucha delicadeza, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo algo sorprendida para encontrarse con la mirada cálida y amorosa de él, la cual le transmitía una tranquilidad que solo él podía darle en cualquier momento.

— Todo saldrá bien Saori —le consoló él con una sonrisa que solo el darle.

— Gracias —dijo secándose una lágrima de su ojo que amenazaba con salir.

— Disculpe señorita Saori —interrumpió Elene de repente a la pareja.

Muy oportuna nuestra amiga, de lo contrario Saori y Seiya hubieran cedido al impulso de besarse en pocos segundos si ella no hubiera hablado.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? —dijo la diosa con tranquilidad.

— Ay algo que quería preguntarle desde que estuvimos en su oficina pero se me olvido y es que: ¿Por qué se van en avión y no usan sus poderes para llegar a su destino? —preguntó de manera inocente la pequeña de ojos azules.

— Muy fácil, pues por que si lo hiciéramos como dices cariño, entonces Urano notaria nuestra presencia rápidamente, por eso es mejor hacer parecer nuestros cosmos como si fuéramos personas normales durante el tiempo suficiente, para que de esa manera podamos ir de incognito por el mayor tiempo posible —comentó Saori sonriendo.

Elene suspiró pesadamente al escuchar la lógica respuesta de Saori, que a pesar muy cierta, hizo que sintiera mucha tristeza al saber que no había otra forma de llegar más rápido a su destino, ya que así tal vez de esa manera, los chicos se hubieran encontrado con el señor caballero más rápido.

— Los voy a extrañar mucho —dijo la pequeña muy triste y abrazando a Saori luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ambas.

Al sentir el cálido abrazo de la chica alrededor de su cuerpo, Saori sintió de nuevo muchas ganas de llorar en sus ojos, pero de alguna manera se contuvo mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pequeña con un poco de fuerza.

— Te prometo que regresaremos pequeña —aseguró Saori en su oído con confianza antes de separarse de ella.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ella mirándola a los ojos con esperanza.

— Claro —dijo Seiya uniéndose a la conversación—. Recuerda que la fe es lo último que debe perderse Elene y tu, junto con el resto de nuestro amigos, son la razón de porque debemos ganar esta batalla.

— Entiendo —contestó la pequeña sonriendo y sintiendo completamente relajada luego de escuchar las palabras de Seiya.

— Te prometo que regresaremos —dijo Seiya pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Saori y mirando a Elene a los ojos con gesto paternal.

Con esas sencillas palabras, Elene sintió que de nuevo podía sentirse feliz y contenta, y que podía creer fervientemente en las palabras que había dicho en el despacho sin temor a equivocarse.

— Gracias señor Seiya —comentó Elene sonriendo—. Usted y la señorita Saori se ven muy bien juntos por cierto —recitó ella antes de encaminarse con Natasha y su grupo.

Seiya y Saori se pusieron como semáforos al escuchar la inocente afirmación de la pequeña, separándose rápidamente el uno de lo otro luego de escucharla.

Aunque ni Elene ni nadie sabía su secreto, aquel comentario hecho por la chica, los puso muy nerviosos a ambos, afortunadamente para sus corazones, el capitán del avión se dirigió hacia ellos e interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

— Señorita Kido, ya estamos listos para partir a Santorini cuando usted lo ordene —anunció el hombre con formalidad en su voz.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias… ¡Chicos! —llamó Saori al resto de sus amigos mientras salía de su vergüenza.

Al escuchar el llamado de aviso de su diosa, los aludidos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella con muecas de tristeza en sus caras, pero a la vez, de decisión reflejada en cada fibra de su piel.

Las chicas por otro lado, tenían una cara que decía más que mil palabras, y que expresaba lo mucho que les dolía tener que separarse de sus amados, pero en el fondo de sus corazones confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades, aseverando que regresaría pase lo que pase.

Luego de que todos se reunieran a los pies de la escalera de la avión, Saori se acercó a June para darle un abrazo de despedida que fue ampliamente correspondido, al mismo tiempo que aprovechó para desearle suerte en su labor de proteger a los demás mientras iban hacia Santorini.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda June, estoy segura de que habríamos tardado días en encontrar la pista hacia Santorini sino hubieras estado aquí para ayudarnos, y de verdad que no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado, aunque ahora gracias a ti, podemos disponer de un tiempo muy valioso que usaremos a nuestro favor en la batalla —explicó la diosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Descuida, no fue nada —comentó la rubia contenta y con emoción visible en sus ojos—. Me alegra poder ayudar, te prometo que llevare a las chicas sanas y salvas a sus hogares.

— Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido —comentó ella con alegría.

Lamentablemente para ambas, ese buen momento comenzó a arruinarse debido al arranque de los motores del avión, el cual indicaba que el peso de la despedida volvía a posarse sobre ellos, pero en especial en un joven caballero de cabellos verdes, el cual que sentía que su corazón le dolía con cada segundo que pasaba debido a que este sentía que no era suficiente la despedida que se dieron hace rato él y su amada.

— ¡June! —exclamó Shun con el aliento seco y sorprendiendo a todos por su impetuosidad.

June miró al peli verde con un dejo de advertencia en sus ojos, haciendo que este quedara completamente helado ante la profunda mirada de ella, y cayendo al fin, en el hecho de que todos lo estaban mirando.

— ¿Si Shun? —preguntó ella curiosa pero con un tono que indicaba precaución de su parte.

Al escuchar el tono de advertencia de ella, Shun se puso más rojo que un tomate y bajando un poco la vista apenado, ante la mirada impaciente y confusa de los demás, quienes no entendían la actitud tan rara del peli verde, pues no eran comunes las veces en que el chico actuaba como un idiota frente a sus amigos y mucho menos se quedaba sin palabras.

— Yo… solo quería… decirte… que… cuídate mucho… —soltó el incomodo y sin pensar lo que decía.

— …

— "_IDIOTA"_ —pensó luego de decir eso y reprimiéndose mentalmente por ser tan tímido en frente de la chica.

June sonrió con ternura al notar el hecho de que Shun se pusiera nervioso por su mirada, cosa que extrañamente la hacía muy feliz en su corazón, aunque por supuesto que ella lo disimuló con gran habilidad, ya que era mejor no revelar por el momento su relación debido a la situación actual, pero aun así, eso no evitó que respondiera con amabilidad a su tímida despedida.

— Tu también cuídate mucho, Shun —dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole un rápido abrazo de "amigos".

En ese intercambio de afecto, June aprovechó ese momento para decirle un "te amo" en la oreja a Shun, lo cual lo estremeció hasta la medula, pero no tanto como una pequeña mordida por parte de su chica (Que nadie vio) que hizo que contuviera un gemido.

— Adiós chicos —se despidió June de los demás chicos al separarse por fin del peli verde.

— Adiós June —se despidió Hyoga sonriendo.

— Adiós, cuídate mucho tú también ¿Eh Kiki? —dijo Seiya al joven pelirrojo.

— Descuida —soltó el joven lemuriano rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

— Cuídalas mucho —señaló Shiryu con una sonrisa y señalando a Shunrei a las chicas.

— Lo prometo —comentó Kiki con tono de seguridad.

Luego de esta última despedida por parte de nuestros amigos hacia sus seres queridos, estos entraron por fin en el avión, el comenzaba a despegar poco a poco de la pista. Justo cuando este comenzaba a tomar altura, Tatsumi les gritó a los chicos con todas sus fuerzas mientras el aeroplano comenzaba a volar:

— ¡Más vale que no les pase nada! ¡Porque si no…!

Por suerte para Seiya y los otros, estos estaban demasiado lejos como para escuchar los gritos que pegaba el mayordomo desde el suelo, el cual después de un rato se canso de hacerlo y comenzó a despedirse con la mano de sus amigos, los cuales estaban completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos.

— "_Seika… Hermana… se que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos reencontramos… y que el poco tiempo que hemos tenido se ha visto perjudicado… pero te prometo regresar contigo y con Saori a mi lado_" —pensaba Seiya al ver la mansión desde la ventana del avión.

— "_Natasha… te prometo que volveré mi amor, y además juntos podremos hacer nuestra vida de manera que nadie pueda lastimarnos nuevo, o interferir en nuestro amor"_ —se dijo en su mente Hyoga mientras observaba a su amada a lo lejos.

— "_Adiós Shunrei, se que regresare sano y salvo, pues tus rezos me darán las fuerzas que necesito durante la batalla, y que mi maestro, junto con todos mis compañeros, me darán su apoyo durante incondicional durante esta"_ —meditaba Shiryu con una mueca en el rostro.

— "_June… te amo… sé que aunque no lo pude decir en voz alta hace rato, es toda la verdad. Espero que no te ocurra nada malo y que al final de esta batalla podamos reunirnos, ya que ahora que sé que tengo tu amor en mi corazón, nada me impedirá seguir adelante" _—pensaba el joven mientras su recordaba el coqueteo de despedida de su amada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por su parte en el asiento principal del avión, Saori veía con mucha tristeza como sus amigos, su familia, su apoyo… estaban destrozados internamente por tener que batallar de nuevo, ya que luego de llevar una vida tan tranquila por poco tiempo, pasaba esto, justo ahora que ella y Seiya estaban juntos.

Apretó las manos y soltó una lágrima de rabia al pensar en todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado en lo surtimos años: El santuario, El torneo, Poseidón, Hades, Cronos y hasta su propio padre…

— "_Todo saldrá bien…No voy a permitir que nadie salga herido esta vez, pues ahora tengo más fuerzas que en el pasado" _—pensó Saori con calma y tranquilizándose a sí misma al tratar de recordar los buenos momentos que pasó con Seiya anoche.

Notando como las frustraciones comenzaban a desaparecer con tan solo pensar en su amado, Saori cedió poco a poco ante el sopor y el cansancio que venía trayendo desde hace rato, y aprovechando que el avión sobrevolaba los cielos, decidió descansar para tratar de no pensar en lo que encontraría en su destino, por lo que después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y prestó su mente a los dominios de Morfeo*.

_**Tártaro, Salón de guerra del palacio de Nix.**_

Urano examinaba a sus guerreros con gran dicha y felicidad en su rostro al notar el buen ejército poseía a su merced, tanto que ni siquiera se acordaba del mal rato que paso con Nix horas atrás.

El titán pensaba en su mente, que sería ridículo el tan solo pensar que Atenea pudiera vencerle de cualquier modo, ya que él era superior en todos los sentidos.

Después de unos segundos de suspenso, Urano se colocó en frente de sus fuerzas, que a pesar de ser pocas eran las más fuertes del inframundo, se aclaró la garganta e hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en el poderoso titán con expectación, luego de esperar un rato a que los susurros de la sala de aquel palacio se callaran por completo, este se preparó para hablar en voz clara y profunda:

— Estamos aquí reunidos señores, con una sola misión en nuestras manos —comenzó a decir Urano con seriedad y una sonrisa malévola—. Y es hacer que la gran puerta de la Atlántida se abra para nosotros, para así recuperar el poder que me permitirá limpiar este mundo de la escoria humana.

Al escuchar el discurso de su gran señor, todos los guerreros y guerreras gritaron con alegría y jubilo, alentando al titán para que siguiera hablando.

— Como sabrán Atenea y sus caballeros trataran de interrumpir el proceso para abrir la puerta durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, el cual consiste en meditar alrededor de ella durante ese tiempo y recitando los conjuros adecuados para abrirla, de lo cual yo me encargué, por lo que ustedes deben evitar que no vayan al centro de la isla ¿Entendieron? —preguntó él en voz alta.

— SI SEÑOR —gritaron los guerreros a un compas.

Al escuchar esto, Urano infló el pecho lleno de orgullo y deleite al observar como sus guerreros le propiciaban una fe y devoción única, a pesar de que estos originalmente estaban (Y están) bajo las órdenes de Nix, quien había aceptado darle su ejército bajo sus condiciones.

Al pensar en estas condiciones, el dios se estremeció un poco al recordar la charla que tuvo con la diosa hace no mucho, pero desechó esos pensamientos al notar las miradas impacientes de sus guerreros sobre él con expectativas acerca de lo que le ocurría a su señor.

— ¿Y que están mirando? ¡VAYAN A SUS POSICIONES INMEDIATAMENTE! —gritó Urano con prepotencia y un poco avergonzado al ser captado con la guardia baja por sus inferiores.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron al oír el grito del titán, por lo que corrieron rápidamente a cumplir sus cometidos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para sus vidas.

Urano se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio el temor que inspiraba ante su ejército que estaba bajo sus órdenes, elevando así aun más su arrogancia y ego celestiales que lo hacían creerse muy superior a los demás.

— No debería ser tan brusco con sus aliados, su señoría —anunció una melodiosa voz a su espalda.

Al escuchar aquel tono tan particular, Urano se volteó para ver quién era y levanto una ceja de expectación ante la figura divina que se presentaba ante él.

— Cupido*… que sorpresa tan grande ¿Qué haces por aquí si estos no son tus dominios? ¿O es que acaso te has perdido como siempre te pasa durante tus travesuras? —preguntó el dios con sorna en su voz al mirar con detalle al rubio.

El dios del amor trató de parecer tranquilo y sereno ante el comentario soez del titán, pero la realidad era que estaba dispuesto a dispararle al dios con una de sus flechas y maldecirlo para siempre con el arma más poderosa de la humanidad: el amor.

De alguna manera que escaba de su entendimiento, el joven dios conservó la calma y se mostró impasible al responderle al titán mientras trataba de no tensar mucho los músculos de su cuello al hablar.

— Me alegra verlo de nuevo su señoría —contestó Cupido con acidez en voz—. Vengo a informarle que la señorita Nix quiere hablar con usted antes de que parta hacia la puerta con su ejército.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó Urano con cierto fastidio.

— Si, lo siento su señoría, pero sabe que la señorita Nix no le gusta esperar cuando da una orden —indicó el dios con seriedad en su mirada—. Por lo que le sugiero que se apresure, ya que ella lo espera en su habitación.

— Ya que —soltó el dios molesto y bufando por lo bajo.

Urano se dirigió hacia la salida del recinto, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la habitación para mirar con una muesca divertida en el rostro a Cupido.

— Por cierto… ten cuidado con tus flechas Cupido, no vaya a ser que te termines pinchando un día de estos y te causes un mal de amores Jajaja —soltó el dios con burla mientras comenzaba a reírse con fuerza.

Mientras el arrogante titán caminaba hacia su destino, un furico Cupido apretaba los puños de manera tan fuerte, que sus estos soltaron sangre debido a que sus uñas comenzaron a penetrar la piel.

De alguna divina forma, el dios logró que su paciencia no le fallara ante esa situación, para terminar peleándose con el titán que caminaba el pasillo, hasta que finalmente después de un rato, dejo de escuchar la risas de este, momento que aprovechó para soltar un rugido de furia al aire, para después comenzar a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando crear un gran cráter en medio de la habitación.

Se maldijo, se maldijo por caer en las trampas de las Moiras y llegar hasta esa posición tan lamentable, se maldijo por no proteger a su amada, y sobre todo, se maldijo por tener que humillarse a sí mismo con tal de recuperarla, aunque en muy en el fondo sabia, que este era el precio que debía pagar por ello.

Con algo de fuerza, Cupido se secó las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos mientras golpeaba el piso, y con un esfuerzo monumental, contuvo las ganas de no llorar de nuevo, ya que él (un dios) no podía permitirse semejante vergüenza, ya había pasado demasiadas.

Cupido miro su mano luego de levantarse del duro suelo, y resoplando con fastidio fue a lavarse la sangre que se había causado el mismo durante su ataque de furia.

Durante su caminar, el hijo de Afrodita pensaba en la guerra que se avecinaba y de la clase de situaciones se vería el envuelto durante el transcurso de esta.

_**Salón de Nix**_

— ¿Querías verme? —preguntó Urano al entrar en la estancia de la diosa.

— Si, siéntate por favor —dijo la diosa pelinegra con tranquilidad.

Urano ocupó la pequeña silla que se erguía frente al trono de la diosa con algo de indignación, ya que sentía en su interior como si fuera un sucio humano presentándose ante un superior.

Aun así, con algo de esfuerzo dejo de lado sus pensamientos prejuiciosos al notar que su hermana lo miraba expectante ante cualquier comentario o movimiento inapropiado que pudiera hacer, por lo que guardo silencio y escuchó lo que ella tenía que decirle.

— Veo que has utilizado de manera precisa a mis demonios para la elaboración de tu plan, considerando también el hecho de que no son un ejército tan extenso como el que Hades tenía en el pasado ¿No es así? —preguntó con un susurró la deidad de la noche.

Urano sonrió ante el alabo indirecto por parte de aquella deidad tan misteriosa, por lo que se coloco mas erguido en su silla e infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Si, son muy fuertes en realidad, incluso más que la docena de guerreros que traje conmigo cuando comencé a preparar todo para partir a Santorini, y eso que yo soy uno de los titanes más poderosos —comentó él con un dejo de arrogancia en su voz.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido? —preguntó ella levantando una ceja extrañada por el comentario tan raro por parte de él.

— Tómalo como quieras —respondió el dios con sorna y desinterés en su voz.

Al escuchar el tono insolente de su hermano, Nix se frotó los parpados con delicadeza para no perder la paciencia y prosiguió con la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Lamentablemente debo recordarte que no te confíes demasiado ante todo lo que está pasando, no me importa si me escuchas o no hermano, pero la verdad es que tienes que jugar bien tus papeles si quieres salir de esta guerra con vida, y una vez que cruces las puertas del tártaro, no contaras con ninguna otra ayuda más que tú mismo —explicó con calma la diosa.

Urano bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza ante el comentario de la deidad, ¡El era un dios! ¿Por qué tendría que tener cuidado ante unos patéticos humanos que creían que podían detenerle?

— No sé porque te preocupas tanto —soltó molesto y contrariado—. ¡Nosotros creamos la humanidad por favor! ¡Por lo cual no tengo por qué temerle a unos patéticos humanos! —exclamó el dios en voz alta y levantándose molesto.

Nix se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de su hermano, pues no esperaba una emoción tan explosiva por su parte, respiró profundamente para calmarse ante la ira que comenzaba a sentir y contestarle:

— Hermano… no seas inconsciente —increpó molesta y con una mirada de advertencia en su rostro—. Muchos de nuestros familiares murieron por ese orgullo tan estúpido que surgió en ellos y que tu estas mostrando, no dejes que tu ira afecte tu buen juicio.

— ¡No me interesan tus advertencias! ¡Si ellos perdieron con ellos, es su problema, no mío! —bramó el dios molesto y elevando el tono de voz.

— ¡Urano! ¡Zeus no tendrá consideración contigo si descubre tu fin! ¡Y aunque lo logres sin que él se entere de tus ambiciones, dios tras dios renegara de ti en el Olimpo, y al final terminaras cayendo como todos los reyes del Olimpo! ¡Acepté ayudarte por que creí que pensabas lo que hacías! ¡Pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que estas actuando inconscientemente y sé que esto no llegara a nada! ¿No es más fácil respetar la paz que teníamos con los humanos y seguir como si nada? —Urgió la diosa muy exasperada de repente ante razones desconocidas.

Al escuchar el ruego desesperado de su hermana, Urano (Quien estaba de espaldas) se volteó con una mirada completamente fuera de sí y muy fría, asustando a la normalmente tranquila diosa de la noche hasta la medula, quien estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse corriendo por la manera en que el titán la miraba.

— No necesito de tu protección cariño, no me importar si ahora tienes miedo de lo que se avecina, pero a mí nunca me ha importado si el Olimpo entero se opone a mí, yo seguiré adelante cueste lo que cueste y pisando a quien tenga a que pisar —dijo el dios antes de salir de la estancia pisando fuerte.

Nix sintió como si su aliento hubiera salido por un golpe en el estomago en cuanto sintió que el dios cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

¡Quién diría que los papeles cambiarían tan rápido! Normalmente era ella la quien inspiraba el miedo en los demás, pero la mirada de Urano tuvo un efecto mucho más profundo en ella del que pudo soportar, mucho más profundo del que cualquiera hubiera soportado.

Ella respiró con profundidad con tal de calmarse un poco, ya que estaba comenzando a sentir una debilidad que no había sentido nunca en su cuerpo y que no quería sentir.

— Entonces… al final no habrá otra opción —dijo para sí misma la diosa en el silencio de la habitación.

Nix se dirigió con paso apresurado a una habitación que estaba atrás de su sala del trono, oculta por una cortina oscura, después de cruzarla, cruzó la puerta que esta contenía detrás, para después encontrarse en una estancia sumamente grande y muy iluminada con antorchas, casi tanto como una plaza pública, la cual en el techo, estaba coronada por una gran cúpula de cristal.

Tan pronto como ella entro, una gran energía comenzó a invadir el lugar, la cual provenía de la misma diosa y la cual hacia que el entorno de la habitación se distorsionara y creara una atmósfera extraña, haciendo a su vez que los colores comenzaron a cambiar.

Luego de que la energía proveniente de Nix menguara hasta desaparecer, la diosa caminó de regreso, hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar ahora su salón, pero en realidad al abrir la puerta, entró en un templo de columnas de color negro y piso de mármol brillante.

Nix caminó sin deparar en la majestuosidad de la obra, hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban tres mujeres sentadas alrededor una especie de altar con muchos hilos saliendo de él.

Una de ellas era una hermosa joven de cabellera plateada, la cual sacaba un hilo dorado de una especie de fuente que estaba en sus pies y se encontraba en el centro del altar, la otra era una mujer de apariencia de estar entrando en los cuarenta, y que tomaba el hilo que le entregaba la más joven, y media con sus manos el largo de este; por ultimo estaba una mujer de años entrantes y cabellos negros como la noche, la cual con una tijera cortaba los hilos que le entregaba la anterior con diferente longitud cada uno.

Nix se acercó a la estancia de las chicas con paso suave, logrando después llamar su atención tosiendo levemente, lo cual hizo que todas colocaran su mirada en los ojos de su madre, la cual parecía muy decidida.

— ¿Qué ocurre madre? —preguntó Atropó extrañada por la aparición de la deidad.

— Hola mis hijas, necesito ver algo muy importante y por eso necesito ver el telar* urgentemente —aseveró la diosa seria.

Laquesis miro extrañada y algo sorprendida a su madre por la repentina orden.

— Pero madre… tu ya viste el pilar hace no mucho si mal no recuerdo —recordó la diosa con gesto extrañado en su rostro.

— Las cosas han cambiado y me temo que hay algo más que pueda alterar el orden que ya preestablecimos —confesó su madre con preocupación.

— ¿Crees que sea Urano el que te causa esa preocupación madre? —preguntó Cloto curiosa y con mirada cómplice.

— Si —admitió la diosa—. Y no solo eso… creo que hay algo más que me tiene preocupada, y quisiera asegurarme de la decisión que voy a tomar a continuación viendo el telar.

Las tres diosas se quedaron muy sorprendidas ante la revelación de su madre, por lo que se apresuraron a cumplir su pedido, ya que a final de cuentas, ni ella mismas creían que podía ser tan grave como para cambiar el destino del telar tan pronto.

* * *

**N/a:** Lamento la tardanza chicos, pero mis clases ya comenzaron en mi universidad, por lo que me cuesta escribir más a menudo, este capítulo quedo más corto que los demás, pues lo hice para explicar algunas dudas flotantes en los anteriores, por lo que les prometo que el siguiente será más largo y emocionante.

Por cierto leí una pregunta de que porque yo coloco títulos en ingles a las historias, pues la respuesta es que yo lo hago, porque son canciones que me transmiten un sentimiento especial, y que cuando las oigo, estas tienen que ver mucho con la historia referida y con mi vida.

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto.

**Cupido:** dios del amor en roma, la definición griega es Eros, pero debido a que Kurumada nombra a Cupido y no a Eros en su manga, seguirá así a través de la historia en respeto de su trabajo.

**Telar:** es el telar o trozo de tela, que tiene escrito la historia de la humanidad y el futuro, el cual solo puede ser manejado e hilado por las Moiras, las cuales determinan el destino de cada persona.


	15. Llegada

**Capitulo 15 **

_**10 horas después del último capítulo.**_

_**Espacio aéreo de Turquía, 4:00 am.**_

La noche invadía el espacio aéreo de Estambul, dejando ver un hermoso espectáculo de luces a los pies de un avión que volaba por entre las nubes con la mayor velocidad posible hacia su destino, el cual no estaba muy lejos ya.

En el interior de dicho aéreo plano, tres almas dormían apaciblemente ignorando todo los que les rodeaba, mientras que dos de ellas permanecían intranquilas ante los peligros que les deparaba su destino.

Al notar que su amada se hallaba despierta a altas horas de la mañana, nuestro amigo Seiya se acercó hacia asiento con cuidado, pues este no quería despertar a sus compañeros.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó el castaño a Saori con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Saori, quien había dormido bastante rato durante el vuelo, se había despertado hace unas horas debido a que se estaban acercando a la isla, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara un poco al oír la voz de su amado en sus oídos, aunque después de percatarse por completo de lo que pasaba, sonrió dulcemente luego de unos momentos, y se volteó para responderle con una mirada cansada en el rostro.

— La verdad es que me siento un poco preocupada ante lo que nos depara en Santorini, así que no, no puedo dormir Seiya —indicó Saori con tristeza en su mirada y mirando al suelo del avión.

— Yo también —confesó Seiya acercándose más a ella—. Pero por qué mejor no me cuentas acerca de lo que te está quitando el sueño —aseguró él sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

Seiya vio como Saori sonría ante sus palabras sabias mientras respiraba hondo y se volteaba para observar el sereno paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana de su asiento.

— Es increíble que un hermoso paisaje como este se despliegue a los ojos de uno como si nada ¿Verdad? —Preguntó él a sus espaldas mientras daba un vistazo por la ventana.

Saori se volteo con una sonrisa al escuchar su elogio del exterior.

— Si, más aun considerando todo lo que está pasando —agregó ella con tranquilidad y con una mueca melancólica.

— No pienses en eso, recuerdas que me prometiste que serias fuerte pase lo que pase Saori —indicó Seiya tomando su mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Es que a veces… me gustaría… —dijo ella con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos por el dolor que le producía discutir con su amado—. Me gustaría que pudieras llevar una vida tranquila y aprovechar tu juventud lo máximo posible Seiya… pero… me doy cuenta de que es muy difícil para ti ay los demás vivir a mi lado, después de lo doloroso que fue la despedida de los demás en el aeropuerto ¿Tú no te sientes igual? —Preguntó ella con un tono triste en su hablar.

Al notar su incesante preocupación en él, Seiya solo atinó a sonreír ante la compasión que el corazón de Saori sentía por él, por lo que la miró con todo el amor que podía brindar, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera al notar el poder de su mirada, pues no la miraba con culpa o resentimiento, sino con total compresión ante sus palabras. Después de un rato en silencio, él tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza para decir lo que venía a continuación:

— Entiendo lo que quieres decirme Saori, pero… —comenzó a decir él mirando el paisaje con una mirada extraña en los ojos—. Pero debes tener en cuenta que nosotros tenemos una forma distinta de pensar a la del mundo exterior, los chicos y yo no creemos que desperdiciar nuestra juventud sea luchar por nuestros sueños y por la gente a la que amamos —explicó él sonriendo con orgullo—. Sobre todo cuando hoy en día hay jóvenes que si desperdician su juventud en actitudes superficiales, como ir de compras sin un motivo especifico, lucir bien arreglado para tu pareja todo el tiempo, salir de fiesta a cada momento, tener una imagen presentable a los ojos de los demás; o buscar perder su inocencia para probar su hombría, todo eso no son más que actitudes banales y tontas Saori, las cuales hacen que los chicos de hoy no se preparen para la dura realidad del mundo exterior —indicó el con sabiduría y mirándola de nuevo.

Al notar la cara de Saori, Seiya se rió de manera discreta, pues la chica se había sorprendido mucho ante las palabras tan maduras de él, pues normalmente Seiya no demostraba una actitud tan seria ante los demás (Con decir que incluso el estaba sorprendido de sí mismo).

— ¿Entiendes por qué no debes preocuparte mas Saori? —dijo él con tono conciliador y saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— Si —confesó ella con alivio en su voz y comenzando a relajarse de la presión que había sentido hace rato.

Luego de unos momentos en los cuales Seiya aprovechó para besar a Saori dulcemente en los labios mientras la abrazaba firmemente por la cintura, para luego pasar a disfrutar de nuevo el paisaje que se vía por la ventana del avión.

Si las personas volaran o si alguien hubiera pasado viendo a una de las ventanas de aquel aéreo plano, hubiera podido observar como aquella pareja miraba con decisión y sin temor el horizonte, sin tener ningún remordimiento de su destino.

_**Santuario de Atenas**_

Las ruinas del santuario de la diosa Atenea, demostraban cierto deterioro a la vista de cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por allí, aunque la realidad era que las condiciones de este mismo, eran mucho mejores que las que tenía hace tiempo atrás luego de la desastrosa batalla vivida en sus terrenos, y la cual tomo la vida de más de un inocente. Pero gracias a la ayuda de la fundación Kido, quien se encargó del mantenimiento y desarrollo del santuario; este volvía a recuperar poco a poco su esplendor de antes de manera lenta y progresiva.

A esas horas tan altas de la mañana, un Jabu medio aburrido se encontraba haciendo su ronda matutina como siempre en los alrededores del santuario, pues a él le tocaba vigilar que no entrara nadie a los recintos del mismo, pues aunque ahora había paz en el mundo para los caballeros, nunca era demasiado bueno confiarse en ningún aspecto, por lo se decidió junto con Athena, que era bueno tener por lo menos el mínimo de vigilancia necesaria en los alrededores, pues los aprendices todavía no habían sido señalados por las estrellas en Star Hill, y era por lo tanto necesario usar las pocas fuerzas que tenían para la protección del santuario, y más aun que las fuerzas de los caballeros que aun integraban la orden se habían recuperado al cien por ciento.

Jabu de repente sintió una extraña energía proveniente de los aposentos del Coliseo que hizo que detuviera su vigilancia, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá para averiguar que era, mientras pedía en su mente que no estuviera ocurriendo nada malo, y que la fuente de energía no fuera ningún enemigo nuevo que apareciera para perturbar aquella paz tan hermosa que estaban viviendo él y sus amigos.

Lástima que los rezos del caballero no serian respondidos esa vez…

_**Coliseo**_

Cualquiera que hubiera visto caer a June de manera tan cómica y fuerte sobre un descuidado Kiki hace unos minutos, hubiera pensado dos veces antes de meterse con ella o tan siquiera reírse, si hubiera visto la cara que la amazona tenía en esos momentos.

Todo aquello empezó cuando nuestro amigo había tele transportado a Elene y a las demás chicas a Siningrado con el hermano de Natasha; Alexer, poco después de que nuestros amigos partieran de la mansión. Luego de quedarse unas horas en Siningrado mientras Kiki recuperaba suficientes energías, las chicas discutieron quien iba a irse de regreso al santuario con June y el pelirrojo, resolviéndose que serian Seika, Gina y Dafne.

Después de que Kiki se recuperara, él tele transportó al resto de las personas al santuario, pero como nuestro amiguito aun le costaba transportarse a largas distancias, (A pesar de lo que él dijera) este llegó al santuario con mal cálculo, haciendo que todos cayeran patas arriba, uno sobre otro.

Mientras el trasero de Seika presionaba su cara, June contenía las palabrotas que amenazaban con salir de su boca en cualquier momento, a la vez que el peso de sus hermanas y el de Kiki, hacían que ella pesaran en las peores obscenidades posibles para hacerles a sus familiares y al joven pelirrojo.

— ¡Ay Kiki! ¡Serás bestia tonto ignorante! —se quejó Seika tratando de levantarse—. ¿Por qué nos hiciste caer así? —preguntó molesta.

— ¡Nunca vuelvo a irme con este crío en ningún transporte, físico o telepático! —exclamó molesta Dafne mientras se limpiaba su blusa (Aun sobre June).

— ¡¿Puedes tener más cuidado la próxima vez? —inquirió Seika exaltada y con una vena en la frente.

— ¡Pero si fue un accidente! —se excusó el joven tratando de excusarse de sus acciones.

— ¡Pudimos haber caído mas alto y matarnos, burro! —gritó Gina molesta y sacudiéndose el pelo (Y si aun sobre June).

— ¡No quise hacerlo a propósito! —dijo el joven algo triste por esa afirmación.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Como casi todo lo que pasa alrededor tuyo no es a propósito! —inquirió Seika de manera sarcástica.

— Y además… —comenzó a decir Dafne pero esa fue la gota que colmo la paciencia de June.

— ¡YA CAYENSE! —Gritó la rubia molesta por tanto escándalo y porque apenas podía respirar debido al peso de todos.

Todos se bajaron la vista para observar el porqué del grito de June, y más de uno contuvo el aliento y las risas al notar el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha.

Luego de que todos corrieran en estampida para bajarse de la rubia, esta solo se limitó a levantarse lentamente con cuidado, mientras miraba a todos con miradas asesinas, pues su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear y ella estaba consciente de eso.

Kiki tembló al pensar en el castigo que le haría la rubia por su tremenda falta de tacto con sus poderes, pero para su sorpresa (Y de los demás), June no hizo más que arreglarse su ropa y su pelo en frente ellos en silencio.

Cuando la muchacha se dio la vuelta con lentitud y poso su mirada en el pequeño, todos sintieron un bajón de tensión ante la representación de la mueca psicópata propia del fallecido Mascarara mortal antes de matar a un enemigo.

Al acercarse hasta el joven, quien estaba temblando más que una gelatina, la mueca se hacía más y más oscura, superando incluso a la del antiguo caballero de cáncer.

Por fin, al tener a Kiki en frente suyo, June suspiró con lentitud y simplemente sonrió dulcemente para hablar con tono maternal.

— ¿Estás bien Kiki? —preguntó ella en tono feliz.

Seika y los demás sintieron como si les cayera un balde de agua fría en la cabeza ante la baja de tensión que sufrieron al escuchar eso de los labios de la rubia.

— Eh… ¿Estás bien hermanita? —Preguntó Dafne preocupada y mirando a June como si estuviera loca.

— Estoy muy bien —aseguró ella con tono amable—. Sobre todo porque siento el cosmo de Jabu, el cual está a punto de entrar al coliseo en cualquier momento, y no quisiera preocuparlo a él, ni a NADIE durante los próximos mil años acerca de los detalle de nuestro "accidente" ¿Verdad? —dijo ella recuperando la expresión psicópata de antes.

Los chicos sintieron como si el alma se les hubiera salido del cuerpo al presenciar la mirada asesina de la joven, quien al parecer no estaba bromeando para nada con lo que estaba diciendo, y que cualquiera que la desobedeciera lo pagaría muy caro, por lo que todos tragaron saliva con fuerza, antes de hablar de nuevo, pues debido a los nervios que sentían ninguno podía pensar con claridad.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? —preguntó Dafne mirando a los lados nerviosa—. _"Mierda… mi hermana da miedo"_ —pensó Dafne con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y tratando de no salir corriendo espantada.

— No sé de qué accidente hablas June —agregó Seika sudando frió—. _"Este no es mi día"_ —pensó Seika conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar debido a los nervios que le causaba la rubia.

— ¡Hola Jabu! ¿Cómo estás? —Gritó Kiki al rubio para librarse de tener que contestarle a June, ya que estaba a punto de mojar su pantalones—. _"Justo a tiempo"_ —pensó el pelirrojo.

El caballero de Unicornio se sorprendió un poco ante la impetuosidad del saludo del lemuriano, pues al momento de entrar al coliseo esperaba encontrarse con cualquiera a excepción de aquel quinteto tan peculiar.

— Bien chicos… ¿Se encuentran bien todo? ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Jabu preocupado al ver las caras de miedo de nuestros compañeros.

Para evitarle a sus compañeros el mal rato de tener que explicar lo ocurrido anteriormente, June se acercó con tranquilidad al joven con una sonrisa amable más que forzada.

— Hola Jabu, en realidad si estamos bien, lo que pasa es que acabamos de llegar al santuario hace unos pocos minutos, pues estábamos en Siberia dejando a unos amigos con ayuda de Kiki —dijo ella señalando al pequeño que dio un respingo de sorpresa ante la mención tan inesperada de su nombre—. Nos hemos quedado un tiempo haya para reponer energías y luego llegamos aquí, pues tenemos que dar un mensaje muy importante a todos los habitantes del santuario —explicó la joven con un tono serio en su voz—. ¿Te importaría llevarme con Shaina mientras te explico todo por el camino? —preguntó ella con calma aparente en su rostro.

Jabu se extraña {o un poco al notar la particular amabilidad en la voz de June cuando le habló, pero si conocía tan bien la rubia como él suponía, entonces lo mejor era no hacerla esperar ni un minuto más.

— Esta bien, síganme —dijo el joven haciendo señas al grupo para que lo siguieran a las afueras del coliseo.

June y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde Jabu los conducía en un profundo silencio, el cual aprovecharon para preguntarse internamente que clase de llegada habrán tenido los chicos en Santorini, a la vez de que trataban de no deprimirse demasiado por desconocer el destino de sus amigos.

En otra parte de su pensamientos, June trataba de olvidar el accidente de hace unos momentos con los chicos, a la vez que buscaba concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación a la que se enfrentaban todos en la orden, cuando viera a Shaina y los demás cara a cara.

Lamentablemente muy en el fondo de su corazón, June pensaba con dolor en Shun, ya que ansiaba saber cómo se encontraba en esos momentos, ya que desde que él partió se había sentido fuera de lugar y extraña. Ella trató de no pensar en el asunto durante el viaje a Siningrado, pero al aterrizar en el santuario, los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con él en la isla de Andrómeda volvieron a su mente con fuerza, pues aquel ambiente lleno de energía la llenaba de nostalgia todo el tiempo.

La rubia se sacudió su cabeza con tal de no pensar en eso y despejas un poco sus ideas, ya que comenzó a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales estaban comenzando a ponerse vidriosos a causa del esfuerzo que esto suponía.

Seika, quien observaba a June desde hace un rato, notó como June sacudía la cabeza con fuerza, captando al instante que la chica trataba mantener una imagen seria a pesar de todo lo ya ocurrido, aunque la sorpresa más grande para ella fue que pudo ver una lágrima traicionera escaparse de los ojos de la rubia cuando la movió, motivándola a ella a tratar de consolarla:

— Descuida June, Shun y los demás están bien, no te preocupes —dijo Seika en un susurro al oído de la rubia.

June se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Seika en su oreja, puesto que no se esperaba que alguien le estuviera prestando atención, pero aun así cuando se volteo, encontró una mirada conciliadora y dulce que decía que comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía, teniendo que admitir que se sentía mejor al notar la tranquilidad de los ojos de Seika, pues estos transmitían su energía positiva a su cuerpo estresado.

Al percatarse de la tranquilidad de su mirada, le otorgó a Seika con una sonrisa amable, pero aun si dejar de mantener una expresión seria, ya que no quería que los demás notaran su falta de profesionalidad ante la situación, la cual se estaba tornando muy delicada ya que por sobre todo, no quería perder el poco orgullo que aun tenía luego del… "accidente", pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar un: "Gracias" en voz baja, el cual Seika agradeció con un guiño en los ojos.

Por su parte la pelirroja pensaba si en verdad su hermano y amigos ya habían llegado a su destino a salvo pues en lo más profundo de su corazón aun tenía dudas al respecto.

— "_Tengo fe en ti hermano y sé que lograras superar cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en tu camino"_ —pensó la chica mientras entraba en los aposentos de las amazonas del santuario.

_**Aeropuerto de Santorini, 7:00 am.**_

Cuando el avión de nuestros amigos aterrizó estos estaban impresionados ante el centro rojo que vieron antes de aterrizar, en el centro de la bahía de la isla, y el cual tenía un aspecto sumamente amenazador, debido al color rojo lava que emanaba de este.

Después de que aterrizaran del aeropuerto, los controladores de este les pidieron muy acaloradamente que salieran de esta inmediatamente tan pronto como se bajaron del avión, ya que el gobierno demandó evacuación total de esta hacia unas pocas horas atrás.

Por suerte para todos, gracias a que Saori pudieron entrar a la isla sin problemas, asegurándole esta que ellos venían en representación de la Fundación Graude y que correrían los riesgos si algo les pasaba, logrando con este argumento que los controladores no tuvieron más remedio que ceder ante las exigencias de la diosa.

Luego de este episodio, nuestros amigos fueron trasladados a la capital de la isla en unos coches negros, algunos de los militares que los manejaban les preguntaron de nuevo si estaban totalmente seguros de esto, ya que se exponían a la muerte si el volcán extinto resurgía y estallaba en el centro de la isla, y que ellos no estarían para ayudarlos, ya que se retirarían después de dejarlos.

Seiya soltó una media sonrisa cuando notó como Saori hacia caso omiso del comentario, y les pedía amablemente a los militares que los dejaran solos en aquella desolada ciudad sin con total tranquilidad en su voz.

Ya en la ciudad los chicos soltaron una exclamación de asombro, pues aunque en más de una ocasión estos habían visto paramos desolados durante sus batallas anteriores, esta vez debían admitir que era realmente deprimente la manera en que las calles se hallaban a pesar de lo bien arregladas que estaban estas.

— Que paisaje tan desolado y espantoso —exclamó Shun cuando se detuvieron en una plaza del centro luego de caminar un rato.

— Es verdad —dijo Seiya mirando hacia el cielo y notando el color gris de este.

— Si no fuera por lo que sabemos, hubiera dicho que todos desaparecieron de repente —comentó Saori recogiendo una muñeca abandonada en el piso de una posible niña.

— Es increíble que ocurra todo esto, pero supongo que será mejor sino hay personas inocentes cerca de aquí si pasa algo malo —indicó Shiryu con algo de melancolía en la voz mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de nuestros compañeros, Hyoga se encontraba observando como el viento hacia rodar algunos objetos abandonados en las calles de aquella ciudad desierta, trayéndole con aquel viento recuerdos a su mente de su pequeño pueblo en Siberia, y pensando a su vez en Yakoffy en Natasha, ya que recordaba haber visto el mismo paisaje desolador cuando peleo contra el hermano de esta en Siningrado hace años atrás en una de las zonas más desiertas de Rusia.

— "_Natasha… ¿Qué será de ti amor mío? Espero que ya te encuentres bien con tu hermano en el palacio, por que el solo hecho de no tenerte hace que este paisaje sea más inhóspito"_—se dijo Hyoga internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con tristeza y soltaba un largo suspiro.

— ¡Oye Hyoga! —llamó Seiya en un tono de exasperación e interrumpiendo su fantasía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él parpadeando varias veces y volviendo a la realidad de manera brusca.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que propuso Shiryu? —comentó el castaño con seriedad en su voz.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo él sin entender a que se refería Pegaso.

— Que yo y Saori vayamos hacia el norte en busca de cualquier señal del enemigo, mientras que tú, Shun y Shiryu, se dividen por el este, oeste y norte para hacer lo mismo—explicó el castaño con tranquilidad.

— Si claro, no hay problema, entonces creo que yo iré por el oeste —indicó Hyoga dejando su armadura en el suelo.

— Entonces yo iré por el este —dijo Shun imitando las acciones de su amigo y estirando sus cansados brazos.

— En dado caso yo iré por el sur, pero antes quisiera saber… ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos en caso de que necesitemos ayuda? —preguntó Shiryu comenzando a colocarse su armadura.

Buena pregunta, al menos esta vez nuestros amigos parecían tomar todas la previsiones posibles antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

— Pues… yo creo que podríamos utilizar nuestros cosmos para comunicarnos, y cuando notemos que el de alguno de nosotros se incremente, podremos saber en qué dirección nos encontramos batallando —explicó Seiya mientras se colocaba su casco.

Saori se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario tan inteligente de su amado, pues normalmente él no habría opinado en ese tipo de situaciones, pero a pesar de todo decidió apoyarlo en su idea.

— Me parece buena idea Seiya, pero de cualquier manera confió en que ustedes podrán batallar sin problemas a cualquier enemigo chicos —comentó Saori con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos sonrieron al notar la calidez de la sonrisa de ella, ya que sintieron que sus fuerzas se renovaban de nuevo con solo obsérvala, por lo que después de una despedida y un último apretón de manos, los chicos se dividieron rápidamente por las direcciones que les correspondían, a excepción de Saori y Seiya, quienes decidieron explorar un poco más el pueblo antes de partir al norte.

Mientras caminaban por las desoladas calles de la capital de Thera, Saori pensaba en lo hermoso que eran los detalles que la gente imprimió en las calles de la misma, eso sin contar los bellos que eran sus pintorescos y coloniales edificios pintados de azul, blanco y colores brillantes que hacían resaltar aquel aire costero que tenia.

Al fijarse que aun la isla en un estado tan desolado ofrecía algo de hermosura, Saori comenzó a pensar con estremecimiento que algo tan hermoso podría llegar a desaparecer si no ganaban la batalla contra Urano.

Con algo de fuerza, Saori alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al sacudirla, y miró su armadura de Athena de nuevo (La cual había convocado durante la caminata con Seiya), notando con esto lo mucho que su cuerpo había crecido, cosa que todavía era poco creíble por la forma en que su vida había transcurrido durante los últimos años de manera tan brusca.

Saori se detuvo un segundo durante la caminata, al sentir una extraña presencia detrás de ella y Seiya, por lo que volteo a ver inmediatamente a ver hacia donde se encontraba este, aunque su gran alivio, Seiya solo se encontraba mirando una tienda del camino con una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

La chica suspiró agradecida por que se encontrara bien, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él para observar mejor lo que estaba viendo con tanto interés.

— ¿Qué haces, Seiya? —Preguntó ella observando más de cerca hacia donde él estaba mirando.

Seiya no respondió a la pregunta de su amada inmediatamente, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en la tienda que estaba mirando, la cual era de pasteles, por lo cual Saori también puso su mirada en el pastel que este estaba mirando, cayendo en cuenta del porque del silencio de su caballero.

— ¿Crees que algún día podamos hacerlo? —preguntó Seiya con su mirada fija en aquel pastel.

— Yo… Seiya… —tartamudeó Saori sin encontrar respuesta alguna a la pregunta que su amado le había hecho.

Seiya se volteó a mirarla con una expresión en su rostro que hizo que ella se pusiera aun más nerviosa, pues esta le transmitía cada una de sus emociones más profundas.

— Descuida… no tienes que responderme ahora, yo se que lo lograremos mientras estemos juntos, mientras tanto, solo concédeme esto —dijo el moreno acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Mientras Saori disfrutaba de aquel momento con todas sus fuerzas, Seiya se esforzaba por prolongárselo lo más posible, hasta que de repente sintió una extraña sensación en su retaguardia, por lo que rápidamente haciendo lo que debía hacer, saltó con Saori hacia el otro de la calle justo a tiempo, ya que la tienda que hace unos minutos estaban observando, exploto en mil pedazos en una bola de fuego negro, dejando solo escombros y una gran cantidad de humo.

— ¿Pero qué…? —se preguntó Seiya al recuperarse del shock.

— ¡CUIDADO SEIYA! —gritó Saori al ver como otro ataque se dirigía hacia ellos a su espalda.

Seiya saltó hasta otro edificio con gran velocidad antes de que el ataque llegara, en donde ahora había solamente un cráter en el piso.

— ¡YA BASTA! —soltó Seiya molesto—. ¡DA LA CARA COBARDE! —exclamó el castaño exaltado.

Una risa maléfica se escuchó de la nada justo después de que Seiya hiciera su demanda, tiempo después de que esta desapareciera, otro ataque salió de la nada hacia la pareja, el cual Seiya evitó a tiempo, aunque esta vez pudo observar como una figura alta salía de las cenizas del mismo con una armadura de color azul marino y un pelo plateado brillante.

— Veo que no bromeaban cuando me dijeron que eras un gran guerrero Pegaso, prácticamente nadie puede evadir mis ataque con tanta facilidad —se mofó el hombre con gracia en su voz.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Seiya mientras apretaba a Saori más fuerte contra su torso.

El guerrero por fin mostró sus amplias facciones, así como una mirada roja como la sangre que no mostraba ningún tipo de misericordia alguna y que daba a entender que no se andaba con rodeos.

— Ramnaro, la luz de la venganza y el guerrero que te destruirá a ti y a Atenea, Pegaso —dijo el hombre con una mirada sádica en el rostro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, lo que quedaba de la tienda de pasteles se consumía por las llamas lentamente, a la vez que un hermoso pastel de bodas desaparecía ante el calor de las mismas.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Por fin! Lamento mucho la tardanza chicos, pero la universidad me ha absorbido hasta el último gramo de energía que tenía últimamente, gracias a dios he tenido un poco de tiempo libre para escribir el capítulo, por lo que espero sus opiniones de esto, ya que hace tiempo que no escribía.


	16. Fuerza

**Capitulo 16**

Mientras respiraba agitadamente, Seiya observaba con cuidado los movimientos de su enemigo, pero para su gran frustración solo pudo notar que él estaba mirándolo en silencio y sonriendo con sorna, casi como disfrutara todo aquello.

Seiya observó a Saori un poco mejor, quien ahora se encontraba atrás de él con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, luego de que él la bajara de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Saori con el ceño fruncido a aquel sujeto tan raro.

A pesar de conocer su posición, el sujeto solo la observó a ella como si fuese una cosa sin importancia, aunque aun así le respondió con voz altanera:

— Vine a destruirte a ti, Atenea —contestó él sin emoción alguna; aparte de la maldad en su ojos—. Nuestro maestro nos ha pedido que acabemos con Atenea y a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino para conquistar al mundo.

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes son? —preguntó Seiya molesto ante el tono que estaba usando.

— Eso no te importa —comentó Ramnaro con una sonrisa de burla—. Lo único que tienes que saber es que ninguno de ustedes saldrá de esta isla con vida mientras estemos nosotros aquí —aclaró aquel guerrero con arrogancia.

Seiya sintió como su rabia iba incrementando con cada palabra que el tipo soltaba, a la vez que sentía que la necesidad de golpear a ese desgraciado iba en aumento, pero claro, no sin antes hacer una cosa:

— Saori, quédate aquí y no intervengas por favor —pidió Seiya con delicadeza a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Al escuchar la demanda de Seiya, Saori quiso protestar por ello, ya que ella no quería permitir que Seiya enfrentara aquel sujeto tan peligroso él solo, pues el solo cosmo de este sujeto igualaba al de un caballero dorado, pero al percatarse mejor de la mirada que Seiya tenía, sintió que no podía contrarrestar el efecto de esta, por lo que decidió aceptar para complacerlo.

— Esta bien, pero ten cuidado por favor —dijo ella con la voz quebrada por las emociones.

El castaño sonrió al notar la confianza de Saori sobre él, por lo que se volteó para darle cara a Ramnaro, el cual contemplaba todo con una mirada de fastidio, pero que cambió a una seria y casi emocionada cuando este se colocó en posición de combate.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo chiquillo? ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregas a la chica y me haces más fácil todo, Uh? —preguntó Ramnaro de manera sarcástica.

— METEOROS DE PEGASO —gritó el Pegaso en respuesta.

Ramnaro esquivó el ataque con facilidad al dar una pirueta en el aire y caer sobre una de las casas que todavía quedaba en pie en aquella calle luego de su ataque.

Seiya observó al guerrero desde su nueva posición, la cual se situaba a unos diez metros de donde estaba Saori viendo la batalla con cara angustiada.

Nuestro compañero esperó cualquier tipo de reacción ofensiva de aquel tipejo que quería destruir a Saori, pero lo que si no se esperaba que se pusiera a reír.

El castaño se quedo helado por la risa de aquel sujeto, pues esta era tan fría y macabra, que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, con algo de renuencia observó a Saori, dándose cuenta al hacerlo, de que ella tenía la misma expresión que él cargaba al escuchar reír a ese sujeto.

— ¡Veo que eres tan terco como decían! —Soltó Ramnaro con una risa sádica y ojos desorbitados de rara emoción—. ¡Bien! ¡Eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de verte sufrir lo suficiente! —Exclamó él antes de soltar su ataque: ¡FURIA DEL LOBO!

El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de Seiya haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia del mundo por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar.

Saori gritó con horror al ver como Seiya comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, solo para inmediatamente después ver como este se tiraba al suelo para revolcarse con una fuerte expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras a la vez se frotaba la piel con fuerza, casi como si quisiera apagar un fuego inexistente en esta.

— ¡SEIYA! —gritó Saori al acercarse hasta él—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó ella muy molesta con aquel infeliz.

Ramnaro rió con malicia y miró a Saori como una basura antes de responderle fríamente:

— La furia del lobo se alimenta de la ira y la venganza que poseo en mi interior, es un ataque con un solo fin destructivo, por lo que mientras más molesto se vuelve mi carácter interno, más poderosa se torna la energía de este ataque como puedes ver —dijo él mientras señalaba a Seiya con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro.

Saori observó a Seiya con más detenimiento luego de que este se detuviera y quedara inerte en el piso, logrando observar algunos hematomas en sus brazos, y en el área del cuello, los cuales parecían haber sido causados por fuertes golpes, cosa que ella no comprendía bien del todo por más que veía el cuerpo del chico.

— ¿Cómo es que él tiene tantas marcas golpes? —preguntó la chica muy nerviosa y sintiendo las manos sudorosas.

Ramnaro volvió a reír, cosa que ya comenzaba a molestar de verdad a Saori debido a la poca seriedad con la que él se tomaba la situación.

— Para ser la diosa de la sabiduría eres realmente ignorante… la furia del lobo es como un gran fuego interno, el cual se manifiesta como si fueran más de un millón de golpes por segundo en todo el cuerpo, y por lo visto él tuvo que soportar bastante —señaló él con indiferencia en su explicación.

Saori observó a Seiya y por un momento, temiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que no volviera a levantarse otra vez, pero afortunadamente poco después, él mismo contestó sus dudas.

— Maldito… —soltó el caballero con voz estropajosa y cansada.

— ¡Seiya! —exclamó Saori muy sorprendida y emocionada por oír su voz de nuevo.

El moreno trató de levantarse con cuidado, pues sus músculos parecían gritar con cada movimiento que hacía, incluso terminó escupiendo un poco de sangre cuando intentó hablar de nuevo para responder a su amada.

Por otra parte, Ramnaro se mostraba un poco sorprendido ante el repentino despertar del caballero, aunque rápidamente se sobrepuso para no parecer débil ante su enemigo.

— Estas vivo ¡Vaya! Eres la primera persona que sobrevive a mi ataque —comentó el guerrero con un dejo de impresión en su voz.

Seiya permaneció unos minutos en silencio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, después de hacerlo, con mucha precaución se colocó de pie sintiendo mucha dificultad al respirar mientras lo hacía. Luego de normalizar su respiración, él volteó su rostro hacia Saori, quien se encontraba en silencio y mirándolo con preocupación latente en sus ojos.

— Saori… Cof… creo haberte dicho… Cof… que no intervinieras… —tosió Seiya con dolor, puesto que aun seguía escupiendo sangre al hablar.

Saori se sorprendió mucha ante el comentario y en algún punto de su cerebro llegó a molestarse, pero aun así no se atrevió a rebatirlo, puesto que sintió como Seiya estaba incrementando su cosmo con una fuerza increíble que ella podía captar en su interior, por lo que se quedó donde estaba en silencio, mientras observaba como la armadura de Pegaso comenzaba a cambiar de su color particular al color dorado, debido a la intensidad del ardiente cosmo de Seiya.

— Ahora… es mi turno —comentó el caballero de Pegaso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Mientras que en la parte Oeste de la isla, momentos antes…**_

Luego de correr durante más de quince minutos consecutivos a velocidad supersónica, desde que dejo a Saori y a Seiya en la capital, Shun por fin se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de un pueblo pequeño que parecía desierto al igual que el resto de la isla.

Shun se tomó un tiempo para descansar y observó el letrero de la entrada del pueblo con tranquilidad, el cual estaba decorado de una manera muy turística e indicaba (En griego) las distancias de los poblados más cercanos y de la capital:

_**Bienvenidos a **__**Akrotiri*, población (1,500 personas)**_

**Distancia de Fira (Capital) 20 km**

**Distancia de Yacimientos Arqueológicos 3 km**

**Distancia de Oía 60 km**

Shun miró la pequeña villa con detenimiento y pudo comprobar con algo de consternación, que no había mucha vida en esta aparte de los pájaros que la volaban, pues el aspecto del pueblo contrastaba con el árido paisaje de los alrededores, creando una imagen bastante deprimente.

— Que horror —dijo Shun—. No puedo creer que un pueblo tan bello se vea sumido en tanta tristeza a causa de esta guerra.

El peli verde observó a lo lejos como desde aquel pueblo podía observarse la bahía de la isla, la cual brillaba con intensidad y fuerza, notando también como el agua de esta soltaba pequeñas nubes de calor debido a una antigua fuerza interna, la cual había estado hundida desde hace años y años, lo cual causó el pánico ante los ya desaparecidos habitantes de la isla.

Shun pensó que el solo hecho que la caldera hundida de un antiguo volcán hubiera causado que toda una civilización hubiera sido exterminada en el pasado era simplemente sorprendente, pero lo era aun más el saber que esta misma formaba en el presente, parte de una batalla decisiva por el bien de la humanidad en la cual estaba involucrado.

El joven observó la villa de nuevo, y con paso seguro se dirigió a la pequeña iglesia blanca que se encontraba en el centro de la misma, luego entonces de que pasaran unos minutos, llegó hasta la puerta de esta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par.

Shun entró a aquel centro religioso y observó que la iglesia estaba vacía y desolada por completo, incluso llegando a notar que la gente al salir no apago algunas velas de esta, pero aun así lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de notar una pequeña luz que provenía del fondo de la sala de la nave central.

Andrómeda se talló los ojos para verificar lo que estaba viendo, pues el que hubiera alguien allí todavía era un milagro, pero aun más el hecho de que la figura que veía… era… ¡Una mujer!...

Shun se volvió a tallar los ojos para comprobar si su mirada le esta fallando, pero cuando los volvió a abrirlos notó que… ¡Sí! ¡Era una mujer!

El peli verde observaba con suma extrañeza a aquella chica de pelos rubios, la cual estaba tocando un bello instrumento con sus delicadas manos y que a pesar de la distancia, debido al sonido que producía, Shun dedujo que era una flauta.

Nuestro amigo se acercó aun más a la chica, notando que de aquella melodía emanaba una extraña energía llena de vida y emoción profunda, creando un sentimiento muy cercano al dolor con cada nota que ella tocaba.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —preguntó Shun con un poco de miedo luego de acercarse lo suficiente.

— "_Bien… bien… bien…"._

Shun miró alrededor suyo para comprobar el origen de aquel eco tan extrañó que causó su última palabra, tratando con ello de encontrar alguna explicación lógica que lo formara, pero por mas que le costara creerlo, parecía que hubiera sido la misma muchacha la que hizo emanar aquel eco tan extraño de su cuerpo.

— Eh… Disculpa…

"_Disculpa… disculpa… disculpa…"_

No había duda ya, Shun supo en ese instante que era aquella muchacha la que emanaba aquel extraño sonido, pero lo más sorprendente no era eso, sino el hecho de que ella seguía tocando su flauta como si nada estuviera pasando.

Shun le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de la joven y se colocó frente al rostro de la chica, momento que aprovechó para pasar sus manos varias veces frente a los ojos cerrados de ella, pero no, está siguió de manera imperturbable con su tarea de tocar, por lo que como recurso final, toco delicadamente su hombro.

**BAM**

Una explosión catastrófica se sintió a las afueras de la iglesia, a la vez que un hombre de cabellos verdes salía despedido de esta con fuerza y chocara contra una de las casas de en frente.

Shun sentía como si su mirada estuviera llena de luces de colores, pues cuando abrió los ojos era todo lo que podía observar por más que parpadeara para quitarse esa horrible sensación. Poco después de recuperar la vista de sus ojos, Shun se dio cuenta de que aquellos colores provenían de los cientos de vidrios que caían del cielo sobre él.

Al tratar de incorporarse con dificultad sintió un poco de mareo en su cuerpo, por lo que se sacudió un poco su cabello con tal de que su cerebro pusiera de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

El peli verde miró a su alrededor con algo de temor en su rostro, y notó que se encontraba fuera de lo había sido la iglesia que había visto, pues ahora solo quedaba de esta un montón de escombros humeantes y calcinados, los cuales eran consumidos lentamente por las llamas que rodeaban la estructura.

Shun pudo distinguir una figura muy familiar salir del humo de la entrada de la iglesia, solo que aquella figura tan familiar se encontraba ahora usando una extraña armadura de color blanco brillante, la cual constaba de varios pliegues puntiagudos en los hombros y en los pies, y que aparte de eso tenía una larga y hermosa capa, la cual contrastaba a la perfección con los cabellos de su hermosa portadora.

El joven caballero se secó la sangre que empezaba a salir de cien, viendo a la vez que hacia esto, como aquella mujer lo estaba observando con unos grandes ojos azules que transmitían una frialdad tan inmensa que le llegó hasta los huesos.

Al momento que aquella chica comenzó a hablar, Shun sintió como si la temperatura de su cuerpo se redujera varios grados, pues el tono que utilizo fue tan frio, que hasta el más valiente hubiera querido salir corriendo de allí los más rápido posible.

"— _Hola caballero de Athena, mi nombre es Eco la guerrera del sonido, prepárate para sufrir tu perdición."_

_**Mientras tanto en el palacio real de la ciudad de Siningrado, en Bluegard…**_

En los aposentos reales, una muy cansada Shunrei se encontraba en ese momento en la cama de Natasha con la vista perdida en la ventana de la habitación de esta, la cual estaba decorada con hermosos azulejos de azul pálido y una bella pintura de color blanco en sus paredes, lo cual hacia resaltar la imponencia de aquel recinto, pero a pesar de que la comodidad era evidente, la chica no podía conciliar el sueño desde que llegaron a aquel palacio antiguo.

Después de un rato de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha oyó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, entrando Natasha poco después esto, pero al final Shunrei no despego ni un milímetro su vista de la ventana.

Natasha observó como Shunrei seguía mirando la ventana con una expresión triste en su rostro, por lo que lentamente se acercó hasta quedar al lado de esta, fijando también su vista en el horizonte congelado que mostraba su ventana.

— Se lo que piensas —dijo Natasha después de un rato de estar mirando la ventana.

Shunrei se sorprendió al escuchar esto, por lo que fijó su vista en la rubia, la cual se encontraba todavía mirando el horizonte sin mostrar perturbación alguna en su mirada tal como ella hace unos momentos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica extrañada por el comentario de ella.

Natasha suspiró con tristeza mientras seguía con su vista fija en la ventana.

— A de cómo debes sentirte en este momento, que saber que la persona que mas amas en el mundo, está en peligro y tú no puedes estar ahí para ayudarlo —dijo Natasha en un susurró.

Shunrei vio como Natasha se sinceraba por primera vez con ella de verdad, cosa que nunca hizo desde que se conocieron puesto que ambas no tenían una tan profunda como para decir ese tipo de cosas la una a la otra.

— ¿En serio? —quiso saber ella con curiosidad.

— Si —afirmó ella con pesadez en su voz—. Sé cómo sientes, se que a veces tu corazón se desgarra desde el interior y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, se como tu cerebro deja de pensar en lo que le rodea, conozco ese sentimiento muy bien Shunrei —afirmó Natasha volteándose a mirar.

Asombrada por la sinceridad de Natasha hacia ella, Shunrei decidió que podía hacer lo mismo, pues extrañamente aquella conversación comenzaba a hacerla sentirse mucho mejor en su interior.

— Yo hablé con él antes de irse —confesó Shunrei respecto a Shiryu—. Le dije que aceptaba el hecho de que fuera caballero, pero que aun así no podía evitar sentirme triste por ello ¿Se lo has dicho tu también a Hyoga? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Natasha suspiró y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la ventana antes de contestar.

— En realidad no, lo que pasa es que... yo conocí a Hyoga como prisionero de este palacio ¿Sabes? —admitió la chica en voz baja.

Shunrei abrió mucho los ojos ante esa revelación, pues ella solo había escuchado por parte de Shiryu, que Hyoga y Natasha se conocieron en la tierra del rubio y después se enamoraron perdidamente, pero nunca se imaginó que hubiera algo más serio en ese hecho.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Si —prosiguió ella con nostalgia—. Mi hermano en ese entonces… él… él se vio cegado por el poder y la ambición que le producía ser rey, él llamó a Hyoga cuando llegó al palacio para que se reuniera con él cara a cara, cuando Hyoga llegó hasta él, mi hermano trató de que se uniera a su ejército, pero él se negó rotundamente, ante esto lo encerró en los calabozos, en donde yo lo liberé con la esperanza de que ayudara a mi hermano y salvara a mi padre… pero… —Natasha se detuvo abruptamente, ya que tuvo que limpiarse un lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla con insistencia.

Shunrei se sintió muy mal al ver a Natasha en ese estado, por lo que tomo su mano para darle fuerzas y que continuara su relato con más calma, gesto que ella correspondió con una sonrisa luego de un rato.

— Tranquila —dijo Shunrei con una mirada conciliadora y amable.

— Gracias… pero el final era que en realidad… era demasiado tarde, mi hermano ya había asesinado a mi padre cuando yo estaba con Hyoga —confesó la rubia con la voz quebrada por la emoción y los ojos vidriosos.

Algo sorprendida y triste a la vez por la confesión, Shunrei pudo notar como Natasha aun lamentaba la muerte de su padre en lo más profundo de su corazón, puesto que aquel hecho todavía estaba fresco en su memoria y por eso aun le dolía contarlo a cualquiera.

— Natasha… yo… lo siento… no sé qué decir —comentó la pelinegra con honestidad y muy triste.

— Descuida —dijo ella respirando profundamente con tal de calmarse un poco—. No lo sabías, de hecho no se lo he dicho a nadie más que tu —Natasha miró al suelo con melancolía y prosiguió con su relato—: Cuando encontré que mi padre había muerto… yo… yo no encontré razones para seguir viviendo más en este mundo, por lo que salí al exterior sin ninguna protección, con la única esperanza de morir congelada —admitió la rubia con tristeza—. Luego, según mi hermano cuando desperté de la inconsciencia, yo quedé atrapada en un gran bloque de hielo que Hyoga rompió con su fuerza, siendo él el que me dejo vivir de nuevo en este mundo con la esperanza de poder tener un futuro mejor junto a mi hermano, quien al parecer se había arrepentido de verdad de lo que había hecho al haberme visto en ese estado.

Ya para ese momento Natasha no lloraba, en cambio sus ojos se habían vuelto más grandes y luminosos, los cuales hacían juego con una sonrisa que tenía su rostro.

— Pase mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie luego de eso, para mí la vida no tenía mucho sentido y las horas eran simplemente números en el reloj, de vez en cuando mi hermano venia a hablar conmigo para tratar de devolverme a la vida, pero lamentablemente nuestra relación no era del todo buena que digamos todavía para eso entonces, luego de eso él vino a visitarme —argumentó ella de repente muy sonrojada—. Él vino por petición de mi hermano, y lo que me dijo cuando me vio en aquel estado, fue que debía recuperarme por el bien de mi pueblo y el mío, luego de eso me recupere por completo y con el tiempo comenzamos a vernos más y más, terminando al final juntos —explicó ella con un tono rosa en sus mejillas mucho más profundo.

Shunrei sonrió ante la vergüenza de la chica y vio que Natasha echaba de menos a Hyoga tanto como ella a Shiryu en ese momento, y ya que Natasha había hecho un esfuerzo tan grande al contarle la historia de ella y Hyoga con tal de mejorar su humor, decidió cambiar el tema por el bien de ambas.

— Creó que lo mejor será descansar un rato Natasha, estoy segura de que Hyoga está bien, al igual que Shiryu en estos momentos —afirmó Shunrei con una sonrisa amable.

Natasha respiro profundamente para tratar de calmar un poco sus emociones, sintiéndose feliz de que Shunrei recuperara su ánimo y sonriendo al final ante la mirada de la chica.

— Tienes razón, será mejor descansar —comentó ella a su nueva amiga.

_**De regreso con Seiya y Ramnaro, segundos después de lo sucedido con Shun.**_

La enorme explosión de cosmo que estallo a lo lejos, hizo que Seiya y Ramnaro se distrajeran de lo que estaban haciendo momentáneamente y voltearan con sorpresa hacia la enorme columna de humo que se veía a lo lejos.

Seiya se asustó un poco, pues en esa dirección era donde supuestamente Shun había ido, por lo que se esforzó en concentrarse y tratar de halla el cosmo de su compañero, sintiéndose aliviado al sentir el cosmo de Shun con vida, pero sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al captar un horrible cosmo que no se encontraba muy lejos de este, y el cual le hizo pensar que su amigo podría estar en graves problemas en ese instante.

La despreciable risa de Ramnaro hizo que Seiya volviera a la realidad y volteara molesto hacia donde estaba aquel guerrero riéndose con arrogancia.

— Vaya… je, je… parece que uno de tus patéticos amigos se ha encontrado con otro de mis compañeros, y déjame decirte que tu amigo no tiene ninguna esperanza con esta guerrera tan excepcional —explicó Ramnaro con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

Seiya gruñó por lo bajo ante el comentario, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar sin decirle una obscenidad al tipo, por suerte para él, Saori tuvo suficiente calma para hablar por ambos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Saori con interés y preocupación en su voz.

Ramnaro se limitó a mirarla sin importancia antes de contestarle, dándole a entender que no le interesaba lo que ella pensara con aquel gesto.

— Aunque no tengo la necesidad de contestarte, debo decirte que ella es mi compañera, y se llama Eco, ella tiene casi el mismo nivel de poder que yo, e incluso me atrevería a decir que más —explicó él con los ojos cerrados y una mueca sonriente.

Saori frunció el ceño de preocupación ante las palabras de Ramnaro, pues si alguien tan arrogante como él lo decía era entonces algo para considerar.

Por otro lado, Seiya se limitó a permanecer en silencio unos segundos, hasta que por fin soltó una pequeña risita de sus labios.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Ramnaro con una ceja levantada de incredulidad.

Seiya detuvo su risa, solo para observar a Ramnaro con una mueca de indiferencia en el rostro.

— Es que me doy cuenta de que siempre es lo mismo, cada enemigo que se atraviesa con mis amigos cree que es más poderoso que cualquiera y nos subestima demasiado —explicó Seiya con calma—. Se ve que no conoces a mi compañero Ramnaro, ni tampoco al resto de mis amigos, por lo que te daré una muestra de lo que puede hacer alguien cuando se esfuerza por completo.

Saori (Quien estaba mirando a Seiya con incredulidad) sintió como su amado volvía a incrementar su cosmo nuevamente, logrando con esto, que su armadura brillara con más intensidad de aquel color dorado que había adquirido hace poco.

Ramnaro por su parte abrió los ojos como platos al observar como el poder de aquel joven comenzaba a llegar a límites insospechables para él.

— "_¿Qué es esto? ¿Este sujeto está comenzando a tener un cosmo casi tan grande como el mío? ¿Qué pasa?"_ —se preguntaba confundido el guerrero en su cabeza.

Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, Seiya se puso entonces en posición de ataque, momento que aprovecho para mirar a Ramnaro con una sonrisa altanera y decir:

— Admito que actué de manera precipitada contigo al principió pequeño tonto, pero ahora te prometo que no será así —señaló Seiya con confianza y preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

— METEOROS DE PEGASO —fue lo que gritó el castaño luego de unos segundos de preparación, logrando con esto que el suelo temblara ante el poder que desató su ataque.

_**En esos momentos en la costa de Oía*…**_

Un hombre de amplios hombros y ojos azules, se encontraba rodeado de un montón de cuerpos inertes y sin vida a lo largo de un muelle pequeño, en el cual hace poco estos habían intentado asesinarlo con sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero lamentablemente para ellos, estos no eran competencia alguna para el poderoso fénix.

Luego de limpiarse un poco la sangre de sus pies, Ikki fijó su vista fija en la bahía de la isla, en donde una gran columna de humo podía verse en el centro brillante de esta. Luego de unos momentos el fénix pateó un casco que paso rodando a su lado, y volteó su vista hacia el pueblo que estaba en la cima del empinado precipicio en donde se encontraba, el cual se conectaba con el muelle por una larga y empinada escalera.

Ikki comenzó sentir como un cosmo comenzaba a surgir poco a poco con mucha fuerza, cerca de otro de igual o similar poder que este último, por lo que el fénix se apresuró a subir por la empinada escalera de aquel acantilado que llevaba hasta el pueblo de Oía.

— Creo que tarde más de lo que creí en llegar a esta isla, solo espero que Hyoga no se haya encontrado con ese guerrero todavía, pues entonces no tendría oportunidad de enfrentarlo solo —comentó Ikki para sí mismo mientras seguía subiendo la escalera que lo llevaría a una batalla muy difícil de ganar.

* * *

**N/a:** Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza y también aprovecho para agradecerles a todos por su apoyo.

Un saludo a Saint Fan, a quien le dedico este capítulo por su paciencia y comentarios constantes, les mando un saludo y mucha suerte con sus proyectos chicos, pues en mi universidad yo logré cumplir con varios de ellos, y este capi es una forma de demostrar que ya tengo más tiempo libre por el momento.

Espero que muchos de los lectores y escritores no se molesten por el hecho de que me inscribí desde hace tiempo en el foro "Los malos fics", y aunque sé que es tarde para decirlo, quiero aclarar dos cosas:

_Primero:_ Los malos fics me ayudaron a mejorar mi ortografía y narración, y hasta he colocado mis propios fics en su página con tal de seguir mejorando mi escritura, la cual trato de seguir perfeccionando cada día.

_Segundo:_ Quiero que entiendan que cada quien es libre de dar su opinión, buena o mala en este fic, pues las criticas más importantes provienen de ustedes los lectores y no siempre van a ser buenas, y eso como escritor es algo que debo tener siempre en cuenta, por eso les agradezco su paciencia y criticas.

Por último quisiera avisarles que el siguiente capítulo está en proceso creativo, y que cualquier crítica es bienvenida en el foro "Saint Seiya: presente futuro", muchas gracias por leer y no los molesto más, nos vemos.

**Oía*: **Oía es una bella comunidad en Santorini, en donde la población es de más o menos 900 personas, y en donde también se pueden apreciar bellos atardeceres desde su acantilado, el cual tiene una vista bellísima de la bahía de Santorini.

**Akrotiri*:** Una pequeña villa en la cual se descubrió a pocos kilómetros de esta, restos arqueológicos que detallan una posible civilización antigua muy rica, la cual pudo haber sido según algunos la Atlántida de los mitos.


	17. Silencio

**Capitulo 17**

Al momento en que Saori sintió que unas manos la tomaban con delicadez por la espalda (Más específicamente por la cintura) y la ayudaban a levantarse entre todo el humo que había luego del poderoso ataque de Seiya, supo de inmediato que se trataba de este, pues el contacto del caballero con su piel era único para ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el castaño en su oreja con tono preocupado.

Saori sonrió un poco antes de contestar, ya que la evidente preocupación del caballero sobre ella todavía lograba conmoverla profundamente aun en los momentos más angustiantes.

— Eso debería decirlo yo, guapo —dijo ella con tono suave y coqueto.

El caballero sonrió un poco apenado ante el comentario, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por parte de su amada.

— Perdóname por la forma en que te traté hace rato mi vida, lo que pasa es que no quería que nada malo te ocurriera en manos de ese desgraciado —informó Seiya un poco avergonzado ante su comportamiento.

— Tranquilo —susurró ella con calma— El amor nos hace decir y hacer cosas raras —comentó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"— _¡Que si no lo sabré yo! —pensó Saori un poco frustrada consigo misma y cambiando su expresión"_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seiya al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

— Nada.

Saori trató de mantener la compostura en frente de su amado, a la vez que intentaba olvidar sus pensamientos anteriores, luego de conseguirlo observó con más detenimiento el paisaje que los rodeaba a ella y a Seiya, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada detalle.

La diosa pensó que considerando el hecho de que no había humo era una buena señal de que todo era mucho más seguro, aun que en realidad no había mucho que observar luego de que el ataque de Seiya destruyera prácticamente aquella calle en la que se habían encontrado hace unos minutos.

En fin, el paisaje en si constaba de un inmenso cráter y casas destruidas, a excepción de algunas que quedaron en pie, de las cuales, la mayoría estaba destruida en parte por la intensidad del poder del ataque de su amado.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Saori luego de un rato de silencio, refiriéndose a Ramnaro.

Al escuchar a su amada preguntar por ese desgraciado, Seiya no pudo más que hacer una mueca en el rostro de desagrado, pues evidentemente no quería hablar del tipo, ya que este le había causado grandes molestias durante la batalla y todavía conservaba cierto resentimiento, aun así le respondió a Saori con tono molesto:

— Esta allí —señaló el caballero en un punto a la derecha con el ceño fruncido.

Saori caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Ramnaro con cierta mueca de lamento en su rostro, cuando por fin llego hasta donde había caído el guerrero noto con cierta sorpresa el aspecto que este presentaba.

Ramnaro tenía los ojos blancos, dando una clara señal de que cualquier signo de vida había desaparecido de sus pilas, mientras que sus piernas estaban totalmente destrozadas, tanto que incluso Saori tuvo que evitar mirarlas.

Cuando Saori tomo la mano del sujeto sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón, pues en lo más hundido de su ser sentía cierta empatía y compasión por él, ya que creía que debía de haber otra manera de vencer en todo esto, incluso para personas como Ramnaro.

— No entiendo —dijo Saori en voz baja.

Seiya, quien estaba en esos momentos detrás de ella escuchó el comentario de la peli morada, por lo que se sorprendió y extrañó ante el comentario.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él sin entender aquel comentario.

— No entiendo cómo es que alguien pueda permitir que sus propios seguidores mueran de una manera tan fácil a manos de sus enemigos, por una razón tan estúpida —explicó la ojiazul con mirada triste sobre el cuerpo de Ramnaro.

Al escuchar aquella declaración de los labios de su amada, Seiya no supo cómo responderle al principio a esta.

Seiya se detuvo a pensar un poco mejor el comentario de Saori, dándose cuenta poco a poco del significado de sus palabras, a la vez que este comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por aquel desgraciado, ya que aunque no le agradaba en absoluto, a final de cuentas si hubiera podido elegir, no habría decidido aquel destino para ese hombre, ya que ese era el mismo que cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiera podido tener en batalla si se descuidaban por un segundo.

— Yo creo que nadie puede saber porque en primer lugar Saori, la gente termina en este tipo de situaciones, creo que todos tenemos un destino o un motivo desde que nacemos y es por esa razón que vivimos y peleamos —comentó Seiya agachándose a su lado—. Es con el paso del tiempo, que surgen motivos que rigen nuestros actos, aunque estos mismos vayan en contra de nuestros más profundos deseos, incluso los más locos la tienen y creo que él… —señaló el castaño con el dedo a Ramnaro—. No eligió matarte, simplemente lo obligaron hacerlo, yo tampoco decidí matarlo, pero como ya te he dicho, ay algo más que me impulsó a hacerlo y es que la razón de mi vida es protegerte a toda costa, y de verdad lamento que tenga que ser así, pero no tuve otra alternativa —dijo el joven tomando la mano de Saori con delicadeza.

Saori se limpió las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos luego de escuchar lo dicho por Seiya, ya que al final era verdad lo que su amado trataba de hacerle entender, pues ella tampoco había elegido el destino de sus santos, el cual era protegerla como sea de los peligros, incluso si estos les costaban la vida.

Por fin, luego de un largo rato, soltó la mano de aquel sujeto con un profundo pesar en su corazón por el negro destino que este experimento debido a la decisión de su jefe.

— Tienes razón Seiya —susurró Saori en voz baja mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y se fundía en un delicado abrazo—. Es por eso que tenemos… no, que debemos terminar esta batalla, para que no haya más muertes innecesarias, como la de Ramnaro y otros que de seguro vendrán después de él —comentó ella con seriedad en su mirada.

Seiya sonrió ante la amabilidad de Saori y su completa dedicación al objetivo que ambos tenían, por lo que se levantó con ella del suelo para emprender de nuevo su viaje.

— ¿Te parece si lo enterramos?, se que es raro que yo diga esto —añadió inmediatamente al ver la cara de Saori ante su proposición—. Pero aunque el tipo no era mi favorito, creo que viéndolo ahora, se merece algo mejor que estar así ¿No crees? —replicó Seiya con calma.

Saori miró el cuerpo de Ramnaro durante unos segundos, y pensó que una sepultura era lo que mínimo que se merecía ese sujeto, luego del destino que tuvo que enfrentar, por lo que aceptó rápidamente a la decisión de Seiya.

— Tienes razón —dijo Saori—. Creo que me sentiría mejor si lo hiciéramos y estoy segura de que él lo apreciara donde sea que pueda estar, gracias Seiya.

— Descuida.

Luego de realizar la sepultura, (La cual consistió de un simple hueco hecho por Seiya) Saori y Seiya miraron al horizonte con preocupación, sintiendo como el cosmo de Shun dejó de sentirse repentinamente, justo después de que el ataque de Seiya se disipara, por extraño que pareciera, ninguno de los dos podía sentir la presencia de su amigo en ese momento, o de alguien más que pudiera estar con él.

Seiya miró a Saori, y se dio cuenta de que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo al estudiar las expresiones de su rostro.

— ¿Crees que debemos ayudarle? —preguntó Saori preocupada por la seguridad de su amigo.

— No Saori, como amigo me encantaría, pero como hombre no debo interferir en las batallas de los demás si no es necesario y Shun está en una etapa en la que el debe enfrentar el mismo los retos que le ponga el destino —dijo Seiya serio.

Saori pensó un poco la situación y llego a una conclusión muy importante.

— Lo sé, pero ahora pienso en lo que me dijiste, mi destino en salvar a la tierra, eso incluye a todas las personas, y aunque vaya en contra de los deseos de otros, pienso cumplirlo y para mí el hecho de que Shun esté en peligro significa mucho —comentó Saori con un guiño antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba Shun.

Seiya sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, nuestro amigo se quedo parado como un idiota luego de las palabras de Saori, y no era para menos, pues su novia tenía toda la razón en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Vas a venir o no? —preguntó ella volteándose a verlo.

— _¡Diablos! ¡Definitivamente hablo de más! —pensó Pegaso mientras caminaba en silencio y un poco avergonzado. _

_**De regreso con Shun, un poco antes de la escena anterior…**_

Shun sentía como si una extraña fuerza lo estuviera invadiendo, pues por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse.

La chica había hecho una pose con sus manos (Como una plegaria) para después comenzar a emitir un brillo extraño, el cual cegó momentáneamente al caballero de Andrómeda debido a la intensidad, para después disiparse y dejarle apreciar de nuevo a la chica, la cual ahora, estaba vestida con una nueva armadura blanca brillante, diferente a la anterior.

La armadura en sí, parecía más un traje adherido a la piel y hecho de metal que otra cosa, pero lo que sorprendió a Shun fue el hecho de que en cada brazo tuviera incrustado un objeto diferente, una flauta en el izquierdo y una concha marina en el derecho de tamaño mediano.

— Ahora… —comenzó a decir la chica mientras llevaba su brazo izquierdo a su boca—. Prepárate a sufrir una tortura, lenta y suave —explicó de manera fría antes de comenzar a tocar.

Shun sintió como si su cerebro comenzara a dejar su cuerpo lentamente, también experimentó la sensación de como sus ojos se nublaban lentamente, transportándolo a un lugar completamente maravilloso y fuera de este universo.

— "_Que es esta sensación tan maravillosa" "Estoy soñando, ya que esta sensación solo puede ser un sueño"_ —pensó Shun completamente perdido y extasiado.

El peli verde comenzó a abrir los ojos con cuidado, pues no quería que aquella sensación terminase nunca; pero al final, su curiosidad por ver el exterior que imaginaba tan hermoso, lo venció, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos, sintiendo como una tenue luz comenzaba a invadir su visión, por fin luego de unos minutos de sopor abrió los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo… Shun deseó no haberlo hecho nunca, al notar la terrible imagen que presenciaba en esos momentos.

— Ju… June… ¡JUNE! —gritó Shun como un león herido.

La rubia se encontraba tumbada en el piso, cubierta de sangre y con los ojos blancos y sin vida, dando una clara muestra de que esta última se había esfumado de su cuerpo desde hace tiempo.

Shun corrió hacia ella con rapidez, sintiendo con cada paso que daba una presión en el pecho que le quemaba el corazón en aquel extraño espacio, en donde no había más que un gran vacío, iluminado por una tenue luz grisácea. Shun sentía que su mundo comenzaba a venirse abajo cuando por fin llegó hasta donde estaba su amada y notó con mayor impacto su aspecto.

¿June? ¿Muerta?, no era posible, ¿Ella no estaba en el santuario?

— ¡June! ¡Despierta! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡POR FAVOR JUNE! —gritaba Shun desesperado a más no poder.

— Es inútil —dijo una familiar voz a su espalda.

El peli verde volteó su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz tan familiar esperando que fuera uno de sus amigos que hubiera venido a ayudarle, pero lo que vio lo dejo completamente helado.

Su hermano, Ikki, estaba parado detrás de él con una cara irreconocible, la cual demostraba una frialdad que jamás vio en él, ni siquiera cuando regreso de la isla de la reina de la muerte, el fénix poseía esa expresión tan mortal.

— Ikki… hermano… ¿De qué hablas?... necesito que me ayudes… June… —exclamaba Shun muy nervioso y sin entender lo que su hermano quería dar a entender.

Ikki miraba a su hermano con una frialdad tan grande, que Shun sintió como su corazón se encogía del miedo producido por el odio que transmitían sus ojos.

— No despertara, acéptalo Shun, ya es muy tarde —respondió el fénix con voz grave y sin emoción.

Shun miró a su hermano como si se estuviera volviendo loco, ¿Qué estaba pasando, Ikki no era así jamás con él?

— ¡No digas eso! ¿Por qué dices eso Ikki? ¿Qué te pasa? —soltó Shun con tono desesperado y levantándose del suelo agitadamente.

— Porque yo la maté —dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Shun sintió como su cuerpo quedaba petrificado por el comentario, y de cómo un gran hoyo negro se formaba en su interior ante el impacto que le causó semejante noticia.

— No… ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Deja de jugar Ikki —resaltó Shun con dolor en sus palabras y sudando frio.

— ¿Qué no ves que siempre odié a tu novia? ¿Nunca notaste que no me gustó ella? Ahora solo estamos tú y yo hermanito —indicó Ikki con voz sorna y comenzando a acercarse a Shun con paso lento.

— ¡NO! —las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin control de los ojos de Shun, quien sentía como si su interior estuviera muriendo con cada palabra que el fénix pronunciaba.

— Vamos Shun, no te pongas así —dijo Ikki en frente de Shun colocando su mano en el hombro de él.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Gritó Shun apartándole su mano con fuerza— ¿QUIÉN ERES TU? —preguntó él poniéndose en guardia.

— Soy tu hermano —respondió fénix con sequedad.

— ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO! —Exclamó Shun con fuerza— ¡IKKI JAMAS HARÍA ALGO COMO ESTO! —comentó señalando el cuerpo de June mientras las lagrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos.

El fénix se quedó quieto ante la mirada llorosa de Shun, el cual simplemente se limitó a estar muy quieto esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de su "hermano".

— ¡AVE FENIX! —gritó el peli azul.

Shun fue lanzado por los aires, debido al ataque de Ikki, el cual fue tan rápido que ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Al final este caya de pecho en el piso, sintiendo con esto un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, pues el ataque del fénix había dado de lleno en el centro de su estomago.

El caballero de Andrómeda se levantó escupiendo sangre del piso, fijando la mirada en su supuesto hermano, quien ahora se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

— Has sido un mal chico Shun, ahora tendré que disciplinarte —anunció Ikki antes de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

_**Regresando a la realidad**__._

— Que débil es la mente humana —confesó Eco mientras veía a Shun con detenimiento.

La situación era en realidad mucho más distinta de lo que la mente de Shun estaba creando para él, pues nuestro amigo no había sufrido ningún ataque por parte de la chica, o el menos no físicamente, ya que su interior estaba siendo destrozado lentamente, debido a la fuerte batalla de emociones que su subconsciente estaba creando.

— Mi señor Cronos tenía razón, las personas como tú no merecen vivir —dijo Eco acercándose más a Shun— Debería acabarte ahora mismo, pero creo que eso no sería suficiente para satisfacerme, creo que prefiero destrozarte por dentro antes de hacerte cualquier cosa, guapetón —dijo ella mientras pasaba una uña por la mejilla de Shun con una sonrisa cínica.

_**Oía, algunos minutos después...**_

— ¿Qué raro? —susurró Hyoga en voz alta al observar el colorido pueblo desierto.

El pueblo en si estaba conformado por pequeñas casas (la mayoría de color blanco) de estilo bohemio, y un hermoso empedrado de colores marinos en sus calles, lo cual le daba un estilo muy poético y atractivo.

Pero lo raro no era esto, lo raro era que todo el pueblo estaba sumido en un extraño ambiente, pues los sonidos no se escuchaban con claridad y Hyoga sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos desde que entró allí.

— ¿HOLA? —gritó el rubio con fuerza.

El sonido retumbó tan fuerte en aquella atmosfera tan extraña, que Hyoga tuvo que taparse sus oídos, pues este regresó de una manera tan chocante que casi le rompe los tímpanos al cisne.

— _¿Qué está pasando? —pensó Hyoga confundido. _

— Silencio —dijo una voz con tono serio en alguna parte.

Hyoga se volteó rápidamente en busca de aquella persona que hablo con tono hostil, y aunque al principio sus ojos no dieron con él, después vio a un sujeto con una armadura de color azul marino, cabellos plateados y ojos azules, el cual había salido de la nada lo observaba atentamente con porte arrogante, haciendo que el ruso se pusiera rápidamente en guardia.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hyoga molesto y con tono tenso.

— Silencio —repitió el sujeto con molestia y cerrando sus ojos.

— Pero que… —comentó el rubio pero este no pudo seguir hablando, pues inmediatamente tuvo que llevarse las manos a su garganta.

— SILENT NIGHT (Noche silenciosa) —soltó el caballero azul.

De repente la presión que sintió en sus cuerdas vocales aumentó, extendiéndose más allá de su cuello y comenzando a llegar a su pecho, cortándole la respiración al cisne.

— _Aghhh ¿Qué me pasa? Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas, pero sobre todo mi garganta me está matando —pensó Hyoga con dolor en sus pensamientos._

— Detesto los sonidos estruendosos, es por eso que coloque una barrera silenciosa sobre esta ciudad, para no tener que escuchar a nada, ni a nadie emitir ruidos innecesarios —comentó el caballero en un susurro apenas audible—. ¿Para qué viniste caballero? ¿No sabes que no tiene caso pelear conmigo, el gran Reiko, Señor del silencio? El señor Cronos acabara con todas tus estúpidas ilusiones y las de tus amigos, ya que con los titanes traerá el ansiado silencio a este mundo ruidoso y lleno de pecado —dijo suavemente aquel hombre mientras veía a Hyoga caer de rodillas por el dolor de su ataque.

— Mmm, eso me gustaría verlo —dijo una voz muy conocida para Hyoga.

El guerrero volteó su cabeza en varias direcciones en busca de aquella extraña voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba sobre él.

— AVE FENIX.

El caballero salió volando por los aires, gritando de dolor a causa del impacto de las llamas sobre su cuerpo, mientras que Hyoga se quedó en cuatro patas, respirando con dificultad y libre por fin de aquel tormento.

— Ikki… viniste… —exclamó Hyoga tosiendo con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Estás bien Hyoga? ¿O necesitas que te ayude a levantarte? —preguntó sarcásticamente el fénix con una sonrisa muy peculiar de él.

Hyoga decidió ahorrarse cualquier comentario, pues ya conocía el humor negro del fénix y pensó que no era lo más adecuado ponerse a discutir con él.

— Llegaste hace poco ¿Verdad? —dijo Hyoga levantándose del piso y tratando de entablar una conversación.

— Si, por suerte para ti llegue a tiempo —respondió Ikki sin mucho interés de hacer lo último.

Hyoga sintió una molestia muy grande contra Ikki, y estuvo a punto de contestarle con la sarta de malas palabras que tenia acumulándose en su boca desde hace unos momentos, de no ser por qué sintió la presencia de aquel sujeto a sus espaldas levantándose.

— Vaya, estás vivo —exclamó Ikki sin voltearse y con los ojos cerrados de concentración.

El guerrero estaba sangrando por un lado de su cara, mostrando un aspecto bastante deplorable debido a los morados que tenía en el rostro y algunas quemaduras, mientras que por otro lado, había perdido el brazo metálico de su armadura.

Hyoga pudo notar que su cosmos comenzó a incrementarse con fuerza, tanto que comenzó a pensar que era cierto lo que Ikki dijo hace un rato.

— Veo que no te rindes con facilidad —comentó Ikki con tranquilidad y sin perder la compostura.

— Esto no ha terminada caballero de Athena —susurró el sujeto con una mirada de odio—. Tu y tú compañero verán lo que es bueno.

_**Costa este de Santorini, Kamari***_

Al acercarse lo suficiente, Shiryu observó la pequeña villa que se alzaba en la costa desde una pequeña colina no muy lejana a esta, en donde después de seguir la vieja carretera llegó hasta aquel pueblito pesquero y de toque turístico.

— "_¿Me preguntó cómo estará Shun y los demás?_ —Pensó Shiryu—. _No quise ir en ayuda de Shun cuando sentí que su cosmo comenzaba menguar, pues supe que Seiya y Saori terminaron con aquel cosmo tan violento y pude sentir que fueron en su ayuda después, pero me preocupa aun más cómo estará Hyoga, no puedo sentir su cosmo por más que lo intente"_ —decía internamente el caballero de Dragón mientras miraba a su alrededor y caminaba por las calles del pueblo.

El pequeño pueblo tenía un encanto muy particular, pues a diferencia de la capital (La cual estaba ubicada cerca del precipicio), el pueblo estaba ubicado cerca de una hermosa playa de aguas cristalinas y de olas suaves, a la vez que Shiryu sentía una brisa marina que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, dándole una hermosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Shiryu salió de sus divagaciones en cuanto observo una extraña luz que provenía del centro del pueblo, que mientras más se acercaba, notaba que la luz provenía de una especia de figura humana semejante a un hombre, el cual tenía una túnica blanca.

Aquel sujeto no parecía estar consciente de nada en particular, pues Shiryu estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él, y aquel tipo seguía como si nada, rezando y recitando una oración en un extraño idioma desconocido para el caballero.

— ¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? —Se preguntó Shiryu en voz alta—. ¿Señor? ¡Oiga, señor! —dijo el Dragón tratando de llamar la atención de aquel sujeto.

Justo cuando iba a tocar a aquel sujeto, Shiryu tuvo que dar un salto acrobático hacia atrás, pues una flecha estuvo a punto de perforar su mano.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —demando saber el pelinegro molesto por el ataque a su persona y notando que aquel señor había desaparecido.

Al principio nuestro amigo no tuvo respuesta alguna, pero después atrás de donde se encontraba el sujeto, apareció frente a sus ojos un sujeto rubio y de ojos azules.

— ¿Quién eres? —Dijo Shiryu_— "Este sujeto es increíble, ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de su presencia debido a lo rápido que se movía"_ —pensó el dragón con preocupación.

— Hola caballero de Dragón —saludó aquel sujeto con ironía y sarcasmo en su voz—. Soy Cupido el dios del amor y tu oponente.

_**En esos momentos, en el Santuario…**_

Marín se encontraba muy molesta, aparentemente no solo era suficiente con que Urano hubiera decidido batallar contra ellos, sino el hecho de que hubiera tantas personas externas al santuario inmiscuidas en todo ese rollo de la batalla contra el titán.

— ¿Y qué opinas Marín? —preguntó Shaina con curiosidad mientras esperaba de pie una respuesta de la pelirroja.

Marín levantó su rostro cansado de sus manos y respiro con profundidad antes de contestarle a la Cobra.

— No sé, si te soy sincera, creo que todo esto me supera, nunca pensé que tendríamos que pasar por este tipo de cosas otra vez —admitió la pelirroja con fastidio y masajeándose la sienes.

— A todos nos pasa Marín, a mi también, pero no creo que tengamos otra opción que dejar que las hermanas de June se queden aquí, ya que como ella nos explicó, lo más probable, es corran peligro en otro sitio donde ella no esté —comentó Shaina con sabiduría y mirando a su amiga con una mirada de empatía.

— Supongo que es verdad, después de todo ella tiene derecho a decidir sobre su familia y si Athena decidió que era lo mejor que ella los escoltara, entonces no hay de otra —dijo resignada la chica y sintiéndose mejor.

**TOC, TOC**

— Pase —comentó Marín al oír la puerta con un tono de fastidio.

— Disculpa, Marín —dijo Ichi al entrar—. Pero es que ya hemos dispuesto todas las medidas de seguridad que nos dijiste alrededor del santuario.

— Muchas gracias Ichi, vuelve a tu posición y cualquier cosa, así sea un animal extraño, me avisas ¿De acuerdo? —terció Marín de forma autoritaria al joven.

— De acuerdo —contestó el chico antes retirarse del recinto del patriarca.

— ¿Tú crees que lo logremos Shaina? —dijo el águila cuando se cerró la puerta.

Shaina miró a Marín y vio la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, por lo que decidió calmarla, pues por muy fría que pudiera ser su amiga, admitía que había veces en que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien más como hace unos días atrás frente a la tumba de Aioria.

— Yo creo que sí, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner nuestra fe en Seiya y los demás, así como también en nosotros mismos ¿No crees? —preguntó Shaina con una media sonrisa.

Marín miro a Shaina con una mueca en el rostro, y noto que ella también estaba preocupada debido a la tensión de su mirada, pero que a diferencia de ella, esta trataba de darle un punto de vista más positivo a la situación.

— Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien —aseguró Marín sintiéndose un poco renovada.

Aunque Marín sentía que sus fuerzas se renovaban un poco, su corazón presentía que algo andaba mal con los chicos, pues su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir una extraña intranquilidad que no sentía desde la gran batalla de años anteriores.

Lo que Marín no sabía era lo cierto que resultarían ser sus preocupaciones momentos después, tanto para ella, como para los demás.

* * *

**Kamari:** Una pequeña villa en Santorini, privilegiada por sus bellas playas y hermosa cultura tradicional.

**N/a:** Espero no haberlos molestado con tanta espera, pero los otros fics también demandaban mi tiempo, así como el foro y de paso el comienzo de las clases. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo y espero seguir dando lo mejor de mí y como siempre esperare los comentarios, buenos o malos, con ansias, gracias.


	18. Un Poco De Amor

**Capitulo 18 **

La habitación estaba en penumbra, y la única luz que apenas iluminaba a esta y a la chica que se encontraba allí, provenía de una ventana que daba hacia el pueblo de Rodorio, pues ya la luz del sol de la maña invadía todo el paisaje que se desplegaba a su vista.

June pensaba en como hace unos momentos, los chicos habían decidido ir a hablar con Marín, quien estaba muy ocupada con Shaina discutiendo los sucesos que ella y los demás le contaron cuando llegaron al santuario, cosa que al principio perturbo a la pelirroja, pero al final esta se sobrepuso y comenzó a organizar una estrategia para defender a el santuario.

Luego de hablar con Shaina para que discutiera la situación de sus hermanas, Gina había ido al baño, dejando a June sola con sus pensamientos, irónicamente pocos minutos después, fue Dafne la cual entró en ese preciso instante, luego de haberse estado cambiado de ropa afuera por unas más limpias, las cuales le otorgaron los sirvientes del santuario.

Dafne observó a June durante unos cuantos minutos en los que ella no pareció reparar en su presencia, para después notar, que algo no encajaba con ella, pues a pesar de la distancia entre ambas durante todos estos años, Dafne tenia siempre la habilidad de saber cuando algo molestaba a su hermana gemela.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica con algo de miedo y anticipación por saber la respuesta.

June miró a su hermana con la mirada apesadumbrada y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, que aparentemente reflejaba en ella mucha más depresión de lo que ella creía, dando a entender a Dafne que sí, que algo le ocurría.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder, pero ha la vez con un amplio significado.

No, no estaba bien, pero por el bienestar psicológico de su hermana, por su orgullo y el hecho de querer preservar su relación con Shun en secreto hasta que pasara toda esta conmoción, June tenía que mantener aquella sensación tan extraña en un profundo secreto si de verdad no quería sentirse mal consigo misma por preocupar a su hermana más de lo que ya estaba.

— Si —mintió ella con un tono de voz poco convincente y que rayaba plenamente en la falsedad.

Desafortunadamente para June, Dafne no era ninguna estúpida, y no picó el anzuelo que su hermana le arrojó, por nada era la hermana de June, por lo que frunciendo el ceño levantó la voz al hablarle de nuevo.

— June, dime la verdad —soltó ella en un tono que no daba para replicas y muy molesta.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco ante tal atrevimiento por parte de de Dafne, pues su hermana rara vez le respondía de aquella manera, de hecho, esta debía de ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le levantaba la voz, pues las veces que alguien lo hacia esa persona no vivía para contarlo.

Pero aun así June no cedió ni un ápice en su decisión de no hablar, no por nada era una Aries y mucho menos la amazona de camaleón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de molestia en su voz por la forma en que Dafne le habló.

Dafne frunció aun más el ceño ante la respuesta grosera de su hermana, pero para nada tampoco ella dejaba de ser una Aries y cuando se proponía algo ella podía ser realmente un dolor de cabeza.

— Dime que te ocurre, sabes perfectamente que te pasa algo, no intentes ocultármelo, re conozco bien hermanita —advirtió su hermana con los entrecerrados.

— ¿O qué? —pronunció June sin creer su amenaza e incitándola con la mirada de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Dafne sonrió con una malicia que asustó a June un poco, pues no era normal ver ese tipo de trato de ella hacia su persona.

— O me temo que tendré que contarle a nuestra hermana y al resto de tus amigos que tienes novio, querida hermanita —respondió la morena con picardía y un tono lúgubre.

Si no hubiera sido por la silla que la sostenía, June se habría caído de la impresión que le causo su hermana por su comentario.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo, June comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, ¿Desde cuándo ella…? ¿Cómo fue que…?

— Lo sé desde que nos fuimos, ¿Crees que de entre todas las personas, yo no notaria el gesto que le diste al irnos? —comentó ella de manera natural y leyendo las expresiones de su rostro como un libro abierto.

Ella se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la última parte, pues creía que había sido muy cuidadosa con eso.

Diablos, definitivamente era una imbécil, pues solo a ella se le ocurría juguetear con Shun cuando se estaban despidiendo en un momento crítico y en frente de todos sus amigos.

Luego de dos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos para ambas, June recobró la compostura y siguió con la conversación con un poco mas de calma en su voz.

— Eres rápida con los detalles ¿No? —inquirió la ojiazul con una media sonrisa en el rostro y tratando de aligerar la tensión entre ambas.

Dafne se sacudió el pelo hacia atrás tratando de imitar la pose que su hermana tenía en ese momento con tal de seguirle el juego.

— Igual que tu.

Las dos soltaron una pequeña risa ante la situación, pero rápidamente se pusieron serias de nuevo antes de volverse a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —volvió preguntar Dafne con evidente curiosidad en su voz y un tono más suave que el primero.

June soltó un suspiro resignada, nada le costaba contar lo que sentía en ese momento, al fin al cabo que ganaría mintiendo, si su hermana ya sabía prácticamente todo con tan solo verla.

— Es por él.

— ¿Te refieres a tu novio?

— Si.

Dafne no sabía si creer lo que estaba oyendo o no, pues la palabra novio y June, no era algo que normalmente alguien mencionara en una oración, pero al notar la mirada que su hermana le dirigió al contestarle, supo que era completamente cierto lo que decía.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él? —preguntó ella con preocupación al notar que la conversación estaba tomando otro rumbo.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo contar que en ese momento sentía como si su interior estuviera desgarrándose lentamente? ¿Cómo explicar que su corazón gritaba que Shun estaba en peligro en ese instante? June no sabía cómo responder, pero aun así se esforzó en buscar las palabras adecuadas para contar lo que sentía, ya que no creía que su hermana se mereciera mas hostilidad de su parte.

— No estoy segura… pero siento que algo le está ocurriendo a él —dijo con mucha inseguridad, como si no creyera sus propias palabras.

Dafne miró un poco confundida a su hermana, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que June y ella necesitaban aclarar ciertas cosas.

— June, tu sabes que él está en peligro desde el momento en que decidió pelear ¿No es así? Por eso él mismo toma la decisión de ir hacia allá.

— Si —admitió la rubia de mala gana.

— Y que él mismo fue el que te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

— Si, ya lo sé —terció molesta ante el comentario—. Pero no se qué pasa… siento como si él estuviera sufriendo, no sé cómo, pero lo sé —comentó con seguridad en su voz.

Dafne se sorprendió al notar la mirada de June al decir estas palabras, pues parecía que sus ojos reflejaban con ellas aquel amor tan profundo que sentía por aquel chico, impresionándola ante la magnitud de este y comprendiendo con esto que era Shun el centro de su existencia y la única persona destinada para ella.

— Lo amas mucho ¿Verdad? —intentó indagar ella para corroborar sus pensamientos.

— Mas que a mi vida —confirmó June con completa devoción en su voz y mirada.

Las dos hermanas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que de repente sintieron como la habitación comenzaba a vibrar con cierta violencia.

Las chicas inmediatamente entraron en alerta y se sorprendieron al notar como a la distancia se podían escuchar algunos gritos, los cuales provenían del pueblo de Rodorio.

— Están aquí —repitió June para sí misma y entendiendo la situación al captar los cosmos de extraños en las cercanías del santuario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la morena sin entender.

— Siento su presencia, los aliados de Urano están aquí —afirmó ella con seriedad—. Lo siento Dafne, pero me tengo que ir.

— Es una de esas cosas de caballeros que yo detesto y no entiendo ¿Verdad?

Ella no respondió simplemente se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dispuso ir a la puerta con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus piernas en silencio.

— June… —llamó Dafne con suavidad a la rubia.

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella con algo de nerviosismo antes de cruzar la puerta y sintiendo la tensión que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

Dafne se acercó a su hermana con lentitud para después abrazarla con fuerza por la espalda.

Durante ese momento June se sintió como una niña pequeña de nuevo, pues su mente se llenó de antiguos recuerdos de cuando era niña y jugaba con sus hermanas en las praderas vírgenes de Etiopia, olvidando con esto todos los malos momentos que tuvo cuando se encontraron de manera rustica ayer en la noche y relajando su cuerpo gracias al calor del amor fraternal que Dafne le transmitía con su abrazo.

Con un poco de nerviosismo June se dio la vuelta y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, aunque después tomó conciencia de lo que todavía ocurría en el pueblo debido a los incesantes gritos que provenían de este, por lo que termino rompiéndolo unos segundos después.

— Cuídate mucho ¿Si?, no quiero que nada te pase —comentó Dafne con lágrimas en los ojos.

June sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, nunca había sido buena con las despedidas por lo que se dio la vuelta con tal de no ver los ojos de su hermana y ponerse a llorar con ella ahí mismo.

— Lo prometo, te prometo que regresare —dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación y dejando a Dafne llorando solitariamente.

_**Regresando a Santorini...**_

Cupido miraba a ese hombre con extrañeza, aparentemente no tenía ninguna muestra de odio en su mirada cuando él había terminado de hablar hace poco, regularmente cuando lo hacía, sus contrincantes se dirigían directamente a su perdición, atacándolo con total furia en sus ojos.

En cambio aquel sujeto era diferente, su mirada no poseía ningún tipo de odio en su mirada, pues su pupilas solo reflejaban paz y harmonía, cosa que lo confundió.

El silencio continuó prolongándose más de lo que el dios del amor podía soportar, nunca se había caracterizado por ser paciente, y su carácter ansioso traiciono su lengua:

— ¿Por qué estas tan callado, estas asustado? —preguntó con ironía en su voz y su mirada.

El caballero de Dragón siguió sin responderle, cosa que incitó el carácter volátil del dios ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? Sus pensamientos estaban volando por su cabeza con rapidez inimaginable, pero estos se vieron interrumpidos por fin, por la voz firme del caballero:

— ¿Qué paso con el sujeto? —demandó saber el pelinegro con una mirada seria.

¿Qué? Estaban a punto de empezar una batalla sumamente importante para ambos ¿Y él estaba ignorando sus comentarios como si fuera cualquier persona? Y aparte de eso… ¿Exigía saber el destino de una estúpida ilusión de un mortal que había asesinado y cuyo cuerpo había usado para llamar su atención como si fuera un criado suyo? Oh, aquello sí que lo enfureció de veras.

— Eso no importa ahora mortal, ahora solo debes concentrarte en tu destino, el cual pende de mis manos en este momento —comentó Cupido antes de empuñar su arco hacia el pelinegro.

Shiryu esquivó aquella flecha por poco, pero por extraño que pareciese esta lo siguió cuando se movió, pero él había sido más rápido, por lo que su destino estaba a salvo por ahora.

Una ilusión, eso era, Shiryu maldijo por lo bajo pues había caído en una estúpida trampa, todo por su ignorancia y falta de atención.

Cupido seguía lanzando más y más flechas mortíferas, las cuales seguían al caballero sin cesar, Shiryu tuvo que saltar y hacer varias maniobras para evitar que las flechas lo golpearan, pues cada vez que una tocaba un objeto, este se volvía de piedra.

— ¡DRAGON NACIENTE! —gritó Shiryu con todas sus fuerzas y destruyendo todas y cada una de las flechas que lo perseguían en el aire.

Luego de que los estragos de su ataque se disiparan, Shiryu observó como Cupido lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro, mezclado con un atisbo de ira en sus ojos desde un punto muy alejado de donde anteriormente estaba.

— Veo que no serás tan fácil de aniquilar —espetó el dios del amor con arrogancia y algo de ira—. Pero supongo que esto tiene una solución rápida.

El pelinegro de repente sintió como Cupido aumentaba su cosmos de manera horrorosa, haciendo que Shiryu diera un paso atrás temeroso, pues nunca había sentido tal poder por parte de alguno de sus contrincantes, a excepción de los dioses como Hades o Poseidón, quienes representaron un gran problema para sus compañeros en el pasado, solo que ahora él, se encontraba solo.

— Recibe esto de mi parte caballero… ¡CORAZON SANGRIENTO!

Shiryu cerró los ojos con fuerza justo cuando el ataque le impactó, sintiendo como la fuerza del mismo se dirigía directamente hacia su corazón con una potencia devastadora y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, pues sus pies no podían moverse del suelo, casi como si estuvieran clavados en este.

Al principio Shiryu no sintió nada cuando el ataque llegó a su corazón y con cuidado abrió los ojos poco después para comprobar si este realmente había dado en el blanco, pero luego de unos pocos segundos que se hicieron eternos, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una oleada de descargas eléctricas que hacían que sus músculos se contrajeran del dolor, en especial aquel musculo tan importante que le daba el nombre al ataque de Cupido.

Los gritos que salían de sus labios no hacían más que empeorar el dolor que sentía, Shiryu creía que con cada respiración, los pulmones, su estomago, su piel… en sí, su cuerpo entero sufría con mayor fuerza los embates del ataque de Cupido, haciendo que el palpitar de su corazón se volviera más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Shiryu sentía que el dolor iba a carcomer todos sus sentidos, por lo que cayó inconsciente en el suelo, esperando que los últimos embates de dolor acabaran con lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad, justo cuando creyó que el final estaba cerca y que no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas, escucho una voz muy familiar en sus pensamientos:

"— _Shiryu… Shiryu… tienes que levantarte… —dijo la voz apremiante._

— _¿Maestro? ¿Es usted? —preguntaron sus doloridos pensamientos._

— _Si, tienes que levantarte, ¿Entiendes Shiryu? —comentó la voz de Dokho o con seriedad._

— _Maestro, yo… —intentó decir Shiryu con voz trémula, pero una nueva oleada de dolor golpeó sus pensamientos, borrando todo lo que quería decir._

— _¡Shiryu!_

— _¡Que pare! ¡No más maestro! ¡Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida! ¡Que se detenga! —exclamo su voz interior con dolor, a la voz de Dohko._

— _Levántate Shiryu, mi discípulo no debe comportarse de esta manera tan cobarde, has pasado por peores cosas que estas ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Qué diría Shunrei si te viera ahora? Pidiendo clemencia a un enemigo que quiere destruir al mundo, ¿Crees que ella estaría feliz en este estado tan patético? —preguntó su maestro muy enojado e indignado._

_Shiryu sintió como la imagen de Shunrei aparecía en sus pensamientos poco después de que su maestro terminara de hablar._

_Cálida como siempre, proporcionándole siempre el valor necesario para seguir adelante en cada situación difícil, pero había algo extraño en aquella imagen, y era que Shunrei lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. _

_Él se sorprendió al ver tal gesto por parte de su amada, pues ella nunca lo había mirado con tanto… odio y repulsión en su vida, pues lo que siempre recordaba de Shunrei era su sonrisa amable y sus hermosos ojos, siempre a la espera de su querido caballero._

_Pero ahora parecía que ella no quería verlo nunca más._

— _Shunrei —dijo Shiryu con debilidad._

— _Levántate Shiryu —ordenó la chica con decisión._

— _No puedo Shunrei, no puedo…_

_El lamento de Shiryu provenía desde lo más profundo de su alma, haciendo que su cuerpo cediera cada vez más ante el ataque que Cupido le había infringido hace unos minutos._

— _Entonces muere —acató ella con seriedad y sin piedad en su tono._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender._

— _¡QUE MUERAS! ¿CREES QUE VOY A ACEPTARTE DE REGRESO SABIENDO QUE MORISTE ASI, PIDIENDO SUPLICA Y SIN DAR TODO DE TI? —gritó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos._

_El espacio que rodeaba a Shunrei había sido negro hasta entonces, cuando de pronto cambió. Ahora había una hermosa vista, aquella vista que siempre había traído paz a su interior, los picos de Rozan._

— _¿No quieres regresar? ¿No quieres ver los hermosos paisajes conmigo y sostenerme en tus brazos como siempre has hecho? —preguntó ella con el tono que él tanto amaba._

_Un nudo en la garganta se le formó y sintió mucho cansancio para responder, pero el deseo de escuchar su voz era más fuerte que nada en este mundo en ese momento._

— _Si._

— _Entonces pelea, yo tengo fe en ti Shiryu, nunca olvides que siempre estaré… aquí —pronunció ella con cuidado._

_Al decir "aquí", Shunrei tocó su corazón, invadiendo con su calor cada fibra de su ser y logrando que una inmensa energía se apoderara de él._

_El cansancio se había ido y ahora la inmensa sed de justicia que lo había caracterizado desde que se convirtió en caballero se apoderó de él con fuerza, conquistando cada molécula de su ser, y haciendo que sus fuerzas se renovaran al cien por ciento."_

Regresando a la realidad, Cupido solo miraba al caballero de dragón a sus pies como si fuera basura y con una mueca en su rostro, delatando su desprecio a este con cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Que idiota —dijo al caballero—. Pensar que hace tiempo, cuando pelearon por su amigo Pegaso* ustedes creyeron que después de lo que hicieron, los dioses nos quedaríamos tranquilos al ver que los humanos se hacían cada vez más fuertes —comentó Cupido con sorna—. Es una lástima pequeño caballero, creo que tenías mucho potencial, es una lástima que no pudieras demostrarlo todo.

El dios rubio comenzó a reírse con fuerza y sorna, jactándose del triunfo que había conseguido, aun sin poder creer que hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con lo que algunos decían "El gran caballero dragón", pero de repente se calló al sentir algo en el ambiente.

— "_¿Qué era eso?"_ _—_pensó el dios mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando encontrar la fuente de aquella energía tan descomunal, la cual lo había callado hace unos momentos de la impresión que se llevó.

Pero lamentablemente para él por más que miraba, no lograba dar con aquella energía tan extraña, hasta que por fin sus pensamientos se vieron azotados por la cruda realidad.

No podía sentir la energía a su alrededor porque esta venia directamente de sus pies, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse más calientes a cada segundo ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello.

Cupido retrocedió rápidamente con el pánico reflejado en su rostro, ya que mientras veía como el cuerpo del caballero comenzaba a emitir un resplandor increíble, sus ojos también comenzaban a abrirse como si fueran platos al sentir el cosmos de este invadir todos sus sentidos con fuerza.

Para cuando su vista pudo adaptarse a la luz, esta ya estaba casi desapareciendo, para dar paso a una nueva y completa visión que lo golpeó con fuerza.

El caballero de dragón no solo se había levantado, sino que ahora su armadura transmitía una energía única y especial, y cuyo cosmos era superior en muchos sentidos al del dios del amor en ese momento.

— Tenias razón Cupido —habló al fin el caballero con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Es una lástima que no pudiera demostrarte todo mi potencial hace poco, por eso te pido disculpas, pero ahora, eso está a punto de cambiar con la ayuda de la armadura divida del dragón —dijo él pelinegro ante la mirada de terror del dios del amor.

_**Regresando a la batalla de Shun y Eco…**_

Un manojo de sangre se encontraba en aquel piso oscuro y frio, a pocos metros de este estaba el cadáver de una mujer rubia, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba manchado de sangre.

Un joven peli verde, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba magullado y lleno de golpes soltando con cada movimiento un gemido lastimero.

A tan solo unos pasos de él se hallaba otro guerrero, alto e imponente, con cabellos azul oscuro como el mar en una tormenta y una sonrisa que delataba plena satisfacción por lo que veía en esos momentos.

— Debo admitir que tienes fuerza Shun, es una lástima que nunca la explotes lo suficiente ¿Verdad?

El peli verde sentía que cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más y más pesado para su cuerpo, con el cual se había defendido y luchado de los ataques de la ilusión de su hermano una y otra vez, pero ahora ya era demasiado para él.

Shun hubiera deseado haber muerto hace rato, pues desde que inicio el combate supo en su interior que de algún modo u otro, él no iba a salir vencedor, no solo porque la imagen de su hermano era completamente intocable para él, (Pues él odiaba hacerle daño a alguien, incluso aunque fuera una ilusión, tal y como ocurrió en su batalla de Poseidón) sino que su amada June, ahora yacía a su lado inerte y sin vida, destruyendo las pocas esperanzas que tenia.

— ¿Vas a terminar con esto entonces? —preguntó Shun con agotamiento y sin ganas de luchar desde su posición.

El Ikki falso levantó una ceja de incredulidad ante el comentario del joven peli verde, pues tirar la toalla no era propio de este.

— ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Qué paso con aquella voluntad que demostraste cuando me enfrentaste hace poco? —demandó saber el guerrero.

— ¿De qué sirve pelear, si ya no me queda nada? —Comentó Shun con los ojos vacios y una mueca de cansancio—. Solo sé que la mujer que amo ya no está y la persona que me protegió, ahora está en mí contra, ¿Qué me queda?

Los pensamientos de Shun estaban sumidos en una extraña aura, la cual lo hacía divagar y creer que ahora todo lo que estaba viviendo era cierto, logrando cumplir los deseos de Eco, quien había estado manipulando sus emociones internas con tal de quebrarlo y dejarlo inútil por dentro para siempre.

— Vaya —habló ahora la voz de Eco en el cuerpo de Ikki— ¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Eh, caballero? —ironizó la guerrera con su característico tono melódico.

— Si, ya no importa, ya nada importa —admitió derramando lo que pensaba sería su última lágrima.

Eco se rio con fuerza, resonando por todo aquel espacio abierto la voz cantarina de la seguidora de Urano, la cual con mucha arrogancia creía que ya había logrado su objetivo.

— Esto fue realmente interesante, pensé que serias igual de estúpido que mis victimas anteriores y seguirías eternamente peleando en tus pensamientos, mientras que tu exterior se consumía lentamente —contó la chica con sorna—. Pero supongo que algunas personas tienen suficiente cerebro como para rendirse y terminar con todo de una vez ¿No?

Shun siguió en el suelo con la mirada perdida, perdido en sus propias divagaciones internas, sin poder ya recordar nada que le diera la capacidad de enfrentar las burlas de la guerrera, ya que se sentía demasiado cansado, casi como si solo fuera un cascaron vacio.

"— _¿Shun?_

_Shun escucho la hermosa voz de un ángel en sus pensamientos internos, supuso que era solo otro truco de Eco, pero aun así creyó que era una gran forma de morir si seguía escuchando esa voz._

— _Shun, mi amor, soy yo._

— _¿June? —preguntó Shun desde su interior con fatiga y sin poder creérselo._

— _Shun ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo June con su voz suave y maravillosa— ¿Por qué estas tan triste?_

— _¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy?_

_La bella risa de June llenó sus sentidos al máximo, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza al sentir como aquel maravilloso sonido invadía poco a poco su ser completamente. _

— _Mi amor, yo sé todo sobre ti, desde que te conozco puedo decir lo que cruza por tus pensamientos cada vez que hablo contigo, por lo que ahora puedo decir que te encuentras muy mal —explicó la chica con calma._

— _Tienes razón —admitió Shun con un poco de pena._

— _¿Shun?_

— _¿Si?_

— _Dime ¿A ti de verdad te gustó nuestra primera noche? _

_Aunque no podía verse en ese momento, Shun sentía que su interior se avergonzaba al escuchar aquella pregunta, pues a pesar de todo lo vivido últimamente, en el fondo era el mismo inocente de siempre._

— _Si… Claro —afirmó él con vergüenza._

— _Ah… ya veo, entonces ¿Solamente valgo un "Sí, claro" No? —comentó la voz de June con tristeza._

— _¡No, no, no, no! —Exclamó Shun completamente aterrado y avergonzado por su estupidez—. ¡June, no! ¡No fue solo eso! ¡En serio!_

— _¿Ah no?_

— _¡No! —Negó el peli verde con vehemencia—. Fue lo más maravilloso que he sentido, es la más increíble sensación que he experimentado, fue tan hermoso, que no tengo palabras para explicarlo, es como si esa noche hubiera sido… la mejor de toda mi vida… no… de toda mi existencia, y en especial porque la viví contigo —replicó el chico muy exasperado y apenado._

_La risa de June invadió de nuevo sus sentidos, haciéndolo sentir otra vez en un estado de puro placer. _

— _¿Y entonces, no quieres vivir de nuevo esa experiencia? —preguntó la voz de la chica con un tono divertido._

_Shun pensó que esa debía ser la pregunta más estúpida que le habían hecho en su vida, pues la respuesta era tan obvia que hasta resultaba insultante que June preguntara eso._

— _Por supuesto que sí._

— _Entonces pelea mi vida, pelea por nosotros, por el amor y por el futuro —dijo June con suavidad._

— _Pero June… tú… yo…_

— _Shun, siempre entendí que lastimar a alguien nunca estuvo en tu naturaleza, y te apoyare pase lo que pase, pero por favor, no te rindas."_

Eco había terminado de burlarse del caballero de Andrómeda hace poco en sus pensamientos y ahora estaba dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia para terminar con el sufrimiento interno del chico.

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de elevar su brazo, un cosmos muy fuerte comenzó a emanar desde el caballero de Andrómeda, el cual comenzó a brillar de una manera tan intensa, que hizo que la chica se tapara los ojos ante el escozor que le producía la luz.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el brillo fuera lo suficientemente bajo como para que la chica se descubriera los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que hubiera sido mejor quedarse ciega ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

Aquel guerrero no solo había despertado de su ataque mental, sino que ahora su armadura era diferente. Poderosa, si, esa era la palabra que usaría cualquiera que viera la armadura del chico ahora.

— Así que esa es la armadura divina de la que había escuchado hablar ¿No? —comentó la chica recuperando la compostura, pero con cierto temor en su voz.

— Si —contestó Shun con aparente calma.

— No creas que por el hecho de tener una armadura más poderosa o porque te liberaste de mi ataque, significa que ahora creas que podrás ganarme.

Shun simplemente miró a la chica con un poco de lastima en su mirada, pero esta fue rápidamente reemplazada con la decisión y seriedad.

— No, no lo creo Eco, lo sé —aseguró Shun con una calma que anunciaba una gran y fuerte tormenta de lucha por el amor mientras se rompía la ilusión de aquella chica.

* * *

**N/a:** Ufff, ay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo chicos, lamento de verdad haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la universidad y una enfermedad me impidieron publicar a tiempo, de una vez quiero decirles a todos muchas gracias por su comentarios, pues esta historia ya cumple más de un año, lo cual me tiene muy feliz, agradezco su paciencia y espero que tenga mucha felicidad el año que viene, nos vemos y espero que les guste el capitulo.


	19. Sueños

_**Rodorio**_

La muerte y destrucción se combinaban de tal manera, que parecían que estas formaran una danza que mezclaba los aspectos más oscuros del odio y la soledad.

Al menos ese era el panorama que exhibía la aldea de Rodorio a las afueras del santuario, la cual se hallaba sumida en un profundo caos y desesperación debido a los gritos que sus habitantes proferían y que hubiera logrado que más de uno se aterrorizara hasta los pelos por la fuerza de estos.

Los causantes de tal cantidad de desgracias, no eran otros que los secuaces de Urano, los cuales habían ascendido desde el Tártaro con tal de seguir las órdenes de su señor y detener de una vez por todas a los aliados de Athena en el santuario de la misma, mientras que por el paso también destruían los vestigios del hombre en aquella pequeña ciudad.

En una de las calles principales del pueblo, un grupo de hombres se divertían lanzado rayos de energía (O cosmos en este caso) a través de sus manos, hacia las casas de las inocentes personas que ahora corrían lo más lejos posible de aquellos demonios con caras de humanos, mientras que a la vez estas gritaban de terror con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones les permitían.

Al frente de todo este desastre y al mando de aquel grupo de gamberros que se dedicaban a destruir aquella pacifica villa, estaba una persona de cabellos negros, piel morena, cara afilada, ojos azules y rasgos bastante masculinos y fuertes, los cuales daban a entender a quien quiera que lo mirara, que su sola presencia bastaba para intimidar a cualquier ser viviente, incluso a los hombres que se encontraban en frente de esta, pues en ningún momento este hizo movimiento alguno para seguir a sus subordinados o detenerlos de alguna, dando a entender que estos actuaban mas por cuenta propia que por ordenes de su superior.

— Jajaja, estas ratas no son más que cobardes ¡Corran tontos, que esto ni siquiera ha empezado! Realmente es muy fácil asuntar a estos chuchos —comentó uno de los hombres con voz de burla y el cual tenía una cara ovalada, ojos oscuros y cabellos impregnados de un rojo sangre.

— Como se nota que estos infelices no son más que basura, tal y como decían en el Tártaro el señor Urano ¡Jajaja, con esta ya son veinte! —recalcó otro de los sujetos con sorna, el cual era mucho más bajo que el anterior y tenían ojos negros y cabellos dorados.

— General Tirce ¿Por qué no se nos une a nosotros? —preguntó otro de los tipos de cabellos blancos y muy alto, con confusión en su cara mientras continuaba con la destrucción del pueblo.

Tirce no dijo nada al principio ya que solo se limito a quedarse en silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba una adecuada repuesta, pero por fin después de un rato, cambió su expresión por una más afable y abrió la boca por fin para hablar en un tono más o menos suave:

— En realidad solo estoy esperando a ciertos visitantes que harán la velada más agradable Rio, por lo que lamento no poder unirme a tu particular juego con Jas y Marlon, pero si quieres seguir actuando deliberadamente con tal de atraer la atención de todos los guerreros del santuario, entonces no te detendré —dijo con tono sarcástico Tirce mientras sonreía con ironía y desprecio a su subordinado.

Inmediatamente las explosiones se detuvieron, puesto que el tono glacial que Tirce empleó en sus pupilos al hablarles, hizo que todos quedaran paralizados del miedo y comenzaran a sudar frio al notar la doble intención de sus palabras, puesto que era más que obvio que los estaban reprendiendo a ellos y que su castigo sería terrible si continuaban a expensas de sus ordenes.

— Señor… ¿Usted de verdad cree que esos incompetentes del santuario se atreverían a mostrarse frente a nosotros luego de que sus cinco mejores guerreros viajaran a Santorini y los dejaran indefensos y a sus expensas? —preguntó el sujeto de cabellos dorados llamado Marlon en tono nervioso pero burlón y haciendo reír por lo bajo a sus compañeros.

Como respuesta Tirce simplemente se limitó a observar a Marlon durante varios segundos, en los cuales el guerrero comenzó a sentir una gran presión en su cuerpo, la cual era producto de la mirada sin emoción que le transmitía su general y la cual daba a entender que se había equivocado al abrir la boca.

— Concuerdo contigo en lo que se refiere a que son incompetentes Marlon, pero lamentablemente he sabido que la terquedad e inmadurez de los santos de Athena puede ser tenaz, lo suficiente incluso para destruir a un dios y llegar al séptimo sentido en un simple día, en el cual enfrentaron y aniquilaron a casi todos los caballeros dorados de la misma orden, los cuales supuestamente eran los más poderosos de esta ¿Me hago entender? —explicó Tirce con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas y una mirada penetrante.

Marlon sentía en aquellos momentos, que cada minuto que pasaba hablando con Tirce, su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse más y más pesado, casi como si la energía que lo hacía moverse, estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco de su ser, a la vez que también su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de un sentimiento de desesperación que le hacía cada vez más difícil el respirar y mantenerse en pie.

— Pero… —trató de suplicar el rubio pero la presión se hizo aun más fuerte en sus pulmones, cortándole cualquier posibilidad de responder.

— Y aparte de eso… —comentó Tirce con tono placentero mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento del chico—. Es que ellos ya están aquí viéndonos mientras hablamos —terminó por fin de decir Tirce, mientras soltaba a Marlon de su ataque psíquico.

Al principio Marlon no entendió lo que su general quiso decirle, pues su cuerpo en ese momento le estaba pidiendo urgentemente aire, pero después de que sus neuronas por fin se pusieran en su lugar, rápidamente (Y tosiendo un poco) volteó hacia una de las casas que no estaba destruida luego del ataque que sus compañeros y él infringieron al pueblo en su llegada.

En la cima de la azotea de esta casa, se encontraba una guerrera rubia y de ojos azules, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su armadura de picos, tonos azulados y mallas rosadas, las cuales cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos y cabeza, la cual se encontraba cubierta por una máscara guerrera, mientras que los primeros estaban descubiertos y sosteniendo un látigo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Jas con una sonrisa estúpida y arrogante en su rostro cuando notó a la chica—. De los supuestamente poderosos guerreros de Athena, ¿Lo único que mandan es solo a una chica debilucha? —dijo el pelirrojo antes de comenzar a reír con fuerza.

Ante la completa indignación de la rubia y para su total sorpresa, los otros compañeros de Jas también comenzaron a reírse con fuerza, incluso Marlon quien apenas acababa de recuperar la compostura luego del ataque mental de Tirce.

— No está sola —repitió una voz al pie de la casa con un tono serio.

Al voltear su vista hacia abajo, todos pudieron observar con cierta sorpresa como dos guerreras salían de las sobras con sus respectivas armaduras y mascaras de batalla, una de cabellos verdes y armadura purpura, y la otra de cabellos rojo oscuro con una armadura azul.

Captando el hecho de que la chica rubia no estaba sola, Jas pensó que podía ser un poco más complicado el asunto teniendo dos guerreras que apoyaran a esta si se enfrentaban, pero al final su ego venció sus dudas y su risa volvió más fuerte que nunca a los sorprendidos ojos de las guerreras y de sus compañeros.

— Claro, ¿Vieron? ¡Ahora ella se ha traído a sus compañeras! ¡Y vieron pareciera que quieren atacarnos! —comentó Jas con su risa estridente y haciendo reirá al resto de su grupo, a excepción de Tirce que solo se quedó mirando lo que sucedía en silencio.

Ante la descarada burla de Jas hacia las amazonas, June no tuvo más remedio que indignarse, pues para ella, que la insultaran era una cosa que podía dejar pasar (Apenas), pero que se metieran con el resto de sus hermanas guerreras era algo mayor y que cruzaba todos sus límites de paciencia.

— Marín, Shaina… ¿Qué hacen aquí, no deberían estar en el santuario? —preguntó June algo confusa y tratando de aclarar sus ideas un poco con tal de calmarse.

Oyendo la pregunta de June, Shaina y Marín miraron a su compañera en silencio por unos momentos, pero si no hubiera sido por sus mascaras la rubia entonces hubiera podido ver como ellas tenían las cejas levantadas como mueca de incredulidad y una media sonrisa que cubría sus rostros.

— Esa parece una pregunta un poco estúpida viniendo de ti ahora ¿No crees June? Sobre todo considerando el hecho de que viniste aquí sin avisarnos —dijo Shaina con sarcasmo en su voz.

June se sonrojó un poco al oír el comentario de su compañera, pues era obvio que ella no tenía mucho que decir ya que ella había salido precipitadamente del santuario sin reparar si alguien la estaba siguiendo o no y sin informar debidamente a sus amigos.

— De cualquier manera no tenemos tiempo para hablar de tonterías —añadió Marín un poco molesta y comenzando a prepararse para la batalla.

— Es cierto, Marín y yo notamos la presencia de algunos guerreros extraños justo antes de que estallara el algarabío en Rodorio, y que sorpresa nos encontramos al llegar ¿No crees? Y yo que pensaba que esto estaría tranquilo hasta que los chicos terminaran en Santorini —terció Shaina mirando a los hombres de Urano y adoptando la misma posición de batalla que Marín.

Viendo como las recién llegadas comenzaban a prepararse para luchar contra ellos, el trió de guerreros comenzó a estallar en carcajadas de nuevo, aparentemente muy divertidos de que tan siquiera las chicas pensaran en atacarles.

— Jaja, ay no puedo mas —soltó Marlon sosteniéndose el estomago con fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Y yo que creía que esta iba a ser una pelea aburrida —comentó Rio secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos causadas por la risa.

— Si tanta gracia te causa, porque no prueban su hombría peleando contra ellas, si es que la tienen por supuesto —soltó de improvisto Tirce, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Con ese comentario las risas callaron instantáneamente y el trió puso una cara de asombro de como si los hubieran rociado con una balde de agua fría, pues ninguno se esperaba que su general pudiera intervenir en su burla de las muchachas guerreras, las cuales tenían detrás de sus mascaras una mueca de asombro muy grande, pero no sin soltar después, una pequeña risa al notar las expresiones que aquel trió de incompetentes puso.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Acaso esta insinuando que estas perras podrían vencernos? —preguntó Rio en tono colérico y saliendo por fin de su asombro.

En el momento en que Rio dejo de pronunciar la última de sus palabras, un rayo de energía roso su cara, el cual pudo evitar gracias a sus reflejos, pero no sin dejar un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha que comenzó a sangrar poco después.

— Maldita —soltó Rio molesto y mirando con rabia hacia la dirección de dónde provino el rayo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla.

— Repite lo que dijiste y te aseguro que no voy a volver a fallar imbécil —comentó Shaina con desprecio mientras volvía a incrementar su cosmos.

— Y no será la única que vuelva a hacerlo —comentó June colérica mientras incrementaba su cosmos con fuerza y saltaba hasta donde estaban sus compañeras.

Después de esas palabras llenas de coraje, los tres guerreros y las tres amazonas salieron al combate a la velocidad que un ojo humano no podía ver, cada uno con una expresión de determinación y furia en sus rostros, llegando por fin a encontrarse pocos segundos después cara a cara, para después comenzar ambos bandos, una lucha inhumana para cualquiera que los hubiera visto luchar a continuación, en donde el honor y el género de ambos estaba en juego.

_**Momentos antes, en Akrotiri…**_

Eco miraba a aquel caballero como si se estuviera empezando a volver loco, pues este se había atrevido a insinuarle que ella era mucho más débil que él hace unos momentos, cosa que la enfureció de sobre manera e hirió su ego, pues durante toda su vida tuvo que soportar las humillaciones de ser una de las pocas guerreras en la orden del Nix, en donde más bien ella tuvo que luchar para ganar el respeto de su señora y camaradas, fue poco después de eso que por fin se hizo una reputación entre sus compañeros, y ahora no iba a permitir que la siguieran menospreciando pase lo que pase.

Pero a pesar de que quería comenzar a pelar con aquel imbécil con todas sus fuerzas, se mantuvo tranquila, pues aun así no era todavía lógico para ella pensar que luego de que aquel caballero se hubiera visto sometido con tanta facilidad a su ataque mental, este pudiera levantarse con una facilidad sorprenderte antes sus ojos (Y de paso), con una armadura que superaba cualquiera de las imaginaciones que ella pudiera haber tenido acerca de esta en el pasado.

Es cierto que había escuchado que las armaduras divinas eran las más poderosas que existían y que aparte de eso, estas lograron derrotar a los dioses en el pasado, pero aun así, nunca se imaginó que viviría lo suficiente como para batallar contra una en persona.

Ella comenzaba a sentir que había ahora, una extraña energía en el caballero que antes estaba siendo destrozado por dentro, pero aun así trató de ignorar esos pensamientos, ya que no quería pecar de imprudente en frente de su enemigo y darle una ventaja innecesaria.

Después de unos momentos, Eco comenzó a elevar su cosmo antes de colocarse en posición de batalla, ya que si quería terminar con todo esto sería mejor que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible con tal de evitar más sorpresas por parte del peliverde.

— Pareces muy confiado de ti mismo caballero, ¿No sabes que esa es una de las muchas cosas que pueden hacerte caer en cuanto comiences a pelear conmigo? —comentó la chica mientras pasaba su mano por sus plateados cabellos y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Shun no dijo nada en un principio, ya que solo se estaba limitando a observar detenidamente a la chica con algo de cautela en su mirada, casi como si quisiera captar algo que no estaba a los ojos de la chica y que hizo que ella se enojara aun más de lo que estaba, ya que estaba comenzando a sentirse ignorada por el caballero.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, acaso te comió la lengua el gato o qué? —preguntó ella molesta y en tono sarcástico al peli verde mientras seguía viendo como la observaba.

Andrómeda no dijo nada al principio, ya que aparentemente estaba todavía en sus cavilaciones mentales, pero después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Eco, este por fin se colocó en posición de batalla pero sin intenciones de atacar de su parte.

— No tenemos porque hacer esto Eco —dijo Shun en un tono pausado y algo lastimoso.

Al principio la chica parpadeo varias veces ante la sorpresa del comentario de aquel sujeto, ¡Estaban en una guerra por el amor de dios, y todavía este sujeto tenia las agallas de pedirle que no pelearan!

Fue después de un rato que ella volvió a la expresión obstinada que tenía desde un principio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿A pelear? Pues lamento decirte que no vas conseguir nada dándome un discursito de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo caballero de Athena, ya los he escuchado todos —soltó la chica con una sonrisa de amargura en su rostro, la cual delataba el desinterés de escuchar cualquier palabra por parte del chico—. No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que escuchar, no sabes cuánto sufrimiento e pasado como para soportar tus palabras de aplacamiento, hace tiempo que perdí todo interés en creer que mi destino cambiaria cuando mi amado murió en frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que repetir la última de las palabras que el pronunciaba —comentó ella mirando hacia un lado con melancolía al tener que recordar el más profundo dolor de su vida.

Shun observaba a la chica con una expresión anonadada en su rostro, pues la revelación de que aquella mujer y el dolor de sus palabras no eran algo que él esperaba, pero que ahora le mostraba el verdadero lado de ella, y el cual no quería dejar escapar con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te impedía hablarle directamente? —preguntó el chico preocupado y olvidándose por un momento de la batalla entre ambos.

Eco solo se limitó a soltar una amarga risotada de sus labios, casi como si el recuerdo le produjera asco de solo recordarlo, pero al notar el extraño e inusual interés del caballero en su historia, prosiguió sin ánimo en su voz mientras recordaba sus memorias.

— Que me impedía… buena pregunta… pues en realidad nada, solo que gracias al egoísmo y la crueldad de los dioses, tuve que ser sometida a la maldición de repetir siempre la última palabra que la gente decía —replicó la chica sintiéndose miserable por recordarlo—. Admito que tuve un poco de culpa en mi castigo al dejarme llevar por mi juventud y actuar de manera imprudente, pero aun así el castigo que me dieron fue inhumano, sinceramente no se lo hubiera dado a nadie, más bien a veces me preguntó que si las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, quizás él estaría conmigo en esto momentos —dijo la chica en un susurró adolorido que le llegó al alma.

Por su parte, el peliverde no podía creer que los dioses fueran tan crueles como para separar a alguien de estar con la persona que amaba de una manera tan cruel como lo describía Eco, pero luego de reconsiderarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que se equivocaba y mucho, pues si se ponía a analizarlo a fondo, él mismo había estado separado de June gracias a las batallas que él había librado, sin mencionar cientos de otras parejas que nunca pudieron permanecer juntas debido a esto.

Aunque Eco no le había dicho con exactitud que había hecho ella con tal de enfurecer a los dioses, supo que debió de haber sido algo muy grave como para provocar semejante castigo.

— Pero… no tienes porque recurrir a la violencia, Eco sé cómo te sientes pero… —Shun no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras de consuelo a la chica, ya que una ráfaga de cosmos hizo que perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y casi (Al mismo tiempo) el equilibrio de sus pies.

— ¡CALLATE! —Rugió la chica con furia en su mirada—. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME PALABRAS DE PENA INFELIZ! ¡NADIE SABE COMO ME SIENTO! ¿ENTIENDES?—gritó Eco con acido en sus palabras mientras aumentaba su cosmos a limites insospechables—. ¡No me digas que comprendes como me siento! ¡Fue después de eso que decidí tomar mi destino por mis propias manos y me uní a la orden de la señora Nix! Ella me ayudo a liberarme de mi maldición y me dio un techo en donde vivir ¿Entiendes? Eso que tu llamas "Paz", aquello por lo que tu diosa y tu lucháis, ¡No existe, es solo una ilusión! y nadie puede devolverme lo que más deseo, es por eso que tu y yo estamos aquí y yo misma me encargare de que todo esto acabe hoy —dijo ella lanzándose inmediatamente después al ataque.

Al principio Shun no supo cómo reaccionar ante la impetuosidad de la chica, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que casi le rompe un par de dientes.

Finalmente después de unos cuantos golpes más, fue que nuestro amigo entró en razón, por lo que también se enfrascó en una fuerte lucha con la chica, en donde los golpes que le daba él, eran más defensivos que ofensivos, ya que en realidad el peliverde no quería hacerle daño a ella desde un principio y menos después de lo que le había contado respecto a su pasado.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, los golpes de la chica se volvían más desesperados y más desesperados, fue entonces que Shun pudo notar que Eco estaba comenzando a cansarse lentamente, por lo que siguió como si nada, deteniendo los golpes de la chica con más y más facilidad a medida que la batalla proseguía.

Llegó por fin el punto en que Eco a causa de la desesperación aumentó aun mas su cosmos y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque especial, por lo que con todas las fuerzas que todavía tenía en su cuerpo, le dio una patada a Shun en el estomago que hizo que se doblara del dolor, momento que ella aprovecho para lanzar su ataque especial.

— ¡GRITO DE NINFA!

Lo siguiente que Shun tuvo que hacer antes de poder recuperarse de la patada de la chica, fue taparse sus oídos con fuerza, ya que el sonido que salió de los labios de la chica era tan fuerte, que hubiera podido dejarlo sordo de por vida si hubiera estado un poco más cerca de ella cuando esta comenzó a gritar.

El chillido que producía Eco con su garganta era desgarrador y lo peor del caso, es que iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que los oídos del caballero comenzaran a dolerle hasta al punto de casi sangrarle.

Shun sabía que si seguía así iba a volverse loco o lo más probable, que su cabeza terminara estallando en pedazos, por lo que reuniendo la poca concentración que todavía tenía en su cerebro, enfoco su cosmos para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.

Eco por otro lado estaba sonriendo internamente al ver como el caballero se había vuelto a poner a su merced, pero de lo que no estaba consciente era que las cadenas de Andrómeda se movían lentamente por sus pies como un par de serpientes con su presa, enredándose con cautela y sin que la chica pudiera percibirlo.

Por fin la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones pudo con ella, por lo que cerró su boca y comenzó a jadear con tal de recuperar el aire que faltaba en sus estos, a la vez que contemplaba al caballero de Andrómeda con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro, pues este ofrecía una imagen realmente lamentable a los ojos de la chica con su cara mirando hacia el piso y el resto de su cuerpo en posición de rezo, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos flácidos.

— ¿Ves caballero? ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería? No existe eso que tu llamas paz, todos los ideales que tu diosa te ha enseñada y que tus amigos tienen no son más que basura, y ahora que estas a punto de morir ¿No tienes nada más que decir antes de que acabe contigo? —preguntó ella con una mueca de arrogancia en su rostro y una media sonrisa.

Shun simplemente levantó el rostro con lentitud, haciéndole pensar a la chica con esto, que su ataque había sido incluso más fuerte de lo que ella había creído, pero luego de por fin darle la cara, Eco notó que el caballero estaba mostrando una sonrisa picara (Casi como si le divirtiera ser burlado por ella). Creyendo que por fin había perdido la cabeza, Eco comenzó a prepararse para atacar antes de que él hiciera algo extraño, por lo que empezó a inspirar aire de nuevo y movió sus piernas para colocarse en posición.

Lamentablemente en cuanto se movió, sus pies no le respondieron pues estos estaban atrapados en la cadena de Andrómeda, la cual el caballero uso durante el momento en que ella estaba distraída lanzando su ataque para paralizarla.

Eco profirió un grito de furia mientras trataba de saltar, caminar o lo que fuera con tal de zafarse del agarre de aquellas cosas, pero era inútil, estas estaban fijamente unidas a sus pies como cemento y no permitían a la chica hacer ningún tipo de movimiento con los pies.

— ¿Qué no me dijiste que la confianza podía ser una de las cosas que podía hacerme caer si peleaba contigo? —comentó el peliverde con un tono algo divertido mientras observaba a la chica batallar con sus cadenas.

— ARGH, ¡MALDITO! ¡¿Crees que tus cadenas me podrán detener? GRITO DE NINFA —soltó Eco con fuerza y aspirando profundamente antes de abrir la boca.

— CORRIENTE NEBULAR —gritó Shun con fuerza y concentrando la energía de su cosmos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, la cual calló inmediatamente al sentir los efectos del ataque del chico.

Al principió Eco no supo muy bien porque dejó de gritar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y mientras más trataba de moverse, su cuerpo se hacía mas y mas pesado para soportarlo, logrando que la chica comenzara a debilitarse lentamente.

— ¿Qué… que me pasa? ¿Qué… clase… de ataque… es este? —demandó saber la chica mientras trataba de respirar con dificultad.

— Es el inicio de mi ataque más poderoso —explicó Shun en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados—. La corriente nebular paraliza al enemigo conforme este se mueva y esta puede evolucionar después hacia la tormenta nebular, el cual es un ataque capaz de incapacitar al enemigo en batalla casi por completo, y mientras más te mueves, mas caes en tu trampa, logrando que tu cuerpo quede inútil con cada movimiento que hagas, permitiéndome entonces si mi voluntad me lo apetece, hacer que mi cosmos se eleve al máximo y que logre expulsarte muy lejos de aquí con mi poder —dijo el peliverde en un tono muy serio.

— Entonces… acaba… ya con… esto… —jadeó Eco mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse mas y mas a causa del ataque del santo.

— No —soltó Shun al instante en que ella terminó de hablar.

Al escuchar la negativa del peliverde Eco soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y abrió los ojos anonadada, tratando de averiguar con eso si el santo no se había vuelto loco (Por fin) en frente de ella por decir semejante respuesta, o tal vez, según decía su subconsciente, era un táctica por parte de él para terminarla rápidamente.

Segundos después, la presión en sus piernas disminuyó lo suficiente para que sus pies estuvieran libres, así como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó por fin a dejar de sentir los efectos de la Corriente Nebular de Shun, quien ya había reducido su cosmos a un punto estable.

— ¿Qué… que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella sin entender el porqué de las acciones del chico.

Shun no contestó al principio, ya que estaba simplemente observando a la chica con una mirada nostálgica en el rostro, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco incomoda al principio, pero luego cambió él su expresión por una más relajada antes de contestarle a ella:

— Yo también sé lo que es no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado.

Eco se sorprendió al escuchar esto y en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pues su primer instinto fue volver a atacar al chico en cuanto se sintió libre, pero aun así en el fondo de su ser, sabia que quería seguir escuchando lo que el caballero tenía que decir, a pesar de que le pudiera traer a flote los peores recuerdos de su pasado con Narciso*.

— Durante mucho tiempo, a causa de los dioses fue que no pude pasar el tiempo que hubiera deseado con mi amada, y creo que fue por eso y muchas otras cosas que mi vida paso por momentos difíciles en el pasado —comentó Shun con la mirada fija en el horizonte y un tono melancólico en su voz mientras explicaba su vida.

La chica estaba mirando a Shun con una expresión neutral, dando a entender que estaba completamente atenta a lo que decía el chico, cosa que le dio animo a este para que siguiera hablando.

— Se que duele no poder estar con la persona que amas Eco, se que aunque yo tengo a mi amada viva y tu no, en mi corazón aun puedo recordar lo mucho que sufrí cada vez que pensaba que no la volvería a ver nunca más a causa del egoísmo de los dioses, es por eso que peleo, es por eso que creo en los ideales de Athena, ella cree en el amor completamente y cree que todos merecemos un futuro mejor lejos de todas estas batallas, ella cree que las personas como tú y como yo merecemos otro destino, aquel que nos merecemos por derecho y por el cual hemos luchado —explicó Shun esta vez fijando su vista en ella—. Puedo sentir que en tu corazón aun buscas a esa persona en particular, a esa persona que pueda sanar las heridas que te causaron los dioses, todos en algún momento la encontramos durante nuestro viaje por la vida, es por eso que no puedo seguir peleando contigo a pesar de que tú me pediste que acabara con esto, porque si lo hubiera hecho, entonces hubiera sido igual de egoísta que aquellos dioses que te quitaron la oportunidad de estar con tu amado —terminó de decir el peliverde con una cara bastante seria.

Eco no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento sentimental para ambos, en el cual la brecha que los separaba se hizo tan corta, que incluso ella sintió como todos los ideales que ella creía que eran reales, comenzaron a desmoronarse dentro de su cerebro. Poco a poco sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos como no lo habían hecho en años, esas lágrimas eran tan cálidas que incluso ella se sorprendió de que no le quemaran la piel.

¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser posible que aun existiera alguna esperanza para ella en este mundo tan duro? Eco le dio la espalda al caballero, ya que no quería que él viera la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, pues a pesar todo; ella aun conservaba su orgullo, cosa que tal vez nunca perdería.

— ¡SHUN! —gritaron unas voces a lo lejos.

El peliverde volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió bastante al notar a Saori y Seiya corriendo hacia donde estaba él, pues él creía que estaban explorando otra parte de la isla para esos momentos; pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que sus amigos se habían preocupado mucho por él y habían acudido a su rescate.

Cuando la pareja por fin llegó hasta donde estaba Shun, los chicos se tomaron su tiempo para recuperar el aliento, fue entonces después de esto que por fin se percataron de la armadura divina de Shun, cosa que hizo que soltaran una exclamación de asombro.

— ¡Wow! ¡Increíble, Shun! Lograste hacer que tu armadura alcanzara el estado divino, realmente te he subestimado amigo —comentó Seiya colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo y una sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba su orgullo por su hermano.

— Seiya tiene razón al decir que te subestimamos, yo me había preocupado un poco al notar tu cosmos, pero me alegra saber que no te haya pasado nada —dijo Saori mientras le daba un suave abrazo de amigos.

— ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí chicos? —preguntó algo confundido Shun luego de salir de su asombro por verlos allí.

Seiya miró a Shun con una ceja levantada que hizo que el peliverde se sintiera un poco incomodo por la mirada de su amigo, ya que daba la impresión de que el moreno se sintiera ofendido por su comentario.

— Te dije que no quería vernos Saori —susurró Seiya con un tono decepcionado y soltando un largo suspiro.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Lo que pasa es que me sorprende un poco que estén aquí! Bueno ustedes saben que… —comenzó a decir apresurado el chico y un poco avergonzado.

Shun se detuvo en cuanto notó que Seiya estaba riéndose descontroladamente de él, mientras que Saori lo miraba con una mirada entre molesta y divertida por tomarle el pelo al chico de manera tan inocente, y es que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Shun iba a ser el mismo chico inocente de siempre.

— Jajaja, perdona Shun, pero no pude evitarlo —soltó el moreno recobrando la compostura.

El peliverde miró a Seiya con algo de molestia en su mirada por burlarse de él respecto a un tema tan serio, pero después de unos momentos tuvo que sonreír de felicidad al notar la sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaba.

— Sabía que podías salir de estas Shun, por cierto… ¿Contra quién peleaste? —preguntó algo curioso Seiya mientras miraba alrededor en busca de alguna señal del enemigo.

— Contra ella —contestó Shun señalando a Eco.

Saori y Seiya rápidamente voltearon la vista al escuchar que el enemigo todavía se encontraba allí, por lo que se pusieron en posición de alerta en cuanto fijaron su vista en Eco, quien para esos momentos se encontraba todavía de espaldas a nuestros amigos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Shun no acabaste con ella? —demandó saber el moreno algo molesto.

— No hizo falta pelear, ella ya no es un enemigo —dijo el peliverde con tono calmado y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Shun? —soltó Saori confundida y extrañada ante la declaración del peliverde.

— De que he cambiado mi punto de vista Athena —respondió Eco en vez de Shun y haciendo que Saori soltara una exclamación de asombro por esto.

De todos los presentes, sin duda el más sorprendido era Shun, quien a pesar de que sabia del cambio de actitud de la chica con tan solo ver su comportamiento hace algunos momentos, no se esperaba que ella expresara sus sentimientos de manera tan directa a los recién llegados.

— ¿Y esperas que te creamos luego de casi matas a nuestro amigo? —soltó Seiya muy molesto y con desconfianza.

— Me importa muy poco si me crees o no, solo me importa lo que diga Athena —dijo la guerrera con seriedad y todavía de espaldas a los muchachos.

Saori por un momento se quedo en silencio mientras trataba de analizar la información que le había proporcionado la chica, pues aparentemente esta le había demostrado con sus palabras lo imposible, que dentro de la orden de Urano todavía quedaba un rayo de esperanza que ella tan desesperadamente había querido encontrar desde un principio.

Al ver que la chica todavía no daba la cara, (Probablemente por su orgullo), Saori decidió darle la paz que se merecía, pues ella recordó que tenía otras prioridades aun más vitales en ese momento.

— Entiendo, Seiya cálmate ella no es nuestra enemiga, será mejor que nos vayamos ¿Ok? recuerda que todavía tenemos que detener a Urano y no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo —comentó Saori con calma y causando una reacción de sorpresa y desagrado por parte de su amado.

Seiya aun no podía entender del todo que era lo que Saori logró captar de aquella chica sin ni siquiera hablarle, pero decidió confiar en ella, puesto que no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante sino querían que las ambiciones de Urano se volvieran realidad.

— Adiós —dijeron Saori y Shun a Eco, mientras que Seiya se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

— Esperen —soltó Eco antes de que ellos voltearan y se alejaran de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Saori algo extrañada por el llamado de la chica.

— No muy lejos de aquí se encuentra uno de mis compañeros, Cupido o Eros en un sentido más estricto, él… él todavía tiene esperanzada cambiar, él está batallando con un caballero muy poderoso y dudo que lleguen a tiempo para darle otra oportunidad sino se apresuran —explicó Eco de espaldas a los chicos y con un tono melancólico en su voz.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamaron todos anonadados y muy sorprendidos ante aquella información.

— Esta por aquella dirección —señaló ella con su mano izquierda a donde ese momento estaban peleando Cupido y Shiryu.

— ¡Vámonos chicos! —ordenó Seiya mientras echaba a correr con Saori y Shun hacia donde señaló Eco.

— ¡Gracias Eco! —gritó Shun volteando a ver a la chica por última vez mientras seguía corriendo con Saori y Seiya.

Cuando por fin se alejaron de ella, Eco contempló el horizonte con una mirada melancólica y lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. En esa posición de mantuvo ella durante varios minutos, recordando los buenos momentos que tuvo en el pasado antes de llegar hasta donde estaba y en donde era entonces, una joven con gran vitalidad y una gran sonrisa.

Con las manos temblándole, Eco se llevó una de ellas a sus labios mientras que con la otra trataba de limpiar sus ojos, los cuales todavía estaban húmedos desde que se colocó de espaldas a los caballeros de Athena.

Todavía le costaba creer que las simples palabras del santo hubieran sido más que suficientes para darle un nuevo giro a su vida para el cual no estaba preparada y si lo miraba detalladamente, tampoco esperaba que alguien pudiera comprender lo que ella había pasada en el pasado, todo el sufrimiento y aquel dolor que sintió al ver a su amado rechazarle, fue tan grande que incluso pensó que era un designio de su destino desde el principio.

A decir verdad nunca se paró a pensar en su felicidad mientras servía en el tártaro, pues su mayor prioridad siempre fue obedecer las órdenes de su señora así como superarse a sí misma cada día. Cuando les contó a los chicos acerca de donde se encontraba Eros, no estaba muy segura de por qué lo hizo, pero supuso que era porque ella sabía muy bien la historia del dios, pues ella era una de las pocas personas que pudo presenciar del egoísmo de los dioses incluso por sus semejantes.

El alguna parte de su conciencia sabía que el dios todavía tenía el mismo chance que ella de cambiar, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil para él elegir ese camino si llegaba a esa posibilidad.

Eco terminó de llorar en silencio, pensando en el porvenir que le deparaba ahora que había cometido una alta traición en contra de los dioses, cosa que de seguro le costaría muy caro en un futuro próximo, pero al final no le importa, pues ella llegó a la conclusión de que a partir de entonces iba a tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que tener miedo de lo que pasaría después.

— Esa chica tenia suerte —dijo Eco para sí misma mientras volteaba hacia donde se dirigían los cosmos de Shun y los demás—. Pude sentir que realmente Andrómeda la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, ¿Me pregunto dónde estará ahora?

Así entre cavilaciones, Eco decidió emprender un camino que ella no estaba segura donde terminaba, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que esta vez iba a tratar de hallar la felicidad tal y como Andrómeda la consiguió con aquella chica llamada June, que por una extraña razón le causaba un presentimiento muy raro acerca de su destino.

Lamentablemente esos pensamientos no podían ser más ciertos.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡POR FIN! Wow… las remodelaciones de un fic llevan años y décadas, quien pensaría que me llevaría tanto tiempo terminar de pulir los capis, no tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo chicos, muchas gracias por entenderme y al mismo tiempo esperar pacientemente cada uno de los capis, yo sé lo que es tener que esperar por algo que nos gusta y no es bonito.

Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, pues estoy trabajando arduamente en los siguientes, los cuales les prometo que estarán listos pronto, mientras tanto me concentrare en mis otras historias a la vez que trato de aguantar a mis musas con tal de que no me abandonen ahora.

Les mando un saludo y mis más sinceras disculpas, pero realmente sentí la necesidad de darle un cambio radical al fic, espero que ustedes puedan apreciarlo en los capítulos anteriores, pues si lo han notado, este fic es prácticamente nuevo ahora, espero sus comentarios o criticas, les agradezco de nuevo y nos vemos pronto.


	20. Lacrymosa

**Capitulo 20**

Marín lanzo una patada a su flanco derecho, golpeando algo solido al momento en que lo hizo y causando poco después una exclamación de dolor por parte de su atacante, aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad del chico, la pelirroja comenzó a lanzar varios golpes en el estomago, logrando que el aire saliera rápidamente de los pulmones de aquel sujeto llamado Rio.

Rio trato de dar una vuelta hacia atrás, pero justo en el momento que lo iba hacer Marín se coloco en la posición ideal para agarrarlo de sus piernas y tirarlo al piso con todas sus fuerzas, quedando después estampado contra el piso como una calcomanía y soltando una exclamación de dolor al sentir como la chica lo remató aterrizando sobre su columna.

El águila vio como aquel desgraciado escupía sangre, momento que aprovecho para darle el golpe de gracia, por lo que Marín aumento su cosmos y lo concentro en su mano para lanzarlo al cuello de Rio, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, este expulso una onda de cosmo de su cuerpo que hizo perder el equilibrio a Marín y cayera diez metros mas allá de donde estaba parada.

Mientras su cuerpo volaba hacia una pared, Marín pudo observar la pelea que mantenían sus compañeras no muy lejos de su posición con los otros compañeros de Rio. Shaina en esos momentos estaba haciendo que Marlon pidiera clemencia mientras lanzaba estocadas mortales a la garganta de esta, las cuales eran evitadas (A penas) por las destrozadas muñequeras del chico, el cual se notaba muy adolorido ahora que los ataques comenzaban a penetrar en su piel.

June por su parte lanzaba estocadas certeras a Jas con su látigo, el cual se movía con gracia y agilidad en los costados del guerrero, el cual apenas podía evitar el mortal roce de este con su cuerpo, aunque era obvio que se estaba cansando ya que los golpes de June se hacían cada vez más certeros.

Al llegar por fin a la pared con la que chocó, Marín utilizó sus manos para evitar que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte, pero aun así no evito que su cuerpo causara un sonido sordo contra el cemento de esta.

Antes de que Marín pudiera ponerse de nuevo en guardia, una golpe en el estomago hizo que se doblara de dolor, pero no pudo quejarse demasiado ya que tuvo que evitar un golpe mortal a su nuca cuando Rio saltó sobre ella.

Marín comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de esquivar los del aliado de Urano, quien se había vuelto más agresivo y desesperado con sus ataques, provocando que las cosas se complicaran aun mas para la pelirroja.

La ira de Rio era evidente en cada parte de su rostro, pues era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo doblegara tan fácilmente, y con cada golpe que daba se notaba más y más el miedo que Marín le había inspirado a este con sus últimos ataques.

En un momento particular, Marín pudo notar un extraño ángulo en las caderas del muchacho, por lo que dejo que continuara con sus intentos desesperados de acabarla, luego de unos segundos en que por fin el águila puedo notar que sus músculos estaban a punto de perecer, aprovecho el momento para aumentar su cosmos lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque a las piernas de Rio, las cuelas lo traicionaron al hacerle caer bajo su propio peso, momento que Marín aprovecho para asestar un golpe mortal en el torso de un agonizante Rio, el cual escupió sangre en cuanto grito del dolor.

El sonido de las costillas rompiéndose resonó en los oídos de Marín mientras sus manos penetraban en la carne de aquel sujeto, ya que tal como lo había supuesto una de sus costillas se había roto cuando ella cayó sobre él, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a la chica cuando enterró esta (Junto con otras mas) en los pulmones del chico.

— Cof… Cof… mal… dita… —pronunció Rio mientras las convulsiones de su cuerpo comenzaban a acercarlo más y más a la muerte.

Marín no comentó nada mientras veía al sujeto morir, fue luego de unos segundos que los músculos de este se quedaron tiesos completamente, pero solo para asegurarse, la chica hizo gala de su frialdad en batalla y aplastó su cráneo con los pies.

Al voltearse para ver como seguía la condición de sus compañeras, Marín pudo notar como Shaina se encontraba de pie al lado del cuerpo inerte de su atacante mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salpicado sus piernas y sus manos, y cualquiera que hubiera visto el estado lamentable en que quedo el cuerpo de Marlon hubiera pensado que una bestia había destrozado sus brazos y rostros, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad si se tomaba en cuenta el carácter de la cobra al momento de pelear.

June por su parte hacia algunos movimientos de estiramiento al lado de lo que alguna vez había sido el cuerpo de Jas y que ahora se encontraba en una situación tan lamentable, que cualquiera hubiera volteado la cabeza con tal de no ver el cuerpo divido en dos del muchacho, cuyo torso había sido prácticamente separado de su cadera gracias al látigo de la amazona de camaleón.

Al ver que las chicas estaban bien Marín volteo a ver a Tirce, quien estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, en la misma posición que hace unos minutos, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja, ya que ella creía que por lo menos se enfurecería al ver caer a sus discípulos.

Fueron varios los segundos que pasaron antes de que Tirce mostrara alguna señal de movimiento, la cual fue la señal para que las chicas se pusieran en posición de ataque, pero para su extrema sorpresa, Tirce solo se limitó a levantar sus brazos y unir sus palmas en un silencioso aplauso que dejo a las amazonas con una expresión de shock debajo de sus mascaras.

Marín finalmente salió de su estupor y aclaró su garganta mientras volvía a colocarse alerta ante cualquier ataque de Tirce.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás enfadado o asustado por el hecho de que vas a terminar igual que tus compañeros? —preguntó la pelirroja con tono serio.

Tirce dejo de aplaudir para mirar fijamente a las chicas con su mirada penetrante, cosa que hizo que las chicas tuvieran un espasmo de temor que las sorprendió, pues no era común que estas guerreras tuvieran miedo de algo en algún momento de la batalla.

— ¿Por qué debería de enfadarme? Solo eran un montón de basura, tenían bien merecido haber muerto, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que iba a ser tan rápido, ustedes son impresionantes —comentó Tirce con una sonrisa sarcástica y una pequeña mueca de incredulidad.

Este comentario sorprendió bastante a las amazonas, pues aunque esperaban cierta desunión entre los guerreros de Urano debido a la maldad de sus intenciones hacia la humanidad, no se esperaban que llegaran a tal punto de alegrarse de librarse de sus guerreros más débiles a manos del enemigo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tus subordinados, es que acaso no son parte importante en el ejército para ti? —preguntó Shaina un poco incrédula y algo molesta al ver el relajo de Tirce.

Ante toda respuesta Tirce solo atino a reírse a carcajadas, causando otro shock en las guerreras, quienes no podían creer el descaro de su enemigo al reírse en una situación como esa, pronto la risa fría ceso para dar paso a una mueca desagradable por parte de aquella persona.

— A nosotros nos entrenan para pelear sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, si uno de nosotros cae en batalla, debemos seguir o esta persona solo nos retrasara más en nuestro objetivo ¿Qué no ves? La amistad y camaradería solo te vuelven débiles y te hacen susceptibles al enemigo no tiene caso creer en ninguna de esas cosas niña —explico Tirce sin compasión en su tono de voz.

Definitivamente este tipo era peor que los Aztecas cuando sacrificaban a los perdedores de sus juegos, Marín no podía pensar en algo más horrible que la muerte para sus enemigos, pero el hecho de que entre las filas de Urano no existiera la más mínima señal compasión hacia sus compañeros de armas resultaba desconcertante.

— Y por eso les voy a enseñar lo que significa ser fuerte en una batalla —comentó Tirce incrementando su cosmos ferozmente y dándole un susto de muerte a las chicas debido a la magnitud que este poseía.

La cantidad de energía que Marín estaba sintiendo emerger del cuerpo de Tirce era casi comparable con la Exclamación de Athena que los caballeros dorados hicieron en el pasado, dejando a Marín prácticamente sin esperanzas, pues su poder era nada en comparación con el de Tirce en esos momentos.

— Creo que a mí también me gustaría ver eso —soltó una voz a lo alto de sus cabezas muy familiar a los oídos de las chicas.

El incremento de cosmos se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Tirce volteó hacia arriba y vio una gran armadura dorada, por notando mejor vio una gran cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos morados muy penetrantes que lo miraban desde lo alto de uno de los tejados del pueblo.

— ¿No iban a pensar que me perdería de la diversión verdad? —comentó con entusiasmo el joven adolescente.

— ¡KIKI! —exclamaron las muchachas con algo de entusiasmo y sorpresa combinadas al ver al caballero de Aries allí.

— Hola chicas —saludó el joven con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shaina sin saber si estaba molesta por tener al joven en aquella batalla peligrosa o feliz por la ayuda extra.

— Solo supe que una explosión de cosmos se desato en Rodorio, por lo que vine lo más rápido que pude luego de colocarme la armadura de mi maestro, pero aparentemente ustedes ya se hicieron cargo de la mayor parte del trabajo —explicó el pelirrojo señalando los cuerpos de los que eran Jas, Marlon y Rio.

Marín no estaba segura de si estaba soñando o no, pero nada de eso importaba ahora que el joven caballero dorado había llegado, luego de que ella sintiera la cantidad de cosmos que Tirce emanó de su cuerpo, estaba segura de que morirían sin compasión alguna, pero ahora que Kiki había llegado quizás tuvieran más posibilidades de vencer.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Tirce sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Soy tu perdición amigo —fue todo lo que respondió el joven Aries mientras sonreía como siempre lo hacía antes de cometer una de sus travesuras.

_**Momentos antes en Kamari.**_

La lucha comenzó antes de que el dios se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo completamente, los golpes de Shiryu eran certeros y chocaban contra la piel divina del dios con fuerza, haciendo que el dolor se expandiera rápidamente por sus terminales nerviosas.

Shiryu continuo peleando con fuerza, debilitando más y más los sentidos del joven dios, quien era nada ante la velocidad que el caballero tenia ahora gracias a su armadura divina, con sus alas Shiryu se separó dándole una patada con sus dos piernas en el pecho de Eros, el cual fue impulsado con fuerza mientras el dragón aumentaba su cosmos rápidamente:

¡DRAGON ASCENDENTE!

El poder del ataque de Shiryu golpeó directamente el pecho de Eros, logrando que el dios volara veinte metros más arriba mientras gritaba de dolor y callera con un golpe fuerte en el piso unos segundos después.

Por un momento todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel ambiente de guerra, eran las respiraciones forzadas de Eros, quien trataba en vano de levantarse luego del ataque de Shiryu mas este había infringido un gran daño en el cuerpo del joven dios, logrando que la respiración se le hiciera difícil, dando a entender que una de sus costillas estaba rota luego del ataque del dragón y hacía imposible expandir sus pulmones adecuadamente.

Shiryu veía como el dios poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse gracias a la ayuda de sus brazos, los cuales lograron que el dios pudiera sentarse de espaldas y con la cabeza gacha al dragón, quien miraba como la espalda del joven subía y bajaba debido a la energía perdida por su ataque y la cual trataba de recuperar.

Eros por otra parte se encontraba en un estado de shock, ¿Cómo era posible esto? El un dios, sometido tan fácilmente a la voluntad de un caballero de Athena… ¿Cómo paso? No estaba tan seguro, pero el joven dios creía que era desde que perdió a su amada Psique que su vitalidad había disminuido bastante, sin mencionar que una parte de su vida había escapado de su ser cuando vio a su amor escaparse de sus manos.

Algunas lagrimas traicioneras se agolparon en sus ojos, quemándoles sus pupilas como el sol en el verano en que ella se fue, Eros no sabía por qué el dragón no acababa de una vez con él como lo haría cualquier enemigo, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto, desde hace tiempo que dejo de creer en la piedad de las personas y en especial en sí mismo, por lo que iba a continuar luchando hasta la muerte si eso lo acercaba más a su amada, aunque eso significara perder miserablemente.

— ¿Por qué no continuas atacándome? —preguntó Eros mientras se levantaba con un esfuerzo monumental de su parte.

Shiryu pensó un momento la respuesta, ya que a pesar de ser su enemigo sabía que no quería que pensara que estaba sintiendo compasión de él, ya que esa era la peor sensación que un guerrero podía experimentar en batalla, sentir la lastima de su atacante.

— Porque un guerrero de Athena no se aprovecharía de la debilidad de un enemigo para ganar una batalla, te estoy dando la oportunidad de luchar conmigo con honor —comentó el pelinegro seriamente.

La respuesta hizo que Eros volteara a ver al dragón con una mueca confusa en su rostro pues nadie en su orden se preocupaba en lo más mínimo en los sentimientos de sus compañeros, ya que era una regla fundamental dejar al más débil para seguir con su objetivo. Durante toda su vida Eros fue despreciado por los dioses debido a sus constantes travesuras en contra de estos, todo esto hubiera seguido igual hasta que conoció a Psique.

La hermosa mortal cautivó al joven dios desde el primer instante, pero debido a su madre, Eros nunca fue capaz de despedirse de ella apropiadamente, posiblemente terminando está muerta o en algún otro sitio desconocido para el dios, pues ya sabía de los métodos de su madre y todos le hacían estremecerse, por eso nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle que le había pasado a la chica.

Eros sacudió su cabeza un poco, ya había tomado una decisión cuando se unió a Urano y no iba a retractarse solo por unos cuantos recuerdos, por lo que con una sonrisa maquiavélica miró el rostro del caballero de Dragón, quien lo miraba algo extrañado por la expresión de su cara.

— Es una lástima que no aprovecharas esa oportunidad caballero, pues ahora voy a hacer que te arrepientas de desperdiciarla —soltó el dios con un mueca sádica mientras se erguía completamente del piso con algo de esfuerzo.

Paso seguido a sus palabras, el joven dios colocó sus manos juntas en forma de una plegaria y poco después comenzó a incrementar su cosmos lentamente pero con gran fuerza, haciendo que un aura de color rojizo lo rodeara poco a poco, mas aun así; conforme pasaban los segundos, el aura crecía más y más, haciendo que la energía que esta estaba produciendo se expandiera por el piso poco a poco, quemando la tierra y las rocas que tocaba a su paso.

Shiryu por su parte estaba presenciando todo aquello con los ojos abiertos como platos, creyendo imposible que Eros pudiera levantarse luego del estado tan deplorable que enseñó hace algunos minutos, pero por lo visto el dragón no contaba con la tenacidad del dios del amor.

Por alguna extraña razón ese ataque se parecía mucho a uno que había visto en el pasado, pero el dragón no recordaba con exactitud cuando fue, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto en una de sus batallas a manos de uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Este día moriremos tu y yo dragón! ¡Prepárate! —gritó Eros mientras el aura cambiaba a un color azul oscuro.

Shiryu abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto por fin logró identificar la técnica que había recordado. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Esa era caso la misma técnica que Seiya y Shun le dijeron que vieron usar a Shaka de Virgo en su intento de destruir el muro de los lamentos, pero que justo a tiempo fue detenido por su maestro antes de que muriera en el intento.

— ¡Espera! ¡Eros que estás haciendo! ¡No hagas ninguna estupidez! —gritó el dragón con desesperación.

— ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! —Respondió el joven dios antes de soltar su cosmos completamente.

El tiempo, Shiryu se preguntó en ese instante que significado podría tener esa palabras, pues los conceptos que él creía que existían en su mente desaparecieron. Parecía mentira, pero el ataque de Eros pareció desarrollarse en cámara lenta, de tal manera que Shiryu juro haber visto a sus amigos, a Shunrei y a su maestro en frente de sus ojos, justo antes de que un resplandor cegara su vista de nuevo.

_**En esos momentos en Siningrado, Rusia.**_

**CRASH**

El sonido de un vaso quebrándose hizo que Alexer y Natasha interrumpieran su conversación en la mesa y voltearan rápidamente a ver a una Shunrei muy alterada y con una expresión muy nerviosa, ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando nerviosamente mientras que su mano apretaba su pecho justo en el lado en el que estaba su corazón. Por lo visto la chica había sufrido un espasmo o algo parecido, ya que ante los ojos de la rubia parecía a punto de colapsar con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y su cara sudada.

— ¡Shunrei! —gritó Natasha corriendo rápidamente hasta donde estaba el asiento de la chica.

La chica respiraba profundamente pero de una manera algo agitada, pues sus temblores todavía aun no habían terminado, ya que por alguna extraña razón su organismos sintió un shock muy fuerte hace unos instantes, pues un frio baja desde su cerebros hasta su coxis, recorriendo toda su medula ósea y provocándole una sensación espantosa que nunca creía haber experimentado en el pasado.

— ¿Qué ocurre amiga? —preguntó preocupada Natasha mientras tomaba la mano de la chica asiática con una mirada muy preocupada y nerviosa en su rostro.

Shunrei miró a Natasha con una mueca de desconcierto, ya que no tenía idea del motivo de la reacción de su cuerpo, pues hace no más de cinco minutos que había entrado en la cocina a tomar algo de jugo, luego de haber descansado o al menos intentado hacerlo, luego de haber hablado con Natasha, por lo que no creía que se debiera a agotamiento o falta de sueño, ya que en las estepas de Rusia era las tres de la tarde*.

— No… no lo sé… de repente sentí una sensación muy rara en mi… me duele un poco el pecho… —comentó Shunrei algo extrañada y tartamudeando.

— Probablemente tuviste alguna vibra o algo por el estilo, a veces me pasa a mí y mucha gente también, porque no vamos y nos relajamos un rato en mi habitación para que te calmes ¿Si? —propuso la chica rubia con una sonrisa amable.

Shunrei lo pensó un poco y concordó con que quería relajarse un poco, ya que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo que pusiera en orden sus ideas luego de aquel shock tan repentino.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella con una mueca de alegría.

— Alexer, Shunrei y yo nos retiramos a mi cuarto ¿Está bien? —dijo Natasha a su hermano quien miraba todo con expectación.

Mientras se retiraban de la cocina del palacio, luego de que Alexer aceptara su retirada con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, Natasha notó algo que corría por la mejilla de Shunrei de manera traicionera y se arrastraba como una serpiente en el desierto, sola y sin un camino fijo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Shunrei, por que estas llorando? —soltó la rusa señalando la lagrima de la mejilla de la chica.

La pelinegra se toco y comprobó la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga, ya que la humedad se hizo presente en su mejilla cuando su palma quita aquella lagrima.

— No sé, que extraño… es como si… como si mis ojos quisieran haber querido llorar ¿No? —bromeó ella un poco extrañada y sin entender.

— Bueno… entonces sigamos, probablemente no sea nada —dijo la rubia sin imaginarse lo errada que estaban sus palabras.

_**Habitación de Nix, Tártaro.**_

Sentada en una silla y mirando un punto indefinido en la pared, se encontraba la noche de la noche, quien había regresado de la estancia del telar del destino hace no mucho tiempo, luego de que tuviera aquel encuentro tan desagradable con Urano.

Sola y sentada en su cuarto, Nix se preguntaba acerca de la existencia humana dentro de su cerebro y sus pensamientos más profundos, durante mucho tiempo ella vio luchar a varias generaciones de guerreros en contra de los designios divinos de los dioses, maravillándose cada vez mas de cómo aquellos simples humanos podían evolucionar tan rápidamente a través del tiempo, para volverse más fuertes con cada batalla que pasaba y que con solo su tenacidad y valor podían alcanzar limites insospechables para la diosa y sus hijas que los miraban desde donde ellos nunca se imaginaban.

La diosa siempre pensó que los dioses la repudiaban debido a su gran poder sobre sus destinos, por lo que siempre se sintió apartada del Olimpo e hizo su hogar en el Tártaro, en donde podía observar en silencio los idas y venidas de sus familiares y sentirse en paz.

Pero ahora… ahora pensaba distinto.

Parecía mentira que con tan solo una visita al telar los ideales de la diosa pudieran venirse abajo tan abruptamente, Nix casi grita cuando vio cual era el destino de Urano si continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, una parte ella misma quería volver a la vida ya que había muerto con la imagen que sus ojos vieron en el telar, pero era obvio que eso sería imposible y la única manera de evitar que se cumpliera era dejar a un lado todo lo que ella creía y desafiar al mismísimo destino.

— ¿Madre? —dijo una pequeña voz desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

Nix volteó lentamente su vista, casi como si estuviera automatizada para aquello, ya que parecía que su cuerpo estaba allí más no sus pensamientos, los cuales se habían quedado en la sala del telar en cuando salió de esta.

Loto veía como los ojos vidriosos de su madre apenas se percataban de su presencia, por lo que caminó lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, ya que no quería causarle un susto mas grande con una reacción inesperada. Con algo de temor colocó su mano sobre la de su madre mientras se arrodillaba en su regazo, estremeciéndose por completo al sentir lo helado que estaba esta, prácticamente como si esta fuera igual de fría que la muerte, tragando un poco de saliva se atrevió a seguirle hablando a su progenitora.

— ¿Estás bien mama? —preguntó la chica a su mama con una mirada que en sus ojos que no había tenido en años.

Cuando escuchó hablar a su hija de esa manera, Nix pareció despertar de su transe, pues la miró como nunca la había mirado en mucho tiempo, como su hija.

— Esa palabra… —comentó Nix mirando a Loto profundamente.

La diosa no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería su madre, ya que no recordaba haber pronunciado algo indebido.

— ¿Qué palabra? —preguntó algo temerosa su hija mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadir su mirada.

— Mama… creo que olvide como se escuchaba —dijo la diosa de la noche mirando a su hija con más detenimiento.

Loto abrió mucho los ojos, ya que entró en detalle de lo que había dicho y se asusto mucho, pues creía que le había faltado el respeto a una de las deidades más poderosas.

— Yo… lo siento… perdóneme…

La chica no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió como un par de brazos la aprisionaban contra el pecho de su madre, con esta acción Loto no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos mientras sentía el abrazo de su madre, pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que recibió uno por parte de ella.

— No, yo lo siento hija —se disculpa la diosa en la oreja de su hija—. Lamento haberte descuidado por tanto años, lamento no haberle dicho a ti y a tus hermanas lo mucho que las quiero y aprecio, al igual que lamento no haberlas tratado como mis trabajadoras en vez de lo que son, mis hijas.

Las lagrimas florecieron en los ojos de la chica, quien no podía creer, ni comprender porque su madre se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero la verdad era que no se sentía tan mal el abrazo de su mama, en realidad… se sentía muy cálido, cálido como el sol después del invierno o una dulce fogata en un día de lluvia.

Con algo de torpeza en sus brazos, Loto correspondió por fin el abrazo de su madre, la cual estaba derramando silenciosas lagrimas en los cabellos de su hija, la cual por su parta hacia lo mismo en los de su mama.

Así permanecieron por varios minutos que parecieron eternos, en donde las dos no dijeron nada, excepto disfrutar el momento que se estaban regalando ambas.

— Mama… ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó de nuevo Loto luego de que por fin se separara de su madre.

— Que fácil hubiera sido responder esa pregunta hace algunas horas mi amor —respondió la diosa con calma.

— ¿En… entonces estas… molesta? —replicó si hija algo apenada por la forma cariñosa de su madre al referirse a ella.

Nix simplemente se limitó a sonreírle a su hija, la cual sufrió un espasmo, pues nunca había visto a su mama sonreír así, tan cálidamente y con amor en su mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Por extraño que parezca, siento que nunca me había sentido mejor y todo gracias a ti cariño —dijo la diosa con una sonrisa maternal.

— Pero si yo no he hecho nada mama —comentó Loto algo extrañada por el comentario.

Ante la duda de su hija, Nix colocó su mano en la mejilla de esta de manera cariñosa, logrando que la chica se pusiera un poco nerviosa ante aquel gesto nuevo para ella.

— Me hiciste darme cuenta de algo que yo llevo ignorando por muchos años, y creo que es hora de que comience a enmendar mis errores —manifestó la diosa con una mirada de felicidad.

Loto seguía sin entender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo su mama, pero no importó mucho ya que poco después de que dijera aquello, Nix se levantó con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó al umbral de la puerta, en donde se volteó para ver a su hija, la cual seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

— Ven Loto, tenemos que ir con tus hermanas, creo que hay cierto hilo que tenemos que evitar que se corte si queremos salir vivas en el futuro —dijo la diosa antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaban sus hijas.

* * *

**N/a:** Según el progreso de la historia, me he dado cuenta que la trama me ha costado mas y mas conforme avanzó en los capítulos, debo admitir que este capi es muy personal para mí, la parte de Nix y Loto fue la más difícil, ya que está inspirada en algunos problemas familiares que tuve con mi mama, pero que gracias a dios solucione, espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto, aunque creo vendrá para enero, ya que tengo que escribir otro para mi fic "Evergreen" y uno para la actividad "Secret Santa" que se realiza en el foro de "Saint Seiya: Pasado, Presente y Futuro" y a la cual invito a todos a participar.

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, pero realmente me estoy esforzando en condensar la trama lo suficiente, ya que me estoy dando cuenta de que no falta mucho para que termine esta historia, a la cual calculo no le quedan más de diez capítulos, de todas maneras espero les haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

***: **Por lo que podemos ver, el horario mundial se ve reflejado en la historia, la diferencia horaria entre Rusia y Grecia es más de siete horas si tomamos en cuenta la posición geográfica de Siningrado, la cual creo se encuentra en la zona Nor-este de Rusia.


End file.
